Reckoning
by snoopykid
Summary: After the events of the Underworld and Hades failing to take over Storybrooke, everything became peaceful; however that cannot last forever. One phone call changes everything and the past rears its ugly head as Emma leaves Storybrooke for one final bail-jumper; but when she returns will she be the same Emma that left or will she have gotten too far over her head this time?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so while yes I know I have many ongoing projects and stories; once again the primordial plot bunny reared its ugly head. This is actually a kind-of example of one such story…

A bit of background: Many of you who have 'known' me for quite some time might remember a story called 'Enigma' that I wrote back in 2012/13. Do not fret though, those that are still with me and liked the story I am keeping it up. It is just that I have chosen to do a twist on it for a number reasons. Primarily as the show progressed a lot of events happened, especially with character developments and everything I feel that I can make a better story from when I originally wrote Enigma. I can also say that Neal (Emma's Neal just making that clear) will not be the main story focus as he was in Enigma, but he will probably be mentioned and make small appearances. I will also do better in sticking to the characters' traits and personalities to the best of my ability too. While this story will be slightly A/U, it will take place after the drama of season 5, but will keep it in the same premise that Enigma was written for.

So that being said here is the summary: After the events of the Underworld and Hades failing to take over Storybrooke, everything became peaceful; however that cannot last forever. One phone call changes everything and the past rears its ugly head as Emma leaves Storybrooke for one final bail-jumper; but when she returns will she be the same Emma that left or will she have gotten too far over her head this time? Read and Find out dearies.

 **Reckoning**

 **Prologue**

One month. It was exactly one month to the date and time that Storybrooke was saved from eternal damnation. Everyone gathered at Granny's to celebrate. In fact no one truly stopped celebrating since Hades was banished back into the Underworld from where he had come from. Gold even saw to it that the gateway to Hell was completely locked and was to be never opened again…at least until it was the person's time who actually deserved to enter such a place, only then would it open up once more, however it was a one way ticket.

"Can't we just stop with the celebrating?" Emma asked as she looked around to see the dwarves tossing back a few tankards of beer, others were clinking glasses and laughing, the music was blasting, and conversations were loud. Like really loud.

"They have a reason to celebrate. It is a time of peace, and we are all lucky." Snow said as she smiled and looked around. Baby Neal was with the few fairies that stayed at the church as was Roland and baby Rachel (Regina and Robin finally had decided on a name, although Emma secretly kept her nickname…Pistachio), "Besides do you know how long it has been since the last incident?"

"Yea, thirty days." Emma stated as she found her son talking to Violet in the crowd. She internally winced as she recalled what she had done to the girl, however once the situation was explained (multiple times over) the young girl was surprisingly understanding…as was the whole town.

David chuckled, "Well it is a record."

"What's a record?" Heads turned to see that it was Regina who had spoken as she took a seat next to Emma in the larger booth near the back with her drink in hand followed by Robin and Killian.

"The record for how many days this town has gone without incidents." Snow explained as she took a sip of her soda.

"Well that is certainly quiet the achievement." Killian said as he raised his glass, "To thirty days!"

"Thirty days!" They cheered as they clinked their glasses.

But before they took a sip, Emma added, "To us just jinxing it!"

"Wait what?" Robin asked as he was about to re-clink his glass. Everyone else halted as well to give Emma a strange look.

"Well think about it, something going this good never lasts for very long in this place." Emma said as she took a sip of rum and coke.

"I think you are looking at the glass half empty." David said knowingly over the rim of his soda.

Killian nodded, "Aye love. Sure we had a rough beginning after everything, but can't we enjoy the peace just this once?"

"We could and we are, but I just think we should really tone down the partying a bit." Emma said as he had reached across to hold her hand on the table.

He smiled at her, as he then looked around, "I suppose the celebrating has overstayed its welcome." Snow, David, Robin, and Regina looked around them and saw what Emma was starting to see a bit. It was getting rather redundant having a party almost every weekend and this one was starting to get a bit out of hand; however they would allow this one more night of fun before imploring the town's people to return to a sense of normalcy.

Henry and Violet wove their way through multiple crowds of people towards the back after having to regal the tales of Camelot, and the Underworld a few more times. The family finally able to enjoy some time together after a hectic month of going through a new census for the people of Camelot and making sure that no one else was lost due to the Underworld fiasco. It was getting closer to the end of the party when Emma's phone rang just as Violet was explaining the types of celebrating Camelot held compared to the one they had experienced, "Emma really?" Snow asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Sorry, but I am the sheriff right?" Emma asked, however even over the noise it was not the ringtone she used for the calls that were forward to her phone. Pulling her phone out she saw it was a blocked number. Sighing she motioned for Regina to move to let her out, "I'll be right back." They watched as Emma headed towards the bathroom to take the call.

"Well she is the sheriff." David said as they returned to the conversation at hand when Snow looked at him.

"But everyone is here," Snow motioned to the residents in the diner, "I doubt there is much going on out there."

"That wasn't even the ringtone for the station." Henry stated thoughtfully. Now eyes on him he said, "I did share the loft with her remember. I think I know what ringtone she has for everyone."

"Oh really?" Killian asked having 'ringtones' explained to him, "Do tell…"

Henry smirked as he looked at Regina, "Well your tone is Darth Vader's Imperial March."

"Excuse me?"

"What is ringtones exactly?" Violet asked before Henry could answer his adoptive mother.

Henry started explaining as he took his phone out and showed Violet the different tone settings for the people in the phone. He demonstrated each one that he uses for the people in his contacts. Then looking at Regina again he showed her the type of tone Emma uses in her phone and everyone laughed…minus Regina who was not at all finding it funny and as she looked at Robin, who was laughing along with everyone, she smacked his arm, "You are on the couch tonight." She said in a low and dangerous tone.

Robin turned a beat red and Killian laughed, "Well mate you are what Emma says 'in the dog house'." Killian then looked at the boy and asked, "What is mine?"

However before Henry could show him, Emma came back to the table looking slightly pale, "I have to go." She said with a large swallow to rid herself of the lump that formed in her throat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" David asked not registering his daughter's facial expression, Henry and Killian though caught on as they looked at her more closely.

"Not unless you want to lose your memories, lose your way back to town, or turn into a tree…but I do not think that will happen…to me at least." At this remark heads snapped towards her in disbelief.

"What?" Snow asked as everyone filed out of the booth to surround Emma urgently.

The music suddenly cut off now as the people in the diner picked up the new unpleasant vibe, "I mean I have to leave as in leave town…tonight." Emma responded as she looked at her mother and then met the eyes of everyone else around her.

"Who called you?" Henry asked as he took in his mother's pale complexion. It was like she was afraid of the person that had called.

"I cannot say." Emma said as she took a deep breath.

"The hell you can;" Snow stated her eyes flashing, "you are not leaving until you give us some information."

Shaking herself from the news of the phone call she steeled herself to look at her mother, "I really cannot tell you anything, because I do not know anything. I just know that I have to leave and go to Philadelphia…tonight." She dove into the booth and grabbed her jacket and made sure she had everything. Looking at Killian she said, "I am sorry, but I have to leave."

He looked at her sadly, but knew better than to stop her, "I understand. Just be safe and come back?"

"We are survivors. I will be back." She kissed him deeply and then looking at Snow and David she said, "I will call you as soon as I know what is happening."

"You know more than you are tell us." David said sternly as he looked at her, "Do not tell us we are wrong."

"You have to trust me. Please." Emma said just as sternly.

Snow and David looked at each other and sighed, "Two days. Call us when you get there, but then call us to let us know what is happening. Otherwise we will find a way to find you and drag you home." Snow threatened.

"Just do not go to Gold." In fact no one had seen Gold since he had closed the gateway, but as Emma looked around she stopped Belle by Grumpy who was watching them with concern, "I love you." She hugged them closely, "Tell squirt I said bye."

"We will and we love you too."

Emma then looked at Regina and Robin, "I'll be back. Think you can handle the savior job again…Madam Mayor?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"I think I can Ms. Swan." Regina stated back in the same tone. However they did not need to speak any other words on the subject.

When Emma looked at Henry as he took a step forward, but he spoke before she could, "Take me with you."

"No!" Emma said forcefully that caught everyone off guard, "I can't and I wouldn't even if I could. You have to stay here."

"Mom you promised you would not try to leave."

"I have no choice. I have to." Emma stated as she placed her one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head, "Please I promise to let you know what I can when I find out more information."

"Mom-"

"I love you, good bye Henry." Emma said as she quickly turned her back on him knowing she would risk staying if she stayed any longer with him.

"Mom!" Henry called out as he tried to run after her, but Robin and David held him back. He tried to fight against their grip, but the bug's headlights came on and he heard it pulling away.

The party was clearing out now, seeing that no one was in the mood for celebrating anymore. Henry numbly said good bye to Violet as her dad led her away from them. Killian opted to go to his ship for the night, not wanting to stay in the house that had become home since he and Emma had gotten back together. As Snow, David, Regina, Robin, and Henry walked to the church to pick up their respective kids, they looked to Henry to find out where he wanted to be for the night. Seeing that the loft would only remind him of Emma, he chose to go with Regina and Robin.

Once they had gotten home and said their good nights, Henry stared up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. He did not like the feeling he was getting. It was like he knew something bad was going to happen. Becoming the author a few months ago, it was like he had a sense about this type of thing. That something was about to change in his mother's story and he had to capture it without having any control of changing it. Which meant that when Emma did come home, there was a strong possibility of her never being the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so not a bad start I'd say. Just a heads up, since as I stated before this is based off of Enigma, the characters I have will be in this story as well. Just wanted to let you all know aside from the A/U that is going to happen but while trying to stick in characters' personalities and general traits.

Anything in bold and italics has been put through Google Translator, the English version will be noted at the end of the chapter. So any mistakes that arise…well blame Google.

Anyway thank you all for the support and now without further ado here is the next segment.

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 1**

Emma sighed as she pulled onto Liberty Drive in Philadelphia. However just a few houses before a large old Queen Victoria house came into view she pulled over to the side of the road. Putting the car in park, she pulled her phone out and saw a couple of missed calls with the voicemails to match the contacts: Snow, David, Snow again, Henry, surprisingly Regina, and Killian. Shaking her head she pulled up a new message and set it for the group chat: her parents, Killian, Henry, and Regina, 'Made it to Philly, will call the first chance I get. DO NOT call me, I will call you.' Re-reading the short message, she took notice of the time and saw how late or rather early it really was.

She had left quickly. Like summoning all that she needed with magic and just left. That had been around eight. It was about a two hour drive just to get to Boston or rather to get from Boston to Storybrooke when Henry had come and found her, but because she made no stops and just drove straight to Philadelphia, that in of itself was a seven and a half hour drive. It was just after three in the morning, and still pitch black out as she pressed send. They would see the message in the morning and hopefully listen and make no move to contact her.

Then again her mother would…that much was a fact. Her father might be inclined not to jump the bullet, but then again he (along with everyone else) was still getting accustomed to her not being the Dark One and doing any disappearing acts. Killian would definitely respect her message although she could hear his voice, " _Bloody hell Swan, what trouble have you gotten into_?"

Smiling slightly as she could just see his face she answered his imaginary voice, "Just the usual."

" _You are a noble idiot_." Regina's voice came to her as she could see the former Evil Queen's classic eye roll and disapproving look.

"Tell me something I don't know." Emma responded as she leaved her head back to stare at the all too familiar ceiling of the bug as she had recalled the phone conversation that had driven the start of all this.

Then there was Henry. Somehow she hoped he would not call, but with the way he was looking at her as she bolted out of the diner, she had a feeling he would. She could see his eyes and his expression and she knew that if he had been given the opportunity, he would have snuck into the bug. Having that thought, she turned and checked the backseat and let out a sigh of relief. He was not there.

Taking one last deep breath, she looked at her phone, three-thirty. Turning it off and placing it in the glove box, she looked around. Seeing no on-coming cars, she shifted the bug into drive and continued onward. As the large house came into view, she was thrown back in time. Clearly Storybrooke wasn't the only non-changing community with its houses. The house had not changed one bit, Emma notices as she pulls into the driveway.

Unlike the other houses in the small neighborhood, the lights were on and shadows passed by the curtains. Emma turned the car off and proceeded to grab her bags. Pulling her phone out, she chucks it into one of them and gets out. There is a sense of foreboding as she approaches the massive front doors. When she first came to the house, she was a nineteen year old girl with nothing to her name. Just having been recently released from jail, and had given her son up the year before. Then she was twenty-five when she walked out of this very house, going into business for herself and leaving the only people she had viewed as family behind. She had returned a year and a half afterwards, having to return for a very similar matter that had brought her back into this very moment.

Ringing the bell, it only took a few moments for her to gather her thoughts. The door opened and Emma saw a tall jet black haired man with striking blue eyes, "Emma." He gasped out as he threw himself at her and engulfed her in a hug, and proceeded to silently cry as he shook.

"Hello Michael." Emma responded and returned the hug awkwardly as she had not managed to put her bags down, her own silent tears forming.

" _ **Padre sta morendo**_." He says slowly as the realization is dawning on him, " _ **Presto sarà con Madre**_."

Emma nodded as he finally let her in the house. Servants came and took her belongs to bring them to her old room. Each was giving her nods in sympathy and she accepted them just as she had done before when she was last at the great house, " _ **Poi saranna finalmete felici insieme**_." She silently congratulated herself for being a quick study and never losing the ability to speak Italian, especially having not spoken it in a number of years. One of the many lessons that she was taught as she 'grew up' in the house.

Michael smiled sadly as he threw an arm around Emma and guided her up the stairs, switching now from Italian to English he said, "It is good to see you; but why did you have to be so damn hard to track down? If it wasn't for Eli-"

"I should have guessed." Emma stated as they walked down a large hallway, "How did he do it?"

"The hell if I know. I swear the man is like a walking computer with all the techno crap he spews." Michael explained with a wave of his hand.

Before Emma could reply, there were another round of exclamations, "Emma!"

"Noel! Lucas!" Emma exclaimed back as two other men sprinted over to her and gave her a hug.

Michael watched as they hugged and after a moment they pulled apart, "Where did Eli drag you out of?" Noel asked as he looked at her.

"You would not believe me if I told you."

"Let us guess. The Underworld?" Emma tried to hide a wince as Lucas joked, "We swear it was like you fell off the face of the Earth."

Emma rubbed the back of her head and tried to not bite her lip, "So Michael was saying…"

"Are you going to see Padre?" Noel asked them as he looked between Michael and Emma.

"Well I was taking her to her room, whatever hole she climbed out of it looks like she could use a rest." He eyed her carefully as if she would collapse right then and there.

Emma nodded suppressing a yawn as the conversation drew away from her whereabouts, "Yea I am tired. Unless is he still up and wanting to see me?"

It was their turn to look uneasy, "Father McKenzie just issued the Last Rights." Lucas explained, "Although Doctor O'Malley said he would probably make it to the end of the week. We told him you were on your way, and he said he would love to see you as soon as you got here."

Emma now bit her lip, the last time she saw the man they were still not on the greatest of terms; but she still respected the man and a small part of her viewed him as a father figure…even though she found her real parents, "Well I will go freshen up and then I will see him before turning in. If he is still up for it."

They smiled sadly and Noel patted her shoulder, "He is looking forward to seeing you. Truly." He added seeing her doubtful look, "You were always his favorite _**figlia**_."

Emma smirked, "I was their only daughter."

"Ok guys enough." Michael sighed, "Lucas go let father know that Emma is here and we will stop by before bed. If he is sleeping though, then do not disturb him."

"Ok," Lucas nodded as he and Noel started to walk away, but giving Emma another hug he said, "Welcome home sis."

"Thanks bro." Emma said returning the hug.

"Yea welcome back." Noel said as he got another hug.

"Good to be back." And surprisingly it was as she returned it.

They greeted a good night and went to their father's room.

Looking back at Michael she saw his expression as he began to lead her to her old room once more, "So there is more to this other than father's health." She said as he opened the door for her.

Michael watched her as she went over to the bed and began pulled her clothes out and placing them in the drawers. Shutting the door, he walked further into the room and took the chair over by the window, "Unfortunately yes. Certain protocols must be observed since you are part of the Vance family, even if it is not by blood. They adopted you just as they adopted the rest of us."

"Yes I am well aware." Emma said as she went into the bathroom to wash her face to waken herself up more, "We went through this with mother." Caroline Vance was the reason why she had returned to the Vance household a couple of years ago. The woman was more of a mother to Emma than any other women in her life; and she still viewed her as a mother despite finding her actual mother.

"Yes we did, but this is huge." Michael called back, "I am now to be head of the family."

"Ok there is still something you are dodging me about." Emma said as she came back out towel in hand to pat her face dry, "So spill."

Michael sighed as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his clasped hands that rested on his knees, "Do you remember a man named Pedro Hernandez?"

Emma nodded, "He is the leader of Reynosa Cartel." Then seeing his uneasy look, she asked slowly, "What about him?"

"There is a man on the loose that we need to take down that could make or break this family." Sitting up and looking directly into Emma's eyes he says, "Otherwise it will be a war that no one wants."

"Michael-"

"This man is not only part of the Reynosa Cartel, but he has ties with Gideon Langdon."

"What?!"

"Yea. The man not only owes father money, but Gideon as well. This man has a very large bounty on him. He is using the Cartel as a cover, but Gideon knows that father is dying and once father is out of the picture-"

"He will sweep in. Especially if you do not have all the family affairs in order." Emma said in realization.

Michael nodded, "Right. As much as I hate to do it, we need to act now. So that way we are prepared on both fronts."

"Never fight a two front war though."

"Not if we are prepared." Michael said shrewdly. However getting serious again he gets up and places two hands on Emma's shoulders, "Look I know you and Leon had a wee bit of a fall out, and that you have your own business-"

"I actually am retired. I found my son and my real family…I am the sheriff of our town now." Emma explained knowing what he was going to ask of her.

His eyes dimmed she noticed, "Really? Wow." He took a step back and scratched the back of his head, "I remember when Caroline mentioned about finding your son and adopting him."

"Yea she did have a big heart…so did Leon."

"They would have made awesome grandparents."

"Sure would have…"

There was silence for a brief moment, before Michael spoke once more, "Well Emma please. We need your help. I wouldn't ask if I could handle it on my own, but with the way things are I do not know who to trust." He reached out to her once more and this time took her hands in his, "We were partners once…in fact we were more than partners…" She looked away as a familiar feeling rose within her. Thinking about Killian she squashed it down tight; but even still she couldn't stop the memories that played, "Please Emma just this last time; you will be compensated of course, after all you are a Vance in everything but blood."

Before Emma could answer, there was a knock on the door as a servant called, "Ms. Emma, Master Leon wishes to see you."

"Ok." Emma answered back, "Thank you."

"My pleasure Ms."

Emma looked into his pleading eyes. Eyes that got him away with anything he wanted, "Ok I will help you."

Michael kissed her hands and looking deeper into her hazel eyes he whispers, "Thank you."

Emma nodded as she pulled her hands away as a warm feeling bubbled within her. He walked her towards the door and opened it to allow her passage, "You remember where his room is?"

"Yes. Good night."

"Good night." And she watched him walk down the hall. Swallowing Emma walked the other way towards the master bedroom, trying desperately to stop the flood of memories.

The doors were slightly ajar as she saw a small amount of light spilling out of the room. She shook herself of her nerves and raised her hand to knock, "No need to knock _**mia figlia**_." There was a pause as he coughed violently, "Come in, it is rude to linger."

Emma steeled herself and pushed the double doors open. There lying in bed was the most powerful man in the underground crime community, Leon Vance, "Hello Padre." Emma greeted.

"Hello Emma. Do come in and sit with me. We have much to discuss." He said smiling as he motioned to the chair beside his bed, "Oh and do close the door." Emma did not look away as she reached behind her and pulled the double doors shut.

About seven and a half hours away, much later in the morning; Snow was the first to awaken in the loft. She immediately rolled over and pulled her phone off the nightstand and saw that she had one text message from Emma. Entering her passcode and unlocking her phone she read it and scoffed, "She has got to be kidding." Looking at her sleeping husband, she shakes him, "Charming. Wake up!"

"What?" He groaned as he rolled over tiredly, "What happened?"

"Emma happened."

This alerted him some more, "What happened? Is she ok?"

"Look!" Snow showed him the text but read it out loud anyway, "Made it to Philly, will call the first chance I get. DO NOT call me, I will call you."

David groaned and flopped back down on the pillows, "So she is fine. Why did you wake me? I didn't have to be up for another hour."

Snow huffed and navigated to her contacts, "This does not really say she is fine."

"She did what we asked her to do. To let us know that she got there." He looked over at her again, "What are you doing now?"

"Calling her." Snow said as she hit send on Emma's name, "First off we told her to call when she got there, that was a text message. There is a difference." Snow stopped speaking when she heard Emma's voicemail, "Damn it. She has her phone off." Then there was a beep, "Emma Ruth you better call us when you get this. I believe we told you to _**call**_ us when you got there, not _**text**_. We just want to know that you are safe." Snow added softly re-thinking what she had originally said was perhaps a bit harsh, "Love you, bye." Hanging up she placed her phone back on the nightstand and said, "I am worried, it is like I know something bad is going to happen."

David sighed and grabbed her hands, "She will be fine. She will call to let us know what is happening."

"But what if she tries to protect us and not tell us what is happening. That is what happened when she became the Dark One. She tried to do everything herself and look how that turned out."

David couldn't argue, because Snow was right, however he tried to remain positive, "She will. I have faith."

Snow closed her eyes and sighed, "You have too much faith I think."

He laughed, "Well then I must have the faith part of your heart." Leaning over he kissed her forehead, "Come on though, this is our Emma; not the Dark Swan. She will be fine. She knows what she is doing otherwise she wouldn't have left."

Snow eventually gave in after a few more kisses and encouraging words. They were just about to settle back into a semi-unconscious sleep when Snow's phone vibrated. Leaning over she sees that it's Henry, "Hey what is-"

" _Why did mom text? She said she'd call. You told her to call, why did she text_?"

David, having heard the frantic questioning groaned, really? Why is it a crime to get a few more minutes of sleep? Then his phone started to vibrate, looking at it he saw it was Hook. As Snow was trying to now reassure Henry of Emma's wellbeing, he answered, "Hey Kill-"

" _Why did Emma text? She said she'd call. You told her to call, why did she text_?" Seems the pirate was more worried than he let on when he let Emma go. David groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat up. It was going to be a very long day and to make this even better, Neal decided to wake up and start crying.

Snow dared to look at David as Henry continued to drill her and she raised her eyebrow as if daring him to continue his faith speech. He just rolled his eyes as he started to take care of Neal and reassure Killian about Emma; however as he recalled Snow's doubt, Henry's doubt, and now Killian's doubts, he was starting to have his own as he prayed for his daughter's safety.

 _ **A/N:**_

Here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Father is dying. Soon he will be with Mother.

2 Then they will finally be happy together.

3 Daughter

4 My daughter


	3. Chapter 3

So again, anything in bold and italics has been put through Google Translator, the English version will be noted at the end of the chapter. So any mistakes that arise…well blame Google.

Just a few quick responses to peoples' reviews:

Soprano Pixie: Yea they are not technically bad, but they are not good either. More will be explained later. As for her family…well they can only be kept in the dark for so long. Glad you are enjoying it!

Truelove13: I am hurrying as fast as I can lol. I will try and make updates as fast as possible. Glad that you are also enjoying it!

Guest: I try to make things interesting.

Ou812: Sorry I tricked you, but I got to keep people in suspense somehow lol. As promised here is an update.

Paupaupi: Thank you for your continued support! Hope you are enjoying this!

And to everyone else that has favorited and followed so far, thank you to you all as well! If I was wearing a hat, it would be off to you guys.

Ok so I just looked up a timeline of the Once Upon a Time show and it says that Henry was born October 22, 2001 and that Emma was born October 22, 1983. Apparently according to the timeline as well, by the time they are in the Underworld it is August 19, 2013. Whether this is correct or not, that is what I am going with. I am estimating that it would take to the end of August to get Killian back and battle Hades. So age wise Emma is 30 and Henry is 12 and that is the timeline.

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Eleven Years ago-**_

A man with pristine slick black hair in a black Z Zengna trim fit wool suit sighed as he took a sip of his top line whisky. He had been sitting in this bar for over an hour waiting for an associate to arrive to debrief him on a business matter. So far his temper was increasingly waning as he looked to the man in the next booth; his driver. The driver shrugged as he caught the look, signaling he had heard nothing yet. Looking down he rolled up the sleeve of the jacket to reveal a Vacheron Constantin Tour de l'lle. He shook his head and signaled the waitress for another drink and discreetly sent a signal to his driver to wait another ten minutes before leaving.

The driver nodded and the waitress brought another drink. He thanked her and took a sip, letting the liquid trickle down the back of his throat. He is going to have to have a severe talk with Camden about the importance of punctuality…if he ever showed. Taking out his phone he scrolled through the contacts until he found the number he was looking for. Pressing send he heard a couple of rings before, "Hello Father."

"Hello Noel, have you heard from Eric?"

"No." Then faintly he heard Noel asking, whom he assumed to be Lucas the question, before returning to the phone, "Lucas hasn't heard from him either."

A frowned etched the man's handsome features and his dark brown eyes flashed in disapproval at this, "Is your mother there?"

"Yes hold on."

There was an exchange of hands and a woman's voice came on, "Hello _**il mio amore**_."

"Hello _**mio angelo**_." He purred out, "Have you heard from Eric?"

"No, I haven't. Has he not shown yet?"

"No and I am getting aggravated." He stated in a growl as he took another sip of his drink. However something caught his attention across the room, a young blonde haired female in an argument with an older male that he knew was originally at the bar. He shook his head and ignored it and focused on his wife.

He heard her sigh on the other end, "I am sorry to hear that, but just wait a bit longer then come home to me."

"I am and I cannot wait to return to you Caroline Elizabeth Mohring Vance." He said in a husky voice, " _ **Il mio sole e la luna**_."

"I cannot wait much longer until you walk through the door Leon Michael Vance." She said just as breathlessly, " _ **Il mio cielo e le stele**_."

Just then there was a smash and his head snapped up to see the blonde female standing over the male, and he had a pretty nasty cut on his forehead, "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that he hung up and watched as the male got up and made his way towards the female once more. She dodged and took his arm before twisting and flipping him on to the table. Then she grabbed him and slammed his head on to another table. It wasn't before long before the cops entered the bar and took the two of them away and he wondered two things: who called the cops, and when were they called?

As the patrons of the bar were called to try and vouch for the female's story of what had transpired, no one responded. It was then that they were taken away, "Interesting." He said as he stroked his chin as he finished his drink.

"Pardon sir?" Vance looked up to see his driver standing by him.

"What just happened right there?" He motioned to where the table once stood and were the chairs were scattered on the floor.

The driver looked and he said, "The female was being hit on by the male, and when he did not take the hint he proceeded to goad her until she snapped sir." He then looked back at his employer, "I know you were on the phone sir, but how did you not notice their dispute?"

"How did you not stand up for her if you saw this?" He countered as he pulled out his wallet and paid the bill, "Come we are done here."

"Are we heading home sir?"

"Soon, we are going to make a small stop first." Vance answered as he gave a nod to the waitress, "Pardon me miss, but where did they take that young woman and that repulsive man?"

The woman thought for a moment before answering, "The station; three blocks down on Rim Rock drive. That way." She motioned to the left.

Vance bowed before her, "Thank you for your hospitality." Then turning to the driver he said, "Come Evan. We are done here."

As they walked to the car, Evan opened the door and Vance climbed in. Once Evan was situated in the driver seat he asked, "Where to?"

"You heard the fine young lady; make a left, go three blocks, and we should reach the station."

In the meantime a nineteen year old girl with blonde hair paced a holding cell. She had just gotten into a brawl with another guy who was shooting her dirty looks in the cell next to hers. It really was not her fault, the guy had kept hitting on her and would not take no for an answer, so she did the next best thing…gave him his just desserts. But of course no one at the damn bar would vouch for her and given her 'prior' arrest that did not help the least bit.

She looked over at the guy and took in his appearance and was proud of the bruises and cuts she gave him. When the cops had come, it had taken two of them just to pull her off of him. Sighing she sat down on the bench and waited until the next day when she would be set free, but a few minutes later a cop came and opened the door, "Ok Swan someone posted your bail, you are free to go. Also you are clear of all charges."

"What?" She and the guy asked stunned at the cop's comment.

"How is this bitch clear? Look at me!" The guy yelled motioning to his face and appearance.

"Ah shut up, the gentleman gave a full witness statement and is charging you for harassment." The cop snapped, "Swan let's go!"

Emma was stunned as she walked out of the cell as she heard the guy yelling about the faults in the 'American Justice System'. She collected the few belongs that she had on her person and walked out when she saw a tall built man with jet black hair coming toward her, "Ms. Swam I presume?" He said holding his hand out and smiling a huge grin. Emma noticed how his brown eyes sparked with interest as he looked her over.

Emma eyed his hand and hesitantly shook it, "Emma, and you are?"

"My name is Leon Vance, I was the one who vouched for you and bailed you out." He stated, "I do hope you are ok and they did not give you too much trouble."

Emma looked at him and was once again stunned. Although when the statement he said started to sink in she found herself on guard, "No, they were fine. Some of the better officers than I previously dealt with." She answered honestly as they walked the halls of the station and then exited the building.

They stopped at the entrance outside and she asked, "Not that I am not thankful but was is the catch?"

"Catch?" Vance asked innocently as he looked at her. He saw something flicker in her hazel eyes as the street lights made them almost glow with suspicion. He was already liking this girl as she fixed herself to a proper no-nonsense body position.

"Yea, you bailed me out so you must want something." Emma said getting ready to bolt or defend herself if need be from this man, however she spotted another man leaning against the car and tried to figure out her chances of escaping.

Vance laughed this time as he explained himself, "My dear Emma, there is no catch per say." Seeing her raise her eyebrow he said in more earnest, "Really. I saw you holding your ground and I must admit I was impressed. I have a proposition that you cannot refuse. Allow me to treat you to a late dinner and explain further."

Emma looked closely at him and tried to determine the validity of the statement, but when looking at his overall appearance she saw something spark in his eyes, and she had a feeling that this was someone not to disappoint. In the end she lowered her guard and shrugged her shoulders having nothing to lose, "My car was parked near the bar, and I know there was a restaurant near there we can go to."

"Excellent." Vance said smiling as he led her toward the black Lincoln.

 _ **Present day-**_

Emma walked the halls the next day, making her way down to the dining room for breakfast. In fact she was surprised she was up at eight after going to bed at nearly five in the morning. She was wearing some of her best clothes that she had managed to summon before leaving: black dress pants, with black high heeled boots, and a red blouse. She had done her hair to a style that resembled closely what she had during King Midas's ball. She sighed as she remembered dancing with Killian and realized she'd have to call them soon.

Once she had gotten up, she saw some more missed calls and heard some voicemails left by Snow, Henry, and Killian. Regina had sent her a text back saying that she would not call, but still wished her well. Emma had to smile at the thought, but still…what part of 'do not call' did her family not understand? Then that annoyed feeling dissipated as she knew they had a legit reason to be concerned. It was not every day she had to up and leave town completely, minus the Dark One vanishing act she pulled or wanting to leave to go back to New York, or trying to totally bolt like the very beginning. Ok she was not helping her case on the 'no need to worry' debacle.

As she made her way downstairs, she passed multiple pictures. Some were in black and white and others were painted, she stopped in front of one and had to fight herself from reaching out and touching it. It was of the house from the view of the old Oak on the hill in Laurel Cemetery. Caroline Vance had painted this when she was teaching herself how to paint. In fact the next one over was of a woman with flowing brown hair near an easel with a brush in her hand, painted on the same day. Looking closer Emma read her own initials and then looking at Caroline's she could easily find her marking as well.

Emma sighed and continued her trek. To get to the dining room from the stairs, she crossed into the parlor and a huge painting hung over the large fireplace. Emma stopped in front of it and looked at the oil based painting. It was the family portrait, the very last one that painted before Caroline's death and Emma's own departure. When staring straight ahead at the painting Emma looked at each of the members of the Vance family: On the right Leon Vance stood back straight. No smile etched on his handsome face and his brown eyes demanded a silent respect as he looked forward, his black hair slicked back wearing a very formal and elegant looking tuxedo. Caroline stood off to the left. She was also not smiling as she look straight at the painter, now observer of the people. Her blue eyes though held a lively spark, which matched her midnight blue dress, and a diamond necklace popping from her neck. In the middle of them were Michael, Noel, and Lucas. Each wore a tuxedo much like their adoptive father.

Michael's own jet black hair slicked back, but unlike their 'father' his eyes were dancing with happiness as he fought to keep a straight face. Noel and Lucas each were fighting the urge to smile as some sort of joke was exchanged between them. They were actual brothers, not related to Michael, but to each other. Michael had been adopted at the age of five, then when Michael had turned ten, he had wanted another sibling. Upon returning to the orphanage, they had come across the two brothers, neither had wanted to leave without the other so the Vances' took them both. Emma smiled as she looked at them until her eyes settled on another 'kid'. In the front, sitting in a small, yet elegant, chair was a blonde hair young woman. She was dressed in a red A-line dress, her hazel eyes glowing with happiness, but just like the formal looks of the rest of the family, no smile was on her face. Emma sighed in longing. These were happier times in the family.

"See something you like?" Emma jumped and spun to see Michael standing behind her admiring the portrait as well.

"Just reflecting." Emma answered as she looked back at the painting itself, "Remember how long that took to paint?"

Michael snorted as he rested an arm on her shoulder, "Too long. I thought I would start laughing at the secret antics of tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb." He motioned to Lucas and Noel.

"I was trying so hard to not laugh at their antics. I thought father would have a fit when he barked at them and them and then the painter scolded him for moving." Emma laughed, then feeling slightly bad as she referred to Vance as her father. She had not seen the man in years, but yet here she was easily falling back into the routine.

"I remember and then mother told him off later for making us stand there longer than was needed to complete the painting." Michael said sighing as he looked at their mother.

Emma nodded as she started to go to the dining room with Michael following her, "We could do another. Once everything is settled." Michael suggested as they now entered the spacious dining room.

"Another what?" Lucas asked looking up from the paper as he reached for his coffee when he heard his 'brother's' voice.

"Portrait. You know of the four of us."

"We have one. It is hanging in father's office next to mother's." Noel answered.

"Yea but look how we all changed." Michael said as he gestured around the table.

They all looked at each other and Emma did not know how to exactly feel. With what she knew now, this is how it could have been like in the Enchanted Forest: painters painting the royal family almost constantly, the dinners that were held here and then a small dance afterward, it was literally like they were royalty…which they were in a modern sense. However while her family was on the side of good…the Vance family was more grey; but Emma just nodded along as she reached for a roll and the butter, "It could be fun now that I am thinking about it."

"You thinking it could be fun? I remember mother having to argue with you to wear the dress." Noel said scoffing, "It was almost like World War Three or something. Dinners sure you were fine, and the after dinner dances were great, but just for that picture? Hit the deck!"

He mocked hiding under the table, which caused the three of them to laugh. However before anyone could respond, a servant entered the room looking sick and solemn. The laughter immediately ceased and Michael stood up as she spoke, "Masters and Miss," she spoke her voice shaking, "I think you better come with me. You father…"

They all ran out of the room and up the stairs to see the doctor and the priest standing near the bed, "I tried to get him to eat, but he has refused." Doctor O'Malley said, "I think his time has come."

They slowly approached the bed and heard Vance's shallow breathing. As Emma looked at him she could not believe this was the man she had talked to a few hours ago. She had thought Michael was overplaying his health as they held their conversation, but now she realized just how strong the man wanted to appear to be…even now, "He wished to be surrounded by his kin." Father McKenzie spoke sadly, "I just had him speak of his final sins. I have absolved him of his sins and now he may be with our Lord and Savior in paradise, and with dear Caroline, your mother."

Emma noticed how the men were slowly leaving the room, and she vaguely took in the slow beeping of the machine that was connected to his heart, "We will be outside." O'Malley said and the men left the room giving them much needed privacy.

"Padre." Michael spoke softly as he led them closer to their father's bedside.

" _ **Mio figlio, vi condurrà alla famiglia ora**_." Leon spoke in a shaking and gasping voice as he used all of his strength to grab his eldest son's hand. Emma saw Michael's face pale, he had just talked to her about this last night about taking his place in the family, but now the responsibility was being officially thrust on him. Emma wanted to move to hold his hand, but it was not her time to move yet. She watched as Leon tried to make eye-contact with the rest of them, " _ **Figli miei, che si onorare e guardare fuori per il vostro nuovo capo della casa**_. _**Promettini.**_ "

Noel was the first to step forward and grabbed Leon's other hand, " _ **Prometto padre**_." Emma noticed how he kept his voice steady, but his eyes gave him away as they started to leak tears.

" _ **E io**_." Lucas stated firmly as he kissed his father's head and placed his hand over Noel's; but just like his brother, his eyes glistened with tears as well.

They all looked at Emma now. Looking at the fragile man lying on the bed, different memories swam before her, ending with their conversation from the previous night. Swallowing, she took a deep breath and stepped forward. Kissing Leon's head, she said in fluent Italian as if she had done it all of her life, " _ **Come ho detto ieri sera, sono papà dispiace, ma io prometto di guardare fuori per la famiglia**_."

" _ **Brava ragazza. Sono così orgoglioso di te.**_ " Vance said in a raspy voice as he slid his hand out of Michael's grip to stroke Emma's wet cheek. She took comfort in the touch as she was once again reminded of the man that he had always been to her…to them all…outside of the underground business: the kind fatherly man that had adopted her into his family and had given her a brief reprieve of the ugly world she had grown accustomed to. She noticed that they were all crying, as he put his hand down to try and look at them all, " _ **Sono orgoglioso di tutti voi.**_ "

He rolled his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath he looked at Michael one last time, " _ **Essere figlio coraggioso. Ricordate la regola non detta**_."

Emma took a shaky breath as she looked at Michael. The Unspoken Rule, the rule that trumped all the rules she had learned and been forced to memorize. He quickly wiped his eyes and kissed Leon's head again, " _ **Lo farò…padre**_."

" _ **Questo vale per tutti**_." Leon said trying to sound stronger as he let out a wet cough.

They all nodded their affirmation and spoke, " _ **Sì padre**_."

They each grabbed his hand once more and kissed his forehead. Then they watched as Leon Vance's eyes rolled backwards and his lids closed. His breathing diminished and the heart monitor stopped beeping and changed to a loud long beep. O'Malley and McKenzie came back into the room. O'Malley pushed Michael and Emma aside as he checked for a heartbeat and a pulse. Noel and Lucas swallowed and wiped their eyes, Emma made no move to wipe hers but she looked at Michael and saw how tense he was. She placed her arm around his shoulders and he slowly leaned into her as he tried to hide his own tears from his eyes, "On this day October the first in the year of our Lord two-thousand and thirteen; Leon Michael Vance is gone. He is with our Lord and Savior now." O'Malley announced in the room.

Emma held Michael closer as she also knew that on this day, October the first in the year of our Lord two-thousand and thirteen; Michael Richard Vance ascended to the head of the Vance family…which means that the oath she had just taken in the presence of her 'brother's' and father she was meant to service and protect from now on, despite Michael promising that the mission she would undertake after the funeral would be her last one.

Two days later back in Storybrooke, Snow, David, Henry, Regina, Robin, and Killian sat at the booth in Granny's diner having a late breakfast, "Has Emma gotten back to either of you yet?" Killian asked out of the blue.

So far the conversation had steered clear of Emma and her whereabouts, but it was time to bring her up. Besides it had been three days since she left and he had not heard a single thing aside from the text message that gave him almost next to nothing. David looked up and met the pirate's eyes, "No we haven't."

"I haven't either." Regina stated after she took a sip of her coffee.

"Me neither." Henry responded sadly as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Snow was going to respond, but looking at the TV that Granny had just recently installed in the diner, something caught her eye, and slowly getting up to get a better look she gasped, "Look!"

Heads turned and seeing that they were almost the only people in the diner at this hour, David went up to the register and requested that Granny turn the volume up. They got out of their seats and came closer to the TV as a newscaster spoke, "In other news, notorious loan shark Leon Vance, and also better known as a more famous name the Great White, has passed away. Today was the funeral for the man that had been ruthless on the criminals that crossed his path, and many others that stood in his way. Watching over is the family that stands to honor his memory as a loving father and as a very little known fact as a charitable man for those that were less fortunate in the community. "

There was a wide swing of the camera as they saw the funeral, but to the people it was clear that no cameras were allowed any closer, but everyone's blood froze as they caught a familiar glance of blonde hair, "Spokesperson of the family says that adoptive son Michael Richard Vance is to ascend as the head of house in the Vance family, let us hope he does not follow too closely in the notorious footsteps of his father." There was a shot of a painted portrait as the spokesperson spoke their last words and everyone gasped as they caught sight the young woman sitting in the chair in the front.

"Is that-?" Killian asked slowly as David paused the screen to the picture.

"Emma?" Everyone else gasped slowly. Robin took a quick picture of the TV that broadcasted the family portrait.

Henry stepped as close as he could to stare at the TV, his mother's hazel eyes staring straight at him, her face unsmiling, "Mom?" He asked slowly as the TV started playing once more.

They all stared at each other in confusion, Granny who couldn't help but ease drop and knew of the family's current trouble spoke, "So just who or what has your daughter been involved in before she came to us?" She couldn't help but ask.

No one answered because no one knew what to say or how exactly to respond.

 _ **A/N:**_

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 My love

2 My angel

3 My sun and moon

4 My sky and stars

5 My son, you will lead the family now.

6 My children, that you honor and look out for your new boss of the house*

7 Promise me.

8 I promise father

9 And I

10 As I said last night, I am sorry papa, but I do promise to look out for the family.

11 Good girl. I am so proud of you.

12 I am proud of all of you.

13 Be brave son. Remember the unspoken rule.

14 I will…father.

15 That goes for everyone

16 Yes father.

*I had forgotten what I had originally wrote when I generated the sentence, but putting it back into google translate that is what I had gotten. I intended something like that…as you can see.


	4. Chapter 4

So two updates back to back. Unheard of in my line of life, but there you have it. Read, Review, Be Merry, and Enjoy!

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 3**

Snow paced back and forth at Regina's place. They had just tried calling Emma for the fifth time, but just like the four other times the call went straight to voicemail, "Why is she not answering?" Snow growled out as Regina pressed the button to hang out the phone.

"Well they just showed the funeral, maybe she is still taking sympathies from people?" Regina asked, "Like that is what you are supposed to do at a funeral."

"Or she clearly does not have her phone on her." Killian suggested, "We do not really know if that is her or not." He pointed to Henry's laptop where he had uploaded the picture from Robin's phone.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the pirate and re-looked at the picture, "Unless Emma has a twin I did not know about, and I would know since my wife handed me our daughter to save from the Dark Curse, then that is Emma." David stated as he leaned over Henry's shoulder to look at the painting again, "There really is no other person that could be."

The doorbell rang as they stared at the laptop, Henry pushed his chair back and went to answer the door while they continued to argue the authenticity of the portrait and Emma's likeliness, "Violet?"

"Hey, you were supposed to meet me at the ice cream shop." She said smiling.

Henry felt sick to his stomach, "Crud! I am so sorry, something came up with my mom and I spaced. I am so sorry." He said quickly apologizing profusely.

"It is ok. Your mom you say? Is she ok?" Violet asked with genuine concern as she grabbed his hand.

Before Henry could answer, he heard the phone ring once and multiple exclamations from the living room; then he heard a loud yell, "Why are you blowing my freaking phone up?! I told you all that I would _**call**_ you!"

"Mom." He gasped and without thinking pulled a surprised Violet inside the house and into the living room.

"Yea well you said you would call love when you got there; but you texted. What is that about?" Killian asked with a bit of attitude.

"Mom!" Henry called as he ran back in with Violet in tow.

"What am I on? Speaker or something?" Emma's voice carried through the room as Regina had phone lying on the table with the speaker part up.

"Yes Emma you are. So care to explain your connections to the so-called most notorious underground crime family?" Regina asked her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

David stepped forward, "We saw the news at Granny's. They did a report that some guy named Vance passed away."

"And we saw a painted picture of the family with you up front." Robin explained, "I took a picture of the TV is it you?"

There was no response, "Emma?" Snow called as she stepped closer to the phone.

"I am here," Emma responded slowly, "you said you saw this on the news?"

"Yes, they mentioned a spokesperson from the family; but what does it matter?" David asked.

"It matters. Trust me." Just then there was movement and someone spoke to Emma. Then they heard Emma respond, " _ **Dillo Michael sarò proprio lì**_."

"Mom what language was that?" Henry asked as he stepped closer to the phone.

"Italian. Trust me I will tell you everything, but now is not the time." As if sensing an argument, "No listen, I cannot be on the phone long. Just know that I am…going undercover." Emma said hesitantly.

"Undercover?" Violet whispered to Henry who had stiffened beside her.

"Who is that with you guys?" Emma asked having heard an unknown voice. There was more shouting that could be heard, " _ **Gesù Cristo! Lo sarò lì in un momento!**_ " They heard her yell back to some unknown person on the other line.

"It's Violet Ms. Emma," Violet answered slowly unsure if she should have spoken.

"Oh well sorry we couldn't talk under more appropriate circumstances." Emma said as a way of greeting.

Snow and David shook themselves and Snow responded, "Emma what did you mean about going undercover?"

"Just as it sounds Mary-Margret." Snow winced at the usage of her cursed name as Emma continued her explanation, "Undercover. Adjective. Of a person or their activities involved in or involving secret work within a community or organization, especially for the purposes of police investigation or espionage."

"I think we know what undercover means." Robin said seeing that Regina's face was turning red and Snow was starting to fume.

"It just sounded like there was a wee bit of confusion and you all needed clarification." Emma retorted.

Killian placed a hand on David's shoulder preventing him from speaking, "Look Emma we are just confused on why you?" He said slowly trying to get back into her good graces.

"That is not of your concern. My business is my own. Do not ask me about my business." Emma stated, but sighed internally as she feels like she just quoted the Godfather. Damn that Michael Corleone.

"We are asking because this affects more than just us, _**your family**_ ," Regina snarled out into the phone, "You are the freaking Savior. The be-all end all of so-called happy endings. So whatever fu-" she looked behind her to see Violet standing there awkwardly and Henry with a slight open mouthed look. Coughing she started to rephrase her statement, "Whatever screwed up thing is going on, it is really our business."

There was silence on the other end, "Emma?" David called out.

"Still here, but I cannot be on the phone any longer. Look I agree ok? But right now, I cannot tell you anything more. I am going undercover in a dangerous crime syndicate; there is a man there that owes the family a crap tone of cash. I owe a debate to these people, I took an oath on padre's death bed to help honor and protect the family. I intend to do so, now that is really all I can say at the moment. I do not know when I will be back, but I will try and keep in touch."

"Mom wait-"

"Henry please I have to go. I love you all, I will try to keep in touch but for now this will be the last you hear of me. Love you."

"Emma!" The adults yelled as Henry yelled again, "MOM!" There was a click and a buzzing noise from the phone.

There was silence in the room as they looked at the phone on the table, "Henry?" Violet softly questioned as she slowly approached him.

"She is gone." He muttered, "There is no telling if she will be back."

"She will." Killian said sadly as he picked up the phone to disconnect the call. Handing it back to Regina, he continued, "It is just a matter of when." They tried to take his words to heart, but none of them were really feeling hopeful.

 _ **One Year Later-**_

It was pitch dark out as a black Lincoln town car tore through the street. A man in the backseat was groaning significantly, "Stay with me Michael." Emma said as she pushed the car to go faster.

"It hurts." He groaned out and began to pant and gasp with each bump in the road, "Can't you drive around these freaking potholes?! God where the hell are we going?"

"Somewhere safe." Emma said as she glances behind to the back seat. He was in really bad shape, so was she but she was running on adrenaline as she shifted the car and stepped on the gas pedal so that it was all the way to the floor.

Looking forward again she sees that they are so close to safety, but she hoped they would make it through the line as she started to mutter the spell quickly under her breath, "What are you saying?" Michael demanded.

"Don't worry about it. Just trust me!" Emma yelled as she snapped at him. Then she resumed her muttering.

Against the high-beams she saw a faint glimmer and the car wined in protest. Looking at the speedometer she knew that the car was at its limit. Closing her eyes she muttered the spell once more and prayed that it worked. There was a bright flash and Emma as if cold water was being dumped on her. Opening her eyes she saw the sign 'Welcome to Storybrooke', "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing just an oncoming truck. We are going to be ok."

"Not all of us," Michael whispered but continued to groan in pain, "what about Noel and Lucas?"

Emma kept quiet as she sped through town. She passed her house and the quiet streets, not slowing the car down once. Options passed through her mind and she knew they couldn't go to the hospital, and her house was not an option either. That left the Jolly Roger, Regina's, or her parents' house. Making a spilt second decision, she hooked a hard right, "Hold on."

Michael grunted in pain, "Not funny Emma."

Coming to the docks she allowed the car to slow until it came to a stop. Turning the car off, she said, "Be right back. I am going to see if I can get us some help."

"Wait." Struggling to sit up, he yelped in pain. Emma opened the door on the rear drivers side and he grabbed her hand, "Can you trust anyone here?"

"Yes we are safe." For now, Emma thought.

As if reading her mind, he said, "No hospitals. Not even if I lose curiousness. Understand? Then we will discuss what to tell them."

"Understood." Running over to the ship she boards it and looks behind her to the car. Seeing that it was safe she call out, "KILLIAN!" No response, "KILLIAN!" Still nothing.

Damn it…she really did not want to go to her parents' house, but there was no other option. She was going to need help. Running back to the car, she slams the rear door shut and jumps into the driver seat and re-starts the car, "New plan."

"What happened to your boyfriend?"

"Not home." Emma said throwing the car in reverse and then throwing it in drive she heads towards the loft.

Once she reached the loft, she turned the car off and pulled Michael out, "Easy Emma."

Emma could feel the dislocated shoulder and the other substantial injuries. While she knew how to heal them, she did not know if it would heal properly without the right equipment…and she couldn't have the right equipment if she wanted magic to be kept a secret, "I am sorry, but we are going with plan B."

Helping him over to the stairs, they slowly climbed them. Then reaching the door, she began knocking frantically. Looking at Michael she saw his eyes starting to roll in their sockets, his adrenaline finally wearing off, "Mike? Stay with me. Come on…" Knocking again, she finally heard movement and the door opened revealing her tired father, "Hey David."

David blinked a few times to get his vision cleared and when it did, he gasped at the sight of his daughter in a torn dress, with cuts and bruises all over her, and then to the young man leaning on her, "Emma what-?"

"No time to explain. I need help. Its life and death here and I need help now."

 _ **A/N:**_

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Tell Michael I will be right there.

2 Jesus Christ! I will be there in a moment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **One Year Previously- (At the Vance Mansion)-**_

Emma rubbed her face as she entered her room. The funeral was over and while there was a small reception downstairs, she excused herself saying she needed to freshen up. It was a feeling of déjà vu as they had stood under the oak tree. The only difference was that they were lowering Leon into the ground and Caroline's stone was present. It had been a quiet event, only a few small family members and friends in attendance. Just the way he would have liked it, she thought as she went over to the bed and sat down. Looking at the nightstand, she opens the drawer and pulls her phone out. She hadn't turned her phone on since she sent the text the night she had arrived to the house.

Turning it on, it only took a couple of moments; but once it was fully on the blow up began. Emma's eyes widened and she swore in both English and Italian. The longer she stayed, the more quickly the language was coming back to her. Her phone showed her multiple texts, missed calls, and voicemails from Killian, her mother, a few from Regina, Henry, even Robin and David. Groaning she saw that her phone came to life and started vibrating, Regina's home phone. Sighing again she declined the call and got up, tossing her phone on the bed, "Emma?" Emma rubbed her face in frustration as there was also a small knock on the door. It was Lucas.

"Yea?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. I will down in a few." Emma called back as she looked at the offending object on the bed.

She heard the footsteps retreat and making sure one else was outside the door, she went to her phone. Picking it up, she returned the call. There was only one ring and she heard the excitement of multiple voices. Not even waiting for them to calm down she yells just loud enough to let them know her irritation, but quiet enough not to draw attention to her room if someone should walk by, "Why are you blowing my freaking phone up?! I told you all that I would _**call**_ you!"

"Yea well you said you would call love when you got there; but you texted. What is that about? She heard Killian ask with a bit of attitude. Ok, she thought, I deserved that. All the same though her heart ached for him when she heard his voice.

"Mom!" She nearly gasped as she heard Henry's voice, but there was also something else that she heard. It was then that she became aware of a certain fact as she made her way towards the window.

"What am I on? Speaker or something?" She asked as she saw more limos and people walking up the walkway towards the house.

"Yes Emma you are. So care to explain your connections to the so-called most notorious underground crime family?" Emma heard Regina asked as she paced towards the mirror in the room.

She had been straightening out her black dress and playing with her hair, but that question made her freeze. How the hell had they gotten that information? "How the hell do you know about that?" She voiced her internal question slowly and deliberately as she faced away from the mirror, not needing to see that her face was pale as her stomach clenched. While yes it was common knowledge that the Vance family were notorious in the criminal underground, but it was strictly in the loaning money business for criminals looking for bail. However the family was strict when it came to who got the money, and when it was to be paid backed…regardless if they ran or was eventually freed. It was in this area that the family turned gray…as in the methods used to obtain the money were slightly unorthodox. This is where Emma differed once she went off on her own. Otherwise the family was known in other ways for charity work, especially in programs that had been set up by Leon's late wife Caroline Vance.

"We saw the news at Granny's. They did a report that some guy named Vance passed away." Her father had answered. A news report? Michael wouldn't put this out in any type of news…

As Emma was contemplating this little tidbit of information, she faintly heard another voice answer, "And we saw a painted picture of the family with you up front." It was Robin, "I took a picture of the TV is it you?"

She felt her phone vibrate, switching screens she saw the picture message he had sent. It was the family portrait that is hanging in the sitting room above the fireplace. She swallowed the lump and knew instantly what it could possibly mean for them, "Emma?" She shook her head as she heard her mother's voice.

"I am here," Emma responded slowly, yet her mind was running rampant, "you said you saw this on the news?"

"Yes, they mentioned a spokesperson from the family; but what does it matter?" Her father had answered and asked again.

Emma began to pace the room again as she went over to the TV and turned it on. Switching channels she tried to bring up a local news station, but they had already moved on to sports highlights. Muting the TV, she answers, "It matters. Trust me."

There was a knock on the door and Emma moved the phone away from her ear as someone spoke and someone spoke, " _ **Forza Emma, Michael ha bisogno di noi**_." Emma sighed, it was Lucas again.

" _ **Dillo Michael sarò proprio lì**_." Emma responded loudly and with a bit of irritation.

She heard footsteps retreating and a bit of swearing, shaking her head she hears Henry's voice, "Mom what language was that?"

"Italian." Emma answers without thinking, then sensing another range of questions she says, "Trust me I will tell you everything, but now is not the time." Again sensing an argument she plows forward, "No listen, I cannot be on the phone long. Just know that I am…going undercover." Emma said hesitantly as she starts pacing again. It is like she is the Dark One again, trying to remain good, but also playing her cards close to her chest. However in this case she has no choice in the matter. There is nothing for them to do or to help her with, but not like she would let them help anyway. Michael had told them (them implying Eli, Noel, Lucas, and herself) that they would be going undercover to find someone that Vance was hunting down.

"Undercover?" She heard a foreign and unrecognizable voice near the phone.

"Who is that with you guys?" She asked, but then another set of footsteps were heard and there was pounding on the door.

" _ **Emma! Abbiamo bisogno di voi ora!**_ " Emma heard Noel's voice through the door and knocking. Emma realized whatever Michael wanted, it was bigger than mingling amongst the guests.

" _ **Gesù Cristo! Lo sarò lì in un momento!**_ " She yelled back without thinking. There was another round of muttering and footsteps stormed away from the door.

Emma's attention turned back towards the phone as the foreign voice spoke once more, "Its Violet Ms. Emma." The voice was hesitant and slightly scared.

This made Emma feel bad, like it was not bad enough that she had ripped the girl's heart out, now she is getting dragged into another mess that she caused (as unintentional as it was), "Oh well sorry we couldn't talk under more appropriate circumstances." She said as a way to try and lighten the mood a bit.

"Emma what did you mean about going undercover?" She heard her mother ask, and Emma swore to herself. Why couldn't they just accept that this was the way things have to be for a while?

"Just as it sounds Mary-Margret." Emma stated her tone curt and annoyed, "Undercover. Adjective. Of a person or their activities involved in or involving secret work within a community or organization, especially for the purposes of police investigation or espionage."

And in this case it would be espionage, "I think we know what undercover means." She heard Robin say.

"It just sounded like there was a wee bit of confusion and you all needed clarification." Emma couldn't help but retort back.

She heard Killian sigh and his voice became clearer as it sounded like he stepped closer to the phone, "Look Emma we are just confused on why you?"

"That is not of your concern. My business is my own. Do not ask me about my business." Emma stated, but sighed internally. Since when had this turned into the Godfather, or better yet since when had she become Michael Corleone?

"We are asking because this affects more than just us, **_your family_** ," Emma internally sighed as she heard Regina snarl, "You are the freaking Savior. The be-all end all of so-called happy endings. So whatever fu-" Emma winced slightly. She had not made Regina this mad in a long time, not even as the Dark One, "Whatever screwed up thing is going on, it is really our business." That was right, Violet was there and their shared son…hence the re-wording, Emma realized.

However, as much as Emma hated to admit it Regina was right, "Emma!" Emma looked toward the now open door and saw Noel standing there tapping on his watch. Emma held up a finger and motioned him back into the hallway. Noel made more hand gestures and stormed off and she began to pace the room. To tell or not to tell? That was the question. Actually there was no question, she couldn't tell them anything. Or rather she did not want to tell them anything, "Emma?" She heard David call out to her.

Emma jumped, she had not realized that she had been silent for so long, "Still here," in quick secession she came to her conclusion, she couldn't tell and time was at the essence. She had to go, but the least she could do was pacify them a bit, "I cannot be on the phone any longer. Look I agree ok? But right now, I cannot tell you anything more. I am going undercover in a dangerous crime syndicate;" that was the truth, vague and not really all that much information, but it was true, "there is a man there that owes the family a crap tone of cash. I owe a debate to these people, I took an oath on padre's death bed to help honor and protect the family." Play on the honor, after all that is what heroes have. They keep promises to protect and serve right? "I intend to do so, now that is really all I can say at the moment. I do not know when I will be back, but I will try and keep in touch."

"Mom wait-" She winced as she heard the desperation in her son's tone. _Do what you must for family_ , she heard a phantom voice say in her head. Now though, what family does she belong to?

"Henry please I have to go." For now her ties lied with the Vance family as she realized her choice, "I love you all, I will try to keep in touch but for now this will be the last you hear of me. Love you." Not waiting for a response, she hangs up. Leaning against the wall of her room she sighs heavily.

There was a knock on the door and she sees Michael, "Hey." He pointed to the phone in her hand, "Your son and friends?"

"I am sorry, I had to let them know what was happening." Emma explained as she crossed the room to meet him halfway, but then walks around him and shuts the door.

"Not everything right?" He asked worried as he tries to keep her in sight as she crosses the room again and over to the bed.

Emma shook her head and gripped her phone tightly in her hands, "Bare minimum." Then she looks at him, "Do we have a spokesperson or someone like that in the family?"

He looked at her with narrow eyes in concentration and shakes his head, "No, why?"

"I didn't think we did." Emma stated to herself, pushing herself off the bed and walked over to the window to look down at the people coming and going.

"Why Emma?" Michael asked more forcefully as he forced her to look at her.

Emma repeated the conversation that her 'friends' and son said to her on the phone, and even showed him the picture Robin had sent from the news report. Each passing sentence, Michael's face became darker and fiercer, "So?" Emma asked trying to read him.

"We have a problem. Yes I sent out an obituary to the papers like any other family does, but I did not order a press release or give information on my position in the family, and I most certainly did not use that picture in that paper." He said slowly as he handed the phone back to her, "We have a rat that is probably working for Gideon. Make me a target with our competition and make us lose Randall. This needs to be dealt with." He turned away and slowly made his way towards the door, but he turned back to her with a more thoughtful expression as a plan began to form, "But first we could use this rat to our advantage."

He wagged his finger as he started to talk to himself a bit more, however Emma listened closely as she watched him go towards the window this time to look at the view, "We will make a deal with Langdon."

"What?" Emma asked as she turned towards him, "Langdon hates us. He hated Vance. What makes you think Langdon will work with us?"

"He has money on Randall too. He was also screwed over." Michael answered, "If we can get the families to work together to track this bastard down, not only does everyone win; but we could have a fresh start. They used to be partners remember?" Not waiting for Emma to respond he shoves his way towards the door, "Come on we need to inform everyone on the new plan."

Emma sighed as she turned her phone off and locked it in her safe. She sure did remember that Leon Vance and Gideon Langdon use to be partners; however she doubted that this situation would be a win for everyone…after all it was Leon that taught her that for every winner there must always be a loser. One winner and one loser; _**no**_ exceptions. Keeping this thought in mind, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

 _ **Ten years ago-**_

"So you are telling me that you want to start your own business?" Leon asked as he took a sip of his scotch whisky.

A man with salt and peppered hair in a black suit nodded as he too took a sip of whisky, "I think it is time, but I still want to be partners. Surely we could still work together? Keeping things in the families yes?" Whereas Leon has a smooth Italian accent, Gideon Langdon has a rougher accent.

Leon ponders this for a moment as he gets up from his desk. Crossing the room, he opens his liquor cabinet and pours himself another glass of whisky, offering some to Gideon the man nods and he pours his partner another glass, "I suppose something could be arranged, but we do have to think about the future."

"The future is quite a ways off my friend." Gideon answers smirking, "We are still both young and healthy…unless is there something you are not telling me?"

Leon smirks back and raises his glass, "Fit as a stallion _**mio amico**_."

Gideon raises his glass in return, " _ **Possiamo mai perdere la nostra gioventù ed essere sempre in buona salute**_."

Leon and Gideon clinked glasses and took a sip at the same time. Afterwards, Leon put his glass down and leaned forward to look at his 'friend', "I was actually thinking about our kids, Gideon."

"What about them?" Gideon asked with concern.

"I am just concerned that sometime down the road if something should happen it would be detrimental for all parties."

Gideon analyzed his longtime partner and asked slowly, "What are you implying exactly?"

Before Leon could elaborate any further, there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opens and a twenty-year old woman wearing a black Cavalli pant suit with black heeled dress boots. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she still wore her black rimmed glasses. Upon entering the room she saw the company her 'father' had, "Oh I am sorry for interrupting." Emma spoke apologetically.

"No please do come in." Gideon said, his eyes lighting up with interest at the sight of his partner's newest addition to the family, "We were just finishing up business."

"Yes we were." Leon spoke looking for once unsure of the man sitting across from him, "What can I do for you _**mia figlia**_."

Emma couldn't help the thrill that went through her when she heard Leon and Caroline referring to her as 'their' daughter. Despite the shitty life she had, up until being abandoned and pregnant, things were finally looking up for her. While she was still holding them at arms' length as far as being parents, she had wonderful brothers. They were teaching her everything about the family business. Tracking down the scum of the Earth and throwing their asses in jail. The same scum that had been in her life, it was justice and she would do anything to keep them in jail if not for her own personal revenge, then for her son that she had been forced to give up, " _ **Madre**_ ," Emma hesitated on the word, but she felt good when she saw Leon's eyes light up slightly at the parental title, "sent me to get a book from your library."

Leon nodded, "Of course, take what you need." He motioned to the large book shelves around them, "Making you study hard?"

"Oh yes, really hard." Emma said as she went over to the books. Besides studying for the 'darker' part of the family business, the Vances also encouraged her to finish her schooling. In just the six months she had been there, they helped her get her GED. Now on top of Leon, Michael, Lucas, and Noel helping her learn the trade in the business, Caroline had been helping her privately in being a doctor. In fact it was Leon's idea that had encouraged Emma to pursue this field, " _It will help in the event you cannot get to a hospital, in our line of 'work', and sometimes it is best you look after yourself if at all possible_." Either way, Emma was not complaining. She found that she enjoyed the challenge in learning the techniques and the knowledge.

"That is good you are keeping up. My wife can be a very strict instructor." Leon stated grinning.

"What are you studying?" Gideon asked curiously looking between his friend and the girl at the shelves.

"Today we are reviewing the human anatomy." Emma responded as she pulled the book off the shelf.

Gideon let his eyes roam over Emma for a brief instant, "That is a very hard subject. Atticus told me that he hated that class in college."

"Really?" Emma asked, "I find it intriguing."

"Perhaps you could help him study for it then;" Gideon turned to Leon, "He had to retake the class. This is his third time."

Leon shook his head, "I know what you are planning and it is not going to happen."

"What I am just trying to make conversation friend, and help sort out this uncertain future you are worried about."

Emma felt her face redden. If it was one thing she was not ready for, it was being in another relationship. Sensing her discomfort, and not liking it one bit, Leon switched gears, "Well I appreciate the help, but we are not in medieval times nor is this really an appropriate conversation in front of my daughter."

"I am sorry friend, it was really callous of me. I was just thinking of a win-win scenario you understand don't you?"

"I do, but I think it is best if you leave." Leon said standing up.

Gideon looked up at his friend then at Emma. Sighing he said, "Yes I think it is. Are we still on for tea on Sunday?"

"To the best of my knowledge."

Gideon held out his hand and Leon shook it. Going towards Emma he too held out his hand, with a wary eye Emma looked at Leon. Seeing him give a look and a nod, Emma took it. Raising her hand to his lips, Gideon placed a soft kiss on it, "I apologize for my callous remark, and please forgive me _**mio caro**_."

" _ **Pensare nulla di esso**_." Emma responded smoothly as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

She saw Leon's eyes shining with pride as Gideon nodded and bowed to her. Looking at his 'friend' he says, "You are right, very intelligent and a quick study."

"I told you, she absorbs things like a sponge to water."

Gideon nodded and left the room, leaving the two alone. Leon looked at his newest surrogate child and said, "Care for a game of chess?"

"I should be really getting back to mother." Emma said as she motioned to the door.

"Normally I would not overstep my teachings with your mother's, but I want to hear what you thought." Leon said as he led her over to the ivory chess table in the room.

"What I thought?" Emma asked as she placed the book down next to her and helped set the board up.

Leon nodded and took his black pieces as Emma reached for her white ones. Once they were set up, they began playing, "Yes. Tell me, what exactly do you think we were talking about? And please, I know you heard somethings before you knocked;" he looked up slightly to eye her and was pleased to see that she did not bother to hide her expression, "So?"

"Sounds like you two were talking about the state of the business." Emma answered after a few moments and moved a pawn in response to his move with a rook.

Leon nodded and moved a knight, "Ok, but what do you think about it? His suggestion?"

"You mean marrying me off to his son?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow as she moved her rook, "Is that a trick question?"

Leon smirked, one of the many things he liked about her was her spunk, "No, but I would not let that happen. You forget, I know everything about you _**mia figlia**_."

They made a few more moves until the board showed that they were both in a stalemate. Both Kings were still in play, but neither Emma nor Vance was able to move safely without either one being in check, at least on the surface, "What about this?"

"What about it?" Emma asked looking at the board. Much like some of her mental lessons (other than the ones with Eli) were played with chess. The darker lessons were about self-defense, hacking, interrogation practices, and strategy. Noel, Lucas, and Michael had worked with her on self-defense and interrogation practices. Eli was teaching her about the art of hacking, and Leon of course taught her strategy, "I see a stalemate. We both win."

"Ah now here is the small lesson." He looked closely and finally saw an opening, "On the surface it may seem like that, but there is always a way to win just as there is always a way to lose." Still not seeing that she understood and was about to speak, he motioned to the board "No. Look at it. Really look at it, if these were people, is there really a win-win scenario?"

Emma looked at the board and then at the discarded pieces on the side, "No. They would have lost." She pointed to the pieces on the side.

"Right, but there is more." He said raising his finger. He proceeded to pick up the Kings, "We have to call the shots. They are just pieces, we are the controllers. We decided to draw, but we could have kept fighting."

"How? There were no more moves." Emma stated taking the pieces from him and placing them back, "See?"

Leon shook his head, "No, any move you made would have been a sacrifice. If I was a novice perhaps you could have won, but I am not so no matter the move you made you would have lost. Just like if I was in your place, which I was; then I would have lost. It is all a matter of who gets who first."

Emma nodded as she looked at the board again and saw his meaning, but now looking up she asks, "But what does this have to do with what you and Gideon were discussing?"

"In theory, his idea to try and merge the families seems ok on the surface; but there is always an underlying price were someone wins and someone loses. In life, especially in a life like this; there is one winner and one loser; _**no**_ exceptions." Leon stated as he got up.

Taking his que, Emma rose as well taking her book with her, "So now that Gideon is starting his own business, you are cutting him out?"

"I have no choice. I already began not trusting him a long time ago." Leon explained grimly as he went back to his desk with Emma following him, "He broke a lot of rules."

Emma nodded and took this time to leave, "I should be getting back. We are going to the hospital."

Leon looked slightly startled for a moment before registering what she said, "Of course. Have fun and be safe." He came out from behind his desk and held his arms out.

With little to no hesitation, Emma welcomed his hug, "We will… _ **padre**_." Leon smiled as he released her and watched as she closed the door behind her.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Come on Emma, Michael needs us

2 Tell Michael I will be right there.

3 Emma! We need you now!

4 Jesus Christ! I will be there in a moment!

5 My friend

6 May we never lose our youth and always be in good health

7 My daughter

8 Mother

9 My dear

10 Think nothing of it


	6. Chapter 6

Quick author's note: When you see 'present', that will refer to the one year time jump that occurred from chapter 3 when Emma brings Michael to Storybrooke. Just wanted to make that clear as for a future reference. Anything else will (or should) be self-explanatory.

Hope everyone is enjoying and now onward with the story.

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Present Day- Storybrooke**

"David…David?" David shifted and let out a startled snore at the sound of his wife's voice and nudging.

"Huh? What?" He asked dazed as he peeled one eye open with a massive effort. It was then that he heard the pounding coming from the door.

"Answer that." Snow ordered tiredly as she turned over once she knew her husband was slightly alert.

David groaned as the pounding continued, "Why me? You were clearly up and heard it."

"I took care of Neal about an hour ago." She mumbled back already heading to dreamland, "I think you can handle this one…"

He groaned seeing sense in her argument as the pounding continued. Groaning he rolled over and put on his slippers and got up to put on his robe. As he shuffled out to the main area, he turned on the light. Shielding his eyes, he looks up towards the loft, _lazy pirate_ ; he thought as he ruffled his hair in aggravation, _either he has become a real deep sleeper, or he drank himself into oblivion again_ , "I am coming." He said out loud, his voice still think with sleep.

David unlocked the door and opened. However out of all the scenarios he was slightly expecting at three in the morning, this was not it, "Hey David." A female voice said.

David blinked a few times to get his vision cleared to make sure he really was not seeing things, and when it did, he gasped at the sight of his daughter in a torn dress, with cuts and bruises all over her, and then to the young man in equally worse shape leaning on her, "Emma what-?"

"No time to explain. I need help. Its life and death here and I need help now." She said quickly and desperately.

Shaking his head to once again get rid of the daze, he stepped aside, "Yes of course. Quickly inside." He ushered them in and quickly shut the door as Emma placed the young man on the couch.

"Hey, Michael…come on wake up for me." He heard Emma beg the man, Michael.

"Emma? Oh god it hurts now…like really hurts."

"I know. The adrenaline is wearing off finally." Emma responded in a tone he never heard before. He jumped when Emma now looked and addressed him, "David I need you to go get me some relatively hot water, Mary-Margret's first aid kit…and clean rags."

David nodded and did as he was told. Coming back he handed everything to his daughter, "Why did you bring him here? You should have taken him to the hospital with injuries like these."

Before Emma could respond, the man on the couch sat up immediately and yelled, "NO!"

All at once there was a sound of a baby wailing and the light in the bed room being turned on, and Snow coming out, "What-?"

"Emma you promised me…don't let them, please do not let-" Michael started going off before he fell back and let out a harsh moan of pain.

"I won't ok. I won't, but you have to be still now." Emma said as she began to wipe his face. Then looking back at her parents, she says, "I cannot take him to the hospital. No one else, at least for now, can know he is here. That means we cannot be ourselves." She gave them a severe look.

Snow, finally registering the scene in front of her gasped at the sight of her daughter and the man. So many questions ran through her mind and before she could utter a single one, Emma held up her hand, "Not now. I need you to be _**friends**_ and not question me about anything."

Noticing Emma's look, Snow nodded and kneeled next to them, "Ok, Killian is upstairs though so I do not know how he will take this." She noticed Emma winced a bit and continued, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Keep dabbing his forehead while I take a look in here." Emma said as she handed the rag to her mother and began to look at the stuff in the kit beside her.

Snow took the rag and immediately went to work. As she did so, she saw just how wounded this man was. Then looking at her daughter, she too saw that Emma's wounds went just as bad. _What the hell were they doing_? Snow questioned as she exchanged a look with David as he headed back towards their bedroom to help settle Neal back down, "I have to go back to the car to get our things. Namely my emergency kit." Emma said as she got up off her knees, "These are not enough and not nearly what we need."

The man that Snow was currently attending, suddenly reached out to grab Emma's hand, "No. Don't-"

"It's ok. We are safe. I promise." Emma stated in a tone that surprised Snow as Emma took the rag with her other hand to keep cleaning the wounds on his head and face. Dipping the rag back into the water, Emma continued to assure him, "These are my friends ok? We might as well be family." Snow snorted silently at Emma's explanation, "They will not do anything unless we tell them otherwise. Ok? I'll be back in two minutes." Emma released her hand and handed Snow back the rag, to which she put it back into the water, to follow her daughter.

"Wait Emma-"

Emma spun quickly, but it was unsteadied as Snow noticed her wince, "Mom," Emma whispered in a hush tone, "I will be back. Please stay-"

Snow reached out to touch her daughter's face. She saw a massive cut on her daughter's right cheek, and above the eye. She also saw a bruise forming on the other eye and a small cut on her lip, "I'll be fine. It's Michael that is in worse shape." Emma said sensing her mother's train of thought.

Snow dropped her hand and said, "You are lying. I can tell." She said.

"We will get into it later. When I come back up, I will put a silencing spell around the apartment. What I am going to have to do, no one should hear. I'll make it so that Neal will remain asleep and Killian," Emma shuddered, "will not hear a thing either."

"He missed you Emma, we all did."

"I missed you guys as well." Emma turned towards the door and opened it, "Could you actually call Regina and tell her I need a healing potion. Briefly explain what is happening-"

"How can I do that if you will not tell us?" Snow asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell her what you understand is happening and seeing and of course tell her not to make it too strong. Just strong enough to start a healing process that will also take care of the pain so he doesn't feel like he is dying."

Snow nodded and went back inside to do as Emma asked, as her daughter walked/limped out the door. Sighing and looking at the clock again, Snow knows that this could ruin all the good niceties that had been developing in their relationship. Punching in her step-mother's number, she waits as the phone rings, "Hello?" Came a grumbled male voice.

"Robin, its Sn-I mean Mary-Margret…" Snow corrected as she looks at the couch towards Michael, who was looking worse than when he had entered. Not like he seemed too aware, but just in case she had to be careful with names. Which ultimately meant that clearly after accepting her real persona and doing away with her false identity, this was going to be slightly hard to revert back too.

"Who?" Robin asked still in a daze as he rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes.

Regina stirred beside him and groaned, "Who is it?"

Snow shook her head as she heard Regina's question, but looking at the clock again...it was now four in the morning, "I apologize for the late call, but is Regina there?" She continued her sentence, ignoring Robin's sleep induced question.

Robin sighed and poked Regina, "Someone named Mary-Margret?"

Regina groaned, "Snow…" Rolling over to face Robin, she grabbed the phone, but remained laying down on the pillow, "You would think that after the Underworld, you would no longer want a death wish."

"Emma is back." Snow blurted out.

This alerted Regina as she shot up, eyes wide startling Robin next to her, "What? When?"

"Hour-ago, but Regina there is more to it…" Snow started to briefly explain what has been happening in the last hour.

Regina nodded as her muddled sleep induced brain was finally registering everything that Snow was telling her, "I'll be over soon, although tell that daughter of yours she owes me."

Hanging up she lays back down on the pillow, "Regina? What is it?" Robin asked as he heard bits and pieces of information. Although now he felt stupid to not realize that it was Snow on the phone, but it was four in the morning.

"Emma came home." Regina said in disbelief as the news was still catching up to her.

"What? Really? That's great! Henry will be happy." Robin said excitedly as he sat up, "We can go wake him and-"

"No not yet." Regina said as she followed his example in sitting up, seeing that she would have to go downstairs to make what Emma had requested through Snow, "Apparently she brought back something…"

"Something? What?" Regina got up and pulled her slippers on and bent over to reach for her black robe as Robin turned the light on in the bedroom. Shielding their eyes against the brightness, he asked again seeing that Regina did not respond as she made her way towards their bedroom door, "What did Emma bring back?"

"Trouble." Regina simply said as she walked out to head downstairs to the kitchen.

Snow had sighed as Regina had hung up on her. Placing the phone back to where it belonged, she went back to the living room. David heard the conversation as he tried to get Neal settled and the questions were growing on the already large list that he mentally made. Exiting the room once Neal was asleep, he rejoined his wife as she set back to cleaning Michael's face, "What do you think happened?" David asked slowly and quietly as he saw the young man flinch, "She said it was only an undercover mission."

"Well it clearly went deeper than that."

"It did." They jumped when they heard Michael's voice. They did not think he was still coherent, then again if he responded so bluntly, then he might not realize what he was saying, "We got in over our heads." He muttered out that they had to struggle to hear the response.

The door opened again and Emma entered with three large duffle-bags, and a large black leather case. She had also placed a silencing spell around their apartment and extended it to Neal and Killian's rooms while she had been outside as well, "Back. How is he?" Emma asked as she placed the bags by the door and took the case over to the couch.

"Bad." Snow said as she moved aside, "Emma what happened?"

"Undercover gone wrong." Emma stated quickly as she looked Michael over.

Now that they were in a safe area, she could do a much more thorough exam. The first thing that was noticeable, aside from his face, was his left shoulder. The shirt that he was wearing was smeared with dirt with blotched with blood. Emma's focus shifted down the arm with the dislocated shoulder to the hand; it was smashed. Emma knew it needed to be set, and as soon as possible. She could see the muscles already clawing the fingers inward, and felt a knot in her stomach. Emma knew from experience and Caroline's mentoring that she really needed the proper equipment if she was to properly re-set the hand, she also knew that magic was another strong and powerful contender; but again they needed magic to remain a secret…unless they wanted another possible Home-Office debacle, "Emma?" She looked up and saw Michael beadily looking at her, "What is the verdict?"

"From what I can tell, you have a dislocated shoulder, and a smashed hand. I haven't gotten to look anywhere else, but your hand is going to be the first…or second priority." Emma said as she contemplated on what to do. As of right now the easiest thing would to put the shoulder back, and then reset the smashed hand if he were to use it ever again.

"Not too bad so far then. Remember when you shot me?" He said smiling warily.

Emma groaned as Snow and David exchanged looks of disbelief, "Never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Well no, considering it did save my life." He responded, "So what are you going to do first…Doc?"

Emma shook her head as she reached into her bag, "I will put your shoulder back. Lesser than the two evils right now in my opinion. Then I will re-set your hand, but Michael in this case, professional opinion and all that," she saw him groan and roll his eyes, "I think we should consider the-"

"No." He said firmly as he glared at her, "you promised me Emma."

"I promised you as your friend and partner." Emma countered, "If I am really doing this then we should go to the hospital. I still have my license and stuff up to date." Lie, kind of…she still remembered what was required and needed. She did do this stuff loads of times.

"No." He said sitting up, and severely glared at her, "Do not make me order you."

"Fine." Emma held her hands up and reached into the case to pull out a vile, "Then drink this."

"What is it?" Michael asked eyeing the vile with suspicion.

"It will put you to sleep long enough for me to take care of you." Emma said slowly as she kept the matching severe eye contact with him.

Snow and David looked at each other again. They had never seen this side of their daughter and began to question why and how she knew any other this, "I don't want drugs," Michael said refusing to take it, "I need to be coherent in case if Noel and Lucas contact us. I-"

"Will not be coherent. You will be delirious with pain." Emma argued, "Any decision you make will be pain induced, meaning you will not be thinking clearly."

"Emma for the last time," Michael said slightly more strongly, "you will not take me to the hospital. You will not give me any pain medication. Do I make myself clear?" They stared each other down for a minute. Seeing she wasn't backing down, he had to do something that he really did not want to do, "As Head of the Family, I order you to not call or take me to the hospital; or give me any medication that will mess with my mind."

David looked between the two and then at Snow who was also opened mouth and not believing what she was hearing. In fact they both thought she would say 'go to hell' and do it anyway…well they were wrong, "Fine…as you wish."

Without saying anything further, she reached into the case and pulled out a knife. Starting at the collar of the shirt, she lifted it up and slit it across the breast and down the sleeve, so that it fell away from the shoulder. Snow and David gasped, Emma was even slightly surprised. The shoulder was not only dislocated, it was wounded too. There was a deep ragged furrow across the top, and blood was running freely down his breast. Emma leaned forward and saw the hump on the shoulder and knew that was the joint making the arm hang on a right angle, "Ok so you ordered me to not give you anything or take you to the hospital. So be ready to be in a world of pain." Emma spoke as she steeled herself for what needed to be done.

"Just get on with it." Michael gasped out as the injuries he sustained settled in once more.

Emma nodded and turned to her parents, "Ok have you two ever seen or helped with injuries like this before?"

They looked at each other and knew that here, in this world, no. Snow was only a volunteer at the hospital just greeting the patients and bringing them things they needed. David worked at the shelter, and dealt with animals; and for them in the Enchanted Forest, well they did see these types of injuries, but never had they actually been hands on, only to get the person to the field 'doctors', then they would check on them later. Seeing their looks, Emma had her answer, "Just please follow my instructions to a 'T'. Got that?" They nodded, "Good. I am not trying to scare you, but here is what we are dealing with so listen up."

It was as if they were seeing a new side of Emma. Not the old one that first came to town, not the one that Snow got to know if the Enchanted Forest, not even the one that had become the Dark One. This one was hard, yet professional, but also seemingly deadly, "Setting a dislocated shoulder is hard even in the best of circumstances. This injury," Emma continued as she motioned to Michael's shoulder, "has been like that for hours now. The muscles are swollen, which is pulling on the joint. So I am going to need you," she pointed to David, "here." He moved to where Emma had pointed on Michael's other side, "Keep him steady." Emma instructed. Then looking at Snow, "Stay by me, and make sure we do not jerk too much." Snow nodded.

Emma looked back at Michael, "This is going to hurt. I am going to have to grab your wrist…" She motioned to the smashed hand.

"Just get on with it." His face was pale and he was already steadying himself for the pain that he will soon experience.

Emma nodded, "Ok. You two ready?" Emma asked looking at her parents.

"Yup."

"Let's do this."

Emma nodded and mentally steeled herself. Cupping his elbow, and grabbing his wrist, she felt him try to pull away. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on the joint and moved it in away so that there was a sudden soft crunching pop. Michael let out a yelp of pain as Emma released the hand and he allowed his other to fly towards his shoulder, "Well that doesn't hurt as much…not that I can tell."

"Well trust me there is more pain where that comes from." Emma said as she looked at her work on the shoulder, "It will be tender for several days, which means you cannot use it."

"Not that I will be able to," he said as he took in a shaky breath to look at his hand.

"Yea I am getting to that." Emma said as she pulled out clean clothes to address the wound on the shoulder, "I will dress this first then come back to it."

Snow and David stepped aside to let Emma continue her work. Just then there was a knock on the door. Emma saw David go towards it, "Wait!" She called out. Looking at Snow, she said, "Finish addressing this."

Snow did not even question her as Emma got up and wiped her hands on the towel she had. Going into one of the duffle-bags, she pulled out a Beretta FS 92 hand gun. David and Snow's eyes widened as the pounding continued, and Emma checked to see if it was loaded. Going over to the door with David she whispered, "Do not open it yet."

Taking her place against the wall near the door, she whispered, "Ask who it is."

"Who is it?" David called looking at her daughter.

"Who do you think it is?" Came a female voice, "It is Regina and I have Henry with me."

"Hi David!" Regina must have gave him a brief explanation, Emma realized as her heart clenched.

David reached for the handle, but Emma shot her hand out to stop him, "Wait. Ask if they were followed."

"Why don't-"

"Ask."

David and Emma glared at each other for a brief moment, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw something flash in them and he relented, "Were you followed?"

"No. Just what the hell is going on in there?" Regina called back.

Emma pushed David out of the way and steadied her weapon. Opening the door, she was met with the surprised faces of her friend and son, "Mom-!"

"Not now." Emma said not looking at him or being all too kind. She was in survival mode and that was taking over any parental instinct she possessed, "Are you sure you were not followed?" She asked as she stepped outside and placed Regina, Henry, and the entrance to the apartment behind her to look down the stairs and listening for any abnormal sounds.

"Yes Emma. We are positive." Regina said, "I would know if I was being followed thank you very much. Besides I have magic to-"

"Enough and get in." Emma said as she pushed them in.

Emma did not say another word as Snow got up and said, "I wrapped it up the best I could-"

"That is ok. I'll look at it further later. Right now I need to focus on that hand." Emma said as she put the gun down and went back to work, "I need that lotion and take Henry and put him-"

"What? No. I am just seeing you after a year. Mom-"

"Mom?" Michael spoke as he opened one eye and found the boy. Henry looked at him and then taking in the scene and his mother's appearance, "Wow, so that is-"

"Yes." Emma confirmed as she got right back up. Going over to her son, she said sternly, "Look I have a lot to explain and I know that, but now is not the time. Please Henry, go into Killian's room or Mary-Margret and David's. I do not care which, because I am not letting you see what comes next."

"Why is he even up?" Snow whispered to Regina, "And where is Robin?"

"At home with Roland and Rachel." Regina responded in a hushed tone as well, "Henry heard the commotion because I had a bit of an accident in the kitchen while making the potion and he asked what was happening. I couldn't lie to him."

"Makes sense, but you couldn't have stopped him from coming?" David asked as he slid over to the women, while Emma was still debating with Henry.

Regina glared at him, "Really? Do you know your grandson?"

They looked at each other knowing that Regina was not looking for an answer to the rhetorical question, " _ **Sei ragazzo impossibile!**_ " Emma blurted out as she turned her back on Henry and proceeded to rub her face in aggravation, then wincing after the fact due to her own injuries.

Michael snorted before Henry could question her on what she said, " _ **Pot incontrano bollitore**_."

" _ **Stanne fuori prima che io spacco la dall'altro**_." Emma growled out with the hand gestures to match.

Before Michael could respond, Henry spoke up loudly, "Mom!"

Emma turned to her son and snapped, " _ **Che cosa?**_ "

Henry winced at the tone, but recovered, "English please. We all do not speak Italian." He said as he remembered asking her what the language was on the phone.

Emma coughed, "Sorry, but what?"

"I want to stay and be with you. You were gone for a year! Now you are back and…" He looked her over and then at the man on the couch, "well what happened?"

Emma looked at Michael and he nodded knowing what she was asking, " _ **Guardiamo diremo, ma non ora. Basta per favore sistemare prima**_."

" _ **Sto cercando, la mia famiglia è testardo come muli**_." Emma responded back causing Michael to laugh, but then flinch in pain.

"Ok enough, back to English." Regina stated at finally gotten fed up, "What the hell is going on?"

"We will tell you all, but right now this is more important. I have to re-set his hand otherwise there is a large chance he will never use it again." Emma stated firmly, having gotten right to business once more, "I do not want him watching." She pointed to Henry.

"What if you-" Henry started to suggest.

"NO." Emma firmly stated knowing what two things (first thing namely the 'm' word and the second the 'h' word) were going to be used, "We cannot go to the hospital and we are not using _**painkillers**_." She emphases the word hoping he would understand at least the double meaning.

He nodded a bit putout, so Emma sighed and got down to his level, well as much as she could in the dress she was wearing, "Listen kid, this is something you do not want to see. Michael is going to be in a lot of pain and I need to concentrate. I cannot do that while wondering how you are feeling."

Henry was about to argue, when Michael spoke up, "Let the kid watch."

"Excuse me?" Snow, Regina, and Emma asked at the same time.

"Emma please, you need to keep doing and the kid is curious. Just let him watch. He can learn a thing or two from you…Doctor Swan." He gave her a wink.

"You were a doctor?" Henry asked as Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration while unleashing a series of obscenities in Italian.

"Unofficial. Yes I had a license, but I used it strictly in scenarios like these." Then looking back at Michael, she asks, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I want to be done sometime tonight…or is it this morning?" He asks, "Anyway just do it."

"Stay out of my way." Emma says after a brief moment to Henry. Then looking around she gets two garbage cans and gives one to Michael and the other to Henry. Seeing their confused faces, she looks to Michael, "With the way your face went pale, I have a feeling you may need this after what I am about to do to you." Then looking at Henry, "You just keep that with you, and go over to Regina and MM." He nodded.

"Emma-" David started to call to her.

"The kid wants to stay and I need to take care of Michael. So no more arguing and let me do my job." Then looking at Regina, she sees the container that is sitting on the table, "Be ready with that when I ask for it." Regina, not liking the tone, but yet wisely not arguing seeing the state that Emma was in, just nodded.

Snow stood by Henry and he whispered as Emma knelt back down in front of the couch, "Has she done this type of thing before?"

"Well we just put his shoulder back into place and she seemed knowledgeable about that…there really is no telling Henry." Snow answered.

"And why do I have this?"

Reflecting on what Emma said, she realized immediately why she gave Henry that, "Trust me, if you feel sick then go in with Neal."

Henry looked at her then drew his attention back to Emma as Michael let out a pained gasp, "Sorry."

He nodded as Emma kept rubbing her fingers over the damaged hand. She reached out for the good one, making comparisons. She had to be very careful in this part of the examination. She had no X-rays to help guide her and she did not want to risk using magic. She would need to depend on her instincts and sensitivity to realign the bones, "Talk to me." Michael ordered.

"What?" Emma asked startled out of her concentration.

"It'll help us both if you walk me through this." He used his head to gesture to his hands that are in hers.

"There are some dislocations and fractures in parts of your hand and fingers." Emma said as she looked at the hands, not meeting his gaze or those of her family. In fact she pretended they were not here, and the hands she was holding were models that she had set a thousand times, "The first joint is ok, but the second phalange is cracked." Emma's tone had changed to a more mechanical tone as she reassessed the hand.

In the end of all of this the hand suffered a clean fracture on the thumb of the first join (to which Emma was thankful for), then the second knuckle on the fourth finger was gone completely (she explained she would have to splint that and they would have to hope for the best), and the worst was a compound fracture of the middle finger, "What can you do about that?" Michael asked, his face already pale from the touching Emma was doing to assess the damage.

He stole looks with everyone else in the room now. The brunette (Regina, he remembered Emma calling her) was griping the boy's shoulder tightly. The boy himself was slightly pale, but also wore a confused look at the terminology that Emma was saying, and the two people who lived here (Mary-Margret and David, he also recalled) were also pale and worried, "I would have to pull it straight out to draw the protruding bone back through the torn…" Emma did not finish as she released the hand to demonstrate on her own.

He gulped as she did it, but he knew that she was not even aware of her surroundings anymore. She was in the zone, much like he had used to see when she would play their father in a game of chess. Before he could speak again, Emma shook her head and sighed, "Are you sure you want me to do this while you are awake?"

He saw how her eyes begged him to say no and let him take the vile he knew would knock him out, but he knew that he needed to be awake and semi-coherent in order to make quick decisions, "Emma we have been through this."

"I can make decisions for you. I thought I was your second!" Emma shot back angrily.

"You are-"

"Then damn it! Why will you not let me do this while you are knocked out?!"

"Because it was your decision-making skills that got Atticus killed along with Noel and Lucas getting kidnapped!" Michael blurted out. Emma's mouth went dry as she stared at him, mouth open. He, himself, was panting. He had not meant to say that out loud, "Emma I'm-" He began to say softly.

Emma got up and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from him. Before anyone else could move, there were footsteps coming down the stairs, "Good morn-Emma?" Emma turned to see Killian Jones in mid-stretch and staring at her mouth open.

His eyes flew to the couch, then to the people standing by the kitchen looking stricken. Emma shook her head of her own shock and went over to him, "I can explain, but please do you have rum on you?"

"Aye love." He said as he reached into his coat to take out the flask, "There is not much left but-"

They watched as she tossed her head back and took a gulp. Wiping her mouth she went over to another duffle-bag and pulled out a leather belt, "Emma?" Michael questioned as she went back over to him.

"Take a sip." She said holding out the flask as Killian went over to the small group still in confusion.

"Em-"

"Take. A. Long. Sip."

He nodded and tossed his back and then reared forward, coughing and sputtering, "Holy crap! That is some strong rum!" He looked over at Killian, "You and I got to talk."

"Ok." Killian said and then turned to David, "What did I miss mate?"

"A lot." He answered.

"Care to clue me in?"

"We haven't even the slightest. It has been like this since three this morning." Snow answered.

"And we were awoken at four." Regina said as Henry gave the pirate a small wave of acknowledgement.

Killian waved back as he looked at the stove, it was now quarter-to-seven. He then looked back at the scene on the couch, "Bite this." Emma said holding out a leather belt.

"Excuse me?"

"Bite down. You may have given my son permission to watch, but I will not let him hear you scream, because trust me…this will hurt like a bitch." Leaning forward, she said in her most deadly voice, "I will make sure of it."

He looked at her and saw no joking in her eyes, in fact he was seeing a gleam that he saw all too much when they were dealing with a major perp, "I shouldn't even be letting you touch me right now…Dark Swan."

The group silently gasped at the name as images of Emma as the Dark One came to their mind, "Trust me, you haven't seen me dark. Now bite down." Needless to say, he did as he was told as she set to work…and he quickly realized he should have been put to sleep.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 You are impossible kid!

2 Pot meet kettle.

3 Stay out of this before I smash your other hand.

4 What?

5 Look we will tell, but not now. Just please fix me up first.

6 I am trying, my family is stubborn as mules.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Don't worry explanations are coming soon, for now though hang in there. All will be revealed in due time dearies (LMAO see what I did there?)

In other unrelated note: I meant to get this up after last Sunday's episode, but as you can see that did not happen…but discussion on everyone's feelings including mine…how about that episode?! OMG I was begging Rumple to not do what he did to Milah, and the promo? Holy Crud, my Captain Swan heart was breaking! It was like: YAY SHE FOUND HIM, to NO SHE IS LOSING HIM! The feels…which I am sure are about to get more touchy feely in tonight's episode.

Anyway yea so I hope everyone has a Happy Easter and now on to the story…

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 6**

By the time everything is all said and done, it is ten o'clock in the morning. Seven hours since Emma re-entered Storybrooke and asked her father for help. Nearly three hours since Emma had called Snow for extended help; and then remaining four hours were spent fixing Michael up with re-setting the smashed hand, and stitching the man's lacerations. Needless to say by the time Emma was done, Michael was in more pain than when he started with and Emma had not yet cleaned herself up, "Emma?" Michael said gently as he reached out to grab her hand where she had placed it on the sofa to help get herself up.

She recalled what he yelled at her and how she had reacted, and with that in mind she tried to ignore him however looking into his eyes, she couldn't, "What?"

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked away now.

The onlookers had relocated to the kitchen as Snow started to make everyone that was there breakfast. They had done this right when Emma was half way through re-setting the hand and had stayed there. However they all found it difficult to concentrate on anything food related as Michael whimpered throughout the whole ordeal and heard faint sickening cracks and pops, Henry all but lost it as he watched for the first few seconds and bolted from the scene, "Rule six." They heard Emma say as they turned to watch the scene with interest, "Never say you're sorry."

"It's a sign of weakness." Michael finished, "Well we broke that rule a few times."

"More than a few times." Emma recalled with an arched eyebrow, "We also broke rule twelve." She mentioned as she saw him wince, and it wasn't due to the pain, but her offhanded statement was meant to lighten the mood since she saw that he was being genuine and not saying the apology out of guilt.

"That we did." He replied as he smiled, but then it failed as he also stated, "I broke rule one b too…never screw over your partner." He looked at her this time and held her hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "That blasphemous comment? I screwed you over Emma."

Emma pulled her hand away, "It was my case, my lead." She looked away and proceeded to clean up, "Rule thirty-eight. You let me have the lead...and I didn't have a weapon on me. Rule nine."

"But I was unreachable, I may have gotten personally involved in your case, and we didn't work as a team. So therefore I broke rules three b, ten, and fifteen in that order."

Emma wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say; aside that they were both in the wrong. So this current game of who broke the most rules? It was useless. Doing the next best thing to avoid speaking and looking at him, she continued to clean up, and once she was done she sighed, "Emma? Please I seek your forgiveness." He said after giving her those brief minutes to process and absorb what he said.

"There is nothing to forgive. We did what needed to be done. Right now you need to rest, and I need to clean myself up. I am sure if you ask, Mary-Margret will make you something." Emma muttered as she walked away. Now that the crisis was over, the events of the year were playing in her head as her mind tried to make sense of the situation that they had come to be in.

Michael sighed as she walked away from them, in fact he looked over at the group as they tried, but failed, to act like they never heard their conversation, "Hey kid?" He called over to Henry.

Henry jumped at being addressed, but never the less, he answered, "Yes Mister Vance?"

"Please, mister was our father," Henry swore he saw David's face get a dark twinge to it at this, but Michael didn't notice, "you may call me Michael or Mike. Whichever makes you comfortable; but could I trouble you for some water?"

Henry slid off the bar seat and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. He then went to the refrigerator and got out a pitcher of water and filled up the glass. Then carefully he walked into the living room and handed Michael the glass, "Here you go."

"Thank you." He said gratefully as he took easy sips. He then eyed the boy and saw questions burning in his eyes, "You can ask one." He smirked as he saw the boy jump, "But nothing to do with the case. Emma and I need to discuss what exactly happened ourselves, and how much you all need to know."

Henry nodded, but just as he was about to ask, Regina came over, "Uhm…I think we should let Michael rest. Come on Henry…"

"No, please it's ok." Michael said as he tried to wave her off. Then looking at Henry, he smirked and said, "Choose carefully kid."

Henry thought carefully, and as he stole a glance behind him, he saw the one question that was currently burning in their eyes, "What rules were you two talking about?"

Michael smiled as he saw that everyone was now paying attention to them, "Well these are not just any old rules. These rules are special, an honor code or guideline of sorts."

"What is so special about these, and why is apologizing weakness? Shouldn't it really be an example of strength…like admitting you are wrong?"

Michael laughed, "That is rule fifty-one which formally states 'sometimes you are wrong'." He recited wisely, causing Henry and most everyone to give him an odd look. Settling back down and getting a bit more comfortable, he continued, "But I can see your point. You are Emma's son that is for sure."

Looking at the boy closely, he saw some kind of spark in his eyes that he had seen sometimes in Emma's when on a case. Smiling softly, he saw many possibilities that could have happened between this boy and himself if things had gone right years ago, "You would have made a great addition to the family. Leon and Caroline would have loved to have had you as a grandson."

This comment may have seemed innocent enough to intrigue Henry a bit, however to Regina, Snow, David, and Killian there was an underlying meaning to this sentence and they made a mental note to talk to Emma…without having Henry near to listen, "Do you want some toast?" Mary-Margret asked suddenly as they had lapsed into silence.

"If it is not too much trouble." Michael responded seeing that his stomach was not up for anything large, "And tea?"

"Of course." She responded as Regina had led Henry back into the kitchen area.

Sometime later, Emma exits the bathroom, in a pair of black sweatpants and old t-shirt. Her hair is damp from the shower, and a huge waft of steam filters out of the bathroom from her much needed hot shower, "How is he?" She asks as she glances to the couch when she joins her family in the kitchen.

Snow hands her a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and follows her gaze, "Fell asleep after eating some toast I made him, and taking a few sips of his tea."

"Good." Emma states as she takes a sip of her own drink.

"How are you Emma?" David asks softly.

Emma shrugs. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, she is exhausted and sore, but she answers, "Fine."

"Mom?" She looks at Henry, and notices that his face has returned to its natural color after witnessing her resetting Michael's hand, "The truth."

"I am fine, achy but fine."

"Love really, you are not fine." Killian says as he slides next to her and puts an arm around her. Then making her look at him, he gently takes his hand and rubs it over the left cheek, "You are in pain."

Emma winces and pulls away, "I have had worse than this."

No one had anything to say to that as Snow passed a plate of eggs her way, "So are you going to give an explanation?" Regina asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Emma groans as now she lost all appetite for food, "Regina-"

"Not now," Snow says overriding Emma's response with her own, "can't we all have a bit of peace?"

"There is an injured outsider laying on your couch in a town known for its personal level of crazy. Not to mention a Dark One-"

"Supposed Dark One." Killian grunted out as he pulled away from Emma to reach for his coffee and took a sip, "No one has heard or seen him since the Underworld fiasco."

"We did." Henry pipped up, "We went to him remember? To try and find a way to tack mom."

Emma groaned again, "I told you not to go to Gold. Why do you all have the need to not respect my wishes lately?"

"Really? You are asking that?" Regina asked arms crossed, her voice still hushed, "Anyway he has not been heard from, so who knows what that imp is planning; and I do not know about you, but I'd rather not have another Greg and Tamara incident."

Emma sighed as she returned to her eggs, "Well I do not want that either, but trust me when I say we are laying low for now. No one should be able to find us, I made sure of it."

"You?" Regina asked raised eyebrow and tone to match.

"Yes me. I made sure you all stayed here and didn't follow me right?" Emma asked matching tone and eyebrow.

Snow looked at her husband then exchanged looks to the others, "Yes, the crocodile mentioned something that keeping us here was you're doing." Kilian spoke slowly as they continued to exchange looks.

Emma rubbed her face, "I will not tell you what happened yet, but I can start at the beginning. However first off," she looked at Henry, "I know you had an operation going on all this time and I know you all were not pacified with what I had said to you last time we spoke. So tell me what you did first and I will fill in the blanks."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Henry answered and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Emma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, although wincing as to how stiff she felt, "Just tell her lad." Killian said as he fought back a smile at Emma's expression.

"Ok fine. Operation Retrieval." Henry said and noticing Emma's stunned look, he continued, "We meant to retrieve you after you didn't call us again. We gave you a week, figuring that was ample time to get your own mission started."

Emma looked away and frowned feeling like she had really blown it this time with her family. As if sensing her thoughts, Snow and David reached out and grabbed her hands, "We were just worried about you that's all." David said.

"And we had every right to be worried it seems." Snow said as she noticed the cuts and bruises on her daughter.

"I know and I am sorry;" Emma said, "but tell me your end first. I do not want to think about…" There was no further information needed as they needed as they remembered what Michael had blurted out. Henry internally flinched as he heard the man's words replaying in his head, " _Because it was your decision-making skills that got Atticus killed along with Noel and Lucas getting kidnapped!_ "

He knows based on the apology that he did not mean what he shouted, but still he could see that his mother was still hurting about it. Though now, all he had were more questions than answers: Who was Atticus? That name had not come up in the research that they had done before. Who were Noel and Lucas? Their names had also come up, but not much information was found. And more importantly this only deepened the bigger question of: what was his mother involved in?

"Ok." Henry said after a moment or two as he shared a look with the rest of his family as Emma resumed eating.

 **One Year before in Storybrooke-**

"Henry please I have to go. I love you all, I will try to keep in touch, but for now this will be the last you hear of me. Love you."

"Emma!" The adults yelled as Henry yelled again, "MOM!" There was a click and a buzzing noise from the phone.

There was silence in the room as they looked at the phone on the table, "Henry?" Violet softly questioned as she slowly approached him.

"She is gone." He muttered, "There is no telling if she will be back."

"She will." Killian said sadly as he picked up the phone to disconnect the call. Handing it back to Regina, he continued, "It is just a matter of when." They tried to take his words to heart, but none of them were really feeling hopeful.

Although against her feelings, Snow looks up, "Now hold on a minute. This is Emma we are talking about, she knows what she is doing."

"Yes, because she demonstrated good judgment and decision-making when she was the Dark One." Regina snarked back. Seeing the glares she amended her statement, "Ok fine maybe that was harsh, but it is the truth. Who knows what she has gotten herself involved in? Right now, all we know, is that Emma's loyalty is to these people more so than to us right now."

"Regina has a point." David said, although he hated to admit it, "We do not know how far back she goes with these people or who they really are to her."

"We do actually." Violet spoke up softly. Heads turned to her now, "I am sorry this is not my business." She stated as they looked at her.

"No please, continue. You are an outsider so to speak, so you may be seeing things we are not." Robin said gently.

"Aye lass, we are not going to harm you for giving an idea." Killian said in an encouraging tone.

Violet sighed and she started again, "Well the way Ms. Emma said the word _**padre**_. I would assume that would refer to as father. While language may be different, it seems like from what I noticed, even in this world, that all parental titles are very similar." Henry looked at her in amazement for her insight, but then as what she said began to process he looked away, as did Snow and David. Seeing the disappointed looks, Violet panicked a bit, "I am sorry, I could be wrong-"

"No, it is not you. Everything you said makes sense, it is just that for Emma to refer to someone in a parental title like that, it brings up a sore spot." Henry explained sadly, "You know due to the curse and everything that followed…" Violet nodded along, she recalled Henry telling her the long and complicated history within his family after he had gotten back from the Underworld. He had showed her the book, and her heart had gone out to the blonde at having her family torn from her at such a venerable age.

"We didn't catch that the first time." Snow whispered as she re-thought about the conversation.

"How could we have missed that?"

"So then these people…the Vance family, are more than just what was said on the news." Regina said as she grabbed Robin's phone. Bringing up the picture, she turned to the mirror and waved her hand. The glass shimmered and the portrait now appeared in the mirror, handing Robin back his phone they stare at the image, "How did Emma wind up with these people and who was she to them exactly?"

Henry stared at his mother as he took a step closer to it, "I do not care, but I am not losing her again. Time for Operation Retrieval."

"I agree with the lad, but I want to know what exactly Emma is dealing with." Killian said firmly, not liking the older man in the picture one bit.

"Same." David and Snow said.

Robin and Violet looked at each other and she stood by Henry, "I will help if you want me too." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Whatever you need, I am here." Robin stated as he moved closer to Regina, who also smiled at him.

Sighing, Snow looked at her step-mother, "Still have a way to access all of Emma's files?"

Regina looked at her curiously, "I never-"

"Yes you did. Remember the leak when Emma was running for sheriff?" Snow asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Those…no but I know who did." Looking at the clock, she said, "Come on, I know someone who might help."

"And if they refuse?" Killian asked as they went out the door.

Closing it behind her, Regina responded, "Then plan D."

"Eh…what about B and C?" Henry asked.

"D for Dark One, but hopefully Sidney is in the mood to help." Regina explained as she led the way to her vault.

Once they reached the vault, they approached a large mirror, "Sidney!" Regina called out as Robin stepped closer to her. Violet was by Henry's side taking in the mass amounts of magical objects and potions.

The mirror swirled and a face of a man appeared from a cloud of purple smoke, "You called?"

"We need your help." Regina said, "We need you do find information on Emma."

"Information…you mean dirt?"

"No." Regina snorted, "Why would-?" His face disappeared and in a cloud of smoke a scene appeared before them:

They see a younger Henry sitting at a booth in Granny's Diner and reading a newspaper. Then they hear the door ding and Emma enters and sits down next to him, "How was school?"

Henry sighed sadly feeling defeated, "Okay."

They see that Emma picks up on the mood and changes topics as she motioned to the paper, "You're reading that paper pretty hard."

"Sidney wrote it." He answered as he passes Emma the paper. The scene freezes on the front page, and they read the article's title: 'Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars'.

The scene disappears and Sidney's face is back in the mirror, "Ok but not like that." Regina clarified.

"Well what makes you think I would get you anymore information? Emma is sheriff, she is no longer the Dark One, and why not ask her what you want?"

"Because Emma is not here." Snow said as her and David approached the mirror. Sidney's head turned to face them as Regina stepped back, thoroughly annoyed, "We think something has happened or will happen to her. We need to know what she is up against."

Sidney snorted, "Well I apologize for the precarious situation that Ms. Swan has found herself in, but in case you haven't noticed, I am not much use to you."

"But you found that record." Henry said as he moved away from Violet, "You got that file, you must know more about her."

"Correction. I stole that file." Sidney stated looking at the teen in front of him now, "As your birth mother once clarified to your adopted mother-"

His head disappeared once more and another scene appeared before them. They watch as Emma enters Regina's office at the Town Hall with the newspaper in hand, "This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal." Emma had said in a furious voice as she slammed the paper down on the desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?" They watched as Regina asked in mock concern.

Emma scoffs, "I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry."

Regina finishes turning off the lights in her office as she says, "He would've learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point." Henry looks away at this statement and Violet squeezes his hand as everyone else (save Robin) couldn't help but glare at her.

They watched as Emma and Regina exit the office and walk through the building, "He doesn't need to lose anything more. He's depressed, Madam Mayor. He doesn't have any… Any hope. Don't you see that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"He's fine." Regina shrugs off.

"He's not fine. I mean, think about it. Watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother? You don't think that would be upsetting?" Emma asks incredulously.

Regina sighed, "All I did was expose him to the truth. And as for the legality – I did nothing wrong."

The scene suddenly cuts off as Sidney's face appears in the mirror once more, "Well that is about the only truth that spewed from your mouth Madam Mayor." He said looking at her, "It was myself that did the wrong…under your orders of course. Perhaps then in that regards it was truly a lie."

"Then you must know how to do it again," David tried this time as the head turned towards him, "please Sidney."

"Even if I wanted to help you, records of that time are far and few." Sidney answered in a bored tone.

Killian stepped forward this time, "Look mate, we are asking for good help. Not for anything illegal."

"Oh yes, because snooping for information on people is not an invasion of privacy."

"Ok now see here." Regina said finally having enough. Violet and Robin flinched at her tone, and everyone took a step back as Regina allowed herself to stand fully in Sidney's view, "You got yourself trapped in that mirror to always be by my side. It is your own damn fault-"

"Now wait-"

"Do not interrupt me." Regina ordered and Sidney's mouth snapped shut, "Good. Now what if we made a deal?"

"I am listening…" Sidney said slowly, his voice echoing in the mirror.

Regina smirked now, and everyone who knew her as the Evil Queen at having been on the receiving end of such smirks had a feeling of déjà vu, "You help us and I let you out. I will never again imprison you in the mirror. You can even keep the magic you now possess…so long as you never betray myself or my family."

"And if I do?" Sidney asks.

"Well then back in the shimmering reflective glass you found yourself in years ago." Regina stated.

Sidney smirked, "So you seemed to have learned a thing or two from the Dark One after all your Majesty." Sighing he said, "Just to be clear, I help you and I am free?"

Regina waved her hand and in a cloud of smoke a man in a black suit appeared before them. He looked at her stunned, "Consider this as a sign of good faith on my end." Regina said to him, but then added, "One toe though out of line and back you go and our deal is off. Understand?"

He looked at her out stretched hand and then at everyone else in the room. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he shook, "Understand. Now what was that you wanted me to do again?"

After giving him whatever information they could and even showing him the picture, they all exited the vault. Finding themselves back outside the crypt, Sidney admitted, "I believe when I first started on finding dirt for the smear campaign, I did come across something about this family."

"What do you remember?" Killian asked him.

"Not much really. I was just in charge of looking for anything incriminating about Emma; and when I dug up that file," he motioned to Henry, "well my job was done."

They nodded and parted ways after Sidney promised to have something within a week. Heading back into town the group sighed and made their way towards Granny's, "Glad everything worked out." Violet said.

"Well it's not done yet." Henry said as they hung back a bit as everyone else went into the diner.

She frowned at seeing him looking a bit worried, "That must have been hard, seeing those events again."

He nodded, "That happened right after the old sheriff, Graham, died. He was really the huntsman." Looking at her now, he sat on the curb and she followed suite, "He was the first one who started getting their memories back-"

"Because the first curse wiped people's memories of who they were." Violet said remembering her mini-history lesson of the town.

Henry smiled, "Right. Well he started to remember and well mom…" He looked away and felt her hand on his shoulder, "Afterwards I lost hope, there was no beating the curse and I didn't want Emma getting hurt, but she kept fighting for me despite not believing in it herself; but that article though…"

"Hey, your family is always good at finding each other." She made him look at her, "I know she'll come back."

"I hope so…"

Violet frowned a bit at his half-hearted attempt, it was then that she remembered something, "Hey, if these people are like her family…is it possible that she may have kept something from them?"

Henry's eyebrows drew together as he stared at the pavement, "I guess so…" He then looked up slowly, "If she had anything…" He jumped up as he looked a bit down the road towards a blue house with a white fence.

She stands up and looks to where he was looking. He looks at her now with a smile, "Want to help with Operation Retrieval?"

"I said I would." She says. He grabs her hand and her face turns a light shade of red as his infectious smile forms on his lips and he pulls her down the street in a run towards the house.

 **Present Day-**

"So you enlisted Sidney's…" Emma let out a yawn as she leaned on the table with one elbow propped and her head resting on her hand, "help…?"

"Yes," Regina answered when Henry took a break from the flashback. She saw how tired the blonde was, but as usual Emma's stubborn side was refusing to allow her to excuse herself from the conversation to rest, "We did not go to Gold immediately for this."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes for a minute, "And you two went to into my house for information?" She drowsily asked her son.

Henry's face darkened to a red color in embarrassment, "We were desperate and I figured the least we could do was help Sidney a bit."

Emma smirked and everyone was watching her closely. Snow slowly reached forward and grabbed her daughter's hand, "Emma why don't you go to sleep? We promise everything is ok now."

"I can't sleep yet. I need to keep an eye on Michael and his wounds."

"Love, you are falling asleep now at the table. We can talk later; come on." Killian said gently as he pulled his chair away and stands behind Emma's, ready to help her to bed.

Emma opened her eyes and saw the concerned glances and relented, "Ok fine." Weakly pushing her chair away from the table, she stood up.

Killian helped her and really took in how weak she was from exhaustion. It made him realize that she hadn't looked this worn down since the first days of her being the Dark One, "Come on love."

"Feel better." Henry said as he gave his mother a hug.

"Thanks kid." Emma whispered as she returned the embrace. Then looking at her parents, "Thank-"

"Don't finish that sentence, we will always help you." David said feeling joy at hugging his daughter again.

"Go get some rest, we will wake you if something happens." Snow promised also hugging her baby girl.

Emma nodded as they pulled away, "I love you guys." Then looking at Regina, "I owe you. Thanks for your help."

Regina smirked, "Well someone has to save the savior. Pleasant dreams Ms. Swan."

"Madam Mayor." Emma nodded returning the smirk.

Killian helped guide her towards the stairs and once in the bedroom, he closed the door and helped her into bed, "I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't sleep on my ship or at the house."

"Why?" Emma asked wincing as she laid down and closed her eyes.

He stood over her and said, "It was rather lonely without you."

Emma cracked her eyes open and saw the look on his face. Her heart broke, "I am sorry Killian."

"You came back though. That is all that matters love."

"I will always come back to you." She said earnestly.

"Pleasant dreams Swan." He said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Emma melted into it, but was disappointed when he pulled away. She watched as he moved towards the door, and instantly sat up, but winced, "Killian!" He spun at the sound of her voice, hand on the knob, "Stay? Please?"

He smiled as he went back towards the bed and shrugged his jacket off and took his boots off. The bed was small, not like their king size at their house, but it was a bit larger than his bed on the ship, however as soon as he laid down, she placed her head on his chest and he ran his fingers though her hair, making her hum in response, "As you wish." He muttered, but he already heard her breathing even out and soon he closed his own eyes for once feeling content since the year before.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey so once again thank you all for the support you have been giving me through this story! I am truly sorry about the failure to update. I just moved to an area for a job and the place has not only limited Wi-Fi, but the time to actually write hasn't really be a lot; but I am trying my best and will write and update when I can. Here is some added information on the Vance family. I will add more character profiles as they appear (aka when my twisted little mind makes them up):

Leon Michael Vance- former Head of the Family, and was known as being a philanthropist to outsiders, however in the Underground was a ruthless loan shark. To his family he was kind and most genuine father figure to his 'children'. Was born on June 7, 1943. Died on October 1, 2013 at the age of 70.

Caroline Elizabeth Vance- wife to Leon; was a doctor and Lady of the house. Kind women to everyone. Mother figure to her 'children'. Was a teacher to Emma to help her get through all classes that she never had the chance to take, and was her 'professor'. Was born on December 12, 1943. Died September 15, 2009 at the age of 66.

Michael Richard Vance- eldest adopted son. Born February 9, 1984. Adopted by Leon and Caroline at the age of 5. Graduated with a degree in politics. Currently is 29 years old and has now succeeded to the Head of the Family.

Noeland 'Noel' Robert Vance- twin to Lucas and oldest by five minutes. Born May 16, 1989. Adopted by Leon and Caroline at the age of 5. Graduated with a degree in business relations. Currently is 24 years old.

Lucas Fredrick Vance- twin to Noel youngest by five minutes. Born May 16, 1989. Adopted by Leon and Caroline at the age of 5. Graduated with a degree in international business relations. Currently is 24 years old as well.

Emma Swan- Birthday is October 22, 1983. Actual daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Unofficially adopted by Leon and Caroline at the age of 19. Was the prodigal daughter to Leon, and received a medical degree through Caroline's teachings. Went off on her own when she turned 25, however still remained an ally for the family. Currently is Storybrooke's sheriff and Savior and is 30 years old.

There thought that would give some more food for thought about the different relationships. More information to come though. So here is the next chapter!

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Present day- in Philadelphia-**_

The room was dimly lit by a computer screen as light smoke filled the surrounding area. A man with grey hair smoking a cigar sits with a scowl on his face as his fingers drum the desk impatiently. He exhales through his nose as smoke comes out of it. He had lost everything that he held dear, and why? Because of that blonde haired wretched woman! At this thought, he turned his hand that was drumming the desk into a fist and pounded the desk causing a frame to smash to the floor, "Shit!" He yelled as he pushed the large leather chair away from the desk to pick up the frame.

The glass fell away and he sighed touching the picture of a young man with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes, "I am sorry son." The man sighed, "I am not angry at you…"

It had been about a year since Leon's bastard son came to him to explain that they needed to form an alliance to catch the same jumper that they were both after. He had consented and sent three of his best agents to join with Michael, Noel, Lucas, and Emma to find Reynolds. Of those three agents, one of them was his son: Atticus. However that was a year ago, and now it was two weeks…two weeks since the mission that had claimed his son's life; and he wanted revenge.

He wanted the woman that had caused his personal hell to form suffer, and it was on his son's grave that he made that promise, "Emma Swan…I swear. Everything you love will be taken from you; just like you took everything away from me." He had vowed softly as he threw a red rose down into the dirt that held his boy's coffin.

He had then turned to another stone, the one right next to his son's and made the same vow to it, "Martha, I will make this right. I will have retribution, for both our sakes." He had kissed the stone of his late wife, before turning away and walking to the black limo that had waited for him.

It was at that thought of the promise he had made to his wife and son that had drawn him back to the present. Noel and Lucas, he had been told, escaped his clutches and so far there had been no luck in finding the men, nor in finding Swan and Vance. Picking up the phone, he punched in a number that he knew would possibly help him, "Hello?" The voice on the other end answered on the second ring.

"Have you found them?" He asked in a snarl as he placed the now broken picture frame back on the desk and started to pick up the larger pieces of the glass while making a mental note to tell the night maid that she needed to vacuum up the mess.

There was a moment of hesitance on the other end, before a reluctant, "Yes. I have found them." Was heard in the man's ear.

"Good and where are they?" The man purred out as he snuffed his cigar out in the tray next to the computer.

There was tapping and a few clicks, but eventually the answer came to him, "My end shows that they found them some place in Maine. It appears to be in the middle of nowhere, and as for Noel and Lucas my data shows they are currently still in Philadelphia."

"Excellent."

"Now for your end of the deal Gideon…you will not-"

"Harm your family? Just keep doing what you are doing Eli and then we will have this discussion another time." Gideon responded.

"Now you wait-" Eli started to counter, but Gideon hung up the phone.

Smirking a bit more now, he got up and went over to a filing cabinet. Opening up one of the drawers, he shuffled through a few until he found what he was looking for. Then going back over to his mahogany desk, he threw it down in a manner that it opened to the first page. It was Emma's mug shot when she had been arrested. Getting out another cigar, he lit it up and then reached for the phone. Dialing four numbers, the other end picked up on the first ring, "Damien?" Gideon asked.

"Yes boss?"

"How fast could you and Mathis get to Vance's house?"

There was a pause and muffled talking before Damien answered, "A couple of hours if we leave now…"

"Great," Gideon said as he smiled at his son's picture, "Then here is what you two are going to do…"

 _ **Present day- Storybrooke**_

Emma looked at Michael before turning back to her family. She had given them a brief history on how she had come to be involved with the family; namely the night Leon had found her. This was in response to what Henry had started to tell her what had happened in Storybrooke after having gotten off the phone with her. It was decided that they would have a 'give' and 'take' info session in order to make things fair. They had yet to get into what exactly had gone down two weeks prior. This had been put off until Michael was feeling better in order to give himself and Emma time to talk things out…which is what is currently taking place in their spot at the diner.

Michael had wanted to rent a room at the Inn, despite Mary-Margret's insisting that he was not intruding. Emma had of course deemed him fine to be on his own for the time being, seeing that she would still see him every day regardless, "There is no rush." David said as he looked at the young man and his daughter.

"You all have been very generous and patient. I know you all have questions that I believe you deserve answers to…within reason." Michael said as he hesitated and looked at Emma this time.

"No. They deserve all answers." Emma countered glaring at him.

Killian placed a hand on her knee to calm her, "Love-"

"No Killian. We said no more secrets." Emma said to Killian, then back to Michael she gave him a harsh look, "We have to give them everything."

"Emma we do not even know what is happening right now. Besides the less they know the better."

"How the hell is that going to be better?" Emma retorted.

"Emma think about it for a minute." Michael implored, "They could be pulled into this. If Gideon should-"

"There is no chance of that happening. I talked to Eli and he assured me that we are free of Gideon for now, that and he found Noel and Lucas. Gideon never had them." Emma said quickly.

Michael looked shocked, "Wait what? When did you talk to Eli?"

"This morning before we came here. I talked to him about erasing our traces and deleting files off of father's computer." Emma explained and then internally winced when she saw David's face fall at the usage of the parental title. It had fallen off her lips naturally at this point that she didn't even give it a second thought. She made a mental note to talk to her family and go into further detail with her relationships.

Michael was silent for a moment as he considered what she was saying. In all honesty though, he still did not want to divulge too much information to these people in front of him. Not because of trust issues, but for sheer safety concern, "Emma, regardless if Noel and Lucas are really okay…we have to think about the larger picture here."

"We do not keep secrets from each other Mike." Emma again stated.

"You are being stubborn you know that?" Michael retorted now losing patience.

"Pot meet kettle! I am telling you there is no harm in them knowing."

" _ **Regloa quattro**_!" Michael suddenly said furiously as he switched from English to Italian.

" _ **Che cosa significa che-**_?" Emma started to ask as she switched languages automatically without even thinking about it.

"Here we go again." Henry muttered as he watched his mother and her...this made him pause for a moment as he looked between the two. Just who was he to her really? He wanted to take the book out and read through it again, to see if the pen would show him his mother's story now that she was back in Storybrooke. He tried to write her story when she was away from the year, but do to her being beyond Storybrooke's border, it had not worked. Now that she was back however, maybe (just maybe) it might work now.

" _ **Il modo migliore per mantenere un segreto? Tienitelo per te. La seconda migliore? Dilo un'altra persona se è necessario. Non c'è una terza migliore**_." Michael said rapidly.

Emma got up from the table and began to pace around, " _ **Da quando questo diventi un segreto tutto ad un tratto**_?"

" _ **Dal momento in cui la missione è andato a sud e le nostre vite erano in pericolo**_." Michael answered and got up as well to meet her gaze and stop her from pacing.

"You know for this being discrete and everything…we are getting a lot of attention." Regina pointed out as she looked to the occupants that now had some form of entertainment to go with their meals.

"Emma-" Snow called trying to get her daughter's attention as she too realized what was happening now.

Emma however glared at Michael, " _ **Torna a questa ora eh**_?"

Michael through his hand in the air and turned around as he then dragged it through his hair in frustration at Emma's attitude, " _ **Oh, per favore, essere ragionevole! Sto cercando di proteggerli!**_ " He made a gesture to the group at the table.

"They are talking about us aren't they?" Robin asked as he looked at Regina and Snow. They had dropped the kids off with the fairies before meeting Emma and Michael in the diner.

Killian nodded, "I am by no means a linguist, but that is what it sounds like."

"I heard the words protect and please…I think." Henry piped in trying to listen closely.

"I'll buy that." David said as he watched Emma pace again with her hands on her hips looking aggravated, "Since we knew Emma wants us to know the whole story, and Michael just told us he doesn't want us to know."

"Well that is too damn bad, because I do want to know what we are up against this time." Regina stated with her arms crossed, "This is getting aggravating."

"So why doesn't Emma just tell us?" Henry asked looking at his adoptive mother.

"Because lad, she and Michael are partners in this and there is a code about screwing over your partner." Robin explained.

Killian nodded his agreement, "It works amongst pirates too. You have to rely on each other and if one person does something behind the others' backs, then there is a harsh punishment."

"Emma and Michael mentioned that when they first got here," Snow added recalling that night, "it was a part of their code or something."

"The rules." David added, "He explained that to Henry the next day." Henry remembered now and he also made a mental note to go over that list. He had written down 'The Rules' once Michael was done explaining them to him that day.

"Regardless, them talking about us as if we are not here, in another language no less, is aggravating." Regina said scowling as Emma turned back around to glare harshly at Michael.

" _ **Sto dicendo loro. Qualunque cosa**_." She said defiantly.

" _ **No non sei**_." Michael said in a leveled and controlled voice that also had a trace of fury.

" _ **Lo sono e sarò**_." Emma retaliated. Then turning back to her family she said in English, "I told you I was going undercover. The mission was-"

Michael slammed his good hand down on the table causing a resounding bang in the diner and the glasses to rattle, making everyone jump in shock (save Emma), " _ **Vi ordino come capo della famiglia di chiudere la bocca maledetta questo istante**_!"

This was the final straw as Emma whipped back around and yelled back, "Father didn't originally want you as head of the family! He wanted to give it to me!"

During the argument, Granny had tried to get everyone to stop paying attention to the feuding people in the diner, but now no one moved. No one spoke. No one dared to speak. Michael's face paled drastically as he slowly stood straight. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it only to open it again before closing it once more. His mind had gone blank.

Emma, realizing the major secret she had spilled in anger, was also pale in color, "Mike-"

He raised his hand to silence her and grabbed his coat from the booth, "Do what you want. You want to endanger them? Fine. Be my guest."

"Mike-" Emma called desperately wanting to explain herself to him as she reached for his good arm to stop him from totally leaving.

However he jerked his arm away, " _ **Non mi tocchi**_." Emma dropped her hand and it fell to her side as he took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Opening them, he said, " _ **Ho intenzione di contattara Noel e Lucas me stesso e capire un piano.**_ " Then as if trying to deliver a kill-shot to her already aching heart he added, " _ **Questo è ciò che un capo farebbe**_." Then he stormed out not caring about everyone's eyes following after him.

Once the door was slammed they all looked at Emma as she still looked at the door that had taken abuse from the heated discussion, "Mom?" Henry's voice jerked her out of her mental blankness as to what had just happened. He reached for her hand and gently guided her back down in the booth next to him, "What happened?"

"What did you mean about being Head of the Family love?" Killian asked just as gently.

Emma waved a waitress over, "Can I get an order of whisky straight up no rocks?"

The waitress left and Snow chided her, "Emma it is only eleven in the morning!"

"Well it is night time somewhere isn't it?" She shot back as the waitress came back and placed the amber liquid in front of her. She through her head back as the alcohol burned her throat, but at least it helped clear her head a bit.

"Ok so are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Regina said leaning forward to show that she was through with the games.

Emma thought for a moment, before nodding to herself. She was going to tell them either way, but she does at least want Michael's support, so instead of going over to what happened in the last year, she said, "I am going to tell you what happened, but in order to understand what is happening or has happened, you need to know some key players and the history." Emma said Henry dig into his bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen (not his author pen, she noticed). He flipped open to a blank page and started to get ready, "The key players are of course the Vance family, myself included in that, and the Langdons…namely Gideon and his son Atticus."

Henry wrote what she was saying so he could have a re-check later. He recalled that Sidney had found some brief information on the family names when they had asked him to search for Emma's connections. Killian held Emma's hand in support underneath the table as she ordered a re-fill of her drink. He knew that these past two weeks were hard on her. Having returned to their own home with the white fence, he knew that she had suffered some type of nightmare from the previous year and had been closed off, almost like the woman he had met on the beanstalk.

When he had approached her parents about this, Snow found her daughter's behavior 'pre-curse' breaking Emma. It was troubling, "I first met Atticus a year after I was unofficially adopted into the family. It was also a year after Gideon had formed his own business…"

Everyone watched as Emma seemed to have gotten a slight glazed look in her eye. Regina swiftly summoned a dreamcatcher under the table and positioned it so that it was facing Emma and hoped that whatever memory or memories Emma was experiencing would be captured in the dreamcatcher without her knowing it. Regina did not like the feeling of using dark magic again, but this was for security not just for herself, but for everyone, "It was at one of the many, I guess you could call them balls or cotillions that the family would have, when I first laid eyes on the son of the man who would later turn out to be our enemy…" Emma's voice trailed off and when Regina quickly glanced down, she saw many memories being sucked into the dreamcatcher before resting on the one that Emma was describing.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Rule four

2 What does that-?

3 The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. The second best? Tell one other person if you must. There is no third best.

4 Since when did this become a secret all of a sudden?

5 Since the moment the mission went south and our live were in danger.

6 Back to this now huh?

7 Oh please, be reasonable! I am trying to protect them!  
8 I am telling them. Everything.

9 No you are not

10 I am and I will

11 I order you as head of the family to shut your damn mouth this instant!

12 Don't touch me.

13 I am going to contact Noel and Lucas myself and figure out a plan.

14 That is what a Head would do


	9. Chapter 9

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Nine Years Ago-**_

"Do I really have to do this again?" Emma asked as she looked into the mirror.

Caroline just smiled fondly at her daughter as she placed the last minute touches on Emma's hair, "Yes you do _**mio figlia**_."

Emma frowned in the mirror. It wasn't like she was not happy with the way she looked, in fact she never would have thought she would like this after spending years in the system, in jail, and a year on the streets. Her hair was pulled back and up in a bun with a lock of hair hanging loose on the side and Caroline had given her a flowered tiara to wear in her hair as well ( _ **A/N: think of her hair at King Midas's ball**_ ). The dress she was wearing was midnight blue in color and the necklace that hung around her neck was a 24-karat yellow gold chain with a swarovski swan pendant that held her birthstone (opal). The hoop earrings were also 24-karat yellow gold that held small imbedded diamonds, and the bracelet that she was wearing on her left wrist was a simple gold bracelet also with little diamonds embedded in the jewelry. Her make-up was very light and subtle, "There, you look lovely." Caroline said smiling brightly.

Emma hesitantly looked at her surrogate mother's reflection to see the bright and proud smile, "Really?"

"Of course my dear," Caroline said as she gently turned Emma so that they were face to face. Her hand came up and cupped Emma's cheek, but being careful to not mess up (in her mind) her daughter's make-up, "Never doubt your beauty nor your personality. Always take pride in who you are." Caroline then frowned suddenly in thought.

"What is it?" Emma asked suddenly nervous under the older woman's gaze.

"You are missing something…" Caroline trailed off, then it hit her, "Be right back."

Emma sighed and watched her leave as she turned towards the mirror once more. This was not the first ball/gathering/cotillion that she had to go to. The first was six months ago when Emma had officially accepted to be in the family. They had a small, low key party for just extended family; but the definition of low key for them was way different than what Emma had considered low key. However now as she looked at herself in the mirror, she could definitely see that the gathering six months ago was low key compared to this.

It was her 'coming-out' party into society. The family was considered to be old money and as an upper class, and therefore followed the rules of what was considered to be 'social protocol'. Under normal circumstances, this would have happened when she had turned sixteen; as Caroline had explained, but under the circumstances as they were, it had happened when she had accepted to be a part of the family. So in terms of what this entailed, it was a way to formally introduce her as a part of the Vance family and recognized by society. Michael, Lucas, and Noel had a similar experience when they had become of age. That was the only thing that was making her feel better at the moment as she pictured them in the same predicament, "Here we go!" Emma turned Caroline seemed to float gracefully back into the room holding a small black velvet box in her hand. That was another thing, Emma reflected, she had to take lessons on proper decorum and ball room dance for the past few months in her preparation for the formal cotillion.

"What is that?" Emma asked as she eyed the box.

Caroline just smiled and sat on the bed, patting a seat next to her as an invitation for Emma to join her, "This has been in the family for generations. It was something from the old country that was given to me by my mother and her mother before her and her mother before her." Opening the box, Emma gasped at the two rings inside. They were white gold with diamonds in the bands and a small raised diamond on the one, "These were my great grandmother's wedding rings; and normally I would have given these to your intending fiancé if he should ask for your hand, but I think this is more important at the moment."

Emma made no move to take the rings, but she could feel tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to hold them back as to not mess up her make-up, "You want me to-?"

"Wear the rings? Yes, that is why I am giving these to you."

Emma shakily took the rings from the box and slid them on her right hand and held it up to the light where they sparkled and seemed to glow, "Thank you…" Emma gasped out, not knowing what else to say.

Caroline pulled Emma into a hug, "I really do love you Emma. There is no reason why these cannot be passed on to you."

"Wait you are really letting me have them? Just like that?" Emma asked pulling away trying to find a lie in the woman's words.

Caroline's heart began to ache as she looked at the younger woman who had immediately became her daughter when Leon first brought her home. It angered her that this special woman was shown no love or respect growing up. So keeping her voice firm so that Emma understood what she was saying, yet gentle enough so that Emma could hear the love in her tone she explained, "You are my daughter…that is what these are for. To be passed on to the next generation, and when or if you have a daughter someday;" Emma looked away and Caroline made Emma face her, "when you are ready and it is the right time, I hope that you pass these on to her or if you should reunite with your son, that you passes these to him if you like the girl he chooses to marry." Seeing that Emma was still upset, Caroline sighed and said softly, "Just promise me that if either scenario happens, you keep the tradition on."

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Emma nodded, "I will."

"Good." Giving Emma one last hug, she pulled away after a moment and said, "Let's go, it is time to meet our escorts."

They exited the room and made their way to the main stairs. It was not held in the family mansion, but in a different mansion in Newport Rhode Island. It was larger and more extravagant for a celebration such as this, " _Because you are worth everything we can give you_ ," Leon had said when Emma asked if this was really necessary, " _besides I am cashing in on a favor that a friend owes me_."

This mansion was called The Breakers. Built in 1895, in was the jewel of the New York Central Railroad fortune. It was used as a statement by the Vanderbilt family to show off their global sensibilities. Emma's eyes swept the grand hallway that was lavished in oil paintings and portraits, who she guessed were the Vanderbilts. The whole style seemed to be something out of an old Victorian movie as her silver heels sunk into the lashed red carpet. She shook her head as they continued to walk, finding it ridiculous how a seventy some-odd room with a two and a half story high Great Hall and a Morning room adorned with platinum leaf wall panels, and entire walls made out of rare marble, alabaster, and gilded wood was only used as a summer home.

"Remember, head high, shoulders back, make eye contact, and the most important thing;" Caroline stopped them at the top of the stairs as the lights dimmed in the Great Hall and the crowed started to become silent, "Have fun." Emma nodded and took a deep breath. Caroline looked her over once more before engulfing Emma in a hug, "You'll be fine."

"Presenting Caroline Elizabeth Vance and her husband Leon Michael Vance." Emma looked across to the other landing and saw her surrogate father making his way down the Grand Staircase, he caught her eye and smiled and nodded to her.

The crowd bowed or curtsied low as they made their way down the stairs, stopping in the middle landing to link arms after they greeted each other. It was moments like this that Emma wondered if this is how the royals really did things back in the day, or even by today's modern standards. The announcer called out Lucas and Noel's names, and when they had come down the same results occurred: people bowed or curtsied to them as well before finally announcing, "For the first time, help me welcome our guest of honor, Emma Ruth Elizabeth Swan Vance and her escort Michael Richard Vance."

Emma closed her eyes and took one last deep breath, before opening them and making her way down the stairs. She kept her head high and made eye contact with the people as they bowed and curtsied before her and Michael. Once she was in the middle, Michael held out his arm towards her, "Ready?" He mouthed as he faced her before allowing them to turn towards the crowd when she linked her arm with his.

"Ready." Emma said smiling.

He gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw through her façade, "You'll be fine. Think of the previous one that we had as a dress rehearsal."

"In all honesty, I am trying not to think about anything except for not tripping." Emma muttered as she tried to keep smiling as they continued to walk down the stairs.

"I'll catch you if you do, but we do not have to worry about that." He said continuing to smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because we are at our destination." Michael said as they approached the middle of the room near the rest of the family.

So they are, Emma noticed as she looked at Caroline and Leon's smiling faces as her arm passed from Michael's arm to Leon's, "Presenting my daughter, Emma Ruth Elizabeth Swan Vance!" Leon's voice resonating to the crowd.

People clapped and cheered and the announcer called out for the first dance, "Ready _**mia figlia**_?"

Emma looked at his shining eyes, eyes that only seemed to shine special just for her, "Ready _**padre**_." Their family parted off to the side, and people watched as Leon guided her across the floor into a waltz.

 _ **Present day-**_

"Emma Ruth Elizabeth Swan Vance?" Snow asked as she tried her daughter's full name across her tongue. It sounded so foreign to her, and yet the first middle name sounded so right, only because of David's mother's name which they were going to use anyway…had they had the time to properly name her that is.

Emma nodded and sighed, "They wanted me to have a full name rather than using my last name that I had when I was with my first family. Ruth was Leon's mother's name and Elizabeth came from Caroline's great-grandmother's name, also it was her middle name as well."

Henry had paused in his writing as he looked towards his mother, "So they just placed them all together?"

"I chose to have it that way." Emma responded as she reached for her glass and took a sip, this time it was a hot chocolate with cinnamon and Irish Whisky in it. David and Snow shared a hurt expression, and Emma sighed deeply not even noticing this exchange, too caught up in her own memory of that night.

Killian was watching her as she started to pick at her bear claw, "Then if you were used to this type of high societal occasions, why were you so nervous and unsure about Midas's ball?"

Emma stopped picking at her bear claw and looked at him. His gaze was that of hurt and confusion; as if he was trying to will himself to under what was going through her mind like he could always do, "Because it was a real thing, it was a situation that I couldn't have even begun to imagine."

It wasn't much of an answer as it was an excuse, and Regina saw right through it, however as she glanced down at the dreamcatcher she saw a smiling Emma and a proud man with jet black hair gliding across a ballroom floor. It was curious really, seeing the woman sitting across from her and then in the memory, "So you were really close with them then." Robin said slowly having gotten the gist of how Emma's life situation was when she was growing up, and how hard it was for her to trust her real biological family.

Emma did not respond as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. They waited for her to acknowledge the comment, but in true Emma fashion, she deflected, "It was later in the night when I first laid eyes on Atticus Langdon…"

Regina glanced downwards again, and this time the dreamcatcher showed a man with messy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. The image started to move slowly, before coming to a sudden halt as Emma's phone rang. Emma pulled it out and Michael's ID came up, "Mike-"

"I just talked to Noel and Lucas," they heard Michael say on the phone before Emma could even properly greet him, "they are on their way here."

"What?"

"I gave them the coordinates and they are expected to be here tonight." Michael stated, "They were just entering Connecticut when I called their phone. Of course I had Eli give me the new burner number for them."

Emma frowned at the tone of voice he was using. She pulled the phone away to look at the time and saw that when she had made contact with them it was about six-thirty in the morning, now it was about nine-thirty in the morning. Almost a full hour had gone by since her and Michael's fight where he ended up storming off, clearly he still was really upset with her; "I am not talking to them about the mission Mike." She said with a heavy sigh, "I am telling them about-"

" _ **Emma si prega lo davvero non voglio discuterne ora**_." His voice was heavy and she could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"I am not discussing anything other than letting you know that I am not talking to them about the mission." Emma said when she caught everyone's eyes and they mouthed 'English' to her. Not giving him a chance to respond, she told him, "I am telling them about the cotillion." There was a pause on the other end, "Michael?"

"The cotillion?"

"Yea, when I first met Atticus." Emma said, "Remember?"

Regina looked away from Emma and back to under the table. The scene started to pick up again as it picked up on Emma's memory of that day through the jumbled memories that it had captured before. Robin noticed her shift in movement and followed her gaze. Seeing the dreamcatcher, his eyes widened slightly and he nudged her. Regina looked at him and then saw his eyes shift, she had been found out. Stepping on his foot, she silently communicated to him that she would explain later. He took a silent, but shaky breath and consented. Although he moved his eyes slightly towards everyone else who was focused on the conversation on the phone, and knew that when they found out what Regina did, they wouldn't be thrilled, "Oh yes, that was an eventful night." Michael's voice drawled out through the phone, "The memories that must be bringing on for you huh?"

At the mention of this, Regina saw that the images of the cotillion fast forwarded a bit in rapid succession before freezing momentarily on a scene of Emma and Michael kissing on a balcony. She swiftly looked up and glanced at Emma, whose hand was interlocked with Killian's as he rubbed her knuckles with his fingers. Then she looked over to Henry suddenly, and then back to Emma as if trying to figure all this information out at once. Just where was this story heading?

Emma saw this sudden movement and rose an eyebrow to her. Regina swiftly made the dreamcatcher vanish, knowing that she had what she needed at the moment so that Emma wouldn't question her behavior, "Look come back to the diner and we can talk about it together." Emma suggested slowly as she looked at Regina in question.

Everyone else was now puzzled as to what was happening to the former Evil Queen and the Savior. Snow and David were still trying to figure out Emma's relationships within the family, and a question that they kept going back to was: how was it that Emma trusted them so easily and yet she had taken a long while to trust them explicitly?

There was a pause as Emma pulled away from Killian's grasp and looked away from Regina. After a moment or two there was a response, "You are just telling them the background information?"

" _ **Si. Stavo per trovarvi a parlare l'altra cosa dopo…**_ " Emma said giving everyone an apologetic look, especially Henry who had given her a disappointed look back.

There was another round of silence on the other end, " _ **Ok sarò diritto indietro sopra.**_ " There was another pause as his voice turned hesitant, " _ **Mi dispiace per prima**_."

Emma shook her head and smiled sadly, " _ **Anche a me, ma possiamo parlare più avanti.**_ "

" _ **Più tardi poi…ci vediamo a cinque**_." Emma hung up after that and sighed.

"I thought you said no more secrets from us." Henry stated slowly as Emma put her phone away.

"I am not keeping secrets. There is just something called privacy." Emma pointed out, "Now where were we?"

"The cotillion love." Killian said as he placed his hook gently on Henry's knee to prevent him from arguing with Emma, who had ordered a refill of her hot chocolate and started to pick at her bear claw once more.

"Right…"

 _ **The Cotillion-**_

After opening speeches and the father/daughter dance, there was a formal dinner in the Grand Dining Hall. There were multiple delicacies to choose from that included a variety of finger sandwiches as a snack or a small appetizer buffet style in the very beginning, but when Leon called for everyone to start being seated, this is where that changed. Everyone had gotten a salad after they ordered their dinner followed by another platter of appetizers that was consisted of stuffed mushrooms, eggplant parmesan, stuffed clams, mozzarella sticks (Emma had requested them), and tomato mozzarella salad. Afterwards everyone had gotten a choice of Greek or Cesar salad, then almost immediately whoever did not order an entrée that came with pasta had gotten a small bowl of penne in vodka sauce. Needless to say if you were still hungry after the event was over, there was something wrong with you.

Emma had just finished her dessert, which was cheesecake, and took a sip of her coffee when the announcement was made for the dance floor being opened for all to participate. She smirked as she looked over at Michael, who was giving another girl the 'look', "So?"

"What?" He asked startled when she started to talk to him.

"What are you waiting for?" Emma asked as Leon had started to lead Caroline away from the table followed by Lucas and Noel who had given their brother the same look that Emma was giving him; however Emma shooed them away with her own 'look', "Just go talk to her."

"Do you know who that is?" Michael asked incredulously.

Emma looked over and recognized the girl's father as Richard Cypher, he was one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the area. While Emma had seen the girl around the hospital quite a few times, she only knew her as Sara Cypher, "Yea," Emma responded, "Sara Cypher, daughter of Richard Cypher, one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons."

"Don't be a wise-ass." Michael bit back as he snapped his head towards Emma to give her a reproachful look, "She is a high honor's student at Yale, top of her program." He looked back at her and he felt his face redden up a bit as she looked at him; to which he looked quickly away.

Emma snickered a bit as she also looked over at the brunette haired girl, "She is so out of your league then." Michael shoved her roughly, but Emma just laughed, "It's true though. If she is a high honor's student, you are just an honors for what? One semester?"

"Two thank you very much." Michael said smugly.

"Yea, this semester and what? Two semesters ago?" She watched him deflate a bit, which caused her to sigh, "Look what are the odds?"

"Of what?"

"Oh I do not know…of you asking her to dance perhaps?" Emma asked now sounding smug.

He cocked his head to the side before comprehension eventually dawning on him, "Oh no…not playing this game…"

"Come on…what are you? Chicken?" Emma asked as she then poured herself a glass of wine.

"No."

"Then come on, one to what?"

Michael looked over at Sara and she flashed him a smile, "Twenty-five. One to twenty-five."

"Ok then…" Emma trailed off getting her number ready, "So are you ready then?"

"Yup." He said as he turned away from Sara's table and looked back at Emma, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" They both said, "Twenty!"

His face went white and Emma laughed, "You have to do it! Those are the rules."

Grumbling he got up from the table and straightened out his jacket, "Just wait until I find someone for you." He stated.

Emma stood up now and helped him fix himself, "Good luck with that," she leaned closer, "if I want something, I just do it." Then giving him a shove this time, she said, "Have fun. Smile!"

He through her a dirty look, but none the less put on a smile and walked over to the table. Emma crossed her arms looking satisfied as she watched Michael introduce himself and held a hand out to her, " _ **C'est la vie et de l'amour**_." Emma jumped to see a man with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes standing next to her with his arms crossed watching Michael as well.

" _ **Êtes-vous Fran**_ ç _ **ais**_?" Emma asked hesitating a bit. She may have caught on to Italian very quickly, but she was still learning French.

The man looked at her, seeming to be impressed, "No," he said and Emma internally sighed in relief, " _ **ma io sono italianio**_. _**E tu**_?"

Emma was still relieved as she felt that she could still talk freely. Leading them into the ball room, she began to answer his question, " _ **Inglese in primo luogo, mia madre e mio padre,**_ " Emma pointed them out on the floor and the man nodded along, " _ **mi ha insegnato italiano**_."

"Could have fooled me." He spoke this time in English as Emma snapped her head towards him, "You are fluent."

"Thank you." Emma said mock curtsying in her dress.

He smiled and bowed, "So then you are Emma?"

"I am, and who might you be?"

His smile became brighter and wider as he took her hand and kissed the top of it as he bowed again before her, "My name is Atticus. Would you like to dance?"

Emma smiled, "Sure, I would love to." With that he placed a hand around her waist and guided her to the dance floor.

 _ **Present Day-**_

"Probably the one mistake that had our own domino effect which lead into our own personal series of unfortunate events with having to do with that family." Heads turned to see Michael approaching the table and pulling up a chair at the end of the table next to Emma, "Did it occur to you to ask for a last name, or better yet Atticus is not really a common name so did you forget that Gideon had a son named Atticus?"

"I was being polite, besides you were pre-occupied." Emma stated as a matter of fact.

Michael snorted, "Could have at least asked for a last name though so you knew who you were dealing with exactly."

"Oh please, says the guy who was making goo-goo eyes at Sara Cypher." She then looked at him and smirked, "How did that work out in the end by the way?"

"Shut up…Emmy."

"Do not call me that." Emma warned lowly.

"Or what…Emmy?"

"Shut up."

"Ok enough please." Regina cut in before Michael could push Emma further, "We just want the story, we do not need the side commentary."

"Fine." Emma said crossly as she glared at Michael, who was sporting a teasing grin, "Well finish it."

"Finish what?"

"The story, about meeting Atticus Roman."

Killian did not like the grin that had formed on Michael's face after Regina's reprimand. It made him want to gut the man, but unfortunately he was not wearing his hook. Emma had requested that so long that Michael was in town, that he wouldn't wear his hook, "Yes, please tell us the story." He did though put a protective arm around Emma, and tried to pull her close to him.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at him at this action, but Michael ignored it and nodded, "Alright then. I heard that you two got comfortable on the dancefloor. Is that were you left off?"

"Yup, and we were not comfortable."

"Not from my perspective." He stood up and did a small waltz in their general area, pretending to be dancing with an invisible woman, "Look familiar Emma?"

Everyone saw Emma's face redden a bit as people turned to look at him. Most of the diner had emptied out seeing that breakfast was coming to an end, but a few stragglers remained and they were the ones that were watching with curiosity, "You are embarrassing yourself you know that?"

"Hark, my face isn't all that red. Besides I bet you have forgotten everything that Rachel taught you."

"No I haven't." Emma stated, "If memory serves, she was prouder of me than of you and the twins combined."

"Look at how cute you are," Michael stopped and started to make the baby-voice at her, resulting in Emma fuming, "whittle Emmy thinks she can still pwlay wit the big boys. Look how precious…"

"Touch me and David might have to arrest me for murder." Emma snapped as he reached out to touch her cheek.

This was a three-sixty from earlier as Henry, Killian, Snow, and David watched the banter back and forth. Regina was starting to get really impatient now and was considering on murdering the two of them, and Robin was trying to whisper comforting words to help Regina calm down, "Fine. What are the odds of you dancing right here and right now to prove me wrong?" Michael asked.

"One to a thousand."

"Chicken?"

"No."

He started making clucking noises now and about a minute later, Emma snapped, "OK! Fine! One to twenty-five."

"Ok then. Ready." He leaned on the table and stared her down, "One."

"Two." Emma responded leaning forward to meet his gaze.

"Three!" They yelled causing people to jump, "Twenty-five!"

"Damn it!" Emma yelled as she smacked the table with her hand.

"HA! I knew I would get revenge one way or another."

"Took you long enough." Emma snarked back. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. He guided her out of the seat, then dug into his pocket to pull a quarter out to her, "What is this for?"

"Music duh!" He said as he forced her to take the coin, "You can choose the song."

Emma shook her head as she turned back to her family, "Intermission on story time."

Before they could object to the statement, Emma went over to the machine and put the coin in. Scrolling through the songs, she smirked at the one that had come up. It was near perfect and she still felt slightly guilty about making him angry earlier. Choosing the song, she pressed play and it had come on ( _ **A/N: I do not own the song, and I know that yes this song is fairly new and wouldn't have been around during this time line or the pervious as I will mention later; but I think it works with the dynamic that I am trying to create for her and Michael…also it is called fanfiction for a reason. Song- Unbreak You by Ryan Star)**_

As soon as the melody started playing, Michael's eyes widened. Emma smirked as she sauntered over to him and placed his hands properly on her as she whispered in his ear mockingly, "Does whittle Mikey still 'member how to pwlay wit the big girls?" He cocked an eyebrow and proceeded to turn her out and then in towards him before the lyrics started to play, gliding her across the dining room, expertly avoiding the obstacle of tables.

"Does that answer your question?" Michael asked as they started swaying a bit.

Emma smirked as the song started to play.

 _ **I wanna know your whole skin, every mark, every inch  
I wanna heal your pain, don't be scared, let me in  
Lay yourself down, I will comfort you, I will comfort you  
Until the stars fall around us**_

Emma looked at Michael and instantly she was no longer in Storybrooke, but in a different life time as they danced, getting lost in the music, "Déjà vu huh?" Michael asked reading her thoughts.

"You could say that…" Emma whispered as it felt like they were floating.

"In all honesty I thought you have forgotten this song."

"Why would you say that?"

"Listen."

 _ **For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost  
I will, I will unbreak you  
All the pain that you feel, let this moment be real  
I will, I will unbreak you  
I will undo the hurt 'til it feels like I'm the first  
I will unbreak you**_

 _ **I wish I knew you when eyes were white and innocent**_  
 _ **If I could cut through time, I'd hold you close, make you mine**_  
 _ **Stay where you are, and I will come for you, I will comfort you**_  
 _ **Until the stars fall around us**_

As the music continued to play softly, Emma recalled why this was 'their' song. This represented a piviotal point in her life. It was the first intimate moment she had with him, where almost all her walls were down since Neal had left her. This was when she had revealed to him herself about what Neal had done and the outcome that occurred when she was forced to give Henry away.

She looked into Michael's eyes and saw that he was thinking the exact same thing. Happier and less complicated times, before she had fully been integrated into the family business, before he took on the majority of the responsibilities, and before it all came crashing down on them. It was like nothing else in the room mattered, as they were lost in the music and therefore lost in their own world of yester-years.

 _ **For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost**_  
 _ **I will, I will unbreak you**_  
 _ **All the pain that you feel, let this moment be real**_  
 _ **I will, I will unbreak you**_  
 _ **I will undo the hurt 'til it feels like I'm the first**_  
 _ **I will unbreak you, I will unbreak you**_

 _ **For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost**_  
 _ **I will, I will unbreak you**_  
 _ **All the pain that you feel, let this moment be real**_  
 _ **I will, I will unbreak you**_

The pace of the song had picked up a bit, as did their rhythm. Michael twirled Emma around elegantly and everyone that was not in the family pulled out their devices and recorded the dance. There was no doubt in the people's minds that Emma would have made an excellent dancer had circumstances been different in their world.

Snow and Charming watched mouths almost open as they watched their daughter. Yes they were listening intently to the story, especially when Emma was explaining the party. It was something that she would have definitely had in the Enchanted Forest had the curse not happened. Watching Emma and Michael even more closely, they sensed a chemistry between them and as Snow glanced at Killian; she knew instantly that he sensed it too.

Killian felt as if his teeth could crack under the amount of pressure as he clenched his jaw tightly while he watched Emma and Michael danced around the room. In fact it was taking all his restraint (which was not much as of this moment) to not stand and pull Michael away from _**his**_ Swan and gut the guy like a fish. However what made his blood boil the most was the way the man's arm slid a bit further down Emma's back and pull her slightly closer to himself. He stole a look at the lad, and saw that Henry was jotting down the way Emma and Michael moved across the floor, but he could tell the boy was not thrilled with this at all. Turning back to the duo on the floor, he recognized that this was almost the same exact dance routine they had shared in Camelot, and once the whole mess with the Underworld was over; and it hurt. Not being able to take it much longer, and rather than do something he would regret, he slid out of the booth.

"Killian?" He paused and looked at Henry's pleading face, "Where are you going?"

"Sorry lad, but I cannot stay here right now." Without any more words he sneakily went to the door. Looking back at them, his heart nearly shattered at what he had seen in the very shot amount of time it had taken him to decide to leave to the entrance of the establishment:

Michael had just twirled Emma around once more and pulled her back into him as they had continued the slow waltz, but what Killian was not expecting was Emma leaning her head against his chest; and him holding her protectively as they swayed to the beat. Scowling, he threw the door open and stormed outside, leaving Snow, Charming, Henry, Robin, and even Regina feeling sorry for the pirate.

 _ **We can make it alright, you and me here tonight  
I will, I will unbreak you  
For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost  
I will, I will unbreak you  
I will undo the hurt 'til it feels like I'm the first  
I will unbreak you**_

Once the song ended everyone who watched the dancing lost interest and went back to their business. Emma's eyes snapped opened as she became suddenly aware of the world around her. The real world, not the one filled with memories that had long since passed. Looking at her family, she could tell that they were wearing looks of faux happiness while trying to hide disappointment. It was then that there was one face that was missing, "Where did Killian go?" Emma asked.

"Captain Guyliner left when he saw you little PDA." Regina stated arms crossed and wearing a scowl.

"PDA?" Michael asked, "We were just dancing. We are not into each other like that anymore."

"Anymore?" Snow asked eyebrow arched.

"Yea, we had something, but-ow! Emma!" She had whacked him upside the head, "What the hell?!"

"I hadn't told them that yet!" Emma replied back angrily. Then frantically looking around she exclaimed, "I have to find Killian!"

Before she could move, her phone rang and anxiously she answered it and said, "Killian?!"

"Nope! HI SIS!" Emma yanked the phone away from her ear and winced, "We are crossing the line now!"

"Noel?" Michael asked as he heard one of his brother's on the phone and pulled it closely to him and pressed the speaker button.

"Hi Bro!" There were two voices now.

"Who is this Killian?" One asked.

"None of your business Lucas." Emma answered this time, "You are crossing the line now?"

"Yup be there-holy crap!" There were loud bangs and then, "We have trouble!"

"Noel! Lucas!"

"We will be ok. See you-" The phone went dead.

Emma and Michael's face went white as a sheet, "Where those gun-?" Henry started asking slowly.

"Gun shots? Yes." Emma stated as she looked at Michael.

Then there were sudden commotions outside and Grumpy came running in, "Gunshots heard in the woods near the border!"

This started another round of talking and looking at Emma for answers, "Come on." Michael stated.

"No you stay here. You are still injured." Emma countered him.

"Emma-"

"As your technical physician I didn't clear you for duty. So I said stay here. Get a hold of Eli and tell him what is happening."

"I'll come with you." David said as Snow slid out of the booth.

"No. I will go alone. Help Michael." Emma ordered as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

Before anyone could stop her, she started leaving. Regina was the one who stopped them as they started arguing, "Emma wait!" Emma did not wait and exited the door and stormed over to the Lincoln, "Hey wait I said!"

"Regina I don't have time for this. I have to see where they are."

"How are they getting over the line anyway?"

"I deactivated the shield obviously so they could make it over. I didn't think they would run into trouble."

"So you put us all in danger."

"Nothing I cannot handle. Or we cannot handle." Emma referred to 'we' as herself and Michael.

The two women glared at each other, "Just who am I talking to right now?" Regina asked slowly as she stared directly into the blonde's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Regina stared longer, "Just be careful on the line you are walking Ms. Swan."

"That did not answer my question, but I will ask since when are we back to formalities?"

"Since I cannot decide on who you are right now." Regina stated back as she stepped away from the car.

It was at this moment that Emma caught sight of her family and Michael exiting the diner. Giving Regina and them a final look, she entered the car. Once she was in, she slammed the door and started it. Looking out the window she caught sight of Henry's face and taking a final deep breath, she sped off to the town line.

"I swear if anything happens to her, you will be sorry." David threatened Michael, "You started all of this."

Michael said nothing except, "Come on, she told me you would help me contact Eli, and considering you know this town better than me, you will have the information he wants. You too," he motioned to Regina, "seeing as you are the mayor."

Together they reluctantly went to the station, leaving Henry standing on the stoop of Granny's. Looking down on his notes, he jumped when he heard his name, "Hi Henry."

"Violet!" He started as he saw her walking up to him.

"Is everything ok? I saw your mom's new car speeding down the road." She said as she motioned to the direction Emma had gone.

"I am not too sure, but want to help me with this?" Henry asked as he motioned to the papers.

"Ok."

"Cool, but first we have to find Killian." With that they ran down the road towards the pier.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 and 2 My daughter

3 Emma please I really do not want to discuss it right now.

4 Yes. I was going to find you to talk about the other thing later

5 Ok I will be right back over

6 I am sorry about before

7 Me too, but we can talk about that later

8 Later then…see you in five

9 That's life and love *Not Italian, but French

10 But I am Italian. And you?

11 English primarily, my mother and father taught me Italian.


	10. Chapter 10

Yea so no excuse besides life. Life sometimes stinks…especially if it is real life. Anyway home (actually in PA now) my seasonal job is over for now, so hopefully what this means is that you get more chapters. So yea, onward and enjoy!

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 9**

"Come on Eli. Damn it, pick up." Michael growled, but as soon as he hit the voicemail for the fourth time in a row, he slammed the phone on the cradle, "Damn him!"

"Maybe he is out." David said slowly not really knowing how far his temper could go.

"Doesn't matter. Rule three b: never be unreachable. Eli knows this." Michael said as he ran a hand through his hair in a frustrating manner.

Snow, David, and Regina watched him closely as he paced back and forth, "What is it exactly you need to tell this Eli person?" Snow asked seeing that it was silently voted on that she talk to him.

Michael sighed, "About this new development. We are going to need every ounce of information that we can get so we can take down Gideon."

"And what exactly is your family's deal with Gideon?" Regina asked, "And why do you need us?"

"You are the Mayor right?" Regina nodded, "And you are the Deputy?" David nodded, "Well there you go. You know this town, and Emma would help but she is busy at the moment."

Before anyone else could have a chance to respond, there was a resounding crash followed by screeching tires, then followed by, "MY CAR!"

They all exchanged quick looks and ran outside to see Emma half out of the black Lincoln and two men getting out of what used to be the bug, "Emmy…hi!" One said as Emma got fully out of the Lincoln and ran past them to inspect her vehicle.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Emmy!" Emma shot back as she looked at the mass amounts of damage done to the bug.

"What the hell happened?" Snow asked shocked at how there was only scratches and a few minor bullet holes on the Lincoln, but the bug was smashed against the utility pole on the sidewalk with mass amounts of bullet holes on the side and a few in the windows, in fact it was amazing the men were still alive.

The two men looked at each other, "Gideon's lackeys that is what happened." The other spoke up.

Snow, David, and Regina looked at the two men as they came around. They embraced Michael in a hug and then looked back at Emma, "We do not know how they found us." The one said to Michael, and then noticing the stares he held his hand out, "Noeland Robert Vance at your service, but I prefer Noel."

He shook hands with them and immediately their minds' flashed to the painting that they had seen as the other spoke up and exchanged hands, "I am Lucas Fredrick Vance. This idiot's twin."

"Hey I am older."

"By five minutes."

"Oh please-"

"Shut up! You are both dead!" Emma yelled over to them. Then motioning to the car, "It's totaled! You hear me?! Completely totaled!"

Lucas and Noel flinched back into Michael, "Mikey! Emmy's threatening bodily harm!" They yelled.

"I apologize for this," Michael said to the confused group in front of them. Then turning back to the twins, he said, "Knock it off!" Then looking at Emma he said, "Calm down Em-"

"Calm down! Calm down?! Those two flea-biting SOBs destroyed my car! A car that I have personally maintained and taken care of for the past thirteen years!" Emma yelled.

"Emmy-" Lucas tried to say.

"That tears it!" Emma yelled storming over to them, "I am going to rip out your heart and flay it over a fire while I proceed to tear your throat out!"

"Whoa Emma whoa!" Michael yelled as he quickly caught her and restrained her as Lucas and Noel stepped backwards away from the pissed off blonde, "Easy Emma…easy."

Snow, David, and Regina couldn't help but have their jaws drop at the way Emma was acting. Sure they knew that she was majorly attached to the car, but they didn't know it was this serious, "We are sorry Emma!" Noel cried as he hid behind his twin, "We didn't have a choice!"

"Didn't have a choice?! Father had fifty cars to choose from, but you had to take _**my**_ bug?!"

"We figured Gideon would have had someone place a tracking thingy on them, he didn't really know about your car." Lucas explained.

"There is major damage on this car that wasn't there before your little gun battle with Damien and Mathis!"

"Damien and Mathis?" Michael questioned looking between his three 'siblings'.

"Yes they were the ones who shot my bug and nearly ran these two off the road." Emma responded.

"But Emma came out of nowhere and started to Roman Chariot race their ass. You should have seen it!" Noel said, "It was amazing. She literally ran them off the road and into a ditch!"

"What?! You didn't stop and get them?" Michael asked incredulously. Snow, David, and Regina were too stunned to ask the same thing, still trying to picture Emma doing what the men were describing.

Emma glared at her younger 'siblings' this time and Lucas scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "Well the thing with that is, funny story really…uhm…Noel? You were driving…"

"Yea about that…uhm…the breaks kind of failed…"

"Kind of? They were destroyed!" Emma snapped her attention back to Michael, "I heard squealing and grinding over the sound of gunshots and dumb and dumber's crash! Not only that I saw the pulling to one side before I saw them going out of control. Hence when I decided to just cut them off and let them safely crash into this pole right here."

"Safely?! It is a utility pole in the middle of-" Lucas turned around and looked around at his surroundings, "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Storybrooke." Regina cut in, "My town."

Lucas and Noel exchanged looks and then stared at Michael, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Michael responded.

They looked at each other again and then to Emma, "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." Emma stated with her arms crossed.

"You moved from a city named Boston to a small town called…Storybrooke?" Noel asked with the classic raised eyebrow and arms crossed to match.

Emma snorted and threw her hands in the air, "YES! For godsakes yes! I moved from a normal named area to one that is slightly out there in name so sue me and be done!"

"Excuse me, I resent that comment. I think this town fits perfectly with the name." Regina grumbled her own arms crossed.

"Ok going back to the problem at hand…what happed to Damien and Mathis?" Michael asked as Emma turned away to look at her wreckage of the car.

Noel and Lucas stayed silent as Michael looked at them, "Well?" He asked looking at Emma seeing that they were not going to respond.

"I do not know. I was focused on saving tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there." Emma stated as she examined her car again, "It's gone."

"You can fix it." Noel said, "You fixed our cars before."

"It's gone! Gone and done for! It is useless scrap metal!" Emma yelled back as Noel ducked behind Charming.

David glared at him, "Sorry mate, but you do not want to know what happened last time she was this mad." Noel apologized.

"Somehow I have the image in my head as to what possibly happened." David drawled out as he stood aside, but at the same time trying to picture Emma a bit younger and practically an older sister to the two men that had just arrived.

Michael approached Emma and tried to pull her away from the rundown bug, "Emma please we need to focus."

"They are gone for now. I have a feeling that they managed to leave the ditch I put them in and drove away with their tail between their legs." Emma said as she pulled out her own phone and began to punch in the numbers for Tillman's, "How many times have I told you two to leave my car alone?"

"About a couple hundred times," Lucas responded and Emma shot him a death glare that made him shrink back as well, "Emma please we didn't have a choice."

Before Emma could formulate a response another voice broke into the group conversation, "Mom!"

Heads turned to see Henry, Killian, and Violet running over to them. However seeing the two new people and the damaged beyond repair bug, they stopped short, "Mom?" Lucas and Noel asked in shock looking at Emma.

"Yes, sheesh where have you two been?" Emma asked as she put her phone away for the time being, giving up the phone call for now.

"Wait, one more time…that kid," Noel pointed to Henry, "is your son?"

"I showed you a picture of him when we were in Philly." Emma stated firmly, "Did you two knock heads against the dashboard or against the side of the car doors or something?"

They looked back at Henry and then at Emma, "We could have made kickass uncles!" Lucas blurted out as he looked at Henry again, "Look at that gleam in his eyes! He would have made a great partner in crime, eh Noel?"

"That he would have! Look at him!" Noel motioned to Henry, "Slightly skinny, great for agility. Looks very intelligent, great for thinking of secret operations-"

"Who are you?" Henry asked not able to keep quiet as these two men were analyzing him.

Emma stormed over to them and gave them a swift whack upside the heads, "Enough with trying to corrupt my son."

"Our son." Regina muttered with her arms crossed not knowing what exactly was happening here.

"Emma love, who are they?" Killian asked as Emma looked like she wanted to hit the two men again.

"Love?" Noel and Lucas asked and then looked at Emma again in shock...that is until a dark look crossed their faces as they stared him down.

Lucas stormed over to Killian, drew his arm back, and delivered a direct blow to Killian's jaw, "Lucas!" Michael yelled as Noel pulled Lucas away from Killian as he was about to draw his foot back, and as the others went over to Killian.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Killian yelled as he tried to fight his way out of David's restraint to go after Lucas.

"You bastard! You put Emma in jail! You left her pregnant you cow-" Lucas was cut off as he felt a hand on his wrist that he was using to motion and enunciate the problem that was Killian. In fact in his blind rage, he did not notice that Emma had gotten up from her spot next to Killian and was totally blocking his view from his prey, "Emma?"

Emma's eyes were dark, almost as dark as he was used to seeing when they had gotten deep in the business. Her grip tightened on his wrist, and then she did something that he was not expecting (but in all honesty he should have), she twisted his wrist around, then spinning herself around, she used her full momentum to flip him over. However that was not all, as soon as she had on the ground, she was on top of him with a knife she had pulled from her boot to his throat, "Emma!" Michael and Noel shouted this time, ready to go after her.

Emma, gave them a piercing look that was just as deadly so they backed off, "Now see here, that is not Neal. That is Killian." Emma growled in Lucas's face as she pressed the knife to his throat.

"Wait, you are Killian?" Noel asked looking at the man in shock.

"Yes…" Killian growled eyeing the one twin with a menacing look, but then he gave a concerned glance to Emma as she got off of Lucas yet kept her deadly and murderous gaze on him.

"I am sorry…" Lucas gasped as he struggled to get off the ground, "It isn't like you showed us a picture or anything." Then looking at Killian, he held his hand out, "I am sorry mate."

Killian started to reach for his hand, but Emma stood right between them, "No not yet."

"Emma-" Both Killian and Lucas started to address her.

"You try anything remotely threatening again, and I swear I will kill you." Emma threatened harshly.

Lucas pulled his arm back and crossed his arms, "You would kill a brother who is trying to protect his sister?"

"She isn't really going to kill him is she?" Violet asked softly to Henry.

"Oh she would." Michael responded as Noel nodded in agreement. However looking at Emma closely, he saw something in her eyes. Something that he had seen that night in the parking lot before arriving in Storybrooke, and one other time before. Slowly, he moved away from the startled unsettling crowd, "Emma…"

Emma's hand was shaking as she held the knife in her hand. She heard a voice calling her name, but it was like it was coming from underwater as she saw a different scene play in her mind. It was like she was suddenly drowning in the memory in her mind as she stared into her prey beneath her and nothing else matter except for survival; her life was in danger, her family was in danger. She had not brought her gun…she was undercover, he drew the weapon-

A hand was slowly on her hand. Michael had slowly grasped her hand and kept talking to her, all the while keeping an eye on Lucas, telling him in so many expressions that no words were needed to keep quiet. He noticed how she now held the knife. It was like a gun and it was aimed at his head, like she was going to shoot him, "Emma, it is ok. You are in Storybrooke. Lucas did something stupid, and I think you scared him enough."

Emma slowly started to come to her senses as she felt her own grip loosen on the knife. Michael looked at Killian, and he went over to help Emma get of Lucas. Slowly pulling the two apart, Lucas felt it was safe enough to ask, "Emma? You ok sis?"

Emma blinked a few times as her mind caught up with the events that just happened, "I am going to see about my car." With that she wiggled out of Killian's grip on her shoulder and jogged over to Tillman's, leaving a confused group in her wake, "So," Noel said in the awkward silence, "that happened."

"Yea…sure did." Lucas responded as he rubbed his throat and kept swallowing the lump that was still there. Then looking at Killian, he said, "Look I am sorry. I just heard that word and thought you were that Neal bastard that screwed her over."

Killian sighed, he wanted to go after Emma, but something was telling him to stay back. Noticing the out stretched hand, he sighed again and shook it, "Just do not let it happen again."

There was another round of silence, before Henry spoke up this time as he held Violet's hand, "What did we miss?" As the adults remained looking at where Emma trailed off to and the slowly growing crowd started to form after Emma's tangent and near murder.

"Let's head back to the station, I can try calling Eli and you two can tell me _**everything**_ that happened." Michael suggested.

At this, the twins shifted nervously, "About Eli, I think we may have a problem." Noel said slowly as Lucas had elbowed him to speak.

"What?" Michael deadpanned.

"We have been trying to contact him for a few days now…no one is answering…we think something may have happened."


	11. Chapter 11

So I apologize for the massive late update. I had writer's block, but this story was always at the back of my mind. Here is the next chapter, and by the way I am by no means a computer expert so just go with me on this, you'll recognize computer stuff later in the chapter.

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 10**

Snow and David shared looks with each other as Lucas and Noel recounted what had occurred during their time from when Emma and Michael had left them at the warehouse, to when they arrived in Storybrooke via Emma's coordinates. It was a very unbelievable tale, and this was coming from what this land calls them 'fairytale' characters. It was not until they reached the episode that had just occurred did Noel finally comment on it, "I have not seen her that dark in years." Looking at his older brother, he asked, "How has she been since you guys been back here?"

"Ok I guess. I mean she went dark on me when I refused to listen to her when she was patching me up." Michael commented as he tried to scroll through his phone.

Dark. That word…not many people would be unnerved by that simple word. Only for the people in the room knew the underlying inclination of that word, "What happened the first time?" Henry asked silently.

This jolted the other adults in the room from their brooding thoughts. Regina was the first to jolt to consciousness, "Henry…" her tone was that of warning to not pry.

The three men looked at each other, not knowing how to broach the subject. They swore they would never talk about it again. Never mention it again. Never think about it again, "It's not our story to tell." Lucas said eventually.

"Although she was really scary;" Noel said without thinking, the slow image of that night forming in his mind.

"Noel!" Michael and Lucas exclaimed.

"You have a real big mouth ya know that?" Lucas continued on as he whacked his twin upside the head.

"Ow!" Noel exclaimed as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head, "Watch it!"

Michael then whacked him again as Noel had dropped his hand, "Hey!" Noel said in outrage again, "Whatcha do that for?"

"It was my turn." Michael commented lightly, "He is right, you have a big mouth."

Noel showed a look of defiance, "I was stating the truth. She was scary; I mean she did beat the guy to near death after all."

"Wait what?" Killian, Henry, Regina, Snow, and Charming exclaimed as they looked between the brothers in shock. They were going to tell the men that they understood about not wanting to talk about it, but now that statement had peak their interest.

"NOEL!" Lucas and Michael exclaimed again, "You are an idiot!" Lucas added.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and stated his agreement, "A total idiot." A beat of silence settles in the room as Michael sighs, "Ok fine. We will tell you."

"Seriously?!" Lucas asks incredulously.

"Well considering tweedle dumb over here cannot keep his mouth shut once it is on motor mode, and too much has already been said. If we are going to hell, might as well be through right?" Michael retorted, then he looked at the group, "However not a word to Emma. You do not know anything; you have not heard anything; nothing of this information gets back to her. Understand?"

They looked at each other and nodded, "Understood." Snow said for the group as she once again looks at them.

Lucas and Noel look at Michael and then realize that Henry is in the room, "Should the kid really be hearing this?" Noel asks, "It's not exactly a fairytale bedtime story."

It took all the self-control to not roll their eyes at this statement, "Hey I can handle it." Henry stated after a moment, "She is my mother."

"A story that I am sure your mother would not want you hearing." Lucas said slowly, "This is not the image she would want you to have of her."

"We deserve to know." David said in a controlled voice, "She is part of our family. We need to help her in any way we can."

"And I love her." Killian said slowly and deliberately.

"We are not arguing against you guys, but the kid-"

Henry took a step forward, "I am not a kid. Please I want to understand my mother more. I want to help her, and the only way to do that is to hear more about her." Seeing their still doubtful looks, he finally lays it on thick, "You kick me out of here I will find a way to hear it anyway. So easy way and let me stay, or hard way and I eavesdrop."

The men looked at each other, "He is right." Noel said looking at Henry, "He has that glint in his eyes Emma used to get when we would deny her of hearing something. She managed to find out one way or another."

Lucas sighed, "Well she wasn't father or Eli's prodigy for nothing. Hell, remember when she got revenge on you and hacked your hard-drive?" He added as he turned to Michael.

"Remember? Ha! I'll never forget it. She had me believe that she deleted an entire semester's worth of work, and a thirty-two page paper about international law that was worth four exams and half the final exam." Michael sighed as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "I just about had an aneurism until she told me that she backed up the entire thing on another server, but would not retrieve it for me until I apologized."

"What did you do?" Killian asked not really following the technical terms that well, but knew based on the body posture that whatever Emma did, it was still very traumatic for the man.

Noel burst out laughing, "Well we decided to pull a prank, and that was giving her a fake case. Had her prancing all over the county for no reason, just for our own amusement."

"It was funny to watch her frustration grow, until she reached the end and by the time she had gotten to the end there was a giant lollipop that had 'Sucker' written on it." Lucas said.

"Funny for you two, but for me it was terrible. I worked five days straight on that paper, with one or two hours rest in between. So when I had thought she hacked into my computer and deleted everything, I just about had a heart attack."

"Well then you shouldn't have messed with fire." They all jumped to see Emma standing in the entry way, leaning against the wall arms crossed. Seeing that she had their attention, she got off the wall and approached them, standing next to Henry and Killian, "I got it for you though…eventually."

Michael snorted, "After I agreed to grovel and kiss your boot and sell my soul for eternal servitude."

"Semantics." Emma said waving her hand.

" _ **Semantica Il mio culo**_." Michael stated in a huff arms still crossed.

Emma smirked broadly, " _ **Beh, ti ha insegnato un diritto lezione**_?" Michael refused to answer and looked away, " _ **Così ho pensato**_." She said after a moment in satisfaction. She then looked at Lucas, "I just wanted to apologize for…you know." Attitude dropped and remorse in the tone of her voice.

Lucas looked at her and waved her off, "It's ok, I shouldn't have jumped the gun."

"No it is not ok, I went too far. Yes I meant to take you down, but I shouldn't have gone that far."

Lucas frowned and stepped towards Emma, making her look at him, " _ **E'ok sis, dico sul serio. Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi**_."

Emma looked at him and he opened his arms and she allowed him to hug her, " _ **ti amo**_." Emma whispered in his ear.

" _ **Anche a me**_." Lucas said just as softly.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a hug?" Noel asked as Emma and Lucas broke apart.

Emma looked at him, "You wrecked my car. So no."

Snow was watching her daughter and then looked at Charming. She could see that he was thinking the same exact thing: that they really had a close family dynamic. She continued watching as Noel looked visibly upset and Emma still having her arms crossed as they argued back in Italian and Noel clinging to an exasperated looking Michael. As she looked at Emma, she knew that she was not really that mad anymore about the car and decided to ask, "So what did Tilman say?"

They jumped and Snow knew that they had almost forgotten that they were in the room, "Oh, he said it is totaled." Emma said sadly, "I knew it the moment I saw it, but part of me still hoped ya'know?"

They looked sadly at Emma, "Can't you just get a new car?" Regina asked slowly.

"Yea I am, but it's going to be hard. It's not just a car I lost." They were silent at that, knowing the history Emma had with that car and who exactly it represented.

"Well you can have the Lincoln." Michael said softly, "Or when we go back to Philly, you can take any car you want. You can easily transfer information."

It was with this change if subject that the they realized they were not going to get the story with Emma right in the room, so they allowed for the change to occur…at least for now, "Wait, back Philly?" Eyes moved to Henry as he spoke, "You are leaving again?" He asked looking at his mother.

Emma locked eyes with him and then looked at Michael, "I didn't clear you to really do anything right now; and why do we need to leave? Damien and Mathis are still somewhere near here, so why would we leave?"

"Because while you were checking on your car, our lovely little bros informed me that Eli has gone off the grid." Michael responded, "And while you were Roman Chariot racing, I tried to contact him and he didn't pick up.

"Wait what?" Emma asked looking at Noel and Lucas.

"It's true; we have been trying to contact him for days now." Noel said.

"But no answer." Lucas added.

Emma shook her head, "Rule three-b: never be unreachable. He knows this."

"I know that is what I was saying. How did you get a hold of him?" Michael asked looking at Emma.

Emma bit her lip as she looked at the old computer on her desk. She moved past her brothers and sat in the chair, everyone moved around her as she turned it on. While it was loading, she sat back and thought, "I had the feeling he was being monitored when I had first contacted him after our disastrous mission. So I set up a Trojan algorithm and hacked into Eli's computer-"

"Wait you hacked into Eli's computer?" Lucas asked in awe, "How in the hell did you manage to get passed his firewalls and stuff?"

"The student surpassed the teacher." Emma said simply like it was no big deal, "Then I hacked into father's computer and all his crap."

"Eli, our Eli, set up that computer personally," Michael said also in awe at not having known anything about this, "so how in the hell did you manage to do that?"

Emma smirked as her computer finished loading her settings and she started clicking on the computer button and the screen popped up, and she started typing in commands as she paused to take out her flash-drive off the keyring, "Well I have a program on my laptop that I am not telling you about that I created, however on this computer, while I did clone an earlier version of the program than what was on my laptop; should be just as good, but you'll have to watch and see."

"Are you using the same thing that you used to hack Henry's information?" Regina asked as she watched Emma type away.

Emma paused, "You were paying attention to that?" She asked just as Henry asked, "Wait you hacked my computer?"

Emma turned to Henry, "Well you did steal Mary-Margret's credit card." Emma said looking at him with a pointed look.

"You stole from your grandmother?" Violet asked in Henry's ear which caused him to jump because he nearly forgot she was there in all the excitement.

"It was necessary for Operation Cobra at the time." Henry whispered, "I had to get money to get to Boston somehow."

"Yes, it was the first time we were working together; besides I wanted to know how you were going to find our son." Regina said with a shrug.

Emma nodded in thought and then shook herself, "Well to answer your question, it is similar to it." She resumed typing and the screen flickered for a moment when she pressed the enter button. Next thing they saw was that the computer changed images completely.

"Well I'll be goddamned." Michael gasped, "It's the home screen of father's computer."

They looked at the background and saw the family portrait that they had seen on the news one year previously, "I created a ghost so to speak with some properties that Eli used to create the firewall. So when his program detects my ghost, it will have just enough of Eli's essence so to speak, to allow it through." Emma said as she turned to look at the people behind her giving her blank stares. So she tried again using her hands as gestures to create the image before them, "Think about a firewall being an immune system in your body, and my ghost is a virus or bacteria that will make you sick."

Seeing some type of recognition on their faces (even on Killian and Violet's) she continued, "Now most of the time your immune system will pick up that there is something foreign in your body that shouldn't be there, and it will destroy that bacteria or virus. Other times the bacteria or virus will have a mutation that will protect it from the antibodies that your immune system creates to destroy it and it will slip past them."

"So you created your ghost program with that mutation which is allowing the firewall to let it go through?" Violet asked slowly for them.

"That is the very simplified version, but yes. There are a lot more technical stuff to it, like antiviral programs and software and other stuff but yes that is the very simplified version."

Noel whistled a low tune and then said, " _ **A volte mi spaventa sorella**_."

Emma just smiled and continued browsing through the files, "When I was at the house I made sure to implant a failsafe into some of our more personal files." She said as Michael leaned forward to get a better look, "So if anyone other than my-self accessed the information, we could find out who accessed the files and trace them."

"And what would happen after you traced them?" David asked his daughter, "And what is purpose of this failsafe other than the tracing?" Based on the incident with the failsafe diamond just before they experienced the Neverland fiasco, he wasn't too sure if it was the same concept.

Seeing the glint in Emma's eye, he had his answer before she even responded, "Imagine a bomb or let's say a magical diamond that when destroyed, could be catastrophic for the town or in this case the person's computer."

"But you have to activate it right? For it to destroy the person's computer?" Lucas asked.

"Yea I have to type in a specific algorithm for that. It would destroy all traces of the files and anything that was put into the computer. If someone's flash-drive was in the computer when I do this that would be gone, or if they transferred it on any external hard-drive and it is hooked up to the computer, sayonara." Emma went back to focusing on what she needed to do.

They stayed silent for several moments as she went through each and every file, "Ok so for now the computer files seem normal." She said slowly as her eyes flew over the screen, "I am going to run a quick diagnostic. That will scan and then reset the computer, anything tampered with or what not should be highlighted."

"Is anyone seeing you do this? Like if someone went into his office, will they see any of this going on?" Noel asked.

Emma again smiled as she opened a separate program, "Nope, besides his computer isn't even in his office." She typed in a few commands that no one could even read and then hit enter and the screen went black.

"Wait what?"

"I took it with me to my apartment in Boston when you gave me a bit of leave before we went undercover. So it should be safe." Emma responded as the screen continued to count down the time remaining about the scans.

"So the computer that is in the study-"

"Is a different computer." Emma said simply. There was silence and she asked, "So this is going to take a bit…what were you all discussing before I came in?"

They looked at each other and Killian answered, "We were talking about your well-being." It wasn't an entire lie, so hopefully it wouldn't set off her 'superpower' and demand more answers.

Emma looked away and back at the computer, "I lost myself for a few moments, but I am fine now."

No one really believed that, and Michael sighed, "You really haven't been fine since we got here."

"I am fine, besides it's not like I can really talk about it." Emma shot at him harshly, mainly due to the fact at being cornered.

"Why?" Violet asked looking between the three men and her boy.

Emma and Michael shared a look that caused mass tension in the room. The silence was so weighted that no one dared move a muscle for fear of a twitch could bring down the Sheriff Station in an instant. After a moment, Emma pushed the chair away and began to pace, "Well Michael?" Emma asked eventually.

"Well what?"

"Why can't we talk about it?"

"I do not know, you tell me."

Emma glared at him and said, "Rule four remember?"

"What does rule four-"

"The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. The second best, tell one other person if you must. There is no third best."

He looked at her as if trying to read her, then it dawned on him and his eyes were downcast, "It had something to do with the mission." He moved away from the desk and ran his hands through his hair in a manner of frustration, "Is that why you were wanting to tell them?"

It was Emma's turn to look crestfallen, "More or less." Her voice was whispered and Michael looked at he again, and for one instant she looked like the broken nineteen year old that had walked through the doors of the great mansion.

"Ok." He said eventually.

"Wait what are you saying?" Emma asked eyes wide.

Michael looked at Noel and Lucas, "Are you ok with discussion Operation C-day?"

Lucas and Noel had no idea how to respond to that question, but looking at their adoptive sister there was no question about it, "We are good!"

Michael looked at Emma, "Well want to start the story?"

Emma looked at him and asked, "What about you wanting to keep them safe?"

Michael looked at Henry and said, "I have a feeling the longer we keep this hidden, the more they will start to learn. Besides let's give them the full story so they understand rather than bits and pieces. So where do we begin Emmy?"

Emma snapped her head towards him and narrowed her eyes, "Do I have to deck you?"

"Why don't you like being called that?" Snow asked carefully.

Emma looked at her mother and said softly, "Longer story than the past year actually." In her mind's eye the past year flew across her memory, before stopping in slow motion in a back parking lot on her back with a gun in her hand. Shaking her head she motions them to pull up a few chairs and looking right at Henry and her family she says, "It started a couple hours before Leon's death…when I arrived at the house."

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Semantics my ass

2 Well, it taught you a lesson right?

3 I thought so

4 It's ok sis, I mean it. No need to apologize.

5 I love you

6 You too

7 Sometimes you scare me sister


	12. Chapter 12

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 11**

"It started a couple hours before Leon's death…when I arrived at the house." Emma started off in a deep breath as she looked at her brothers in every way, but blood. In fact she looked at Michael apologetically, "When he called me to his room we had that discussion."

"What discussion?" Noel asked curiously looking between Emma and Michael.

There was a moment of silence as Emma and Michael continued their silent conversation, "What discussion?" Lucas demanded more forcefully.

"Father didn't want me to be head of the family apparently." Michael answered not taking his eyes off of Emma.

"What?!" They both asked astounded, "Then who did he want?" Noel asked next very quickly.

"He wanted me." Emma responded as she saw a brief flash of hurt fly across Mike's eyes.

No one answered her for a moment, but both twins flew out of their seats to pace, "How could he deny Michael of that?!" Lucas fired off.

"He has worked hard for that!" Noel shot out motioning to Michael, who was still watching Emma.

"I know." Emma said softly, not even rising to meet their onslaught of emotional outrage.

Her tone sounded so defeated…so unlike Emma that it through the other listeners off for a moment. Killian reached out and grabbed Emma's hand, but he was hurt when she pulled away. Henry reached over to touch Killian's shoulder to offer him some type of recognition that he appreciated the attempt at comfort. Snow and Charming just held hands and wished there was some way to take the pain that Emma held within her and destroy it. In all honesty, as selfish as it sounds, they wished that Emma had never received that phone call. Regina was just watching closely, hoping that Emma was still somehow connected with the dreamcatcher, so that she could look more closely at the memories later. Violet was hesitant at how to comfort Henry. She could tell that he was trying to remain strong, even as he was offering Hook his support, she could see in his eyes that he was hurting, so she just reached out and held his other hand. He looked at her and smiled weakly, and she gave him one of her own.

"Will you both have a seat so that she may explain?" Michael asked as Lucas and Noel were still pacing and muttering to themselves, but his eyes never left Emma.

Lucas and Noel quieted and sat down as they stared at Emma again. Emma sighed and began once more…her stare never leaving Michael's…

 _ **One Year Ago-**_

"Hello Emma. Do come in and sit with me. We have much to discuss." The sick form of Leon Michael Vance said smiling as he motioned to the chair beside his bed, "Oh and do close the door." Emma did not look away as she reached behind her and pulled the double doors shut.

Slowly, she made her way over to the chair as she kept her eyes on the ailing man. Indeed he was sickly and weak looking, a shadow of his former strong and intimidating self, "Hello _**padre**_ ," Emma said formally.

" _ **Oh mia bella ragazza, è che in ogni caso a parlare con tuo padre**_?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but looked down once she felt something touch her hand; it was his hand on her own. Looking up, she felt her demeanor weakening when she saw a familiar glint in his eye and she squeezed his hand. She was startled to realize that when he squeezed back, there was no strength to his grip, " _ **Pedonami padre, lungo viaggio.**_ "

Leon said nothing as he gazed on his daughter's face. So different from the broke young girl he brought home that night from the holding cell in the jail. He watched her grow physically, and most importantly emotionally. Now he could see that she is much stronger and even happier…despite the circumstances, "Did you ever find him?"

"Yes." Emma said knowing who he was referring too. She was breaking, and she knew it. Despite leaving on semi-bitter circumstances, and finding her real family, this man would always be her father. She pulled her hand away from him and reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet. Opening it, she found a school picture of her son and showed him, "This is Henry."

"Henry…" Leon muttered as he stared at the photo, "Fine young lad. Did you ever find Neal?"

Emma sighed and closed her eyes as she nodded to him, "Yes."

"And?"

"We managed to reconcile…before he died." Emma hesitated on the word, before she remembered that Neal was in a better place; not trapped in the Underworld that they had seen.

Leon looked at his surrogate daughter before looking back at the school picture of the surrogate grandson he would never know, "Oh, what happened?"

"There was an accident," Emma lied smoothly not being able to tell the truth for obvious reasons, "and he didn't make it."

"Did the lad know his father?"

"For a short time." Emma went into the really abridged version of how Henry had found her and how they eventually found Neal in New York, and how they were separated for a bit longer than she would have liked to when Neal died in a car accident.

Leon listened in rapt attention to the story. Somehow he knew that there was more than what Emma was letting on, but he did not push. Instead he looked back at the photograph in his hand, and responded after Emma was finished, "He must be a strong and special young man to have endured so much in his short life." He then handed the picture back to Emma.

"He is." Emma said accepting the picture back, "He is more than I ever deserve."

" _ **No!**_ " Emma was startled at the harsh tone that Leon yelled at her, there were only a few times he ever yelled at her and now in this moment, she felt like she was nineteen and he was the strong man that had used to sit behind the large desk, " _ **Mai dire che! Non voglio più sentirti dire queste cose di nuovo!**_ " He looked at her startled face and his expression softened a bit as he grabbed her hand as firm as he could in both of his. His voice softened, yet remained firm as he finished, " _ **Ti meriti tutto, e niente di meno.**_ "

Emma nodded and it was then that the dam broke. She easily laid her head on his chest and he held her close, " _ **Papà, mi dispiace che non ero qui per voi. Si prega di ottenere una migliore, faro di tutto**_ …" To hell with the drama, none of it mattered. This man had saved her in more ways than one and she was tired. Tired of losing people that she loves.

Leon sighed and held her close, "Come now my dear. Please calm down, there is nothing you can do and nothing you have to be sorry for. Now calm down, there is something I wish to discuss with you." He patted her back and Emma sat up and dried her face with the handkerchief he gave her. Giving her another minute or two he said, "Do you know what is going to happen when I pass on?"

Emma tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment, "Yes."

"What is going to happen?"

"Michael will be the head of the family." She knew this and knew of the trouble that might be to come soon. Michael had hinted that much to her before she came up here.

Leon nodded and let out a rough wet cough. Emma helped him sit up and supported him as he leaned forward. Reaching for the glass of water on his nightstand, she held it out for him as he took long steady gulps. He handed her the glass and leaned back against the pillows, "That is correct…under normal circumstances."

Emma was about to open her mouth to respond, but paused. He said 'under normal circumstances'…what did that mean, "It means that I want you to be head of the family." He answered her unspoken question.

"Wait what?"

"You and your son could live here. You could run the family." She must have had a look on her face, because his next sentence was, "I am in my right mind frame _ **mia figlia**_."

"Michael is your eldest son…you would be denying him of what is essentially his birthright." Emma argued, ignoring the comment that she and Henry would move into the house.

Leon sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I know and I regret even thinking it, but Emma you are the protégé of myself and Eli," Emma looked away at this comment needing no reminder of how successful she was at her job, "and I need to do what is best for the family…especially for what is about to come." He then looked at her and asked, "Michael has told you what is to come yes?"

"Yes he has."

"Then you see why I need you? Michael is smart and yes he has dealings in the international business, but that is it. He was never really good on the streets. That was all you. You, my dear, have the brains of books and streets. I need you. The family needs you."

"I cannot leave Storybrooke though. I found my son, he has a family there. I cannot just uproot him." Never mind the fact that she too had her birth family there and that she promised they would stay. Regina, aka the Former Evil Queen, would never allow Henry to leave anyway even if she wanted to take him with her. Not that she would as the previous thoughts from before crossed her mind.

Although the disappointment in his eyes was clear, "What about your family here? We need you here."

"Father, Henry is also my family, and I have to do what is right by him. Rule forty-four, protect the women and children. In this case I am protecting my son." Emma reached for his hand as he looked away from her, "Father, I already told Michael I would help, but please do not ask me to choose between you and Henry; the family and Henry."

Leon had tears in his eyes and again, it unnerved Emma. The only time she saw the man cry was at Caroline's funeral, and even then she only saw because she intruded on him in his office after the service, " _ **Tu sei sicuramente giusto. Perdonami figlia**_?"

" _ **No, perdonami padre**_." Emma said shaking her head sadly.

"Whatever for my daughter?" Leon asked softly as he struggled to lift his hand to take Emma's chin and make her look at him.

Emma took a shaky breath; there was so much she had to apologize to him for. However she settled with; "For everything. For leaving you and mother, leaving Michael and the twins. I just turned my back on you all, and yet even when mother passed, you still accepted me as your daughter…" Emma swallowed hard as she felt his hand move to hers and created small circles on the back of her hand.

"Emma you have nothing that needs forgiving. I should have never allowed you to continue on that case. I should have known better." Leon said softly as his voice rasped and broke.

Another coughing fit started up again, and Emma helped him lean forward once more as he tried to get his breathing under control. Once it was, Emma helped him lean back once more and he continued speaking, "I should have been able to read the signs and protect you better from that. It was not your fault."

"I could have killed him."

"But you didn't."

"I wanted to."

"So did I."

"I lied to you." Emma argued back more fiercely, "I blamed you. I thought you manipulated me. I…"

"Shush. No more my daughter. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Emma looked at him and saw the man that she always known, that she loved dearly. Yes David Nolan, aka Prince Charming, is her birth father and has earned the parental title…but now, in this moment, Leon Vance is and will always have a place in her heart as her father as well, "Yes."

"Then that is all that matters; but now there is something I must ask of you. If you will not be head of the family, then I must ask you…"

"Anything." Emma said.

" _ **Promettimi che sarai sempre guardare fuori per loro. Promettimi che sarai sempre lì per la famiglia al meglio delle vostre capacità. Non importa cosa.**_ "

Emma looked into his eyes and knew exactly what he was asking of her, " _ **Vivrò dalla regola non detta. Farò del mio meglio per tenere il mio padre promessa.**_ "

Leon nodded as he touched Emma's slightly moist cheek. He smiled proudly at her, " _ **Questa è la mia ragazza. So che lo farai.**_ " He pulled away and stared up at the ceiling and sighed, "You should get some rest. I will be ok."

Emma looked at him unsure for a moment, "Are you sure? I can stay up a bit longer."

"Yes I am sure. Go. Sleep. Dream beautiful things for me."

Emma nodded knowing that this was his words were final and that there was no more room to argue, "As you wish." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Good night father."

" _ **Buona notte mia bella figlia.**_ " He muttered as he kissed her forehead.

Emma walked to the door and looked at the man once more, before opening it slowly and closing it behind her, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

 _ **Present day-**_

"And that was the last of our conversation." She had left nothing out as she recounted the story to her family.

Henry had paused in his writing. He had wasted no time in jotting down the information as Emma had presented it. Violet had sat next to him, helping keep track of what he was writing in case he missed something, as he was using an ordinary pencil rather than the author pen. He looked at his mother as did everyone else, just waiting for her or someone to speak.

"So he said that huh?" Michael asked slowly, "He really wanted you to be the head of the family instead of me. I guess he did not trust me."

"Mike-" Emma started to protest.

"No really Emma. Please do not try to defend him." Michael said angrily, "You were always the better one. The favorite! While I had to work my ass off to get any kind of praise from the man!"

"That is not fair!" Emma shouted back.

"It is fair! You never had to try hard! You could do no wrong in his eyes! Even after beating a man to near death, you were still the golden child!"

Silence. Dead silence at this. Lucas and Noel had stood up when the shouting had started, ready to pull the two apart if need be. Everyone else did not know what to say or what to do. Killian had slowly stood up, and said softly, "Why don't we take a step back-"

"You were always spoiled. You do not know the meaning of 'working your ass off'. You had everything handed to you on a silver platter. In fact I think you still have a silver spoon so far up your ass, that it cannot even be yanked out!" Emma yelled as she stepped towards Michael, "Besides I did something so much worse than that night! At least if the man had died, he would have deserved it! In fact I think I would have given Hades himself permission to torture the living shit out if him for all eternity! You think me beating a man to death is bad, then you should know, I took a man's life that night." Silence and eyes widened at this admission, "That's right; I killed someone before finding and saving your sorry ass outside the factory that night."

Lucas and Noel looked sick as they looked between Michael and Emma. No one moved anymore, and now Snow and David stood up and joined Killian's side, while Regina went over to Violet and Henry, "I think we should take a break." Noel said slowly and softly as he went over to his brother.

"Agreed. Mike?" Lucas asked pulling his older brother out of his stupor.

Michael was looking into Emma's haunted eyes as she looked at something behind him that only she could see. He nodded as he was unable to speak. Not fully believing the words that flowed out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to take it out on her, it was just that he was doing everything he could to protect the family and here he was finding out that his father never wanted him to have the responsibility. As he allowed his brothers to lead him out of the sheriff station, he heard Emma say, "It was never about not trusting you." He paused not looking at her, "It was more about protecting your innocence. About doing what needed to be done. You were always gentle and politically correct; something that you learned too much of. He knew that I would be more brutal if it came down to it."

"The person you-"

"Atticus wasn't the only one who died that day, indirectly by my hand. The one I personally killed was Erik Grayson." Lucas and Noel pushed Michael out the door at this.

Everyone that remained was silent. Killian stepped forward and placed his fake hand and real one on her shoulders. Emma pulled away however and crossed her arms looking at the cells, "Emma? Please talk to us." Killian pleaded.

Emma swallowed roughly and started shaking. Snow went over to her and hugged her. Emma tried to pull away, but Snow wouldn't let go and Emma fought against her, until she couldn't fight it anymore; "It's ok. It's ok Emma. It will be ok."

Emma allowed her mother to hold her for a bit longer before settling down enough to breathe. Pulling away more gently this time, Emma took a deep breath and said, "The man that I almost killed was named Daniel Sanders."

"Emma you don't have to talk about this now." David said softly as Emma walked back to her chair by the computer.

"I do." Emma said firmly. Then she softened her voice, "I do. You deserve to know this."

"Who was he Emma?" Regina asked speaking up for the first time in a long while, seeing that no one was going to speak up.

Emma was silent for a bit before looking at her family, "I had heard the story that Michael, Lucas, and Noel were going to tell you. I was going to let them too, but decided that you should hear this directly from me." She admitted as she stole a glance at her computer, missing the looks from her family that was passed between them at being caught.

Henry was going to speak, to offer an apology about the invasion of privacy, but Emma spoke again, "Daniel Sanders and his wife Margret Sanders were a convicted on drug trafficking charges. They were essentially drug dealers on a mediocre scale…" She paused and swallowed a large lump in her throat; she was about to reveal one of her major secrets to her family and loved ones, "They were also the last foster family I had before I ran away at sixteen." Suddenly no one wanted the story anymore.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Father

2 Oh my beautiful girl, is that anyway to talk to your father?

3 Forgive me father, long ride.

4 (the paragraph) No! Never say that! I never want to hear you say such things again! You deserve everything, and nothing less.

5 Daddy, I am sorry I was not here for you. Please get better, I'll do anything…

6 You are most certainly right. Forgive me daughter?

7 No, forgive me father.

8 Promise me that you will always look out for them. Promise me that you will always be there for the family to the best of your ability. No matter what.

9 I will live by the Unspoken Rule. I will do my best to up hold my promise father.

10 That's my girl. I know you will.

11 Buona notte mia bella figlia.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so first of all: Thank you all for the support you have given me with this story! You all are awesome!

Second of all: I wouldn't necessarily call this chapter 'dark'. Maybe some sort of unhappiness and what not, but not incredibly dark.

Third of all: I am trying to base Noel and Lucas's personalities like that of Fred and George. Pranksters, and fun-loving, but also protective and fiercely loyal. Let me know how I am doing with them.

And yea, so anyway onwards yo-ho!

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 12**

Emma sighed as she analyzed at the apprehensive looks on her family's faces. There was no turning back now, so she continued as she directed her gaze at Henry this time, "What was the first meaningful conversation we had?"

Startled, Henry looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"After I found you at your castle, what did we bond over?" Emma asked restating the question, "I once asked you this question when Pan switched bodies with you. I had said life is made up of little moments. What was our special moment?"

Henry frowned as he thought and shuffled through his memory that seemed like another lifetime ago. He then looked at Emma and said, "You were a bit hostile towards me, but I said that you were just trying to push me away because I made you feel guilty." Emma nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat as Henry still looked at her in a forgiving sort of manner as he finished his explanation, "I had told you that it was okay, that I understood why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Everyone looked between Henry and Emma, and Emma nodded, "Right, and what else happened? What else did we discuss?"

Henry frowned at this and he looked towards the ground, hoping it would continue to jog his memory about that day, "You asked me how I knew that. I said that it was the same reason Grams had for you." He looked at his grandmother and Snow and Charming shared a weighted look, as Regina played with her hands, not looking at them, "We had talked about how you were the Savior and that you were going to bring back the happy endings. How it was your destiny."

Emma nodded again and gave Henry a tight smile, "Keep going kid."

"You agreed that you gave me away, because it was my best chance and you believed that it was not with you. You wanted to take me back to Mom." He motioned to Regina as he answered the question. Not knowing why she was having him explain this to begin with.

"You begged me to not take you back to her." Emma said in a steady voice, as if she was stating facts and not having an emotional conversation, "You wanted me to stay for a week, to prove to me that you were not crazy."

"Emma where are you headed with this?" Killian asked as he noticed how uncomfortable Henry was now. It was as if he remembered the full conversation and did not want it voiced out loud. He also noticed how Violet had taken the boy's hand and was trying to comfort him.

Snow and David had been holding hands and looked at their daughter inquisitively, wondering the same thing, "I am getting to that. Before I get to the story about the Sanders, you have to have a bit more of the back story." Emma answered back, not taking her eyes off of Henry, "After I told you that I was taking you back to Regina, why did you not want to go back?"

Henry did not want to answer. Regina was watching closely, seeing that Henry did not want to answer, "Go ahead. It's ok." She said encouraging him to answer.

Henry sighed and said in a dead tone, "I said that you didn't know what it's like to live with her. My life sucked."

Everyone looked at him sadly. Regina looked at him with more guilt than sadness, and they looked back at Emma, who was just looking at him like she did the day on the beach, "I had told you that you didn't know what sucking was." She looked at everyone this time and said, "I'll just tell you everything, how I ended up where I ended up."

Emma paused again and took a deeper breath, "I was told that I was left abandoned on the side of a freeway." At this explanation, Emma reached into her desk drawer and pulled a worn yellowing file out. Opening it, she took out a newspaper article and showed it to her parents first; they knew that this was already addressed, multiple times over, but Snow and David still got tears in their eyes as they felt their shared heart breaking, "I was told that my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. From there I ended up where all abandoned and unwanted kids go, into the foster system."

The newspaper article was being passed around. Regina couldn't really bare to look at it for too long as she handed it to Henry and Violet, who then passed it to Killian. He took it and frowned deeply as he read the article over as Emma continued talking, "There was a time when I was adopted. All young parents or parents that cannot have children want a baby; I was one of those lucky babies. I had a family until I was three, and from what I recall, it was nice. However like everything else in my life, having something nice did not last very long. They eventually had their own baby, so then they sent me back."

"Why did they send you back?" Violet asked softly, not knowing if she was allowed to be in this conversation.

"I do not know." Emma said with a shrug, "All I can remember is that I was happy to learn that I was going to be an older sister, and then I was being taken away."

Before anyone could ask anything else, Emma continued on with her story, "From that point onward, my trust in people quickly diminished. Especially when I quickly started to learn how the system really worked. You never stayed in one place too long, and you don't have a suitcase to carry your things in. They give you a garbage bag, to carry all your stuff. Like they are telling you everything you own is garbage. You have to go to a new school with your clothes smelling like garbage bags. That is sometimes how all the other regular kids could tell that you are a foster kid. They bounce you from place to place, and it is never home." Realizing she was becoming a bit dark with her explanation, Emma back tracked a bit and added as an afterthought, "Sometimes, if you are lucky, the foster parents are nice enough and they take good care of you."

"But other times they aren't, are they?" Regina asked seeing that Snow, David, and Killian were deep in thought about what Emma was implying, and that Henry was in his own world for the time being.

Emma sighed and said, "No they aren't." She rolled up her sleeve on her left arm and looked at the bare skin, seeing anything but, "I used to take permanent sharpie marker and write the names of the people that were horrible to me on my skin." Seeing the confused and questioning looks, she elaborated, "It was a reminder why I was the way I was. Even though I had not done it in years, I can still tell you all the names I wrote, over and over." Closing her eyes as she rolled her sleeve back down, she listed, "Warren, Weiss, Harvey, and Sanders. In those cases sometimes getting thrown out is the best thing that happened to me."

There was a pause for a moment as Emma's breathing shook a bit. Swallowing, she began once more, "The first home locked me inside a trunk of a car when I broke a dish. The second home they locked me out of the house when I wasn't home when they wanted me to be…no matter the reason and no matter the weather. The third…"

Emma let out a shaky breath. Killian reached over and grabbed her hand as squeezed it gently, showing his support, and Snow reached over to grab her other hand. Emma swallowed again and restarted the tale, "The third name sent me back when I had gotten into a really bad fight. I ended up breaking a kid's nose and giving the other one two black eyes."

Henry shook himself from his own thoughts. It was true what Emma had said those few years ago, he never knew what sucking was; but now this was it. They knew that Emma was going into explaining who the Sanders were and now that they knew how the system worked for Emma, they knew that by this point, she was broken, "I was sixteen when I started living with the Sanders. Daniel and Margret Sanders," Emma spat the names out like she just ate something grotesque, "They were trash; scum of the Earth. How they qualified to be a foster family was beyond me, but then again I should not have been surprised considering what I dealt with previously. They were the worse of the worse."

There was another pause as Emma collected her thoughts. She had rolled up her sleeve on her right arm and saw a faded circular mark on her arm, "What do you think that is?" She asked showing her family.

They all took a look and David spoke up this time feeling sick to his stomach, "Birthmark?"

"It's a cigar burn. The bastard took one of his cigars and burned me with it when I accidently spilled paint on the floor of the garage." They all looked outraged at this and their expressions only darkened when Emma continued her explanation, "He would throw me through walls each time I overcooked a meal, he would demean me, pick at me, saying all sorts of things to the point where I just wanted it to end."

"Did you ever-?" Snow asked softly not wanting to believe that Emma would ever consider thinking what she was implying.

Emma shook her head, "No, not that way at least, although the state believed otherwise." Looking away now and rolling her sleeve down, she said explained further as she sensed the perplexed looks, "I was at the age where I lost all hope. No one wanted a teenager. They all wanted babies and kids. If you were over the age of twelve, then you could forget anyone ever adopting you. Besides I was already listed as a 'high risk'."

"High risk of what?" Snow questioned.

Emma brought her file out again and flipped the pages before stopping on a page. She pointed to the comments section and showed her mother, "I was already a runaway by that point. So they labeled me as a high risk. In other words, I was at the point where I would end up in one of two places: Jail or in the ground."

"What?!" Henry asked alarmed as he read the file over his grandmother's shoulder. Violet placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but he was already beyond comfort, "How could they say that about you?"

"Some kids make it and are able to survive, but that is when the system succeeds and does not fail those kids. The system failed me, and kids like me turn into runaways and sometimes that leads to a life of crime. Crime goes two ways kid, jail or possibly death."

"So because you were a runaway, they just listed you as a high risk?" Killian asked angrily.

"Killian by that point before I lived with the Sanders I was heading down that path. I was doing anything to escape it." Before anyone could question her further, Emma plowed forward, wanting this part of the story to be over with, "Anyway Daniel and Margret were nothing with what I had discovered before. The guy was a bastard and a drunk. They were only getting by because I was a meal ticket. The state payed them to take care of me, however the money was going into their pockets instead of my 'well-being'."

David was seeing red at that explanation and his mind to mouth filter went off momentarily as he started to say, "Those mother-"

"David!" Snow yelled at him, while hitting him in the arm. Although she finished the swear word in her own head. She wanted to murder those people that were supposed to be trusted with their daughter and instead had treated her so poorly.

In fact everyone was finishing the swear word in their head. They were hoping that this was the worst of it, but seeing how Emma was becoming slightly lost in the story, they knew it was wishful thinking, "I had gotten into a fight at school and for the first time in what seemed like days, he had went to work. Instead of working though, he had to come and get me."

"We had gotten into the worst fight yet, but long story short after some yelling, hitting, more yelling, and more hitting I finally took charge. I took a baseball bat that was in the corner of the room and hit him with it."

Sounds like he deserved worst, was the majority of the thoughts in the room. Emma stood up and crossed her arms across her chest, "I had been planning an escape for days by this point. I had wanted out so badly that I started making plans. After I hit him, I had bolted up to my room. There had been a bag already packed, and I climbed out the window and ran; never looking back." She then looked at them and said, "That was when I was sixteen, I had hoped to never see them again…and I didn't at least until I turned twenty-five when I had thought I had forgotten them."

"Mom, we can stop if you want a break." Henry offered lightly as Emma paused for a few moments.

Emma shook her head violently, "No. I promised no more holding back."

"But this is eating you up love." Killian said softly not sure if he should go over to her or not.

"Doesn't matter, I need to get this out." Emma argued back firmly.

"Emma we can stop. We don't want to push you." David responded, trying to reason with his daughter. In fact, as selfishly as it sounds, they all needed a break and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear the story further.

"I am fine ok?!" Emma snapped at him, eyes flashing dangerously. Seeing their startled looks, Emma closed her eyes and took a breath, "I am sorry, but if I really do not finish this, it is going to be harder later."

They all looked at each other and after a moment nodded consecutively, "Ok Emma. If that is what you want." Snow said as she got up to lead her daughter back to her seat.

Emma nodded as she allowed herself to be lowered back into her seat, "When I turned twenty-one, things were going great. I was already working part time in the hospital, and on the cases of hunting the people that owed father money with Noel, Lucas, and Mike. The case we were assigned was supposed to be a no brainer. Two people were previously arrested for drug trafficking. It was essentially their first offense, so their bail was one thousand…each."

"So he paid two thousand to have them free?" Regina asked, "Sounds steep and not even worth it."

"Trust me it was pennies compared to what the family has." Emma said nonchalantly.

"I am sorry, but how does this whole thing work? Like what is it that you do exactly?" Violet asked hesitantly.

Emma thought for a moment and bit her lip in thought as she tried to describe what her job used to be, "There are two ways I used to do this job." Emma started with, "When I was by myself, I used to go to court houses and sheriff stations to see who was a wanted criminal, and I would go find them and get the reward money."

"Hence the comment you had made," Regina said as she hazily remembered Emma's comment from what seemed another lifetime ago. Seeing Emma's look and everyone else's, Regina elaborated, "You once commented to Graham that you got paid for delivery."

Emma was shocked to say the least, "I am surprised you remember that." She commented back as the memory was also brought to her mind.

"You would be surprised what I do and don't remember." Regina said lightly.

"I suppose I would." Emma muttered in thought, but then looking back to Violet, she continued her explanation, "Well that is the first. The second is that you go looking for people that seem like they are worth the 'risk'."

Seeing that they were still not following, Emma sighs and looks at Henry, "Say Henry got arrested for credit card fraud."

"Wait what?" Henry asked as he was jogged out of his thoughts.

"You were arrested for fraud. Let's say this is your first offense. The judge says that you are sentenced to jail pending five hundred dollars cash or bond until your hearing." Emma said adding some more information.

She then motioned to Snow, David, and Regina, "They don't have the money to pay Henry's bail so they come to Killian here and beg that he lends them the money." Killian couldn't help looking smug at this, causing aforementioned people to roll their eyes, "He of course lends them the money; however this doesn't come cheap."

"Of course it doesn't." Regina muttered knowing why Emma chose this example.

Henry sighs also knowing why Emma mentioned credit card fraud. Heaven forbid you steal a credit card for a good cause, "Ok so what happens next?" He wanted to move on from the subject.

"Well two things could happen, they can put up something worth the five hundred or they can come up with a payment plan." Emma said trying to make this as simple as possible. Looking at Violet now she asks, "Are you following so far?"

Violet thought for a moment and said, "Yes I am."

"Ok, so they go with the payment plan let's say. Killian gives them the money and they get Henry out on bail until his trial date. Well Henry gets scared and decides to run. This is what we call a bail jumper. So now Killian, of course sees his five hundred dollars and interest running away and now I get involved because he would send someone like me to go get Henry back and then go after him for the money."

"Oh so you are like an agent for the people that lend out the money." Violet says understanding dawning on her.

"Yea we will go with that." Emma said sighing as she got back to the story, "Well getting back to it, we were assigned to the case to hunt them down and not only get the rest of the money that was owed to us, but also return them to jail."

"Why didn't you know it was them?" David asked slowly, "Surely the file you got had their name and a picture right?"

"I had thought that Leon gave me the file as a test. For the most part he knew about my past and knew what happened to me at sixteen; he even asked me if I was ok to take this on. I had said yes, because I thought I could handle it." Emma said softly, "I thought I had put it behind me, and one thing we were all taught was to never get personally involved in a case. Rule ten."

There was a moment of silence as they digested the information, "But you did." Killian said softly as he realized the implications of what was to come.

"Yea, but not initially. First we went undercover. See after I left, they became extremely poor and started to try and fill, mainly his, indulgences. They got involved with this dealer and started to distribute. At the time, we tracked them to this bar, and we called in a few favors and went undercover as a gang ourselves, with me at the head." Emma explained, "We also paid the club owner to let me perform at the club to provide the backstory."

They looked at her sadly and Regina spoke up this time, "What kind of backstory?"

"That I was the club's new singer by night and a head dealer by darker night." Emma said smirking as she recalled the performance, "I had sung while Noel, Lucas, and Mike acted like my guards. When I caught the Sanders trying to sell cocaine to another guy, I gave a signal and they had the bartender talk them into going into one of the private bathrooms to rough them up a little. See the plan was to have them try and sell something to them. Reel them in so to speak; in the end they managed to get the Sanders meet them at the local docks."

"So then what?" Snow asked kind of impressed with the amount of detail that went into catching these people, momentarily forgetting the reason Emma was telling this story, "Did they recognize you?"

"No, not yet at least; although I doubt even if I made it obvious they wouldn't have until it was too late. Back to the story though, I intimated them when they met me at the docks. They were in a crappy rundown car, and we pulled up in a limo that we borrowed from father's friend. It was hilarious the way they paled."

"What did you do to them?" Killian asked hesitantly.

Emma smirked at the memory a bit, before it fell when she remembered why she was telling this story to begin with, "Roughed them up a bit further, reminding them who is the top dog and we made a deal. They were to bring me the rest of their goods to an abandoned warehouse and I would have the cash for them there once they followed through."

They knew the story was ending based on Emma's attitude diminishing by a fraction of a degree, "Then what happened?" Henry asked softly.

"We met them at the warehouse. Mike did the talking explaining who we really were, once we cornered them and handcuffed them, stuff in plain view. They were so desperate that they did no homework on us at all. The woman gave up instantly, and Noel and Lucas led her to the car. The man was harder, and he became violent, but he was no real threat so Mike made the call to father." Emma's voice trailed off and everyone noticed how her eyes started to look lost.

Before anyone could ask another question, Emma spoke again, "He was just sitting there. Spewing all these swear words and trying to pull him-self free of the cuffs; he then locked eyes on me and…I lost it."

"What did you do Emma?" Snow asked slowly as she noticed Emma having gone quiet.

They waited patiently as Emma lost herself in the memory, "She pushed me out of the room." Heads turned to the new speaker as Michael entered the room with Lucas and Noel who were carrying two medium sized boxes, albeit slowly and hesitantly, "I didn't have time to react. I just knew that I was trying to talk to father about having taken them into custody over the swearing and vile yelling, and the next Emma forced me out of the room and locked the door."

"What are you doing back here?" Emma asked not really showing any emotion after everyone gotten over the surprise at his sudden appearance.

"I thought you could use some support." Michael said easily and then motioned to the twins, "We also come bearing peace offerings."

"We are sorry how we reacted. It wasn't your fault and honestly I think with how everything exploded on us lately…there was no time to really process anything emotional wise." Lucas explained, "We brought food from…Granny, yea that is her name. She asked where you all were and when we said that you all were here, she gave us this to bring back to you guys." He added seeing that Michael was not going to elaborate further on what they had brought back with them.

Emma said nothing, and Noel did a possibly stupid, yet brave thing. He left his box by his brother's on David's desk, and then he went over to her and hugged her. Emma stiffened and everyone held their breath, as if waiting for Emma to slug him, "Noel?" Emma asked.

"Yea?" He responded not letting go.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"You look like you need it." He said simply, then he changed his voice a bit, "I like warm hugs!"

There was a collective groan and Emma shoved him off, although not as roughly and she did say, "Thank you Noel."

Noel nodded and began to look at his box and began handing out drinks to the people whose names were on the cups, as Lucas started to hand out the 'doggie' bags. Michael stepped forward, seeing that it was safe and Emma wasn't about to yell, "It would have made sense. I wouldn't have wanted me either." He said as he handed Emma her bag and drink.

Emma accepted them, but sighed out, "Mike-"

"No Emma, I need to say this." Michael said softly as he held a hand up. Emma conceded and nodded as she motioned for him to continue, "I would have done the same thing as father. Lucas and Noel helped me see that after they of course gotten over their reactions to think rationally."

"Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb? Thinking rationally?" Emma asked in disbelief, the whirlwind of emotions that she was previously feeling forgotten.

"Hey we take offense to that!" They yelled indigently looking at Emma critically.

Lucas stepped forward with his chest puffed out and said in a bad proper English accent, "I'll have you know madam-"

"That we are-" Noel said stepping forward, same manner as his brother.

"Incredibly rational-"

"When we want-"

"To be."

"Thank you very much." They ended at the same time.

Emma shook her head trying and failing to hold back laughter, "Yes you two are the most rational people on the face of the planet." She said sarcastically. Before they could retort further, she looked to Michael, "I would never do anything to risk your birthright. I didn't even put the idea in his head, I took it out of his head."

"Only because you had Henry to think about." Michael said motioning to the boy in question, "If he wasn't a factor-"

"I would still fight to not have the job." Emma said cutting him off sharply, "Come on Mike, you know that."

Michael sighed and pulled a chair up, fully aware of the audience in the room. He wanted to keep this private, but seeing that Emma's friends and son were already involved, he shook his head, "I do know that, but like we've been saying-"

"No time to process anything. I get it, but please…you have to stop working against me." Emma pleaded as she reached over to grab his hand.

"I wasn't trying to work against you." Michael said as he pulled his hand away from hers.

There was a major sting that went through her as Michael's rejection. Killian saw the flash of hurt and grabbed her hand just like she had grabbed Michael's, but just like what he had done, she pulled away. Before anyone could comment further, Michael jumped back into the story, "I tried to get back up when I realized Emma wasn't answering my demands to open the door. I remember father getting furious at me for being so careless."

"I didn't hear anything," Emma jumped in this time, giving up trying to talk to Michael about what Leon had nearly done, "it was like I was underwater. The roaring that pounded against my ears was drowning every outside noise I was meant to hear. I had eyes for one target, and he was chained."

They paused in their eating to pay better attention to Emma and Michael. Noel and Lucas just sat, waiting in case either of them needed to jump in if the story became too much for either of them, "Your emotions got the better of you." Regina said softly watching Emma closely.

"That is an understatement." Emma responded. Pausing for a moment, she took a deep breath and said, "I had always prided myself on not letting anyone see that they got to me. I managed to hide my emotions behind my walls and just left them alone. Lock them away to be forgotten. So I was not lying to you when I said that I thought I had distanced myself personally from the case; but when I watched him and heard him yelling and screaming; Hell just seeing his face…it all erupted and I snapped."

No one spoke as Emma appeared to be lost in the memory once more. She stood up and crossed her arms as she faced the wall away from her family, "I pushed Michael outside and locked the door. I then faced Daniel and he knew I was the very same Emma that had taken off all those years ago. He started ranting and raving, I punched him in the mouth. It felt good being in a position of power." Saying this she turned and looked at them in the eye. Her parents, her son, Killian, and Regina understood the double meaning instantly, "He bullied and tore me apart. Sometimes he even smiled at me as he did, now I had the chance to do the same; and I took it. I uncuffed him then."

"I heard scuffling and banging. I had to call down to Lucas to help get the door open, and we tried to ram it down any way possible." Michael said.

"I was on the ground. He was standing over me, ready end it with a kick to the head." Heads turned back to Emma, "There was a rag and I through it in his face to distract him. I scrambled up and he did a blind jab, which I blocked." Emma paced around the room as if she could see the fight right in front of her, "I then did a counter with a cross to his left cheek."

She did the movements to demonstrate and everyone watched almost hypnotically as if they focused hard enough, they could see it happening before them, "I then managed to discombobulate him by smacking the sides of his head." It was quiet for a moment, as if afraid one small sound could destroy everything, "He was dazed, and attempted a wild hay maker."

"What is that?" Henry whispered as he felt Violet's hand on his shoulder.

Emma did not answer him, whether she did not want to explain or just didn't hear him, no one knew, "I blocked it using my elbow, and then did a body shot. He was getting mad, furious even that I was evading his moves. He came at me with a thorough left, which I blocked."

This was coming to an end and they knew it, "We had to get Noel upstairs. We tried everything to get the door open, but it was jammed." Michael jumped in, "We had no idea what was happening in that room, just that someone was getting beat up and based on the noise, we knew it was violently."

Everyone exchanged a weary gaze as Emma spoke, as if Michael hadn't said a word, "I aimed for the right side of his jaw to weaken it with my elbow, and then to fracture it, I punched." She motioned David to stand, and showed them exactly what she did as she continued, "His ribs were already cracked from the body shot, so I aimed a well-deserved punch to break them; then I traumatized the solar plexus."

"What is that?" Killian tried asking this time.

"A complex of ganglia and radiating nerves of the sympathetic system at the pit of the stomach." Michael answered as he recalled Emma's flashcard study method he helped her with.

Emma didn't seem to hear as she spoke again, once again seeing David as the man she had done major damage to the night in question, "I then dislocated the jaw entirely. Afterwards, I did a heel kick to the diaphragm."

"We were about to take a board we found to ram the door down, but the next thing we knew was Daniel's body flying through the door. He was in a pretty bad shape, but Emma was worse. She walked passed us like nothing happened." Noel said softly as he saw his sister and brothers lost in their own thoughts.

"In the end his jaw was fractured, three ribs cracked four broken, and he had diaphragm hemorrhaging. His physical recovery was estimated six weeks, however full psychological recovery was six months."

"You didn't stop there though." Lucas reminded her softly. Emma's eyes squeezed shut, "You through yourself at him and was trying to claw every inch of him. It took the three of us to get you off of him and we had to book it out of there before the cops came." Then looking at the others he said, "We used a drug on Margret that rendered her unconscious and laid her near him, and we left a calling card of a random drug gang. We also stayed hidden as the cops came to the scene."

"To wrap this up, father ripped me apart. I crossed a line, and broke it. I said some terrible things, and left. I didn't return until a year and a half later when mother became ill." Emma said as she was fighting against the memories that were now plaguing her.

"And you vanished again until last year." Michael added.

No one spoke as they digested the story that they heard. This was the first time Emma spoke about her past for this long. Henry took a sip of his soda as he thought of the multitude of questions he wanted to ask. Snow and David wanted to learn more about the people that Emma easily identified as 'father' and 'mother'. Killian was critically observing Michael and Emma closely, Michael noticed the harsh look and eyed Killian but shook his head hoping Killian received the message 'not now. Later.'. Killian nodded slightly back 'message received'. Regina did not know what she could do, but seeing Emma's haunted look, she thought that maybe she could make Emma some kind of 'dreamless sleep' potion or something. However looking at Henry and Violet she wondered how they were holding up.

Everything was eerily silent, until a small ding followed by a familiar tune of the computer turning back on. Emma sprinted behind it and with a few tapping of a few buttons, her face went white, "Holy. Shit."

Snow wanted to scold Emma for the use of language, but fought against it. She noticed how ill Emma appeared to be, "What? What is it?"

"Love?"

"What happened?" Michael asked not liking that he felt as if he was going to see his dinner again.

"Sis?" Lucas called over.

Emma swallowed and she began to furiously type, eyes flying over the screen as she opened several files, and closing them just to open more, "Leon's computer was hacked, which I expect. I know who hacked it and where the files went, but what I did not know was that there were hidden files."

"Hidden files? On who?" Noel asked as everyone abandoned their food to go over to Emma.

"Us." Emma said not looking up, "But that's not the issue."

"Then what is?" David asked not sure what was happening now, but seeing Emma's panicked expression it was nothing good.

Emma did not speak as she paused her cursor over a file. Swallowing she said in a level tone, "He knew everything about me, including how I had Henry in prison and that I gave him up through the means of a closed adoption." Her eyes found Regina's, and seeing her expression, Regina knew that what was about to be said, no one would like, "Father called me into his office one day to talk about possibly finding him and adopting him into the family." She motioned to Henry, "Even if it meant taking the adoptive family to court to turn over parental rights."

"Could he do that?" Snow whispered not wanting to believe that there had been a chance of Henry being with Emma a lot sooner, but also the possibility of the curse never being broken.

"Father could do a lot of things. We have connections with just about everyone anywhere." Lucas said sadly.

Emma nodded, "I had the chance of getting my son back, but I didn't obviously take it." She looked at Henry this time and saw how he was struggling with this information, despite it being hinted at many times since they had come back to Storybrooke, "I didn't take it, because I believed that I didn't deserve you after what I had done. He argued with me, saying that I was underdress and did not know what I was giving up. He said he had information as to your location and who you were with. I didn't want to know. I did not want to know who you were with or where you were. The only thing I cared was that you were adopted and loved. So I made him get rid of the file. I watched as he burned it."

"So then what is the problem?" Regina whispered as she now placed a hand on Henry's stiff shoulder, who she was supporting she did not know.

"According to my ghost, it discovered an encrypted hidden file. A file that had been opened and snatched." Looking into the eyes of her family and then looking at Henry she said in a dark tone, "Eli took the file and transferred it to Gideon Langdon. It is Henry's adoption records."


	14. Chapter 14

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **In Philadelphia-**_

There wasn't much in his life that Eli Grey regretted. Hell almost everything in his life he did went towards catching the bad people and putting them away. Nope, for the most part he could say that he did well and was proud. However in this moment, as he looked at his computer, he regretted everything; he tried to justify what he was doing relentlessly: Rule Forty, the Unspoken Rule, and Rule Forty-Four.

It had started with Leon becoming very sick. As soon as word had gotten out, he always felt the sense that someone was watching them. The feeling escalated when he had tracked down Emma Swan's phone number, so he did what they had preached: if it seems like someone is out to get you, they are- rule forty. He started looking into it, and that is when he had come across the cartel. He followed protocol and alerted Michael and Leon, the rest was fairly normal as far as it could be despite the circumstances.

It wasn't until the undercover mission things turned ugly…disastrous...catastrophic. He had come home one day, expected to be greeted by his wife Eliza and granddaughter Marie. Tragically his daughter and his son-in-law were killed in a freak accident in the Swiss Alps a couple years ago and they had no other immediate family. In fact he and Eliza, as they were both getting up there in age, named Lucas, Noel, Michael, and Emma (just before she had left them) Marie's godparents. However instead of this greeting, he got picked up by two large guys: Khal and Drake; Gideon's men.

At first he was told that his remaining family was taken as a 'security' measure, to give him extra motivation to ensure the safety of Atticus Langdon. As if he needed reminding to keep everyone safe, but after Emma's undercover was blown and things went to the seventh layer of hell that was when they all became prisoner. The only saving grace was his deal: he'd help Gideon get Emma, Michael, Noel, and Lucas for the exchange of his wife and granddaughter. That was when he was following the Unspoken Rule, and then afterwards he'd hide them-rule forty-four: hide the women and children.

Now though, as he looked at his computer, and saw that his files were discovered did he feel that crushing, agonizing, guilt. He knew who had the ability to hack him, and what she was seeing. It was already too late to hide the one file, as it was it was sitting on Gideon's desk. Despite the moderate changes that were made to it, he knew it was only the matter of time. Closing his eyes, he weighed his options, desperate to try and do the right thing without dragging his family into further danger.

An idea came to him, he cannot change what was already handed to Gideon, but perhaps he could explain himself and help discreetly from now on…if this idea worked. So he opened a word document and began typing…hoping this would redeem him.

 _ **In Storybrooke-**_

" _Eli took the file and transferred it to Gideon Langdon. It is Henry's adoption records_." Those words hung in the air like a storm cloud.

Regina felt a knot in her stomach as Emma's words rang in her head. She couldn't believe it as she tightened her grip on Henry's shoulder, "Ow." She hears him say, and loosens the grip that she has on him.

"Sorry, but I do not believe it." Regina says softly yet firmly, "I do not believe it."

"Well believe it." Emma says harshly, "It is here. I am looking at Leon's computer and it is flagged as Eli having transferred it to his."

Michael looked over Emma's shoulder and said, "How do you know he gave it to Gideon?"

"Why else would he have it?" Emma responded as she leaned back in her chair, "Think about it for a moment. The mission goes to hell, Atticus is killed, Eli conveniently locates Lucas and Noel, then myself, and now we have Damien and Mathis here on our asses? There are no such things as coincidences." Then her eyes became downcast, "Besides my ghost told me where it was printed and it was in Gideon's home."

Noel and Lucas looked at each other and bowed their heads as they saw Michael's defeated posture, "There must be a reason." Noel said slowly, "The guy is family, practically our uncle. His granddaughter is our goddaughter for Christ Sake."

"Or he was threatened." Lucas said quickly, "Maybe Eliza and Marie were threatened and he didn't have a choice." Looking at Emma, he says quickly, "Emma, Noel is right. He wouldn't do this without a good reason."

"Doesn't matter. He threatened Henry." Emma growled. She leaned forward once more and quickly started typing, and saving all the files to her computer. Then she typed in another code and said, "I am whipping Leon's computer. No one else is getting ahold of this stuff." She then paused in her typing for a moment as another thought entered her mind, "Why the hell did Leon have this in the first place?" She asked silently.

Emma closed out the window and then re-opened the file, staring critically at it, "Why does that matter? Didn't you say he had destroyed it?" Snow asked watching Emma's eyes darken by the minute.

"Yes the printed copy, but he told me that he would get rid of all traces of having found him." Emma said slowly, "If I knew one thing about him, he always kept his promises. He promised me that he would delete everything about him."

Henry flinched as Emma talked. She was making it sound like that she never wanted anything to do with him. A deep part of him knew that was not the case, but it wasn't like Emma was forthcoming with any information about the topic period, "Did you really not want me?" He couldn't help but ask out loud. Violet grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as the others in the room winced at his tone.

Emma's heart broke at the sound of his broken tone. She swore that she made the matter perfectly clear that what she was going through at the time had no reflection on him. However this was not the time for this conversation and decided (as much as it pained her) was to ignore his broken question, "He wouldn't have kept this without a reason…"

Michael coughed and Emma looked at him, "That might have been my doing, although I could have sworn he told me to butt out."

Lucas and Noel looked at their brother in shock, and Emma snapped her eyes from the computer to look at him sharply, "What?" She deadpanned.

"I may have told him to keep it in case you changed your mind." Michael said slowly.

"Mike-" Lucas started

"Are-" Noel jumped in.

"You kidding me?!" Emma jumped in effectively ending the duo's own outrage. Her voice thundered throughout the station causing everyone to jump in shock at her tone, "You…gah! I cannot even look at you right now!"

She stood up from her computer and turned her back on them, "Emma please let me explain-" He reached out to touch her shoulder, but in true Emma fashion she spun on heel and punched him square on the nose.

There was a sickening crack and Lucas and Noel caught him before he could hit the ground, while Killian went over to Emma as she ranted, "No! You do not get to talk! This was why I told Leon to get rid of the information! This is why I did not want to know!"

While Emma was ranting, Regina left Henry's side and looked at the computer. Scrolling through the document, she was slightly revealed at what she saw, "Hey Emma." She called out.

"I tried to do the right thing by you!" Michael defended as he held his now bloody nose, eyes already turning black and blue.

"The right thing would have been to butt the hell out! I told you that night to drop it! I told you I didn't want to know! I told you-"

"I thought you were making a mistake!" Michael shot back, "I thought you were being selfish and a coward! I told father to keep it for those reasons!"

Silence. Dead silence hung in the room, " _ **Un cadardo? Egoista?**_ " Emma whispered in a deadly tone as she took a predatory step forward.

"Emma love, please let's go take a walk." Killian said as he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, but she shoved him off.

"Michael let's quit while you still have a head." Lucas advised just as quickly. However just like Emma, he shoved his brother off.

Noel tried to get between the two, "Really come on not in front of the kid. Let's just go get some air-" Emma and Michael shoved him out of their way.

Noel and Lucas shared a helpless look with each other and the other on lookers, " _ **Si prega di illuminarmi**_." Emma said this time with more malice to her tone.

Michael knew he gone too far, but his emotion overrode the god given sense to shut his mouth, "I thought you were a coward because you couldn't fess up for your mistake. I thought you were afraid that all you would see was that bastard. I thought you were selfish because here you were living in a freaking mansion, and he, for all we could have known, was in some run down whore house! A living hell like you had! I thought I would try to at least give you time to think and reconsider so I begged father to keep the file so that you would come to your god given common sense to fight for your kid! Not hide and play victim!"

"Fight for my kid?! Are you kidding me?! I gave up my parental rights two months before he was born!" Emma yelled as she waved her hand in Henry's direction. Snow and David winced, and Henry looked heartbroken at this admission, "I stood in front of a court judge with my attorney and a member of the Phoenix DCF to nullify all my parental rights! Do you think I wanted to do that?!" Emma hollered, "Do you think I got some kind of sick enjoyment in standing there before a judge as she asked the same goddamn question twenty different times?"

Regina looked back at the computer as Emma unknowingly gave out the information. This was quickly getting out of hand as she did not see the problem any longer, "Emma-" She tried again, but Emma again was too focused on reading Michael the riot act to listen.

"Do you understand that if you sever your parental rights, this will be forever? Do you understand that if you sever your parental rights DCF, foster families, or the adoptive family would be under no obligation to contact you?" Emma fired off in an official sounding tone, leaving everyone shocked, "Are you surrendering your child of your own free will? Do you understand that once I sign this document, you will no longer be the mother of your child?" She took another step forward, as Michael took a step back, "Do you understand that once signed, this will be effective immediately and you will not be able to change your mind thereafter? Do you want to surrender this child?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to stand there and take it, to not breakdown and cry in front of them?" Emma asked after a brief pause, "To look her dead in the eye as I lied. I answered yes to all those questions." She stood tall then and looked Michael square in the eye, "Yes ma'am. Yes I understand. Yes I am doing this of my own free will. Yes I understand that I cannot change my mind. Yes I want to surrender my child once born." Emma shook her head and turned her back on him, "I couldn't look at him. The doctor tried to hand him to me, but I kept shaking my head, but it was for his best chance. I regretted it immediately, but there was nothing to be done."

"Father could have-"

"Father nothing! There was nothing to be done damn it! I terminated my rights as a parent. I had nothing! There was no case to be had!"

Michael scold, "Nothing?! Look at you now!" He motioned to Henry and Regina, "You could have had that a hell of a lot sooner!" He then motioned to Noel, Lucas, her, and himself, "We could have had that!"

Emma scoffed, "Really? I am only in his life because of Regina's good graces!" Not really a lie, but not really the truth. In the Land without Magic it was the truth, Emma supposed, especially since she was willing to take Regina to court to prove her 'unfitness' as Henry's mother once upon a time, but then again she supposed Enchanted Forest wise this would not really have been an argument as she was sure she would have gotten Henry back the old fashion way…just take him…not that she would now for obvious reasons.

"Father would have found a way. He and mother would have adopted Henry and helped you raise him…you knew it too! You just couldn't face him for what you did." Michael snarled.

"Oh yea and have him lead this life that we are living now with all the enemies we made, perfect example for you…" Emma paused as if building up the dramatic effect, "this certifiable bull shit that is going on right now!"

"You know perfectly well we would have kept him safe! We would have never forced him into this life!" Michael yelled.

Emma was about to yell something else when Regina couldn't keep quiet anymore, "Enough!" She wished she could have summoned a fireball for effect, but knew that would not have gone over very well. They looked at her sharply as she took a deep breath, "If we could go back to being adults, I would tell you that this file has the wrong information."

"What?" They asked.

Regina turned the screen around and pointed, "Yes the first name is Henry, but this is the wrong Henry. What is _**our**_ son's full name Ms. Swan?"

Emma internally winced at the usage of her name as she recalled Regina's question from earlier about who she was, "Henry Daniel Mills."

"And his birthday?"

"October twenty-second two thousand and one."

Regina nodded, "Ok so that being said, you terminated your rights two months previously. According to this document, the mother gave up her rights two months after. His full name is Henry Russel Daniels. He was born November twenty-second two thousand and one, and he was adopted by a family in Maine. It does not say where." Seeing the shocked looks, she adds, "This is not his file."

Everyone looked at each other, but Emma shook her head, "I know what an altered file looks like Regina. He may have changed a few informational tags, but that is Henry's."

"No it isn't, I would know."

Emma walked over to the computer, and turned it so that she could see the screen as she sat back in her chair. Opening a new program on her computer, she typed in a long code, "I still do not understand any of this." David said partly to make sure the tense situation was remaining defused for now and partly curious. Even as he searched though his cursed memories, he still never seen anything like this.

Snow squeezed his hand and smiled at his attempt as she too spoke up seeing that she was silent for too long, "It is pretty complicated looking, do you three know how to do this?"

Noel and Lucas shook their heads, "We tried to learn. Father made us learn this stuff with Eli, but it never quite stuck." Lucas supplied.

"That's because you two were busy with the games to be bothered to pay attention." Michael said a bit tense still from the argument.

"What was your excuse then?" Emma snapped back, still not settled down, but knew that this was the time to remain semi-civil.

"Well not everyone could be a computer hacker." Michael shot back.

Noel shook his head, "You were busy trying to date Sarah Cypher, and IM-ing her to pay attention."

"Shut up!" Michael snapped, "I was not."

"Puh-lease." Lucas said with the valley girl hand gesture to match, "You were all goo-goo eyes for her. Made us too sick to watch."

"Yea and you failed the final. Emma got top scores even with the extra credit." Noel added proudly looking at Emma as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"It really was not a big deal, surprised you remember it." Emma stated as she felt eyes on her.

"You cracked Prometheus, Eli's most impenetrable computer program." Lucas said in awe. Given that this was ten years ago, Emma thought he would be over it by now. Clearly she was wrong.

"It really was no big deal." Emma said shrugging. Henry was not involved in the conversation; he was still reeling from the argument from before and desperately wanted answers. He was about to gain the courage to voice this, but Emma spoke again, "Here. He disguised the file, and printed the fake. Look familiar now?" Emma pointed to the screen to show Regina.

Regina's face fell as she gazed upon the file. It was there clear as crystal. Everything she had to give the adaptation agency when she adopted Henry, "Yes it does." She said bitterly.

"Now see why I am not happy?" Emma stated harshly again looking directly at Michael now, "See where this would have gone wrong? I made a mistake, a man is dead, and his father is looking to get us…to get me anyway he can."

Michael shook his head, "Ok so he has the fake file, we know that. I mean come on. How many Henry's are there in the state of Maine? They are only here for four people; me, you, and these two." He pointed to Noel and Lucas.

"Not helping yourself." Emma said, seeing that he was about to retort again, she added, "Seriously shut up while you still can talk and form coherent sentences."

They all were watching as Michael decided to quit for the moment. Taking a deep breath, Emma closed the file out after making sure she reverted it back to the way she found and erased all traces of it being tampered with. However her brain would not stop racing as she wondered what she should do next, "Love why don't we take a break? You have been at this for a while and clearly you are tired." Killian suggested seeing Emma's struggle.

"No. I can't. I need to work on this. I am going to wipe Leon's computer first." She said more so to herself as she began to open up another program on her computer.

"Then what?" David asked slowly as he watched his daughter, and stealing glances at the other men who were watching her, one with a guilty expression and the other two with pained.

Emma didn't say anything right away as typed in more numbers, letters, and symbols. Once she was done, they watched as the screen turned black for a moment and then switched to Emma's very own home screen, "Then hack into Eli's computer and see what else he has that we can use." Then she went back to being silent and began working on how she was going to destroy Eli from the inside of his own firewalls.

"Emma it is late. There are no immediate threats right now. Can you hold off on that and we can talk-" Michael started to suggest easily.

"No. In fact you all leave. I need to get this done in peace. It is late as you said anyway." Emma said effectively cutting him off.

There was a large amount of protest coming from everyone in the room, and before it could get too far out of control, Emma said, "NO! I need to do concentrate. I am fine, just go. Please." She added looking right at Killian, hoping he got the message as her eyes swiftly went to Henry.

Killian nodded slowly, yet disappointedly, "Ok."

Seeing that they were not going to win, they nodded. Henry tried to fight the decision, but Killian put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. They each bid goodnight to Emma, who was too absorbed in the computer to pay attention as she tapped away. Once they got outside, Michael turned to the group, "She may have dismissed us, but we are not done."

"What?" Snow asked shocked by his declaration.

"I can see it in your eyes, you are not done. Especially in his." He motioned to Henry, "And you are not thrilled with me either." He looked at Regina.

"We are all not thrilled with you." Killian said accusingly, "You caused Emma distress, and I do not take kindly to that."

Snow and David stepped forward, trying not to be too parental as they looked at Michael, "That goes for us."

Lucas and Noel raised their eyebrows as they watched the duo stick up for their older sister. They sensed an odd feeling radiating off of them, that made them shrink back like scolded kids, "Same here." Regina stated angrily and this terrified them even more. This was not a woman to anger.

Henry said nothing as he watched Michael closely, "Well may we go to your place and we can talk further. With everything that has been revealed, we might as well go to hell thoroughly. Right?"

The question was left hanging in the air. Killian motioned with his prosthetic hand to head to the house that he and Emma were living in seeing that it was the closest. Finally they were getting more answers, instead of more questions.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 A coward? Selfish?

2 Please enlighten me.


	15. Chapter 15

So (rubs back of head in an apologetic way), I have been meaning to post this, but alas life. 'Nough said right? (Insert shaky laugh here). Well hopefully forty-something pages that are double spaced make up for it.

Anyway small preview: some more questions are answered, more drama on the way, and some humor abounds. Read, Review, Enjoy!

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 14**

Granny looked at the two men and did not need her wolf senses to know that these men were up to no good. She sensed it almost as soon as they walked into the diner; they had looked around as if searching for something or better yet someone. Apparently seeing no one was catching their interest, they had inquired about rooms to one of the waitresses and she had guided them over to her. Granny had led them back to the Inn area and re-inquired what they were looking for, "We'd like two rooms please." A man with black hair wearing a black leather coat said as he motioned to his brown haired friend also in a black leather coat.

However rather than make them suspicious and anger them, she put on a smile and treated them like any other guest, "Really?" She asked surprised as she pretended to look in her large book, making a show of seeing what rooms are available.

"Yes really." His friend responded trying to be kind and not annoyed at her behavior, "Do you not get a lot of people here or something?"

"Very rarely actually," not too far off from the truth (being a magical and invisible town…well invisible until recently apparently), and yet still enough to have a conversation to get a more judge of character for these two, "You know how it is for small towns. Sometimes it is hard to get tourists here. Anyway would you like a forest view or a square view? There is an upgrade fee for the square I should tell you." No friend waiving discount here, Granny thought as she watched them closely.

The first man that spoke sighed and said, "Forest is fine."

"I'll take forest as well if that is available."

Granny nodded and flipped through the pages of her book and said, "So two rooms and whose name will that be?" She looked at them as one handed her a credit card.

"Damien Matthews." The man with the black hair said.

Granny wrote down the information and then handed the card back to him, just to accept another from his companion, "Mathis Reynolds." The brown haired man said.

Granny nodded and wrote down the information and handed the card back to Mathis, and then made them sign the ledger, "So how long will you be staying?" She asked them as she turned to look at the wall of keys. She knew immediately the location of the two rooms that she was now renting, but was trying to fish for information.

"Hopefully no longer than a few days." Mathis said with a pleasant attitude that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up slightly.

 _These men are dangerous_ , all her instincts were screaming at her, but she remained calm as she continued to keep the conversation going, "Business trip?" Granny asked as she found one key and looked for the other.

Damien sighed heavily, clearly annoyed at the inquiry, "Something like that. We drove a long way and just need a little break. Not only that but we ran into a bit of car trouble."

"Pesky things those machines are, aren't they?" Granny asked as she found the second key.

This made Damien and Mathis crack a smile, although if Granny looked closely she could tell it was more on the wicked side, "Sometimes it isn't always the machine." Mathis stated.

If Granny hadn't already been on edge, she certainly was now as she handed the keys over to the men, "Well I wish you the best of luck with your car, but in the meantime, I welcome to Storybrooke." She said pleasantly.

"Glad to be here ma'am." Damien said taking a small bow as he took his key and luggage up the stairs.

"Thank you for your time ma'am." Mathis said as he also bowed while accepting his key, and followed his partner up the stairs.

As Granny watched them go, her smile fell. Debating only for a few moments to make decision, she went to the phone and dialed, "Sheriff Swan. If it isn't an emergency can your dispute be settled in a grown-up manner without me or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Emma, its Granny. There are two suspicious men that just rented rooms from me." There was a pause on the other end, "Hello? Emma?"

"What are their names?"

"Damien Matthews and Mathis Reynolds." Granny immediately responded as she heard swears being muttered on the other end, "Do I need my crossbow?"

"No. Just act normal and-"

"Thank you for holding, yes we still have more rooms available. Would you like to make a reservation?" Granny said immediately cutting Emma off as the two men came back down the steps and stopping right in front of her, "Hold on please." She said as she looked at them, "May I help you?"

"Yes where is there a good place to grab a late night drink?" Damien asked politely.

Granny made sure that Emma was still on the other end as she responded, hopefully loud enough so that Emma could hear, yet casual enough that they would not be suspicious, "Down the Rabbit Hole is a good bar. Go out the door, make a right, and it is just down the street, you cannot miss it."

"Thank you for your time." Mathis said as they walked out of the Inn.

She waited a few minutes, before talking back on the phone, "Did you get that?"

"Yes. Nice job, ok like I said before just stay normal and leave it to me. Do not tell anyone else about this." Emma warned slowly.

Before Granny could comment further, Emma hung up the phone. Granny sighed and hung up as soon as she heard the busy tone. She looked at the phone a bit longer before shaking her head. She decided that she would dig out and dust off her crossbow just in case…

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

After serving his guests' drinks, Killian took a seat at the head of the dining room table, "Hey I have a question before we start." Lucas stated with his hand in the air, waving it around as if he was trying to get the teacher's attention.

"What Lucas?" Michael commented as he took a sip of the tea Killian served, that also had a small shot of rum in it he noticed.

"Dude, why do you never use that hand?" Lucas asked as he motioned to Killian's left hand.

Noel sighed and said exasperated, "Lucas you cannot ask why people do not use certain body appendages. That is just rude."

"Seriously? You are not the least bit curious?" Lucas commented back at his twin, then looked at his older brother.

Killian looked surprised, as did the others. He thought he was doing a good job of hiding his…handicap, but apparently the twins were a bit more observant than they thought, "This is actually a prosthetic." Then he did something that he rarely does, he removed his hand to show them.

"Wow that is cool!" Lucas and Noel commented as if they were shown something amazing, much to the slight amusement of the others.

"How did you lose your hand?" Michael asked quietly not as amused, but rather feeling a small amount of pity.

This brought the others up short. Snow, David, Regina, Henry, and Violet (who knew most of Henry's family's backstory thanks to the author himself) looked at Killian wondering how he was going to explain this to them, "Naval accident." Killian responded after some thought, making sure his face showed some type of sadness, while he actually tried thinking of a backstory, since he and Emma never discussed what backstory to give him about his hand missing.

Michael nodded with sympathy, "I am sorry to hear that."

"It was a long time ago, there were problems with some of the…equipment and my hand was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Killian said lightly as he waved off the apology after he had reattached the prosthetic.

"Do you do character re-enactments or something?" Noel asked randomly as he looked at Killian some more.

"Excuse me?" Killian asked eyes wide with confusion.

Lucas looked at Killian as well and said, "Oh man I didn't even notice that!"

"Notice what?" Snow asked now, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, hoping that this inquiry wasn't leading where it was leading.

"He could totally be Captain Hook!" Noel exclaimed excitedly, "A more kick ass version of the pirate, not the pansy one."

"YES!" Lucas cheered, then looking a wide-eyed Killian and completely ignoring Michael's muttering insults and the shocked looks of the others in the room, he asked, "So do you?"

"Do I what?" Killian asked, now understanding Emma's aggravation with the two.

"Do character re-enactments." Noel clarified, "I mean you look like you are in a pirate garb and what not, and you are missing a hand. Perfect opportunity for a hook, don't ya think?"

"Yea like come on you live in a town called 'Storybrooke', sounds like something out of a fairytale to me." Lucas commented back.

No one knew what to say, but Henry quickly thought of something and said, "Yes." Wide eyes were drawn on him and Regina lightly, yet firmly, stepped on Henry's foot, to which he looked at her and said, "Sometimes we throw on plays for the little kids in the community and we dress up as different storybook characters for fun. Mom, Mary-Margret, and David played the Evil Queen, Snow White, and Prince Charming one year." He motioned to them respectively.

"Really? That is so cool! We got to see that!" Noel commented excitedly, "That was one of my favorite stories."

"When are you doing another re-enactment?" Lucas asked.

Thankfully they were spared with coming up for a date when Michael intervened, "Enough." Noel and Lucas visibly deflated, "Sorry about that. They really do not know when to shut it." Then looking at their hosts, he said, "So uhm-what?" He asked as Lucas poked him.

"I just want to say one more thing."

"If it is about a storybook-"

"No it isn't." Lucas said. Then looking at Killian again he asked, "Are you really dating our sister?"

"Uh…I am courting her yes." Killian responded slowly as he looked at Henry, who nodded and motioned with his hands to answer.

Noel looked at his twin seeing where this was headed, "We just want to say that we think you are a good man."

This surprised them immensely, "Really?" Killian asked.

"Yes, we were watching you with her at the station, and we saw how comfortable she is around you…all of you." Lucas said as he motioned to Snow, David, and Regina.

"However it is our duty, as Michael I am sure you agree, that we should warn you." Noel jumped in and motioned to his older brother, who looked like he was praying for an enormous amount of patience, "That if you should hurt her-"

"In anyway whether it is physically-" Lucas stated seriously and a bit deadly.

"Emotionally or mentally-" Noel listed now in a just as deadly tone.

"We will kill you." Lucas threatened now.

Noel took over and stood up to lean across the table, "We will not make your death painless either."

Lucas stood up and joined his brother in staring Killian down, "We know all kinds of fun torture techniques." He informed them as he also looked at David this time, as if implying something, "That goes for you too Pretty Boy."

"Excuse me?" David asked surprised. Snow snorted quietly at the insult, and Regina also hid her amusement.

"That's right. We saw that you are also one of Emma's close friends. She seems to trust you, so this warning is an extension to you as well." Noel stated, forgetting the feeling that David had radiating off of him when they were getting told off.

Lucas then looked at Regina and did not like her amused expression, "You seem protective of her as well, Queeny."

"Queeny?" Regina asked insulted as her amusement instantly dropped.

Noel nodded as they stepped back and said, "Yea you have that air around you. Like royal air, like you are just projecting this aura of 'look at me, I am the be-all end all of humanity! Kiss, and worship the ground I walk on' kind of air."

Snow, David, Killian, and Henry internally sniggered at this as Regina's face became red with anger, however their internal amusement died as Lucas took over, "Yea so you are Queeny, this one is Pretty Boy," David's amusement dropped as he was reminded of his new nickname.

"You are…" Noel faltered as he motioned to Snow this time, who was trying her best not to look mortified at what he was going to say, "Actually I cannot think of anything for you."

"What?!" Regina exclaimed as Snow took some kind of amusement at her disbelief tone, "Why not?"

"Well look at her, there is really nothing that sticks out to us that we can make fun of…like he radiates some kind of arrogance mixed with self-righteousness, you have some kind of 'crystal pedestal' vibe, and Pirate Boy over there has the get-up…" Lucas said as he motioned to her, David, and Killian; he then looked back to Snow, "Like really…what is your story?"

 _Wouldn't you like to know?_ Snow thought, although now she feels insulted that they couldn't call her anything, "Well I am quiet..." _LIE!_ David and Regina thought, Henry and Killian snorted. Snow slammed her foot down on David's, which to her immense satisfaction, winced and barely contained a colorful swear, "I mean Emma and I hit it off rather well when we met."

Noel and Lucas looked at each other and then whispered quickly to each other. They looked back at her for a moment, and then went back to whispering, "Oh my God. Today please." Michael snapped.

"Ok Mary Poppins," Snow's jaw dropped and at this Henry snorted loudly, Regina smirked, and David coughed as he disguised his laugh at Noel's comment, "you get to join in the warning as well. It is rare that our Emma makes friends, and to have you really close as a friend, you must be something special to her. So the warning applies to you as well."

"So to be clear, you hurt our sister…you will pay." Lucas stated in an official, yet dangerous tone.

"Do we have an understanding?" Noel asked eyeing them carefully.

They all looked at the twins, and saw none of the joking that they had come to be familiar with. Clearly this is the more 'deadly' side that had been developed for the numerous amounts of jobs that they had been involved in, "We understand." David said speaking up for himself and Snow. He then looked over at Killian and Regina, "Right?"

Regina sat straight backed in her chair, looking every bit as the regal queen she once was (and still is), "I am not speaking for the pirate, and I will not be spoken for period; however Emma and I did not start off on 'good terms'. We have only just developed a…" she looked over and saw Henry's confused face and then she glanced at Snow and David who were also looking confused as well, "relationship based on mutual respect. In fact it is only because of Henry that we have started to get along. Also allow me to make this very clear…" She then stood up and summoning her full Evil Queen attitude, she stared the twins down, "No one threatens my-self or my friends; if you so much as hurt anyone here…you will answer to me. Do you understand?"

Lucas and Noel tried to meet the Evil Queen's gaze; however something about her stare was making them visibly shrink down into their seats, "We understand if you understand." Lucas bravely stated as he tried to remain firm. _This is for Emma_ , he kept repeating in his head.

Regina kept staring at them. Killian sighed and stood up, having had enough, "Look I love Emma. I would never dream of doing anything to intentionally harm her, or Henry." He motioned to the boy, who looked like he was enjoying the entertainment a bit too much. Violet was sitting quietly and observing the scene with interest, "I give you my word that I will never hurt Emma."

"And we understand your view as well." Michael said cutting whatever Noel was going to say as he stood up and forced his brothers in their seats, "Now can we please get to the reason why we are here?" He asked looking at them.

"Fine." Lucas said with his arms crossed, fairly relieved that he no longer had to stare at Regina anymore.

Noel sighed just as dejectedly, "Yea ok."

"Fun sucker." They both muttered.

Michael just glared at them for a moment longer, before heaving a heavy sigh and looked back at their hosts, "I do apologize for their idiocy. Now then, I was going to give you information about…well…" Michael motioned towards Henry.

"Yea why did you get involved?" Noel demanded to know.

Michael sighed and looked around the table, "I really thought she was being selfish and a coward;" He immediately received death glares, however Henry and Violet were listening in rapt attention as he continued, "I really didn't think she wanted to see him, because that would mean fessing up to what she did."

"Yes we heard all this before." Snow said somewhat angrily, "Back at the station."

Michael nodded, acknowledging that she was indeed correct that he was repeating himself, "I just want to make that point really clear. I really thought that his best chance was to be with his mother," then looking at Regina's deadly glare he silently gulped, "I mean his birth mother. Now that things had been going well and she was in a stable and caring environment with the support system she had not previously had I thought she would have been ready to raise her son." He watched as the brunette's glare lessened slightly at the explanation, but it still sent ominous chills down his spine.

Everyone thought on this for a moment, as much as Michael's best intentions were, he certainly did not respect Emma's wishes. Henry's face fell though as he realized that Emma could have been with him a lot sooner if only she trusted herself to raise him, "Anyway it was about…what a year after her coming out party?" Michael asked looking at Noel and Lucas.

"Yea about there." Lucas responded, not trace of humor in his eyes.

"I'd say almost, but it was definitely after." Noel countered his eyes holding the same look as his brother.

Michael nodded and thought for a moment as he thought of that night before starting the tale over again, "While Emma may have told us what happened; we heard about it firsthand. She doesn't know we were spying, so please I beg of you do not say anything." Noel and Lucas had the decency to look guilty at this admission. Michael looked at the others and gave them a pleading look. Seeing encouraging nods, he sighed and began, "We were having dinner…"

 _ **Eight Years Ago-**_

They were sitting around the large dining room table. Leon took a sip of his wine as the servants take away the dinner plates. Caroline, Emma, and Michael follow suit, while Noel and Lucas take a sip of their soda. The silence is comfortable and the next dish out is dessert and coffee, "Is there anything going on that I should know about?" Emma comments as she looks at the dessert in front of her. A slice of chocolate cake sits on the plate, "First Brady's pot roast with potato dumplings and red cabbage, now it's chocolate cake…both are my favorite meals that he makes…and you two have been on your best behavior," she eyes Noel and Lucas, who looks away, "and you keep staring at me like something is bound to set me off or something." She looks at Michael, then looking at Leon and Caroline, she asks, "What's going on?"

The boys and two adults share a look before looking back at Emma. Leon holds up a hand and the servants leave the room. He then looks at Michael, Noel, and Lucas while giving them a firm nod. Getting the clue, they quickly vacated their seats and left the dining room as well. Leon and Caroline stood from their seats and took two of the vacated seats, Leon across from Emma, and Caroline sitting beside her, "We wanted to talk to you." Caroline starts when she saw that they were truly alone in the dining room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma asked suddenly feeling like she was a kid and not the twenty-two year old she was.

Leon shook his head, "No of course not _**mia dolce figlia**_."

" _ **La mia preziosa bambina, volevamo solo parlare di una cos ache potrebbe essere un po 'sorprendente**_." Caroline said as she reached for Emma's hand and stroked the knuckles trying to ease the girl that had become her daughter.

Despite the calming gesture, Emma still felt wary as she looked between the two people that she had started calling parents. Real parents, not the fake ones that she had dealt with in the past. What could be so startling that they felt that they needed to soften the blow with her favorite meal and dessert to date? Especially what could be so bad that they needed to have Noel, Lucas, and Michael to leave the room?

In the meantime while this conversation was going on, there were three ease-droppers listening closely, "We shouldn't be doing this." Michael said softly as he looked at his younger brothers.

"Do you want to see what Emma says?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do, but I am sure she'll tell us." Michael stated although he didn't believe what he was saying.

Clearly this was reflected on the twins' faces, because Noel said, "Yea right and I am Santa Clause." Then he reopened the vent in the small parlor room upstairs that they were currently in above the dining room.

"Ok you have my attention." They heard Emma's voice float up through the vent and into the room.

The boys were all on their knees, and hovered around the vent as they heard their father's voice, "I found your son." They could hear a pin drop it was that still and quiet so no one dared breathe. They knew that this was the conversation that their parents were going to have with Emma, because Leon had filled them in along with Caroline hours before the dinner. He told them not a word to Emma, so that was why they sat so quietly. They were still in shock.

Of course Emma had made the fact clear as to who the father was, why she had gone to jail, and most importantly why she had given her son up. It was a good few minutes before they heard Emma's voice again, "I am sorry, what?"

They heard scratching of a chair being moved and then after a couple of seconds another round of scratching before a noise that sounded like shuffling of papers, "I had Eli look into your case, and he found your son. His name is-"

"No. Please do not tell me." They heard Emma say quickly. Michael had an odd sense that she also covered her ears so she didn't hear what he was going to say.

"Emma honey, please listen to your father-" They heard their mother start to say.

"No. Why would you do this?" Emma asked as they heard scratching, signaling that she must have stood up.

"Because we thought you didn't want to give him up. We thought that with you being with us, you could safely raise your son. You could be his best chance now." They heard their mother say calmly and Michael could almost see her eyes glisten as she tried to comfort Emma.

Back in the dining room, Emma shook her head and pulled her hand away from the woman she started calling mother, "No. I am sorry, but no. If you truly looked into my case, you would see that I terminated those rights. I can never get him back."

Leon looked grave as he saw the anguish in his daughter's bright hazel eyes. He really did not mean to bring the pain up again, he just thought she would be happy to hear that it would be possible to have her son, "We can fix that. We could say that you didn't really understand. That you did not have efficient council, and that-"

"I lied?" Emma said cutting Leon off, "Father I stood in front of that judge and told her that I understood everything she was telling me. That I knew what I was getting myself into; if I turn around and say that I never understood any of that, I would be lying when I took an oath."

Michael heard the desperation in her tone and it frightened him. He never heard Emma sounding so broken, and looking at his brothers they were just as frightened. Noel flicked the vent shut, "Why won't she accept the help?" He asked.

"Pride." Lucas supplied, "We all know she never asks for help unless it is too late to do anything."

"Fear?" Michael asked them curiously, "Fear of finding out that the kid might resent her or that she would see that bastard Neal's face in her son."

The twins shrugged, not finding any example worth pursing as Lucas flicked the little lever and voices floated up through the vent once more, "…you wouldn't be lying honey." They heard the tail end of their mother's argument, "You were eighteen and scared, you did what you thought was best under the circumstances that were presented to you at the time. You could say that you have a better life, a better support system and that you can say with certainty that you can raise your son."

"He is not mine. I gave him up." Emma's argumentative tone that reached all the way into the room with Emma's expression to match in their heads as they listened, "As much as I love my life now, I would not feel right in raising him here. Father has enemies," Emma stated firmly as they sensed their parents' protests, "and so do we. I would not want to put him in danger."

There was silence for a moment, "I understand your hesitation _**mia figlia**_ , but a son needs his mother. He is living with a single mother with no support system. You can give him that. This Re-" Their father was cut off immediately before the name could leave his lips.

"No! I do not want to know any information. I do not care who the woman is, clearly she wants him if she was willing to go through hell to get him, single mother be damned. I know what that is like, and what that could entail. Please, _**se mi ami affatto, si distruggerà il file su di lui. Voglio sapere nulla di lui.**_ "

Michael, Noel, and Lucas held their breath as the waited for a response, " _ **Emma, miele, sei sicuro che questo è ciò che si vuole**_?" Their mother whispered so faintly that they had to strain to hear it.

" _ **Sì, questo è quello che voglio**_." They heard her strained response.

There was movement and they knew that their father stood up, "If I burn this, there will be no going back. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. Please, burn it. Destroy any trace evidence that Eli gave you."

Another pregnant pause, "Ok honey. If that is what you want."

"It is. Thank you for everything, but this is what feels right." Emma said and they heard more movement, "May I please be excused now?"

"Certainly." Their mother said, " _ **Ti vogliamo bene, lo sai vero**_?"

" _ **Sì, e ti amo pure. Così tanto.**_ " Emma said and they heard more movement and silence. The vent was then close and the boys went their separate ways for the remainder of the evening.

It was later that night, after Emma tracked them down to reveal what they had already knew that occurred. They pretended to be surprised and shocked, and when Michael suggested that she had given into their father's suggestion, she turned on him and explained what she had already previously explained and asked that they stay out of it. Of course Lucas and Noel obliged, but one did not. Michael rolled his shoulders and straightened his back as he looked at the massive wooden doors and knocked, "Enter." Came the voice from within.

Michael opened the door and entered, "Father."

"Michael. Come in, what can I do for you?" The man asked without looking up at the documents he was reading and scratching out, just to rewrite again.

"We need to talk." Michael said enunciating the four words carefully yet forcefully. This got his father's attention as Michael closed the door and approached the desk.

Leon looked at his son and took off his glasses as he motioned to the chair, "Ok _**mio figlio, avere un posto a sedere**_."

Michael nodded as he sat in the large chair, "We need to talk about Emma and-"

"No. This was between your mother and I, and Emma. The matter is closed." Leon said as he put his glasses on and resumed looking over the papers.

" _ **Con tutto il rispetto, desidero riaprirlo**_." Michael spoke firmly, yet keeping his tone as respectful as possible.

Leon looked at his son with severe expression and said in an equally severe tone, " _ **Figlio attento, che calpesti una linea sottile**_."

Michael inclined his head, "I understand father, but I wish to discuss Emma's decision."

Leon took his glasses off and placed them on the side of the stack of papers he was looking through. Clasping his hands and drawing himself up into the businessman he was, he sighed deeply, "Your sister's decision is her own. She does not need you speaking for her. Besides I already respected her wishes and burned the files." He motioned to the fireplace and Michael saw that small flames within, and faintly, if you looked close enough, there were remnants of burnt paper.

"I know you though." Michael said summoning his courage as he turned back to his father, "You have yet to delete the electronic copies of what Eli sent you." He felt slightly triumphant as he saw something flicker across his father's eyes, "I really feel she made the wrong call."

"Emma's decision is her own." Leon repeated firmly as he recollected himself, "It is not up to us to decide what is right or wrong for her. It is something she must come to her own conclusions about herself. We cannot help her with this matter."

"I respectfully disagree." Michael stated as he too drew himself up and looked at his father, "At least we can help her in the future, wait please hear me out." Michael said quickly cutting Leon off at the start, "I am asking you to not delete the files."

"I gave her my word. I am a lot of things, but one thing I am not is a liar. I told her I would delete them, leave no trace."

"But father-"

"No now enough of this." Leon said as he gave his son a dismissal with his hand.

" _ **Non ti importa**_?!" Michael shouted as he stood in defiance.

Leon stood up and slammed his hands on his desk and said in a thunderous tone to math his equally thunderous eyes, " _ **Non osare prendere quell tono con me! Certo che mi interessa! Per assumere altrimenti è un insulto! La questione è chiusa e non sarà mai parlato di nuovo. Capisci**_?"

"Father-"

"I asked if you understood." Leon stated harshly. He hated himself for yelling at his eldest son, however this was not something he would bargain on. If Emma did not want them looking into her case, then that was her choice. It was something she would have to learn on her own.

Michael held his ground for a moment longer, although he could see that his father would not waive his beliefs. He bowed, " _ **Sì padre, io cerco il perdono per fare un passo fuori linea**_."

Leon sat back down, "Get out of my sight." Michael nodded and left the room, leaving Leon internally troubled just as he was after the dinner.

 _ **Present-**_

Emma entered the Rabbit Hole and approached the bar. The people that noticed her raised their glasses and offered her good cheers over the music that the singer was singing. She knew that most of them were already drunk, but she wasn't here for them, "Good evening Sheriff, can I get something for you?" Emma looks up to see Barney, the head bartender whipping a glass with a rag.

"No thanks. I am just here for a change of scenery." Emma said as she continues to look around.

Barney shrugged and went back to work leaving Emma to do…whatever it was she was doing. Emma kept her eyes peeled as a couple of the townspeople came and talked to her, including Leroy, however seeing her attention as half on them they left her alone after a few exchanged pleasantly. Just as she had been there for ten minutes, she looked at her cell. Still no calls or texts and it was eight, almost nine at night. Well she did ask them to leave her alone, however a small part of her still wondered if she should have texted or let them know what she was doing. Then again she figured since she hadn't seen Damien or Mathis, she would wait five more minutes before leaving, "Here ya go." She looked at Barney and saw in front of her a lowball glass, "One old fashioned, just for you."

"I didn't order this. I am-"

He held a hand up to cut her off, "I know sweetheart, but the two gentlemen in the corner insisted that I give this to you." Emma looked to where he pointed and sure enough there they were.

Emma picked her glass up and nodded to the tender, "Thanks."

As she started to make her way over, Barney stopped her and said, "Look I made this, so it is safe, however something is telling me that they are not." Looking at her now, he says in a low voice, "Should I call for backup?"

"Nah. I got this. Cheers." She said raising her glass to him as he let go of her arm and taking a generous sip, "Just the way I like it." Then she made her way over to the shadowy back corner.

"One and one-half ounce of bourbon, two dashes of angostura bitters, one sugar cube, and a few dashes of plain water." Damien said as he stood to greet Emma with open arms, "Did I get that right sweetheart?"

Emma smirked as she picked the cheery out of her drink and he dropped his arms seeing that she was ignoring his embrace, "You forgot the cheery in the ingredients list, but otherwise yes."

"I take it that you accept the offering of peace?" Mathis asked as he too stood to greet Emma as he pulled her seat out and motioned for her to sit.

Emma looked between the two and nodded, "If you are calling this a peace offering, sure. Are you here to deliver Gideon's surrender message or better yet give me money as compensation for what you did to my car?"

The men looked at each other and then to Emma, "You are funny Ms. Swan. No to both, however Gideon proposes a deal." Damien responded as he took a sip of his own cocktail.

"A deal?" Emma inquired as she took a sip of her own.

"More of a trade." Mathis stated as he swirled his in his hand, "And it would be in your best interest to listen closely."

Emma was silent as the singer on the stage began to sing another song to the people in the bar. Sighing, she nodded, "I am listening."

"Then please, have a seat and join us. We have a lot to discuss." Damien said as he motioned to the chairs.

Pulling the chairs out, Emma ordered another drink from a passing waitress, "So what do we have to talk about?"

"Well we will get right to the point. We know you had a son Emma." Mathis said as he finished his drink and order another one by flagging the bartender down.

"I do not have a kid." Emma stated as a matter of fact as the waitress came by with her new drink, "Does it look like I am mother material?"

Damien snorted as he looked at her, "No, but that doesn't mean you can't procreate." Eyeing her closely now he repeated Mathis's opening statement, "We know you have a kid. We don't know where, but I can tell you Gideon has people out there looking for him."

Emma looked at him as she took a sip. Putting her glass down, she leaned back and looked at Damien, "Fine I had a kid, but what's your point? I cannot tell you where he is because I have had no contact with him at all. Not that I would tell you anything anyway."

"Such maternal instincts." Mathis commented as Emma looked at him, "But you are right, you wouldn't tell us anything. So how do we know you are not lying?"

"Trust me when I say that I do not know anything about the kid. All I know is that it was a boy, I didn't hold it, didn't look at it, and see? I am referring to the kid as 'it'." It pained Emma so much, but she had to keep the façade, "Does that sound like maternal instincts to you?"

Damien and Mathis exchanged looks, "No it doesn't." Damien said after a moment, "But we have come to offer you a deal about your boy."

"What kind of deal?" Emma asked slowly.

Mathis held up a finger and reached down by his seat and pulled a bag up and placed it on the table, "Oh it is an offer you cannot refuse kind of deal. Here is the first part of Gideon's gift to you," Emma sat up straight, keeping her expression passive as she saw what he pulled out of the bag, while on the inside she was panicking.

Back at Emma's house, Michael was watching them all. He had just recounted what had happened after the dinner. Giving them a few moments, Michael then spoke, "I really thought he deleted the files. We didn't speak of it ever again after that, and we didn't tell Emma what had happened after she told us herself. Like I said, she didn't even know we eased dropped."

"So you fought for me?" Henry asked silently. Eyes looked at him, "Even though she didn't want me, you still fought for them to find me anyway?"

"Kid it isn't that she didn't want you." Lucas said as he looked at his brother in somewhat disappointment, "It really wasn't the right time."

"He is right. Emma really wasn't emotionally ready. Which some of us should have respected." Noel said giving Michael a challenging glare.

Michael sighed, "In hindsight, I know that to be true now. I mean we could all see that she wasn't ready, but I thought that if she saw you, held you…raised you…then she would be better. All her hurt and pain would go away."

Henry nodded, but he still felt like he had to talk to Emma about everything, "So now we got that out of the way," Regina spoke, not wanting to dwell on 'what could have been' anymore, "what were you guys going to tell us about what you brought to my town?"

"Damien and Mathis are Gideon's top henchmen. Atticus was number one, and his son. Their relations to Atticus are brothers by bond. Much like ours are." Michael answered as he motioned to Lucas and Noel.

Before any more explanations could be given, there was a shrill of a phone that could be heard. Violet jumped realizing that it was coming from her bag, "Sorry." She said sheepishly as she searched for her phone and then answering it, "Hello? Father! Hi." She paused and swerved her head to see the microwave clock, "Oh, wow no we were busy working on a project for school. I am sorry. Yes, hold on." She looked at Henry and said, "Henry we seemed to have missed my curfew."

"Really?" Henry looked at the microwaved as well and saw that it was twenty-past nine, "Oh crap. He isn't going to kill me is he?"

"If he hurts Henry because of an oversight…" Regina muttered, however she quickly pulled out her own phone and shot a text to Robin, while Snow took out her phone and sent a text to Mother Superior about being later than expected.

Henry rolled his eyes as Killian took out his phone to check on Emma, but saw nothing from her, "Yes father, we will wrap it up here and Henry will walk me home. Love you too." Violet hung up and looked at Henry, "I think we should get going. It is late."

Henry nodded and as he was about to move, Killian's phone went off, "Emma what-?" Everyone looked at him and mouthed 'speaker'. He pressed the button just in time to hear, "Where is Henry?" She demanded to know, sounding out of breath.

"Right here mom. What is it?" Henry called over as he leaned towards the phone.

"What is it with you people and putting me on speaker?" She asked exasperated, "Henry is Violet home yet?"

"No we were just leaving. Her dad called and-"

"You are not to leave the house. Do you understand me? No one is to leave." They heard Emma order sternly.

Silence overcame them, "Emma what is going on?" Michael asked slowly.

"Never you-mind. I'll tell you when I get home." Emma replied sounding out of breath, "Henry do you understand me?"

"Mom I have to take her home. Her father-"

"I do not care. For your safety-"

"My safety? What does that mean?" Henry asked interrupting her.

" _ **Smettila di interrompere e ascolta**_!" Emma yelled, however it was strained yet fierce enough that it caught everyone off guard. Emma never yelled at Henry, and for Henry not even the fake memories from New York had she ever yelled at him, " _ **Questo non è un gioco, non si è lasciare ovunque voi ragazzi siete a**_."

"Emma, I think the boy would better understand if you spoke-" Lucas started to say, braving her wrath.

"I get it." Henry said not really understanding, but getting the gist of what was being said or rather yelled to him, "We are at your house."

"Take me off of speaker and give me to Regina. Now." Emma stated firmly.

Regina grabbed the phone and took the speaker setting off. Getting up she walked away from the table. Henry looked at Violet, "Well I guess we are not heading out."

"I guess not, but what are we going to tell my father?" She asked as they heard the front door open and close.

"We'll take care of it." David said as he reached for his phone and Violet showed him the number, "Excuse me." He said as he too got up.

They sat in silent reflection for a bit, when Snow couldn't help but ask, "What was your mother like?" This had been bothering her for quite some time. Ever since Emma had referred to these other people by parental titles, especially since she worked so hard for Emma to call her 'Mom', and to now be called 'Mary-Margret' again…it was just down right hurtful.

The men looked at her and then at themselves for a moment before answering, "She was wonderful." Lucas said, taking it upon himself to answer, "Even that I think is an understatement."

"Most grievous understatement." Noel commented. Then looking at Snow, he said, "You kind of remind me of her."

"Really?" Snow asked surprised.

"Yes I can see it too." Michael said slowly, "You are very caring and are very protective. I think you would have gotten along well with her."

Before Snow could respond, David came to the table, "He said that you can stay the night. Sleeping arrangements will be made and there will be rules." David said looking at the two teens sternly.

"Of course." Henry said reddening.

"Yes sir." Violet said avoiding looking at Henry.

David smirked and then Regina came back and handed Killian his phone, "Emma will be home in five minutes."

"Did she say anything else?" Killian asked.

"No, just that she will explain when she got home, but it didn't sound good."

"Can't we catch a break?" Noel groaned, and everyone shared their sentiments.

"Well while we wait, I will lead into what made us go undercover. Years ago, Gideon Langdon and our father were partners." Michael started.

"Emma I think told us this. They had a falling out or something right?" Killian asked slowly.

"Major falling out." Lucas said slowly, "It started with a man named Pedro Hernandez."

"He was the leader of the Reynosa Cartel." Noel chimed in bitterness, "His right-hand was named Randall, who worked in the States in the name of the cartel."

"I am sorry, but what is a cartel?" Snow asked curiously. Of course being in the Land without Magic for twenty-eight years she should know this, but being in Storybrooke's bubble to real-life situations and stories, did not give anyone any information to these problems. Glancing at the others, they too wondered the same, save for Killian and Violet because they were not here the first go-around.

"There are different kinds, but the kind we are talking about deal in drugs. Criminal organization with the intention of supplying drug trafficking operations. In this case, the Reynosa Cartel was a high-end commercial enterprise. They have small cells of operations all over the States." Michael explained, "Anyway we had a thing out for Randall before father's passing. To make this more complicated at the time of his funeral we figured out we had a rat in the family. That press release you all saw?" They nodded, "Well I didn't order that. We believed that the rat came from Gideon, but we also knew that Gideon also had a thing out for Randall, so we struck a deal. Have both families work together to get Randall and split the bounty, fifty-fifty."

"So what went wrong?" David asked slowly. To him this sounded like it shouldn't have been that complicated.

"A lot of things." Lucas answered him grimly, "You have two families that have no desire to be with each other for starters, and you have a two leaders who were fighting for dominance." He looked at Michael.

Michael shrugged, "Hence why I turned it over to Emma. At least from what I saw Atticus still held respect for her. We all did."

"Well yea she was a natural leader to pull us all together." Noel stated in a 'duh' tone.

Regina sat up straighter in her chair as she had sensed something…no someone entering the block. While she had been on the phone, Emma requested that she put up a magical alarm to go with the protection spell on the house. Regina didn't think there was a spell around the house, but Emma had told her that there was. The spell was modified on the house to only let in the people she trusted, and keep those out that she didn't, " _the only perk to having centuries of Dark Ones in your head_ ," Emma had told her, " _knowing how to do complex spells without even knowing you did them._ " So Regina did just as Emma had requested, with the added command that Henry and Violet do not leave the house under any circumstance.

As Michael was going to explain further, they heard the door opening and they turned to see Emma walking in the door with the bag in her hand, "We have a problem," were the first words out of her mouth.

"What kind of problem?" Michael asked, "And what is that?"

"I am still not really talking to you." Emma responded with a severe glare as she took her place at the table, placing the bag on it, "However since you asked a relevant question, that is a bag," Emma said pointing to it and talking as if he was a toddler, "what is inside the bag is our problem." Pausing for a moment, she collected her thoughts and looked almost defeated as she started to explain, "I met with Damien and Mathis."

"WHAT?!" Lucas, Noel, and Michael shouted as they stood up, hands on the table.

"Why would you meet with them?" Noel shot at her.

"Why would you meet with them by yourself?" Lucas shot as well.

"Why would you not call us?" Michael demanded to know.

"There wasn't time, I was following a lead, and I hadn't intentionally planned on a face to face conversation." Emma listed in reverse order, "They are staying at Granny's inn. She had called me saying that she met two suspicious men, long story short she told me their names and where they were headed for a bit, and I went to the bar that they were going to just to watch them. I hadn't intended on making contact with them." She shook her head and started the explanation over again as she explained some of the highlights of the meeting, "That was around the time Damien had given me this." She motioned to the bag as she finished her explanation.

Eyes fell to the bag, "What's in it?" Henry asked leaning forward. He was still wary of Emma since she had yelled at him as he was leaving the house to take Violet home, and did not want to make her more agitated, but his curiosity was peaked significantly.

She did not meet his eyes, choosing instead to focus on Snow, David, Killian, and then resting on Regina's. Each person could tell that what was in the bag was bad news and they would definitely not like what she was going to reveal, "It is a gift from Gideon-" Emma began.

"Did you tell them that we did not want what Gideon was offering?" Lucas asked incredulously.

Emma scoffed, "Of course I did. I said that we did not want Gideon's little gift. However I didn't have much of a choice, I was told that Gideon insisted that we receive it anyway."

They were silent for a moment as they waited for Emma to continue, "Before I show you what is in the bag, there is one thing I ask." She looked at her brothers and Michael this time, "You do not react just yet." Now it was something bad, together the three of them crossed their hearts and saluted, "Ok then…" Emma said as she stood up and opened the bag. She pulled out two items and placed them on the table.

Lucas, Noel, and Michael gasped, while everyone else minus Emma looked confused, "Seriously?" Killian asked as he noticed the pale looks on the men's faces, "It is just two red pawns, like you play in chess."

"Those are not just ordinary red pawns." Michael said as he picked one up that had an 'N' engraved on it, as Lucas and Noel took the other with the engraved 'L', "Are these-?"

"Made out of blood rubies? Yes." Emma said as she waited for the shock to die down.

"What are blood rubies?" Snow asked as she gently took the one out of Lucas's limp fingers, and Michael offered the other to Regina, who took it to examine as well.

"Traditionally when a grave injustice has been committed, a blood ruby is sent to the offender. This is meant to be an official declaration that there is a price on their head; that they are now hunted, and will soon be dead." Emma explained.

Lucas and Noel shook their heads and took a deep breath, "Well we knew that was coming." Noel commented as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't say we are really that surprised." Lucas added as he saw the shocked looks, "So what else is in there?" He asked motioning to the bag.

Emma shook her head and pulled out a knight chess piece, also made out of the blood ruby with the letter 'M' etched on the side, "Ok so Gideon likes chess." David commented as he watched Michael pick up his to look at, choosing to ignore the meaning the material that these pieces were made out of for now, at least until they were alone with Emma, and then they would rip into Emma about all this.

"Everything in our line of work revolves around chess." Emma commented taking notice of her father's tone of voice. She was going to be in for a stern talking to…

"How fitting I am a knight though. I thought I would be a King all things considered." Michael commented as he placed his piece next to Lucas and Noel's.

Violet let out a small cough and asked softly, "How is it that Gideon can afford these rubies? Wouldn't they be really expensive?"

Emma looked at her and said simply, "Offshore bank accounts are a wonderful thing in this…day and age." Then looking at them once more she said, "This is where you need to summon all of yourself control." She then placed three pieces on the table: two bishops with 'E's engraved on the pieces and a rook with the letter 'M' also on it.

Instantly Noel, Lucas, and Michael picked up the pieces to look at it, and it did not take them long to put the names to the letters, "THAT BASTARD!" They yelled.

"Hey! I told you to control yourselves!" Emma snapped as she quickly snatched the pieces back before they could do something to break them.

"Control?! That bastard has put a price on Eliza and Marie's heads! Never mind Eli!" Lucas snapped, "That is our goddaughter remember?!" He motioned to the rook.

"I know, and trust me that is not even the whole issue here."

"There is more?" Snow asked this time as she noticed Emma's expression darkened considerably.

Without answering Emma pulled out two more pieces. One was another rook this time with nothing engraved on it, and a slightly larger and more impressive chess piece. It was a crown with the letter 'E' on it, "Mine." Emma said holding it up for everyone to see.

"And this one?" Regina asked as she got a sick feeling.

"That is meant for…Henry." Emma said not looking at the boy in question.

No one moved as her response sank in, "Mine?" Henry whispered as he moved to grab the shiny red rook, "But why?" Emma still was not looking at him and did not answer him, "Mom why?"

Emma now looked at him, hearing his tone of voice as hushed and sad, "Blood for blood; a life for a life. I indirectly took away a man's son, the only person in his life worth living for. So his goal is to make me suffer, by taking away everyone I love, before ending me. However it gets worse." Then looking back at the people at the table she says, "They also wanted to negotiate."

"What is there to negotiate?" Regina spat, wishing she could blast Gideon with her fireball, and also furious with Emma for allowing this mess to come to Storybrooke to begin with.

"Mathis had explained that Gideon is already trying to search for Henry, however for obvious reasons he is having no luck. He wants to do a trade."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "A trade?" He asked, "For what?"

Emma lined up all the chess pieces, "My piece is non-negotiable. However everyone else on this table is." Taking a deep breath, she lays the figurative cards on the table, "He is willing to spare two people, if I find Henry and give him up."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Regina yelled, as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up looking every bit as the Evil Queen.

"Really? 'Cuz I thought I would throw him in a box, wrap him up in pretty shiny wrapping paper, place a goddamn freaking red bow on it, and be the freaking sexy ass UPS delivery girl!" Emma yelled as she looked every bit of the Dark One she once was, this time filled with anger and vengeance as she stared Regina down.

There was absolute silence and Emma took a deep breath to calm her-self down, "By the way, you should know that I obviously said the exact same thing you did, except the bastard Damien touched me and I broke his wrist. He gave me twenty-four hours to make my choice, otherwise he will find Henry himself and he will bring him to Gideon, and he will get all of you to…" Emma looked away from Regina and motioned to Lucas, Noel, and Michael, "kill each and every one of you, before killing me."

"Disgraceful." Noel spat as Regina slowly took her seat again, "involving Eli's wife, and two children. There are rules."

"Atticus was a man, not a child. He knew what the risks were, why is he punishing them?" Lucas asked at the end, "I mean I get that it was your plan that backfired, but Atticus knew the risks. He reacted the way all of us did, including Damien and Mathis. We heard a gun fire, and we reacted."

"What two people would he consider sparing?" Michael asked ignoring Lucas's comment.

Emma looked at him, despite not saying that she wasn't talking to him, he is asking relevant questions, "Any two people I want; if on the condition that I turn Henry over to him." Then looking at Lucas she said, "He knows that harming innocents like Eliza and Maria would hurt me the most, aside from taking my own blood." She motioned to Henry, "Blood for blood."

"Atticus was his own blood. Henry is yours by blood." Snow whispered sadly as understanding dawned on her.

"A life for a life." Emma said.

"Atticus was one life." Killian stated, "From what you are telling us, how is killing more than one person fulfill that?"

Emma looked at him and asked back, "Think about it Killian, Atticus was his son; his child that he would do anything for. You would have done anything for Bae, and for someone you love. You would do anything for Henry, and for me right?" Killian lowered his gaze as he thought of Baelfire and of Milah, and of course for Henry. Henry, who was every bit of Bae and Emma, the two people he cared about most and one of whom was the child of the woman that he went on a three-hundred year old revenge for. Of course he would do anything…oh. Seeing the comprehension on his face Emma nodded, knowing exactly what his train of thought was, "So you see what Gideon would do, how far he would go to pursue his kind of revenge?" This time she looked at Regina expectantly and saw her expression becoming less deadly and more hardened.

"So he wants me, because I am your son…because I am your blood." Henry asked quietly as he was quickly realizing that this real-world villain was as equally dangerous as any of the other's that they faced in the past.

"Yes." Emma quietly confirmed, "That is exactly for that reason."

"And who is he willing to spare exactly?" Michael asked again.

"Anyone I want." Emma repeated looking at him. She noticed he was wearing a calculating expression that she was all too familiar with, "What are you thinking?"

"You turn Henry in-" before anyone could interrupt him he held up his hand, "hold on! I am not finished. You turn Henry over, after he gives you a symbol of good faith. Have him release Marie."

Emma scoffed, "Ok and you want me to actually…" Michael had raised his eyebrows as Emma paused in her rhetorical question as she got is implied suggestion and immediately said, "Oh hell no!"

"What? What is it?" Snow asked seeing Emma's look of outrage.

"He wants me to use Henry as bait." Emma nearly snarled out.

"No. We are done here." Regina snapped as she stood, "You come near him and I'll-"

"Now hold on!" Michael said as he rose to meet her stare and Emma's, as everyone else went to shield Henry and Violet from him, "I didn't actually mean that we would be going in half-cocked. We would plan-"

"Plan?!" This time it was Killian that spoke up and pushed Emma aside. He had enough of seeing Emma hurting, and most of all angry, "From what you told me it doesn't sound like you do a very good job planning anything! No I am not letting you place the lad in danger! Yes do I agree that we need to save this girl? Hell, save everyone, including Emma? Yes of course I do. But risking Henry's life? No. Not happening!"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, "I want to do it." Henry spoke up as he stood and moved around the table to be heard and seen better.

"Kid." Emma sighed as she looked at him.

"Henry…" Regina stated in the same manner.

Henry looked at them and the stunned expressions on the adult's and Violet's faces, "I want to help. It isn't right that two innocent people are being punished and threatened like this." Then he looked at Emma, "How many times have you willingly sacrificed yourself to save others? Please let me help do the same. I trust that you would find a way to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere with them and you still get them back."

"It's not that simple." Lucas spoke up before Emma could, "Even if he agrees to the 'good faith' thing, there is no guarantee he would actually do it."

"Besides you will be punished because of me, and I will be damned before you suffer for my mistakes." Emma commented and then she shook her head, "No, the best we can do is come up with another idea."

Michael sighed, he knew she wouldn't go for it, but he was sure that they would be able to plan something to make sure the boy would remain safe, "What about a decoy?" He finally suggested.

They all looked at him this time and Noel, who really wanted to deck his brother right now, asked, "What do you mean?"

"Emma gives him false information that has a foundation of truth to it." Michael explained, "Gideon already as the false file, but she feeds him probable information that is close to the truth. For instance, Henry Russel Daniels was adopted by Neal Cassidy who changed his name to Daniels to avoid detection from the watch heist."

Emma's brain started to work as she considered the idea, "He found out somehow that I was pregnant and tried to redeem him-self, so he secretly adopted Henry to make up for his mistake. Which is why I never found him, he changed his identity."

Michael smiled tightly as the cover-story started to form, "But why would he have adopted Henry in Maine?" Snow asked slowly as Henry took his seat and they all started to sit again.

"Because he moved to Canada." Emma said as she recalled the original plan and then quickly thought up more details for the cover story, "At the time he was living closer to Maine when he heard about my pregnancy, so he re-entered the states through there because he didn't want to get caught by the boarder cops on the western side."

"It was already too late, you gave the baby up and he contacted the Phoenix DCF, so they sent the baby to Maine. Afterwards they moved around, which is where you found them in New York." Michael finished, "Granted some kinks need to be worked out, but it is vague enough to be based on a foundation of truth."

Silence once more as the story and idea sank in, even Emma admitted it was a good cover and she could easily put together the fake paperwork to make it check out, "One problem." Violet said carefully and quietly as eyes looked to her, "Isn't Henry's father gone?"

"Yes," Henry answered and then he looked at Emma, "How are we going to get them looking for dad if he is dead?" _And moved on_ , he added in his head.

Emma thought for a moment as Noel, Lucas, and Michael deflated slightly, "Easy." Emma said after a moment of thought as the idea came to her, "We create an identity for him. We get a birth certificate of someone decreased who was born in the same year he was, and take over that identity." Emma then looked at Michael, "This was your idea. You play the role of Neal. You pretend to be Neal and make him exist."

"Wait what?" Everyone asked.

"You wanted to use Henry as bait? Well you are going to be the bait instead." Emma continued on, "This time the story ends that Neal couldn't take care of Henry. He was placed back in the system and we lost him from there." Then looking at them all she said, "We give up Neal instead, and as a sign of good faith we have him release Marie, a child for a child."

No one moved a muscle as they saw a dark gleam come into her eyes. She was officially done messing around.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 My sweet daughter

2 My precious baby girl, we just wanted to talk to you about something that might be a bit startling.

3 My daughter

4 If you love me at all, you will destroy that file on him. I want to know nothing about him.

5 Emma, honey, are you sure this is what you want?

6 We love you, you know that right?

7 Yes, and I love you as well. So much.

8 Ok my son, have a seat.

9 With all due respect, I wish to reopen it.

10 Careful son, you are treading on a thin line.

11 Do you not care?!

12 Do not dare take that tone with me! Of course I care! To assume otherwise is an insult! The matter is closed and shall never be spoken of again. Do you understand?

13 Yes father, I seek forgiveness for stepping out of line.

14 Stop interrupting me and listen!

15 This isn't a game, you are not to leave wherever you guys are at.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 15**

Noel, Lucas, and Michael left shortly after Emma instructing them to meet at Granny's in the morning. Emma had also assured them that Damien and Mathis were not going to bother them while staying at the inn, knowing for a fact that they would still be sitting in the emergency room with Damien's broken wrist. Once they made sure that the men were out of sight and down the street, Emma turned to the table that still had drinks on it and waved her hand, causing the cups and other refreshment paraphernalia to vanish, before flopping herself on the couch, "God help me. When this is over I am so taking a vacation." She said closing her eyes and covering them with an arm.

"Well I think you owe us answers before you take that vacation love." Killian says as they approach the living room, taking his seat next to Emma.

Emma moves her arm as she watches Henry and Violet share a large chair, her parents sharing the love seat, and Regina taking the other chair. Looking at them briefly, she sighs sitting up, "Right. Well what were they telling you?"

"Just about Michael's involvement in Henry's files being kept, and he was getting into this cartel thing before your phone call." David said leaning forward to look Emma in the eye.

"That was after Lucas and Noel asked us about a character re-enactment thing." Regina stated snorting in disgust at the very thought of her participating in such an event.

"And threatening you all about hurting Ms. Emma," Violet chimed in shyly.

"They what?" Emma asked looking at Henry's girlfriend in shock, and then swinging her gaze at them.

Snow shook her head, "It was harmless really."

"No what did they do or say rather?"

"Emma it was nothing, although due to them not really knowing who they are really dealing with," David raised one eyebrow at his daughter, who in turn had the decency to shrink back at the gaze, "they were just being siblings; looking out for your well-being."

"Speak for yourself." Regina stated crossly as she crossed her arms and sat back looking annoyed, "They insulted us. Queeny? Seriously?"

"Well I got Pretty Boy." David countered.

"Mary Poppins." Snow chimed in.

"Pirate Boy." Killian grumbled.

Emma snickered at this. They glared at her, and this just made her burst out laughing. In fact everyone looked at her as she lost it. Full out gut holding, tears rolling down her face, face red as she laughed, "Oh my god I am sorry, but ha-ha. I can see it." Then she pointed at Regina, "Why didn't I think of that for you?"

Regina glared harshly, "Seriously?"

Emma recollected herself as she looked at her parents, boyfriend, and Regina, "Sorry, but they sure know how to pick'em."

"It wasn't that funny Emma." David stated flatly, "Not even that clever."

"Sure Pretty Boy. Let me guess they picked it because you have that aura of self-righteous and arrogance about you." Emma stated as matter-of-fact motioning to all of David. His eyes widened. He really didn't think that Emma had perceived him in that regards, even during the first curse. Before he could question her, she turned her focus to Regina, "And you really do have some kind of crystal pedestal vibe, however you are right. Queeny is really childish, but when I started calling you 'Madam Mayor' it wasn't out of respect."

"I figured as much, Ms. Swan." Regina stated with an eye roll, "By the way, I didn't mean to call you that out of respect either."

Emma shrugged and David had to ask his question now, "You really don't think I have that vibe do you?"

Emma had to hold back a snort, "Honestly? Kind of." David's eyes widened, "What? You do have that self-righteous that all uptight heroes have. In some cases it is a good thing though."

"And in others it is bad?" Snow asked cocking an eyebrow to challenge Emma.

"Well yes mom. I mean, whether you do realize it or not, you both for the most part do have a tendency to see things in black and white; and for some people it comes off as arrogant and self-righteous. Besides dad's looks don't help all that much."

Snow and David's shared heart swelled at Emma's use of the parental titles again. They really missed how the words sounded coming from her when she referred to them as parents. Then what she said in the final part of her explanation made David ask, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Emma sighed and summoned a large standing mirror, "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Stand here." David played along not seeing where this was going, "Look at yourself. You are a classic stereotypical Prince Charming."

David looked down at himself and then at his reflection before Emma willed it away. Sitting back down, he sighed, "Ok I guess I deserve that nickname then."

"What about me, love? Pirate Boy? I am not a boy." Killian said with distain and arms crossed.

Emma smirked, and gave him a seductive grin, "Of course you are not a boy."

"MOM!" Henry yelled indigently turning red as everyone else looked mortified, except for Killian who was giving Emma an equally kind of smirk.

"I didn't need to hear that tone coming from my daughter." David said covering his ears.

"Ok Emma, what about me?" asked Snow trying to deviate the conversation away from pg-13 content.

"What about you?" Emma asked looking away from Killian.

Snow sighed, Emma was really going to make her say her nickname again, "Mary Poppins."

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes, "Stop complaining. According to them, you are perfect." Then looking at Emma, she explained, "They stated, and I quote, ' _there is really nothing that sticks out to us that we can make fun of_ ''. Like really, I can think of a few things."

"And they came up with Mary Poppins?" Emma asked ignoring Regina's last comment on the matter as she cocked an eyebrow of her own as she looked at her mother in an analyzing way.

Snow was unnerved at the look and actually shrunk in her seat a bit, "Well I say they are losing their touch, but don't take it as an insult. You do know how Mary Poppins measures up don't you?" Emma asked waving the nickname off and dismissing it entirely.

"Practically perfect in every way." Henry recited seeing that the pg-13 display was over, but seeing wide eyes looking his way he shrugged, "What? I was watching the movie the other day."

"Ah ha. Figures." Emma said nodding slowly.

"Yup. Although in this case I think we are due for a re-education day. What do you think?" Henry asked as he still noticed the perplexed looks on everyone else's faces.

Emma looked and saw what he saw and smirked, "Totally overdue for a re-education day."

"Re-education day?" Violet questioned, "What's that?"

"He'll explain later." Killian said shaking himself out the bewildered thought process, "Right now though we would like to know what happened with this…cartel? Yes that was the word. Cartel."

This sobered Emma up quickly and as an attempt to avoid the topic, she looked at the clock on the mantel, "I think it is late, wouldn't you rather-"

"No." Regina said speaking for everyone, "We want-no, we deserve to know." Then seeing Emma's face she said in a halfway kinder tone, "It's best to just tell us and that way we can be done. Besides wasn't it you who was pushing to tell us everything?"

Emma internally groaned, yes what Regina was true. Submitting to the fact that they were in for a long night, she waved her hand and hot chocolates appeared on the coffee table in front of them, and she made blankets appear. Everyone gave her a questioning look, "What? We are going to be in for a long night, why not turn it into a slumber party and get comfortable?"

"I'd hardly call this a party." Snow stated, but none the less got comfortable in their large fleece blanket and accepted a mug of hot chocolate from Charming.

Emma shrugged, "Well what else would you call this?"

"Intervention." David supplied.

"Storytime." Henry put in.

Snow smirked seeing Emma's agitation rising, "Get-to-know you."

"Revelations." Violet added as she thought of a word.

"Nice one!" Henry stated excitedly as he high-fived her enthusiastically.

"Agreed." Killian said nodding his approval.

Regina coughed and caught everyone's attention, "Ok that is enough. Can we move on?"

"Thank you." Emma said nodding her thanks to Regina, then looking back at the rest she started with, "Ok well either way we are due for a long night. So I guess I'll start after the funeral." Killian adjusted their blanket and placed an arm around her after giving her a mug of coco.

 _ **Finally**_ (or in Regina's case, _**about damn time**_ ), was everyone's shared thoughts, "After the funeral? Is that around the time you had gotten on the phone with us?" Henry asked as Violet held his hand under the blanket.

Emma thought for a moment and nodded, "Kind of." Then thinking a bit more, she added, "It was around the time we figured that Randall was a rat. We thought we had seen him at the viewing and at the funeral. It was later confirmed that it was indeed him and that he reported back to the cartel."

"How did you end up confirming that it was him?" David questioned.

Regina silently prayed for patience as Emma was once interrupted, "Lets' just say it was through what you would call…'unconventional' means." Emma said as she hesitated answering the question.

"Why Love?" Killian asked softly as he saw Emma's eyes darken a bit.

Emma was silent for a moment, seemingly lost in the memory, "Emma?" Snow called out to her daughter softly as she leaned forward to touch Emma's knee.

Emma jumped a bit and looked into everyone's concerned gazes as she shook herself awake, "Not a conversation that is relevant to this story at this moment." Seeing unsatisfied look, she said, "It's another story for another time, now once we found out that it indeed was Randall, Michael's idea was to get Gideon involved since it was a known fact that Randall owed money to both families."

"Why not let Gideon have full lead? Was he really worth that much to you?" David asked as he started to understand how Emma's job always played out.

"Oh hell yea." Emma said, "This guy owed us some big cash and ratted us out to all our enemies, however it did not come down to that so much as it did with me having the lead. At this point I am almost like a third party. We did not tell them I made a promise to the family…" Emma added as she trailed off, once again seemingly lost in thought.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, "Third party?" Henry inquired.

"Well Gideon knew that I essentially left the family, that I was my own person. He did not realize though that I made a promise to always protect the family when father was dying that morning after I arrived in Philly." Emma explained offhandedly, "We kept that tidbit to ourselves. All they saw was the Vance family, Langdon family, and a Swan."

They nodded showing that they were following along with the story so far and the explanations, "Another factor was that I had also said that I would not take a cut of the payment."

"Because you would have gotten it anyway being with Michael and the others…" Snow said as she trailed off, seeing how this was going to play out so far.

Emma tapped her nose twice signaling that Snow was indeed correct in that assumption, "Yup right on the money mom." Snow's heart swelled with pride, hearing the parental title again, "Thus it was agreed that I would lead in the case, because to Gideon and the others I wouldn't have gotten anything. I was doing this as a favor."

"So you essentially lied to them and whatever happened next which led up to…whatshisname-" Regina was cutoff.

"Atticus." Emma corrected.

"Whatever…Atticus then; getting killed, is your fault which is why you and the others are targeted in the first place." Regina finished.

Emma nodded solemnly, "Yes, but you are jumping ahead of the story a bit." Taking a deep breath, and feeling Killian grab her hand and giving it a small squeeze, she squeezed back and started again, "We spent six months creating my undercover mission. Eli had found the location of the cartel, and the others, Mathis and Lucas, kept tabs on their hangouts." Taking another breath and placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Emma kept talking, "I was going in as a club singer named Cora Jones and my mission was to get cozy with one of the leaders named Eric Grayson."

"Cora Jones?" Regina asked disgusted and even Killian shivered as he pulled a face, "Seriously?"

"We were on a time constraint." Emma defended as she noticed looks of repulsion on nearly everyone's faces, save for Violet who didn't see a problem with the name.

"I think it is a nice name." Violet said softly speaking her thoughts to the family.

Killian scoffed, "Trust me lass if you only knew why we don't like that name." He shook trying to get the image out of his head. Emma Jones…someday yes, he would like that name to roll of his tongue when he introduced her. Hell, just thinking about it gives him hope…but Cora Jones…no. Not on anyone's life would that name ever be in this family.

Regina was equally adamant, but further explained to the young girl, "Cora was my mother's name, and she wasn't exactly the nicest woman. She did a lot of horrible things, caused me to do a lot of horrible things. I know we made our peace with her," she said as she saw Henry about to protest slightly, "but what the hell possessed you to use that as an alias?" She asked looking at Emma.

"Time constraint and that was the first thing that popped into my head." Emma again defended. Before anymore protests could be made, she plowed through with her story, "It took a couple of months, but eventually I had gotten close to Grayson, and soon we became…a thing." She looked away from Killian.

"A thing?" Killian asked as he forced Emma to look at him. Searching her eyes, he saw the implications, taking his hand away from her chin all he said was, "Oh. I see."

"I had to make it believable. Trust me it didn't go any further than kissing." Then looking at the others, she saw the hurt in their eyes, "I made sure it didn't go any further, I used the excuse that I had recently left an abusive boyfriend and I was slowly trying to trust men again." Then looking back at Killian she said, "Please Killian, I never gone any further than that."

Killian looked at her again, he was still hurt at the thought of her being with another man, and hearing her excuse; but seeing that she was truly sorry he sighed, "I understand love. It was just work right?"

Hearing him say it like that didn't help her feel any better, but not wanting to get into anymore she sighed, "Yes. If it helps, he was a lousy kisser."

Twitching his lips upward a bit he kissed her deeply and pulled away, "How's that?"

"Much better." She answered, although that did not ease her conscious one bit. Clearing her throat she continued, "Eventually he ended up telling me about his business with the cartel."

"How did you get him to tell you something that major?" Snow asked, "This doesn't sound like a date worthy topic."

"Because the other part of my cover story was that in order to get away from abusive boyfriend, I got in with people in the business and how I now owed them so to speak." Emma explained as she leaned forward to put her glass on the table, "Eric then mentioned who he worked for and how he might be able to help me out. He promised to get permission from his co-worker to help me out. It was about two weeks later that he came back with the answer."

They all looked at each other now knowing that the big event was coming and judging at the way Emma was now looking pale, they were not going to like it, "It was supposed to be simple. Eric had given me the date that we were going to pay a visit for me to talk about what the people wanted in payment for helping me. I planned the ambush, and all they were supposed to do was follow us and collect evidence." Emma was looking at the floor, no longer making eye contact, "No one was supposed to die."

"Mom?" Henry called out softly as he leaned forward to place a hand on his mother's knee.

Emma flinched as she brushed Henry's hand off of her, and took a shaky breath, that night now coming back to haunt her, "I met him at his house…"

 _ **Last year-**_

A man cheerfully walks down the sidewalk from his house to a waiting black Lincoln that was parked in the front. Waving to the driver inside, he walks around to the passenger side and climbs in the car, "Hi, gorgeous!" He grins and leans over to kiss the eager driver…Cora Jones, aka Emma Swan.

Emma's car pulls away from the house and away, passing a plumber's van with a disguised Lucas in the driver's seat, and a disguised Mathis riding shotgun, "Rising Phoenix has left the building." Lucas radios to Michael, Noel, Damien and Atticus who were waiting in another car around the block.

"Get in there, Luke!" Michael radios back, while Atticus and Noel get the tracking device turned on to follow Emma. Lucas and Mathis look at each other and discreetly get out of the van and start to head over to the house.

"Ok Damien we are good." Atticus says as he and Noel finished setting up the software.

"We are on." Michael says as he motions to Damien to drive. Damien nods and pulls out in to the road.

"So Eric you never did tell me where are we going after we meet your friend?" Emma asks. Her hair is loose and around her shoulders.

Eric brushes off the question. "Well, it wouldn't be a mystery if I told you, Cora."

"Should I have brought a toothbrush?" Emma asks laughing. This brings him up laughing as he grabs her right hand off the steering wheel and kisses the top of it. Emma smiles, keeping her repulsive thoughts in her head as she looks in her rearview mirror. She sees another black car following behind and speeds up slightly.

"Keep pace, but do not let them see you." Michael instructs as he notices Emma speeding up. Damien speeds up slightly as they are a couple blocks behind Emma and Eric.

"Ok they are making a left at the light." Noel says from the backseat as he stares at the tracking software on his computer as Michael nods keeping a look out.

Atticus looks up from the screen, "Are we sure about this?"

"Yes, Emma's hunches have not been wrong yet." Michael stated determinedly as the car stopped at the light which just turned red.

They watched as they saw the black Lincoln hit the on ramp to enter the highway, "What about the time that she beat her foster father near to death?" Atticus asked as he tried to look at Michael from the backseat.

There was no answer for this as the light turned green and Damien made the turn. Just then the phone rang and Michael looked at the ID, it was Mathis, "Yea?" He asked as he put the phone on speaker.

"Huston we have a problem." Came Lucas's voice.

"What kind of problem?" Damien asked as he focused on the road.

"Take exit 309." Noel chimed in as Damien merged into the right hand lane.

There was a bit of shuffling and Mathis came on now as he answered, "Phoenix may not rise from the ashes this time, kind of problem."

"What?" Atticus deadpanned.

"Spit it out guys!" Michael demanded, "Stop with the cryptic bull shit."

There was more shuffling and muttering until finally Lucas came back on, "We tore the house apart to find information-"

Mathis took the phone and continued, "And we found a lot more than we bargained for. Our mouse isn't really a mouse. He's a cat, and Emma-"

"Is like the mouse about to get the cheese, but unlike Jerry who escapes, she is gonna be dead in the trap set by Tom." Lucas finished as he took the phone away again to quickly relay the message.

"In other words, we made a mistake along the line. They are headed for the abandon warehouse on Smith Street near the docks." Mathis said as he got back on the line.

"Shit." Michael swore as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have to warn Emma." Noel chimed in from the backseat.

Atticus shook his head, "No, it could be a ploy to make us think that they know who she really is. This could be a test to make sure she wasn't followed or a spy."

"But are we really willing to take that chance?" Lucas's voice came on again, "Mike she is still our sister." He added desperately still playing the part of her not being close to the family anymore.

"What do we do?" Damien asked as he got off the highway, "Want me to pull over?"

Michael was silent as he rapidly thought about this. It could be a trap they are walking into, or it could be a ploy…rule thirty-five, always watch the watchers. They did, or at least they thought they did. Anyone could have been watching them, but they were always so diligent. So logic then dictates that this is just a ruse. If they called Emma, then they risk exposing her…however rule forty, if it seems someone is out to get you, they are.

"They just made a turn on to Cabot Street." Noel said as he looked up, "Go through this light and make the next right." Damien did as he was directed, but then kept glancing at Michael.

"Mike?" Atticus asked looking at his once friend.

"Mike what do you want us to do? We know the location, we can meet you there." Mathis suggested as he got back on the line.

They heard slamming and jingling, so they knew that they were in the van. Michael's mind kept racing until finally he shook his head and said, "Right, uhm…"

"No time for uhms." Damien snapped, "What do you want us to do?"

"The turn is coming up!" Noel said firmly.

"We continue with the plan, but I will call Emma to let her know to be on her guard. Mathis and Luke, meet us at the warehouse. We will take it from there." With that Michael hung up the phone as Damien made the turn.

Michael went into his contacts and scrolled until he saw Emma's name, before pressing send, Atticus placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure calling her is a good idea? This could expose her. Besides we have been careful, it could be a test and if you call her, she could fail it."

"Or this could really be a trap that she is walking into. We do what we must for family." Michael said and Atticus took his hand off Michael's shoulder.

Meanwhile in the car Eric sighed as he looked out the window, "Make the next left and follow the road all the way down." Emma nodded her understanding. There was silence for a bit until Eric says offhandedly, "You left the bar early last night. Was it something I said or did?"

Emma smirks lightly and said, "Yea I am sorry about that. I would have loved to stay, but you know how overbearing my bodyguards could be. I can only give them the slip for so long until they set the bloodhounds on me." She then makes the turn and follows the road, coming up she starts to see signs for another freeway and one for the waterfront district, "Should I get on the freeway?" She asks in a sultry voice.

"Nope." He answers succinctly, "bear to the left."

Emma looks at him in appreciation, "Your friend really likes keeping secrets. We are in the middle of nowhere."

"He likes privacy, besides we need it in our line of work." Eric responds looking at her, "As I am sure you know."

Emma looks at him briefly, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Eric smirks seductively, "Exactly Cora."

Emma shivers internally, disgusted with herself for picking that name, but goes with it as his lips are once again on her hand. Just then Emma's phone rings and she takes her hand away from him to answer it, "Hello?" she asks.

Michael is on the other end and says, "Bernard?"

Emma's is open-mouthed in surprise for a moment, but regains her composure, "I am sorry, you have the wrong number." She then hangs up the phone and places it in the cup holder.

"Who was that?" Eric asks suspiciously, eyeing her closely.

"You heard me. Wrong number." Emma responded, "No reason to get shirty."

Eric takes her phone from the cup holder and opens it seeing the name of the last number in the recent call log, "Who's Michael?" He asks and then he noticed that the name is starred, "His name is on one of your favorites."

"He was the abusive ex-boyfriend, OK?" Emma stated harshly, not believing the way he was acting, although internally she was curing Michael from here to hell, "There is still some sick masochistic part of me that cannot get rid of his number. I am working on it though. Can I have my phone back, please?"

Greyson's eyes flash in an instant, he saw the rest of the contact information and saw the rest of the names. He then whips out a revolver and aims directly at her head. "Drive," he says, cocking the gun. Emma glances at him and immediately knew this mission was a bust and she was exposed.

Damien pulls around to another side of the worn down industrial area. They slowly get out of the car just as another familiar looking pulls into another area. No one knows where Emma's car went, but continued on with their mission. Michael signals to them to slowly infiltrate the building. He then looks around and sees Lucas and Noel coming in as they duck from one available cover to another, until they finally reach the car, "Ok we are going in." Michael said softly as they see a black car enter near a tall gate and two large men come out of the building.

"Did you reach Emma?" Lucas asked softly as Damien, Mathis, and Atticus proceed first.

"Yes. She got the message. Let's go." Michael takes the lead with Noel and Lucas following after him.

Unbeknownst to them, a black Lincoln drives by and pulls around the block to a secluded area. The car comes to a complete stop, "Turn the car off." He instructs first. Emma does so very slowly, "Now take the keys out and give them to me." She does so. He stuffs the keys in his pocket and then says, "Keep your hands on the wheel and do not move a muscle." With his gun still trained on Emma, he gets out and quickly goes over to the driver side and yanks the door up, "Get out of the car."

Greyson leads Emma into the middle of the area. Emma tries to look around to determine her escape root, but knows that she has nowhere to go without the keys to the car. She does know however that they are close to the cartel warehouse, but still there is a matter of her backup, "You're a cop, aren't you?"

Emma turns around with her hands in the air. "No, bail-bonds-person actually." Then she adds, "I am working with the Vance and Langdon families. The cartel owes us a lot of money. Why are you even working with them? You have so much potential Eric." Her voice was sympathetic and genuine. From their talks and the process of getting to know him, to her he had a bright future for himself.

"Do not get all high and mighty with me!" He shouted, "You have no idea what I have been through! Those people are like family to me, and you are out to destroy them! I know who those families are, hell they cannot even call themselves a family after what they have done to people! And you," he continued on in disgust, "are no better than they are."

Emma swallows a lump in her throat, "Look you do not have to do this. I am sure we can work out a deal. It is Randell and Pedro we want. You can help us."

"You seriously expect me to sell out the two people that ever gave a damn about me? Not a fucking chance in hell. Walk." Emma turns around, hands still in the air, and begins to walk through the clearly unused part of the warehouse.

 _ **Present day-**_

Emma stops the story as she is now up and pacing the length of the living room. Her arms are crossed in a defensive manner as she feels like she is reliving that night all over again, "There was nowhere for me to go. Michael had told me that when they entered the building, they knew something was wrong. We were running late, and it was clear that the agents they were observing knew it too."

"Love, we can stop. It's alright, really." Killian interjected as he saw Emma becoming visibly unaware what she was saying or describing.

Emma either ignored him, or just really didn't hear what was said to her, "I waited too long. I should have moved faster." Emma slowly paced towards the entrance to the dining room and looked around for a brief moment, "Right about here, there was nowhere left to go."

Violet saw Henry stiffen up, so she grabbed his hand and started to rub small circles on the back of his knuckles, just like her mother had done for her father when he was stressed. Snow and David just held each other close, and Regina secretly summoned the dreamcatcher once more under the blanket and started to capture the memory exactly as it played out, "We fell to the floor, and we struggled. He was on top of me and I pushed him off."

"I crawled, and he grabbed my foot. I vaguely knew he pulled a knife out of his boot. I managed to grab the gun and roll over." Emma turned around to face them and aimed her hands as if she had the gun in them pointing right at Henry, "And there he was." She breathed out keeping her hands trained where they were as if she was seeing the man standing over her.

"And you shot him?" Snow whispered as she saw Emma's cloudy eyes looking right through Henry.

Emma didn't answer right away as she lowered her hands, almost hypnotically, "Five shots right into the center of his mass. He fell on top of me…" Killian had gotten up at this point and guided her back to the sofa, "I was still on my back and he fell right on top of me. His eyes…" Emma closed her own eyes in a hopeless attempt to block out the unwanted images assaulting her, "looking at me completely void of life."

No one was paying attention to anything as they absorbed the information, Henry kept swallowing a lump that would not go away. He was still horrified at the look his mother gave him when she had turned her focus on him in the story. He barely handled having a real gun trained on him, when Pan switched bodies, but at least then Emma wasn't really going to shoot him. This, the look in her eyes, he knew that if she really did have her gun…there was a strong possibility that she would have shot with the way she was so lost in the memory, "Why didn't you have your own gun?" David asked knowing that when Emma was on duty, she always had her gun on her. Hell when she came home that night, she was carrying a heavy load of them.

Emma had stood up and began to pat herself down, "I was undercover…I didn't carry it. Oh no, where is it…? Where is-"

"Hey love! Love, it is ok. You are safe, you are among family…" Killian said quickly yet softly enough as to not scare her anymore.

Emma nodded as she was slowly coming back down, "Right. Yes right I am safe…I am safe."

While everyone now focused on Emma, Regina glanced down slightly to look at the dreamcatcher. She tried to put on her expressionless mask of indifference as she watched the scene over and over as it played before her:

 _Emma approaches a doorway blocked by an iron grate. "_ _ **Get in there**_ _," Greyson orders. He cocks the gun. Hearing the noise, Emma whirls sideways as Greyson's shot grazes her temple. Emma and Greyson fight, him to keep his hold on the gun, and Emma to gain control. The gun slides across the floor, as they struggle on the ground rolling around. It's a fairly even match. Emma then forces Eric off of her and scrambles for the gun as Greyson rises above, knife in hand, ready to stab. She turns and fires up at him, five shots, center of mass. He falls and lands directly on top of her, face to face. He dies with his eyes open, looking directly at her._

Regina forces the dreamcatcher to disappear and looks at Emma, unable to hide her surprise. The memory she knows was not altered in anyway, a certifiable genius could see that Emma was genuine in her story. Emma briefly catches Regina's look and nods, as if confirming something, "I am sorry you had to go through that." Regina finally says, feeling the need to break the awkward moment.

"It was around that time that I heard the gunfire and explosion in the next warehouse. I pushed Eric's body off of me and searched into his pocket for the keys. I took the gun and knife, jumped in the car, and drove to the next building." Emma said avoiding Regina's apology.

"Emma I think we can stop here for the night." Snow said softly, not wanting to hear any more about Emma's life and death struggle. It was bad enough picturing what happened when Emma walked into the door that night looking the way she had and Michael's appearance as if they had fought in a war.

Emma shook her head, "No, you all deserve the full story. You waited long enough."

"Emma honey it is ok. You need to rest, we can talk in the morning…or later." David said as he caught a glance at the clock. Twelve-thirteen in the morning, they really owed the fairies for the amount of times they had to watch Neal.

Emma was going to protest some more, but seeing everyone's look, she nodded, "Ok if you insist. Uhm…I have a guestroom for Violet if she would like to stay here, Henry your room of course is here…Mom and Dad-"

"I can take them home." Regina volunteered as she saw Emma becoming distracted once again, "In fact I can take Henry and Violet and everyone home while you and Killian have a night to yourselves. Just take it easy, Mayor's orders Ms. Swan."

Emma smirked, and Regina felt odd satisfaction that her words created the desire effect, "As you wish Madam Mayor."

"Come on love." Killian said as he led her away from the group, "You all can show yourselves out."

"Night honey." Snow said hugging her daughter, "Rest easy."

"What your mother said." David said as he took his turn in hugging Emma and giving her some sort of comfort.

Emma swallowed trying to remain strong, "I love you guys." Pulling away, she looked at Henry, "I am sorry kid." She whispered to him as he approached her.

"What for?" He asked hugging her tightly, not caring if Violet saw him, after all she had seen him at his best and at his worst when his mother was considered MIA for the year.

"Everything kid. I'll fix this somehow. I swear." She whispered to him.

"One day at a time mom, and _**we**_ will fix this." He pulled away and looked at her, "You are not alone. You do not have to do this alone."

Emma smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I know kid." Then wanting to change the subject she asked, "Are you and Vi staying here?"

Henry looked at Violet and then at Regina and then back at Emma. He then glanced at Killian, who gave him a nod, "We'll go with mom." He motioned to Regina, then looking back at Violet he asked, "Unless you do not want to deal with a crying baby. Up to you."

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Whatever you think is best. I do not mind either way, I just want you to get well Ms. Emma."

Emma smiled and uncharacteristically pulled Violet into a hug, "Thanks for looking after him."

"You are welcome." Pulling away she looks at Henry whose eyes are beaming, "We'll go wherever you want."

Henry leads her over to Regina, who has Snow and David standing next to her, "We'll stay at mom's house for the night and meet you here or at Grams and Gramps in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Killian said as he took to Emma's side. Emma nodded and Regina nodded back, no words needed to be exchanged as everyone disappeared in a cloud of purple, "Shall we love?" Emma nodded as she grabbed his hand, and with a wave of her hand the room was cleaned up and the lights were turned off as Killian led them up the stairs into their room, however in Emma's mind, the sleep she was about to endure would not be a peaceful one…

 _ **A/N:**_

Yea…I meant to have this posted for Christmas or at least before the New Year. I am sorry, but life…can't live with it, and you most certainly cannot live without it. In fact if I could afford to ignore all my adult problems and write to bring you continuous updates I would.

However I hope that this chapter makes up for it, and with that being said Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year, may 2017 bring everyone good fortune and keep the odds in your favor. Snoopykid out!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok once again apologies for the long wait. If this chapter seems a bit dark than usual, I am in a downward spiral mood. I am also going on vacation next week and may or may not be able to update.

Anyway to quench your thirst, be prepared for a Monkey Wrench in the story; if you thought that this story had many twists and turns, well buckle your bedazzled pink (or blue or whatever color you want) seatbelts, because there are more twists and turns in this messed story web that I have spun.

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 16**

The first thing he feels is a nudge. He groans, and tries to ignore it, however how it is persisting. Opening one eye, he sees why he is being nudged. Emma is in a nightmare. She is on her back and her foot is kicking him, her face contorted in a panic as she turns over onto her stomach; her hands reaching under her pillow, a faint whimper escaping out of her mouth. Now Killian is wide awake as he sits up with a feeling of a painful stab going into his heart. It had been a long while since he had seen her like this. The first couple weeks after the Underworld fiasco in fact; once she had finally succumbed to sleep since she wasn't able to due to her being under the Dark Ones' curse she had nightmares of whispers and the horrors that they had experienced together.

Shaking himself of these thoughts after hearing another whimper go passed her lips, he reaches out to touch her and wake her up, "Love-" however as soon as his hand _**faintly**_ touched her shoulder, he found himself on his back with her straddling him, her left hand pressed on his throat and right hand pressing the barrel of a gun to his forehead; his panicked blue eyes meeting cloudy hazel eyes of Emma, "Emma…" He gasps out as her hand pressed harder on his throat. He fights to get his good hand to reach up to her as he hears the hammer on the gun being pulled back.

Black spots appear before him as he feels himself blacking out, but that doesn't matter. What does is that through these spots, he can faintly see Emma's finger ready to pull the trigger. Then something happened all at once. A bang resonated in the room, but there was no smell of gun powder, air ponding into his lungs as he bolts right up, good hand going to his chest as he takes fast and deep breaths, and Emma lying on the floor on his side of the bed gun away from her. Looking around he sees Regina standing in the doorway her hand outstretched. She then waved her hand again and the gun disappeared, "What the hell is going on?" She exclaimed, "I am just getting to sleep, when Henry calls me in a blind panic because he saw Emma shooting your brains out!"

"Wait what?" His head and the Queen's head turn to see Emma struggling to stand as she looks at her own hands, "How did I-?"

Killian immediately is up and over to her, his approach is slow but this doesn't seem to matter as a look of blind panic crosses her face again and in an instant, she is upright and steps away from him, "Stay away!"

"Love its ok." Killian says, but obeys her wishes and to show he meant no harm, he raises his hands…or hand.

"Ok?! OK?! Killian I had a gun to your head! I was about to pull the bloody trigger!" She then looks over at Regina's angry, confused, and a twinge of worry expression, "What do you mean Henry called you?"

Regina was watching them closely. She had been giving Robin the update and showing him the dreamcatcher and what she was doing with it. Once that was over, they were about to go to sleep when Henry's frantic call re-awoken them, begging her to go to Emma right away. Clearly he wasn't the only that woken her up either, she could hear Snow, David, and Violet on the other end trying to calm him down, "Just what I said." Regina said back as she saw Emma and Killian waiting for a response, "Mind you I couldn't get any information out of him, but that he saw you about to kill Killian." It was rare that she ever called him by name, it was either Hook or 'the pirate' so they knew that she was concerned about his well-being. Seeing they were about to question her again, she added, "Must have been his author powers, you are part of the book you know."

"Great. Fan-freakin-tastic! I am giving my son nightmares and horrific visions." Regina didn't bother correcting her about him being 'their' son as Emma ran her hands through her hair roughly and proceeded to slide them down her face as she went off on a tangent in another language (Italian Regina guessed).

Killian stepped forward again, "Love it's-"

"No it isn't! What would have happened if Regina hadn't showed up?! You would have been dead and it would have been my fault…again!"

"Look Killian, go call Henry and just give him an update." Regina cut in as Killian was about to argue with Emma.

Killian looked at Regina and was about to retort when he saw the Queen give him an appraising look. Sighing in defeat after another moment or two, he gave Emma a sad look before exiting the room, however not before he said to Regina in a low tone, "It really isn't her fault."

"I know." Regina responded but did not take her eyes off of Emma as the blonde turned her back on them.

"You'll help her?"

"I'll do my best."

Killian conceded and left the room. Regina closed the door and placed a spell on it so that Killian didn't walk in on them, "I am not talking about it." Emma said with her back still turned to the former Evil Queen.

"That's fine. I'll do the talking and you'll listen then."

"Nothing you say can change my mind. It was my fault." Regina didn't have to ask what Emma was referring too.

Sighing in tiredness and frustration, Regina fought to keep her calm, "Ok well the least you could do is give me a chance considering I just saved both your asses." Emma didn't respond, so Regina took this as her sign to continue, "I know what you must be feeling-"

Emma spun and pointed a finger in Regina's face at this, "No. No you don't know how I am feeling." She snapped back harshly, "You do not know what it is like-"

"Are you kidding me?! I do not know what it is like to watch someone die?! To take a life?! You are delusional if you can honestly stand there and-"

"No not about that." Emma retaliated as she turned her back on Regina again and rubbed her face with her hands, "I know what it is like to take a life…believe it or not Cruella was not my first time ending a life. There were times when things went a bit too far…" Regina stood silently as Emma trailed off. She waited patiently to hear more, but Emma changed the topic, "It was the feeling of not being in control of the situation that led to…that…" Emma waved her hand at the bed.

Regina was watching Emma closely now as the blonde took a seat at the edge of the bed in defeat. Swallowing Regina motioned to the bed asking silent permission. Emma shrugged in response and the two of them sat there for a moment, waiting for someone to break the silence, "When you or they talk about you going 'dark', that isn't you losing your cool or something?" Regina asked slowly, trying to process Emma's explanation.

Emma nodded, "When the times call for it, I willingly lose myself. How can one lose control if one willingly gives in? We all have choices and unfortunately in my previous…or currently as of right now…line of work, I cannot afford to be the hero. Sometimes we have to play the villain. Surely you can understand that?"

Unfortunately she could, Regina realized. Rubbing her temple with one hand and resting her chin on the other, Regina spoke, "I can as unfortunate as that is. I do get where you are coming from, but even I am starting to feel guilty for all those lives I took. I know people have forgiven me for the most part, but-"

"That isn't what I am talking about." Emma groaned, "There are very few lives that I feel bad for. Eric though…he was different. I had a plan…we had a plan. Most of the plans succeed, and we are in control. Do you know what control means?" Emma asked as she looked at Regina right in the eye.

"It's not like I a memorized a dictionary, but yes I do." Regina stated with an eye roll.

"Control. Verb. To direct the actions or function of something, to cause something to act or function in a certain way." Emma recited, then getting back into a more tired and defeated tone, she continued, "I am always in a situation that I can control. Everything is planned down to the last pawn. Father taught me that." Emma got up and waved her hand, and out of a cloud of grey smoke, a small table with a chess board appeared in front of them.

Regina is watching Emma closely as she picks up a black pawn and turns it in her hand before placing it back on the board, "Did you ever play?" Emma suddenly asks as she looks back at Regina, almost as if she remembers that the brunette is in the room with her.

"Can't say that I did." Regina responded as she leaned forward, interested to see where this was going.

"This game saved my life more than once." Emma commented, "Father used to say if you mastered chess, then you can master any situation." She then willed the chess game and table away from the room and took her place on the bed again, "I wasn't in control of the situation that night. That was the closest I've been to death…Underworld excluded of course." She added as she saw Regina cock an eyebrow.

"So your nightmare wasn't because of guilt…it was because of fear?" Regina asked, "Of dying?"

"Maybe twenty-five percent is guilt, after all I told you I tried to talk him down; and you saw it in the dreamcatcher." Emma said a bit shrewdly and felt oddly satisfied she just made Regina look like a gaping goldfish.

It took Regina a couple of moments to compose herself, before saying, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Regina come on. Do not insult my intelligence, I know that you summoned a dreamcatcher and have been recording my memories in it to see if I was really leveling with you all." Emma said as she laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok fine, I was. You are not mad?" The former Evil Queen asked as she looked down at Emma watching the blonde's expression closely.

Emma thought for a moment as she looked at her ceiling and sighed heavily, "No."

"No?"

"Nope, but we are getting off topic here." Regina wanted to question Emma further, however in true Emma fashion, she switched the topic, "Anyway normally I am able to wake myself up, but tonight I couldn't."

Regina shook her head and looked away. Seeing a picture on the dresser, she left the spot on the bed to look at it. It is a photo of Emma and Henry at the park and they are laughing at something that someone did. Putting the picture back, Regina thought for a few more moments, "Maybe talking about the incident caused this, how long did you say you were having these nightmares?"

Emma sat up and cocked an eyebrow, "Since we got here that night weeks ago. What do you mean?"

"Well by talking about the incident, it forced you to relive it, and how did Killian, your brothers, Henry, or your parents not realize you haven't been sleeping well all this time?" How could I have not realized this? Regina added in her head surprising herself how much concern she was showing the blonde woman before her.

Emma got up and paced over to the window. Faint glows of sunlight could be seen over the horizon, and she immediately envied the rest of the town who was still probably sleeping, "I don't know how you are not aware of this by now, but I am very good at hiding things when need be. Let's call it survival instinct and not go any further than that." She responded as she turned back around seeing that Regina was about to ask her to elaborate.

"Fair enough." Regina conceded having a faint inkling as to why Emma had these instincts to begin with, "So what do you plan on doing about this?"

Emma was silent for a moment and shook her head, "I don't know. I am pretty sure I cannot go back to sleep right now. Normally I go for a run, or just read, or even go back to working. Anything to take my mind off of it."

"So talking about it is really furthest from your mind huh?" Regina asked crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

Emma was about to retort, but then stopped realizing what she was doing right now, "Son of a bitch…I am talking about it aren't I?"

"Yup."

"Huh…I do feel a bit better…" Emma said slowly realizing she isn't as upset as she was in the beginning, "Killian though…" She trailed off at the thought of her pirate.

"He isn't mad at you Emma." Regina said surprisingly soft, "He is just really concerned."

Emma bit her lip, rather uncomfortable with how the tables had turned on this conversation, "I almost killed him."

"He'll forgive you." Regina said confidently, "He loves you, and he just wants to understand…as do we all in fact."

Emma nodded and conceded, "I guess I am going to have a lot of explaining to do later huh?"

Regina smiled gently and snorted, "Probably, but if it helps, I'll stop by Pretty Boy and Mary Poppin's house to calm them down." Emma snorted at this and Regina was awarded with a smirk, "Seriously though? They couldn't have come up with a better name for her. I can certainly think of a few."

"You are never going to let this live this down are you?" Emma asked.

"Nope. But I am being serious about your mother's nickname."

"I know you are. I could also think of a few myself." Emma commented as she smirked once again.

Regina re-crossed her arms and asked shrewdly, "Oh really? Do tell."

Emma walked over to the door and waved her hand to disarm Regina's privacy spell and opened it, so Killian knew that they were pretty much done with the conversation, "No."

"Come on. You owe me." Regina said hating how much she wanted to know what her former nemesis's daughter came up with.

Emma gave her a Cheshire cat grin and noticed Killian hovering in the hallway not knowing if he could approach or not. Motioning Regina to the hallway, she gave in and said, "Fine. I would have called her Prissy."

"Prissy? That sounds worse than Mary Poppins." Regina commented as they walked by Killian to the downstairs, the poor pirate trudging after them keeping a respectable distance away.

Emma nodded as she put the kettle on for tea and got down three cups, "Not really. Come on you know how she is. Always so prim and proper and just overly excessive about every detail." Regina nodded along seeing Emma's line of thinking. Then Emma thought for a moment, "Or I would just call her Prom Queen."

"Prom Queen?"

"Well yea. I can see her being a stereotypical high school Prom Queen. Like always the popular girl, never does anything wrong, has all the geeks and jocks eating out of the palm of her hand. However she is more of the oblivious type that doesn't really know how much influence she actually wields, you know?"

Regina thought on it for a moment and recalled some of the movies she would watch with Henry with something of that effect. The more she thought, the more she smirked, "I can actually see that. Ok I love it."

"Just do not tell her I said this." Emma warned as she started making hot chocolate, "Want some?" Emma offered before making Regina a cup.

Regina shook her head, "No thank you. I am actually going to go…if you are ok now."

"I should be ok. Thank you." Emma said sincerely giving Regina a genuine smile.

Regina nodded and gave the pirate a look that said 'all you', and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Killian looked at the spot where the Queen vanished, before becoming startled and found himself staring at Emma's outstretched hand that held a mug of hot chocolate, "Thank you love." He said softly offering her a soft and peaceful smile.

"No…thank you." She said as she made a move to go back towards the living room couch. He didn't have to ask what she was thanking him for.

"Was talking to Regina helpful?" He asked following her and sitting beside her, chest feeling warm and relieved as she curled next to him, no longer frightened and fighting to pull away.

Emma hummed in response as she took a sip of her drink and sank further into his side as he used his one arm to hold her closer, "Yes, she was surprisingly understanding. How were my parents and Henry?"

"Scared, but I calmed them down. The lad was insisting on leaving to run right over here, but the lass and your parents made sure that he had calmed down as well." Killian said as he recalled the amount of times he had to reassure the boy that he was indeed fine and that Emma would be better after talking to Regina. That everything was under-control and they no longer needed to worry, much less come barging down to the house when Emma clearly wanted them (meaning the kids) to not leave any building unaccompanied.

Emma nodded sadly, "Is this really my purpose?"

"What's that love? Being here in my arms, cuddling with a delicious hot beverage made of chocolate. If so, then yes. This is where you belong." He knew that is not what she was referring to, but he got the desired result which was a smile.

"As lovely as that answer is, that is not what I mean." The smile fell, well it was nice while it lasted, "I mean worrying the people that I love. Having to play this strong person, when I just want to break…"

"You don't have to pretend around me love." Killian said frowning, "You never have to pretend with me…" He saw her frown deepen and pulling away slightly, he used his good hand to make her look at him, "Since when had you ever gotten the idea that you have to be someone else around me? Since when had I ever gave you the impression that you have to always be strong, that I could not handle you at your worse?"

Emma looked deeply into his eyes and sighed, "Never but-"

He took a finger and placed it on her lips to prevent her from speaking, "Nope, you talked and I listened, now you listen and I talk." Emma raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded, "Ok so next question is this, since when has your boy or parents, or hell Regina ever gave you the impression that you should act any less than what you really are? Since when have they ever gave you the impression that you couldn't confide in them about your feelings or problems?"

"Never, but may I please explain now?" Emma asked as she sat up to face him fully while she placed her now empty mug on the table.

Killian adopted the same position and motioned for her to speak, "I know what you are saying, but take this from my perspective ok?" Emma asked as she eyed him for understanding. Killian again remained quiet while he signaled her to continue, "It is not that I do not want to talk to you all about it…I am just trying to protect you all. Now hold on, it was my turn remember?" She held her own finger to his lips as he was about to protest. Seeing her eyes glisten he heaved a sigh through his nose and kissed her finger, and was rewarded with a small smile again, "This isn't some fairytale Killian. In this world there is no good or evil, and villains can and sometimes do get their happy endings. Killian I would love to tell you all everything, but there are just some things that I cannot tell. Tonight was only a fraction of what I have done, and I had no control."

Seeing she was becoming upset again, Killian reached out and hugged her close whispering soothing words in her ear, "Its ok love. I know, its ok. It'll work out. Come on let's get back to bed."

"You go." Emma said as she pulled away and whipped her eyes, "I'll be up in a minute."

Killian was about to protest, but seeing the look in her eyes that she was not ready for sleep, he conceded and started the seemingly long trek up the stairs his only thought wishing that he would have gotten to Emma sooner…

 _ **Last year in Storybrooke-**_

After a little while of not hearing anything, and Sidney being not much help in the gathering Intel department, it was clear that they were starting to get antsy. It took three weeks, but Regina had concocted a potion/spell that would safely get the over the town line without memory loss, being able to find their way back, and hopefully not turn them into trees.

They had decided to take Snow's car, seeing that it could hold more people, much to Regina's dismay, although she had mentioned that it was roomier than Emma's bug. Henry had been looking on as they loaded the car up. He was supposed to stay in town with Granny, and of course he couldn't allow that to happen. So when he had finished taking turns saying good bye to everyone, he silently snuck away and went into the trunk of Snow's car as the adults gave Granny last minute 'Henry Instructions'.

"Alright, where are we headed?" Snow asked as she placed the car in drive and headed to the town line.

"Philadelphia." David said from the passenger seat as he tried to work his smart phone's maps app.

Killian noticed the frown as he had leaned forward to get a better look at the phone, "Having trouble mate?"

"No I got this…" David said frown deepening, "Wait there is more than one Philadelphia…which one do we go to?"

"Are you serious?" Regina asked leaning forward to get a glimpse at David's phone.

"Really?" Snow asked in disbelief as she glanced over at her husband before looking back to the road, "Why is this land so complicated? We never had this problem in the Enchanted Forest."

Henry frown from his hiding spot and struggled to lay low while he too got his own phone out. He opened his photos app and scrolled. He managed to take a picture of the documents that Sidney did managed to attain to study from as best as he could. Seeing one document that might prove to be helpful, he carefully looked to see how far away from town they were, before sitting up and saying, "Is Pennsylvania listed?"

"GAH!" The adults yelled completely startled, and to make matters worse, Snow jerked the wheel too hard to the left, and the car was nearly in a ditch before David jumped to her side, pulling the car back on the road.

"Damn it Snow!" Regina yelled at her step-daughter, "Pay the hell attention would you!"

"Excuse me if your son stowed away in my car and scared the living crap out of me!" Snow yelled back at her step-mother as she managed to safely pull over on the side of the road. All eyes were on the boy now as she asked, "Henry what are you doing here?!"

Henry swallowed and tried to defuse the situation by saying, "You all took this slightly worse than Emma did…"

"Do not change the subject." David cut in, then thought for a moment, "What did Emma do? And when did you do this with her?"

Killian coughed a bit, "Mate, you are changing the subject now."

"Shut it pirate." Regina snapped looking at Killian, before turning her wrath on her son, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing here?"

Henry sat up and said, "Helping, clearly you need it if you do not know what city you are going to." He waved his phone in their faces, "Do not lie, I heard your source of confusion."

Regina made a move to take the phone, and Henry yanked it out of her reach, "I want to come. I deserve to be involved in this. I am not a little kid anymore, I can help."

"Henry we do not know what we will find, or if we will find Emma." Killian said before his grandparents and the Queen could snap at him again.

"Exactly why you need me. I have left Storybrooke before remember? Like twice I have been out of this town, once on my own and in my fake memories." He pointed out as if challenging them to argue back.

The challenge was accepted as Snow cut in, "Fake memories, exactly our point."

"Those fake memories included Emma in them, and let's not forget we actually lived in New York, and besides I found mom when I was ten with your credit card. I wandered the streets of Boston by myself."

Henry let that thought sink in for a moment, internally he grinned as he saw that his words worked…well almost worked; "Emma is not going to be thrilled if she sees you with us. Come on, we have to take him back." David stated firmly as he motioned to Snow to start the car again.

"You are wasting time. Mom has now been gone nearly a year. You take me back, then I'll just find a way to stow away again."

"The hell you will. In fact I'll make sure I-" Regina started to say as she made a move to use her magic to send Henry back to where he belonged.

Henry was ready for this as he quickly pulled out a deco author pen (which they didn't need to know it wasn't the real one) and a piece of paper, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." This stopped Regina short, "Look I really do not want to use this, magic comes at a price and all that; however Emma is my mom and I want to help her. Please let me come, I will do whatever you say if you feel the danger is there and strong. Please…" He begged now, hoping they brought his bluff, looking right at Regina as he said all this, then adding salt to the wound and rubbing the small crystals into it he says, "If you were in Emma's place, I would be arguing with her too…"

"Look we are wasting time." Killian says after a moment of the stare down, "Let the lad come, we have already driven too far out of town now to physically turn around."

"As much as I hate it, Killian is right." Snow says resigning as she starts the car and guides the car back on to the road to continue driving.

"We have to go." David says not liking this one bit.

Regina reluctantly groans, "Fine, but you are so grounded and you all are not letting me take the fall for this when Emma flips out…especially you." She pointed to Henry as she said this, before turning around to face out the windshield.

Henry grinned in victory, he already planned on being grounded but this would make it worth it, "Ok let me have your phone Gramps." He said holding out his hand.

David passed the phone back and Henry inputted the address, and handed the phone back to David, "Ok we are coming up to the line." Snow said as they saw the sign that they were about to leave Storybrooke.

Regina took out the spell and immediately started saying the words, however there was no change in the now shimmering wall before them, "Regina." David said as he braced himself.

"I am trying hold on." Regina said as she once again started saying the words that were on the paper.

However there was still no affect and Snow's car started acting up and suddenly she lost control and the car swerved, then fishtailed before finally settling into the ditch with a crash, "Everyone ok?" Killian asked looking around him.

"Why didn't the spell work?" Henry asked as he rubbed his head looking at his adoptive mother.

"I do not know. I placed every spell that we ever used to get passed the line. It should have worked, but this is like the first curse when no one could leave." Regina said as she got out of the car and walked to the line.

There was a slight shimmer as they joined her rather unsteadily on their feet, adrenaline still coursing through their veins, "Do you think Emma placed another spell on it?" David asked, "When she was leaving?"

Regina pondered his question and said, "Let me try one more time." She looked at the paper and then raised her hand. Just as she was about to re-read the spell, the paper suddenly burst into flames, "Ok so she may have?" Killian asked in response to their stunned silence as the ashes fell to the ground.

"What do we do now?" Snow asked dismayed and disappointed as she then looked at her useless car.

"Call Tilman and then there is only one other person that can help us." Regina said as she placed her hands on her hips the frustration growing.

"You told mom we wouldn't." Henry said reminding his grandparents of what Emma had begged them not to do.

"If we want your mother back," Killian said not liking the suggestion any more than the rest of them, "then what choice do we have?" Not receiving a response, he motioned to Henry's phone, "Call Tilman and we will go see Gold."

Later that day, against their better judgement, they sought out the Dark One. No one had seen Gold since the final battle with Hades, but seeing as though the imp could always be counted on being in the store, they checked the Pawn Shop first before going to his estranged wife, "Gold? You here?" Regina called out as they entered the dark and depressing pawn shop.

"Well, well, well…I was wondering when you would pay me another visit." Gold said appearing from the back room and limping towards the register, "What can I do for you this time?"

They looked at each other, wondering how much to tell the man. Henry looked at his paternal grandfather and explained the short version of what happened. Gold listened closely, feeling a bit perplexed, but before long a theory came to him in whispers that he hadn't heard in over two hundred years, since the time he had taken on the dark mantel, "Did you make a deal with Emma?" Gold asked eventually as the whispers stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she just told us not to come to you." Snow said as she looked at him arms crossed.

Gold hummed in thought, "Well dearies it seems you must have, because there is nothing that I can do for you." Seeing they were about to speak, he held a hand up, "Hold on, let me finish my thought. Now the deal doesn't have to be implied. You could have unknowingly made a deal with her. Did you promise her something, or perhaps agree with her on something?"

"She sternly begged you to trust her, and then you let her go." Henry said looking at his grandparents.

Regina shook her head as they remembered the scene in the diner, "What does this have to do with making a deal? That is your department." She stated looking at her former mentor.

"Everything, are you all aware that Emma is still connected to the dagger?" He asked shrewdly.

They looked at each other, "Well she mentioned that she heard the call and that is how she knew you became the Dark One again." Killian said as he gave Gold a murderous look at the end of his sentence.

Gold smirked, "Right, however that should really explain everything if you think about it." Seeing that they were not really getting it, he sighed in exasperation, "Emma is still slightly bound by the dagger. She is still bound to the darkness in some way."

"No!" David yelled as he stormed close to the man, Snow not even bothering to hold him back due to shock of what the imp had said, "You are lying."

"I am many things, but a liar isn't one of them." Gold responded in a sing-song voice that was eerily of the man they had grown accustomed to in the Enchanted Forest. Out of a cloud of purple smoke and into his hand was the dagger that caused them hell (literally and metaphorically) for well over six weeks, "Take a look." He waved his hand and his name vanished and Emma's appeared.

"Wait. If that is true then where is my name on that bloody thing?" Killian demanded to know, if what the Croc was saying is true then does that mean-

"Relax pirate. You have nothing to worry about. You died; your tether broken." Gold said making the dagger go away, "Emma on the other hand never died, therefore she is still semi-tethered; hence why she can still hear the call if she concentrates hard enough." Seeing more protests were on the way, he added, "I wouldn't worry so much about Emma on the other side of this godforsaken town, rather what will happen when she should return."

"When? That means you can see-" Henry started to question knowing how Rumplestiltskin attainted the Sight.

Gold held up his hand, stopping Henry in mid-sentence, "I can only see so much that involves the Land on the other side of the line. I cannot tell you when she will be back, but she will come back. However be warned," Gold paused as he made sure that they were all listening closely, "she may not be the Emma you remember."

"Why not?" Regina asked as she pulled Henry away from his paternal grandfather.

Gold smirked devilishly, if only he had the green scaly skin and obnoxious suite he used to wear in the Forest, "Dearie, I am insulted you had to ask that question." No giggle followed, but everyone that knew the imp could hear that damned giggle in their heads, "Once you have been touched by darkness, the addictiveness is hard to fully get rid of; besides here is a bit of food for thought, how much do you know about your dearly beloved daughter?" He looked David and Snow that resembled the predatory look he gave them when they were down in his dungeons, "Your friend?" he looked at Regina this time, "Lover?" This time right at Killian, "Mother?" His eyes locked into Henry.

"Tell us what you know." Killian growled as he pushed his way to the front.

"I am." Gold said simply, "I am merely giving you something to think about, I cannot ruin the surprises that are about to come can I?"

"Name your price." David ordered firmly, "Name your price so that we may get to Emma."

"I already said I could not do that." Gold retorted back.

"Why do we not believe that?" Snow challenged arms crossed.

"I do not know, but now if you will excuse me either buy something or leave." Gold said motioning to the door.

Hesitantly they turned towards the door, and found themselves outside, "So what now?" Henry asked dismayed.

"You heard him," Killian said softly, although secretly glad they didn't have to make any deals, "nothing we can do."

"By making that promise to Emma-" Regina started to say.

"We trapped ourselves here until she returns." Snow finished. Feeling more defeated, they each went their separate ways.


	18. Chapter 18

Yea…sorry. I got nothing except for life and motivation…so yea…roll the chapter.

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Present Day Philadelphia-**_

As a lone man sits looking out the window in an old style restaurant, taking part in the nightlife of the vast historic city, he snorts at the irony as he thinks about the history that these people part-take in. Known as the city of 'Brotherly Love', Philadelphia, Pennsylvania is a city that is full of rich history and culture that dates back to its founding by William Penn on March 4, 1681. Penn, being a Quaker, was persecuted for his religious beliefs (just like so many other's at the time), and wanted a safe place for anyone who wanted to worship freely. In fact, Philadelphia is actually a Greek word for brotherly love, taken by philos 'love' or 'friendship', and adelphos 'brother'.

Now-a-days though, in his line of work especially, there is no such thing as 'brotherly love'. It is but a myth, fabricated for the sake of the tourists that flock to the historic city. In the underground and in the waking hours of the night, it is all about deals and digging up the criminals that eluded the good police force…and the money. Speaking of eluded criminals…

Gideon gulped down his remaining whisky, and then flagged down a waitress, "Fancy another gov'ner?" She asked with a fake colonial British accent, and added a wink as she picked up his glass.

"Please." He said giving her his most charming smile. She walked away and his smile fell as he scowled and resumed his people watching. It wasn't her fault she had to wear the garb and talk with the stupid accent; it was the tourists who wanted an 'authentic' colonial experience of this historic city…urg!

His drink was returned and he resumed his small meal, every few moments checking his phone that lay on the table next to him. To say he was pissed, is a complete understatement. He had sent Damien and Mathis after Noel and Lucas some weeks ago, with the orders to observe and not make contact. However that plan was blown to hell when they had gotten into a gun battle and that bitch, Emma Swan, had run them off the road. The next round of orders was to stay and observe and report back on any developments, which had been followed. Their reports were mundane at best, no one forcing hands…and he was getting bored with the stalemate, that was when he asked if his 'gifts' were still intact, which they were. So he made the order to get a hold of Emma Swan and offer her the deal.

Gideon finished his small meal and took another look at his phone; still nothing. Finally fed-up he released a small growl of aggravation and dialed Damien's number. It went to voicemail. He then hung up and dialed Mathis, _I swear if they do not answer_ \- "Hello boss." _About damn time_.

"Where the hell is Damien?" Gideon snarled out as he tried to keep his voice low and face passive as another couple passed by his table.

A hesitant pause and then a small gulp was heard; in other words, sounds that did not improve his mood at all, "He is in with the doctor here…"

Another pause as Gideon processed the small amount of information, "I am sorry, but what?" He deadpanned finally.

"There was a bit of an issue when we gave Swan your gifts." Mathis further explained. Before Gideon could ask for more information, Mathis started running his motor mouth, and with each word that was spoken, made his blood pressure rise more, "So we have been here for well over a couple of hours now. Damien is finally getting his wrist re-set."

"Idiots!" Gideon shouted, heads turned to look at him, and he waved an offhanded apology. _People should learn to mind their own damn business_ , he thought as they looked warily away from the table, "How could you be so stupid? I told you to just give her my blood rubies and that was it."

"I know sir, I am sorry, but Damien-"

"Enough. No more excuses." Gideon snapped silently as a waitress hesitantly grabbed his finished dishes and motioned if he wanted another drink, which he nodded and sent her away, "When are you do to make contact again?"

There was a pause and Mathis responded, "Tomorrow evening sir."

Gideon nodded as he focused on getting his temper down as the waitress came back with another glass, "She isn't stupid. She will think of an alternative…which I want you to take."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, however she will ask for an alternative; then she will most likely send the lap dogs away…which is where you two come in."

"Sir?"

"Listen closely, because I am only explaining this once-" As he explained his plan, he felt himself feeling a tad bit better, because what better way to extract revenge, then the torment of picking your opponents off one by one?

 _ **Present day Storybrooke later in the morning**_ _ **-**_

"You don't get it kid."

"What don't I get?" Henry challenged, "You are the hero. I believe Michael, Lucas, and Noel are heroes. I know you all would save me and the others. Heroes get happy endings remember? That is a rule."

"In the Enchanted Forest perhaps," Emma stated eyeing him sternly while stealing looks at her parents, Regina, Killian, and Violet who were looking equally challenging, "but this is the real world kid, there are no such things."

They were in the diner waiting for Noel, Lucas, and Michael to show up. Regina had once again left Robin home with Roland, the baby, and little Neal. She apologized immensely to him, and promised to make it up to him. He had relented, but told her to call him if anything major happens. Before going to the diner, they had walked Violet home for the morning, and Henry thanked her for comforting him the previous night, also apologizing for his reaction.

She was understanding and told him to wish Emma well for her, then they walked into the diner to find Emma and Killian talking in hushed tones. Once seated, Emma had given them a brief explanation as to what happened the night previously, with Regina adding a few necessary details here and there as well, but being as elusive to the more personal nature of the conversation, to which Emma was thankful for. In the end, Emma explained that she did not make it back up to bed with Killian, and chose to stay downstairs flicking through the TV channels and doing more research on her laptop until she had gone back to a fitful sleep. Killian was more upset with this fact than anything else, feeling that Emma was again pulling away from him just as she did with the Dark One fiasco. Afterwards, Snow had opened the discussion about the plan they had just started talking about involving Michael taking Neal's identity. This caused Henry to jump in about why they wouldn't use him as bait to help get Eliza and Maria out of Gideon's clutches.

Snow looked between Henry and Emma and she moved to touch Henry's hand, "Henry perhaps you should-"

"But look at you-" Henry started to argue back as he motioned to Emma that he took away from Snow.

"What about me?!" Emma yelled suddenly in a frustration manner as she rounded on him trying to keep her voice down so that they didn't have prying eyes on them, "My life sucked for the most part, and in case you missed it kid, I am not really a hero."

Henry faltered for a moment, "You are the Savior."

"Not in the real world. Not according to the standards that are in this land." Emma responded arms crossed, "I am a grey person, Henry. I am tainted. Besides there are no rules, villains win sometimes. In this world, villains get their happy ending sometimes. Even if the heroes win, it is always at some cost."

Seeing his expression, Emma sighed and said more easily, "Do you get it now? Even if we do let's say save you and the others, it will be at a high cost. Or Gideon could just as easily win in the end. There is nothing that could change that."

Killian reached over and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder seeing that Henry finally backed down, "It was just a thought the lad had. He; well all of us really, just don't want to see something happen."

"Killian is right, besides we wouldn't have let Henry anywhere near this Gideon character." David said, feeling safe that the situation had defused slightly.

"Also I think we do not feel comfortable with Michael taking over Neal's identity for a trade either." Snow said just as easily, knowing that Emma probably suggested that out of anger and not at all logical.

Emma sighed and looked up at the ceiling before taking a sip of her coffee, "I may have suggested that out of anger than anything." She knew what her mother was thinking, so she just admitted her rash in judgement, "I did not want Henry in this life in the first place, and while I do have a clearer head and now understand Michael's reasoning a bit better," she looked down into her coffee, "that maybe I was still thinking about myself, this situation is my worst nightmare."

They remained silent for a bit, and Henry remembered a question that he had wanted to ask, "So to be clear," Emma looked at him now to show that she was indeed listening, "you really did want me?"

"Yes. Gods yes I wanted you, make no doubt about that. It was the life that I had that I didn't want you to have. I didn't want you involved in my life that I was leading." Emma reached over and grabbed Henry's hand and looked him in the eye, "But kid you have to understand that by the time it was mentioned, I still was not in a good place. Sure I had the support system, but when I gave you up that was it. I understood that I terminated my rights, no court order was going to overturn that, especially since you were already adopted by that point and thriving in your home. In fact you should know that I looked; after that conversation father and mother had with me."

Regina looked surprised at this, considering how much emotion Emma showed last night during the argument, "You did?"

"Yes I did. After the discussion I did research on what it would take for my rights to be restored. I faintly considered going to Leon and telling him that I changed my mind, that I wanted to file a motion for that to occur, but then thinking about everything and seeing that you were indeed adopted," Emma was talking to Henry this time, "I didn't want to disrupt your life, and this life…I didn't want to risk you or have this;" she motioned to her hands, "to happen. You understand that right Henry? It was never about not wanting you, it was what was best for you."

Henry nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand, "Yea. I understand."

Emma squeezed back and when the door opened, she turned to see Michael, Noel, and Lucas walking in. Taking the table next to them, Michael looked over at Emma, "So what's on the agenda?"

"We are changing plans. You are not going to impersonate Neal." Emma said as she switched places with Killian so that she could be closer to them.

"Damn, I was hoping to get some acting in." Michael said as he looked at the menu, revealing how relieved he was that Emma was no longer punishing him.

"And we were looking forward to playing dress up." Noel said in a disappointment like fashion.

"Do not forget the make-up part." Lucas added as well dismayed.

Michael put the menu down to pinch his nose and hide his face, "Really how did I get stuck with you two?"

"You know you love us!" The twins sang in unison making Emma laugh lightly. Then seeing that Emma was laughing, they low-fived under the table.

Noel looked at Emma again and then back at his brother. Catching Lucas's eye, he winked and looked back at Emma, "Does this mean we get to play dress up with you?"

"Wait what?" Emma asked surprised at how the conversation turned on her, "No."

Lucas knew where his brother was heading and pouted, "But we enjoyed it the last time, especially since it was for a movie."

"A movie?!" Henry gasped as he looked at the brothers and his mother, eyes wide, "Mom you were in a movie and didn't tell us?"

"Yes Emma, please do tell." Snow said smirking at her daughter's discomfort.

Emma groaned and slammed her foot down on someone else's. She was rewarded with Lucas's yelp of pain, "It wasn't a big deal." Killian reached over and grabbed her hand. He gave her his puppy eyes to which she relented, "It's really not a big deal, I…" Emma paused and gave Michael a look after he snorted, "I had a five…ten minute part. That was it. I was more of a cameo really."

"What movie?" Regina asked crossing her arms and leaning back, not believing a word that was being said.

"The two-thousand and nine Star Trek movie…I was James Tiberius Kirk's mother." ( _ **Going to break the fourth wall by injecting myself a bit in other words this is an author note:**_ Yes if you ever noticed in the beginning of the Star Trek movie, Jennifer Morrison is in the beginning. I just realized this myself and decided to play on this a bit ok back to the story):

"WHAT?!" Henry exclaimed as he jumped up and leaned over so that he was literally nose to nose with his mother, "And you never told me?!"

"Sheesh never knew you were a Trekkie." Emma muttered leaning back and looking around as people stared in their direction.

Henry sat back down and recomposed himself, "I am not a Trekkie…I just like the movie. How could I have missed that?" He asked more to himself.

"Care to elaborate more Emma?" David asked as he too was curious about this. Based on his fake memories, he enjoyed the show and movies as a kid, granted he never saw the new ones.

Emma sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if willing it to suck her up from this embarrassing moment, "No because there is nothing more to elaborate on."

"Bull-shi-" Noel coughed when he saw a deadly look cross Emma and Regina's faces, "Shirt. Bull-shirt." Still not seeing their satisfied looks, he scoffed, "Oh come on. I am sure the kid has heard worse from living with Emma." Catching Emma's eye of warning he plowed forward, "Chris Pine wanted to take you out on a date afterward."

"Seriously?" Regina asked cocking an eyebrow, "Did you do it?"

"Since when do you care about my dating life?" Emma asked.

"Excuse me, who is this Chris Pine fellow?" Killian asked wondering if he would have to track the guy down.

"Actor, and no you do not get to track him down." Emma said as she caught Killian's meaning behind his tone of voice.

"I was just curious…" Regina said as she looked at her nails, not admitting to the fact that she enjoyed watching the actor in the Princess Diaries as well as being in the Star Trek movies.

Emma shook her head and plowed onward before any more embarrassing questions could be asked, "Long story short, we were there because we had gotten a tip that one of the extras on the set is someone we were looking for. I was there by happen chance when the director spotted me and told me I'd be perfect for the part."

"It was fun playing Emma Barbie. We got to do your makeup and dress up." Noel said happily, earning himself a swift kick to the shin, "OW! It's true though. You never let us help you get ready…"

"Because the last time I let you two help me get ready for something afterwards, you turned my face into a clown's mask." Emma stated back.

"It was funny though." Michael said as he halfheartedly elbowed Noel when he started laughing.

Emma looked at him and said sweetly, "Your hand is healing nicely. Doing the physical therapy I gave you?"

"Yes…I can use it a lot better than before." Michael said slowly as he looked at his hand which was currently in a brace and flexed his fingers a bit, satisfied he could do the motion without the pain.

"Well then would you find it funny if I smashed it again?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Point received and well taken." Michael said nodding, "Now then what did you have in mind if I am no longer going undercover?" Topic change successfully executed.

Emma sat back as their breakfast was served and coffee was poured. Michael, Noel, and Lucas placed their orders as well, and once the waitresses were gone, Emma cut into her pancakes and said, "Well I was thinking of still having Neal involved. We still make the deal basing on the fact that we turn Neal over, if we get a sign of good faith."

"How are we going to do that sis?" Lucas asked sensing it was definitely time to get serious.

"Yes love, how are we going to pull this off if…Neal is gone?" Killian asked slowly having to think of Neal's name in this world and not his Enchanted Forest name.

Emma looked between them and then said, "We?"

"Yes love, myself…your friends…" He motioned to David, Snow, and Regina before including Michael, Noel, and Lucas in his assessment. He almost let it slip about David and Snow being her parents, but corrected himself.

The men looked at each other and the conversation halted momentarily as their own dishes were served before resuming with the topic, "I wasn't-" Emma started to say.

"Oh no. We are involved." Snow cut in before Emma or the Vance men could jump in to retort, "Don't you dare give us a lame excuse either."

"Sheesh Emma. Can you say 'mom glare'?" Lucas whispered loudly to Emma at Snow's look at the four of them.

"She is a mother. Duh!" Emma stated back as she wacked the back of his head and was rewarded with a muffled 'ow', Emma looked back at her mother, "Well I was going to say that I was not aware you wanted to help with the planning."

Regina snorted, "Oh please, seriously?"

Henry also rolled his eyes, "He was my father after all. Only fair we would want to help, especially me."

"Yea you are not a part of this." Surprisingly it was Michael that beat Emma to the punch this time.

"The hell we are." David snapped at him.

"Ok hold on-" Emma started to say as she leaned forward. Mike held a hand up to Emma to stop her from speaking as he looked at David and Snow, "Look David I mean no disrespect, but this is too dangerous. I may have agreed to let you in as far as keeping you in the loop, but-"

Killian gently pushed Emma back as she was going to retort again and said, "Look mate, we understand-"

"The hell-" Snow and David cut in, but Killian held up his hand to cut them off as he looked at Michael, "but we want to let you know that we will offer whatever assistance you need." He looked at Emma as he said this, signaling that this was a compromise for now, and making sure she knew that she was going to get grilled about this later.

Emma caught the meaning of his tone and look. It clearly read that they were going to talk about this later, "Anyway here is what I was thinking. We still offer Neal up, however we have a meeting place where we trade off and spring a trap." She said as a way to get back on track.

"A trap? Sis are you kidding here?" Lucas asked in disbelief, "How the hell are we going to set a trap?"

"Mike and I go to meet them, and during the trade you and Noel take them down." Emma said simply, "It's worked before."

"Yea on the stupidity that is bail-jumpers, mainly." Noel retorted, "Sis out of all the plans you had this isn't one of your brightest ones. Besides how are we going to portray Neal, if you and Mike participate in the drop?"

Emma bit her lip and looked away from them. Michael looked at her and his eyes widened, "No. No absolutely not. Forget it."

"It is the only way. Besides he can help us." Emma said annoyed. Michael shook his head and crossed his arms, causing Emma to shake her own head, "Look I know you have issues with him-"

"Emma what you are suggesting-" Lucas jumped in.

"Is our only ticket to saving Eli, Eliza, and Marie," Emma said cutting him off, "At the very least Marie and Eliza."

Noel shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look he has changed, and not for the better, he isn't the same person as you remember him being."

"Who?" Henry asked speaking up as he looked between the Vance men and his mother, "Who are you guys talking about?"

" _ **La volpe**_." Emma responded.

"The Fox." Michael translated as he side looked at the boy, but then he glared at Emma, " _ **Si tratta di un errore. Tu non sai quello che ha fatto da quando te ne sei andato**_."

This time Emma looked a bit guilty and said, " _ **Lo faccio in realtà. lo e lui sono stati coinvolti in un caso un paio di anni indietro.**_ "

"English Emma." Snow said in a warning tone as she saw Michael, Lucas, and Noel about to respond.

The men looked at one another and exchanging glaces with Emma, "I just said that I was involved with him a couple years ago on a case."

"But why?" Noel asked a bit dangerously that was complete contrast to his normal demeanor, "You know what he did to us."

"Because it turned out we were looking for the same person. It was pure coincidental;" Emma snapped, "and if memory serves you guys started it. I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"What happened now?" David asked interjecting before a retort could be made.

"We got cheated, badly." Lucas said in an almost snarl.

Michael narrowed his eyes, "The Fox stole from us, and beat me to a pulp."

"You started it!" Emma countered back, "You stole from him first."

"He was going to betray us!"

"You betrayed him first!"

"Oi! Enough!" David yelled as he forced Emma to sit back down and pushed Michael back into his seat, "Ok now please calmly and rationally tell us what you guys are talking about."

Emma glared at Michael and he glared right back, and before either could say another word on the matter, the doors to the diner burst opened and everyone looked to see two men storming into the place, "Stay out of this." Emma said out of the corner of her mouth to Killian and made quick eye contact to the rest of her family, before settling on Henry for a moment or two longer.

"Damien and Mathis. Good Morning!" Lucas and Noel greeted a bit too happily as they got up to meet the two men in the middle of the room.

"Shut it!" Damien snapped before looking at Emma as she and Michael both got up from their seats, making a semi-shield in front of their table, "You!" He pointed violently at Emma, "You are dead bitch!"

"Really?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side while allowing a small air of arrogance to come out, "You can see me right?" She asked Michael, but instead of waiting for a response, she continued saying as she mockingly looked at herself, "Nope. I think I am still alive."

 _Mom…_ , Henry mentally groaned as he fought to keep silent as he saw the man's face turn redder with anger and he fought to take a concealed gun out and pointed it right at her, causing a chain reaction as Michael, Noel, Lucas, and then Emma to whip their weapons out. He became more alert and he felt Regina pulling him further away from his seat, looking down he also saw a faint fireball forming.

David slowly reached for his side arm as well, "David no." Snow said stopping him.

"Snow." David responded in a hushed tone as he tried to pull his arm free.

"You could risk Emma getting hurt." Snow pointed out, "Normally I'd agree with you, but look." She motioned to the group as the whole diner was silent and no one moving an inch.

"Damien!" Mathis yelled as he got his out to protect himself, "This isn't what we talked about."

"Screw what we talked about. The bitch is going to pay!" Damien yelled as he took aim.

Emma scoffed, " _ **Pagare? Nei tuoi sogni. Te lo sei meritato, bastardo!**_ "

" _ **Emma zitto!**_ " Michael barked out as he kept his gun level. Then looking at his brothers and the men, he said more calmly, " _ **Ora andiamo tutti calmarsi e parlare di questo razionalmente come gli adulti**_."

"That's what we intended, so I will apologize for my brother over here." Mathis said in a leveled tone, "Damn it Damien. Put your gun away now!"

Damien didn't responded, but kept it trained on Emma just as she kept her gun trained on him as well.

"Emma." Michael said in a warning tone as Lucas and Noel looked at him for orders.

"You do not want this fight." Emma said not moving an inch to do what Michael told her.

"You have no idea what I want." Damien growled out.

"Want to take this outside?!" Emma demanded.

"Well I do have a score to settle, broken wrist or not."

"Enough!" Both Michael and Mathis yelled at them. Then they looked at each other, "Here." Mathis offered as he easily relaxed his posture and held up his hands, while easily placing his side-arm back in his holster.

Michael nodded to Lucas and Noel, when they finished mimicking Mathis's actions did he then too do the same. Both parties still looked at Emma and Damien, "Emma." Michael said sternly.

"Damien." Mathis stated in the same warning tone.

There was a tense silence for a moment or two longer, before they both relented, "We'll have our time Swan."

"That we will." Emma stated in the same manner.

"You are a real pain in the ass, Sewer Rat." This comment made Henry, Killian, Snow, and David's blood boil; however with much restraint they kept quiet, knowing they would have to talk to Emma later.

Emma snorted and said sarcastically, "Real original. So have not heard that before."

"Shut it. Both of you." Michael said firmly giving Emma an extra look before motioning to Mathis to speak.

Mathis also looked at Damien for one final moment and said, "Gideon wants to know if you thought about what we discussed."

"I believe I basically told you to take the deal and shove it up his a-"

"Yes you did," Mathis said holding up a hand to stop Damien from talking, "however he has graciously offered another deal for you."

"Humor us please." Lucas spoke now as Michael cocked an eyebrow waiting expectantly.

Damien looked at him while keeping an eye on Emma as he tried to cross his arms, "He is willing to let all of you off the hook on the condition that Emma turns herself and her son over to him."

No one moved or spoke, or even inhaled a breath. It was so silent you could hear a pin-drop. Emma's heart pounded in her chest as she fought the instinct down to look behind her at the kid sitting near Regina and Killian. Praying to whatever higher power existed, she hoped that Henry would not be too hurt at the hurtful lies she would now be telling. Summoning her mask of indifference, she says with the air of nonchalance, "I do not know what you want me to say. I told you both yesterday, I have no son. I do not nor ever would think of having a kid. However," she raised her voice as she saw Damien about to protest, "if Gideon would like, I will willingly turn myself in if and only if he takes the price off everyone else's head."

Mathis fixed his stance and was about to open his mouth to retort, when Michael stepped in, "Like hell that is happening. No one is turning anyone in."

"Also like we told you yesterday Swan," Mathis cut in before Damien could let a comment pass his lips, "we know you had a son. We found a birth record and an adoption record."

"So? If you found that, then you also know I terminated my rights and that the adoption was closed."

Silence passed between both parties, neither one backing down. Lucas and Noel stayed on alert as if sensing that something was about to go down at any moment. Damien was looking right at Emma, studying her like he was a predator and she was his prey, "It still hurts doesn't it?" He asked eventually.

Emma was watching him as she stepped away from Michael, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"The abandonment that poor child must feel. To know they are not wanted…just like you were. He is probably wondering why he wasn't good enough for his birth mother, I wonder," he paused letting his words sink in, watching closely to see if he would get a reaction, "how many nights out on the streets you sat up at night thinking that same-"

His words touched a mark, and he was rewarded with Emma's fist connecting right into his jaw. He was knocked sideways and landed on his left side. Michael and Lucas reacted and pulled Emma away from her victim just as Michael and Mathis went over to Damien to prevent him from going after Emma, "Let me go!" Emma yelled as she tried to yank herself free.

"That's right! You just proved my point Sewer Rat! You know where he is and you know who he is!" Damien taunted as he tried to pull away from Mathis and Michael.

Emma was huffing and people that could see her saw her eyes blazing with a fiery hate for the very man right in her sights. Taking a deep breath she said with as much vengeance and malice she could muster, "I. Have. No. Son." She snarled out, "The thing that came out of my body was never mine. I had no feelings, no attachment, and no desire to keep it." Each word that Emma spoke was a dagger to Henry's heart as he watched his mother still struggle to free herself, "As for finding it, I have no desire to do that either. Involving women and children is not who we are and what we do; to involve these types of people is cowardice and dishonorable."

"Dishonor. To know what that means, one would have to know honor; and you," Damien was struggling to break free as he tried to step into Emma's space, "know nothing of that. You are a parasite that feeds on the emotions of others. Tell me, did you even care for the man and woman you called _**Padre e Madre**_?"

" _ **Vai al diavolo voi madre stronzo**_!" Emma spat out as she tried to fight Lucas and Noel off of her fervently.

" _ **Mi piacerebbe vedere me fate**_!"

"Enough!" Mathis yelled and gave Damien his own punch to the jaw.

Michael released Damien once Mathis got Damien under control, and went to Emma, blocking her view from Damien, "Enough Emma." He said more calmly. Turning to Mathis he said, "I think we made our point."

"I believe you did, and you know our position." Mathis stated as cordial while Damien rubbed his jaw giving death glares to the blonde haired woman.

Michael nodded, "We will take it under advisement."

Mathis smirked knowing the double meaning of the words. With a firm hand on his friend's shoulder they walked out of the diner. Everyone was silent as they still stared at their friend and sheriff, "What the hell-" Michael was about to comment when Emma pushed him aside, "Emma!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled not even looking over her shoulder as she ran out of the diner and towards the woods.

"Well that could have gone better." Lucas commented.

They looked at him and Noel whacked him upside the head, "You think? They almost witnessed her killing the man."

"I have to go use the rest room." Henry said feeling sick to his stomach, so with looks of pity Killian let the boy out and he went to the rest room…however looking around the corner he saw that things were slowly resetting themselves with the Vance men explaining the implications to his family. Using this distraction, he went out the side exit to find his mother. The conversation he wanted to have could no longer wait as her words rang in his ears.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 The Fox

2 It is a mistake. You do not know what he has done since you left.

3 I do actually. He and I were involved in a case a couple years back.

4 Pay? In your dreams. You deserved it, bastard!

5 Emma shut up!

6 Now let's all calm down and talk about this rationally like adults.

7 Go to hell you mother fucker

8 I'd like to see you make me


	19. Chapter 19

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 18**

Henry cautiously walked through the woods. He didn't know how he knew, but something (probably his own type of magic), was leading him to his mother. It was then he came upon a clearing and saw the scorch marks on some of the trees. Looking at the tree his hand was currently on, he could feel heat radiating off it. Almost like it was just near a heavy flame. He removed his hand and kept following the scorched trees until he found himself in a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was his mother.

From his position, he saw her red face and could almost hear her breathing heavily. Her jacket lay on the ground, forgotten. Her hands were stretched out, but then were lowered to her sides, making this evident that she had caused this destruction. Henry took a step forward, but stopped when she raised her hand again, summoning a target. Using her other one, she took out her side arm and raised it. He watched as she took aim at the target and immediately covered his ears as the shots rang out in the woods.

It was only when they died out, that he uncovered his ears and saw that she had lowered the gun before sitting on the earthen floor. Cautiously, he made his legs work again as he quietly approached his mother, " _ **non piangerò**_." He heard her say violently and he stopped short, pausing. It wasn't like he was trying to sneak up on her, just the opposite. He wanted her to know that he was here, but then again he didn't know how to approach her.

" _ **Non piangere**_." She said to herself as she buried her face in her hands.

Henry swallowed a lump in his throat as all traces of what he wanted to discuss and say to her was lost. He hated to see her like this, the strong and independent woman crumbling before him, "Mom?" He asked as he gave her another few moments to recollect herself.

Emma jumped and was about ready to aim her side-arm again, until she noticed who had approached her, "Henry." Emma breathed out as she lowered her gun as she noticed his hands up in a surrender like fashion, "What are you doing here?" She asked sort of defeated, and unlike the Emma he knew.

Nonetheless he motioned to the dirt next to her in an unspoken form of permission, and she shrugged signaling as a 'help yourself'. He took the spot next to her and for several minutes there was silence, "So that escalated huh?" He asked weakly, trying to get some reaction out of her other than the self-loathing emotion streaming off her.

He wasn't all that disappointed when he heard her snort, "Is that what everyone is saying what happened? The situation 'escalated'?"

"What would you have described it?" Henry asked as the disappointment started to seep back into his heart.

Emma looked at him before returning her gaze to the floor, "I would call it a _**Cazzo di cluster**_."

"Come again?"

"Never you mind, just know that them saying 'escalated' is an understatement." Emma explained before heaving a sigh. There was another moment of silence before she once again spoke, "Look kid, if you are looking for an apology-"

"I wasn't." Henry said quickly, _at least she is getting to the point instead of making me say it_ , he thought. However, those thoughts were obliterated when he heard her continue.

"I wasn't going to apologize." Emma stated firmly, but then saw his disbelief and betrayal, before softening and quickly backtracking, "I mean, I was sorry that you had to hear it but-"

Henry got up and crossed his arms, trying to protect himself, "So you really viewed me as a _**thing**_ …" Hurt and anger didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. His back was turned, but he heard his mother scrambling to get up, "You referred me as an _**object**_ that you regretted. To think I believed you when you said all that stuff about wanting-"

"Stop!" Emma yelled effectively cutting him off and forced him to turn around to face her, but when she did he shook her off him, "Look," Emma started again sighing in near defeat, "I just need to explain-"

"You have explained enough."

"No I haven't." Emma stated, trying to resume authority. Seeing that Henry still wasn't listening or didn't even want to acknowledge her, " _ **Sei così incredibilmente testardo.**_ " She muttered as she rubbed her face furiously with her hands.

"I do not know what you said about me, but I am not!"

"I said you are unbelievably stubborn, and clearly you are!" Emma yelled back, "I am trying to explain-"

"Stop using that word!" Henry yelled back, "Each time you use that stupid word, it is nothing but excuses! That is all you have ever done, create excuses and never taking responsibility-"

Emma snarled, "You do not talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

A small wind blew past them as Henry glared up at her, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them closely. They were far enough way to not be spotted (not like that would matter seeing that Henry and Emma were too busy yelling at each other), but close enough to still hear. Specially to bear witness to the hurtful words that would spill from the young boy's mouth, "You are not my mother!" Emma took a step back from Henry, and Henry for his part, looked just as shocked. Before anything else could be said, Henry just turned and ran away; out of the woods.

Emma just stood there, not even bothering to chase after her son. The figure that was watching came up to her, "Emma love?"

"Killian, what just happened?" Emma asked not even surprised that he found her. What's the family motto? _We'll always find each other,_ Emma thought bitterly.

"I cannot say love, other than both you and he said some hurtful things to each other." Killian answered.

"I knew what he wanted." Emma said after a couple of moments, "I just wanted to explain I wasn't sorry I said what I did, I was protecting him. They cannot know about him or have any sort of suspicion about him. I was only sorry he had to be there to hear it."

Killian sighed as Emma leaned into his touch, which he welcomed and began to rub gentle circles on her back, "I know love, but if it was one thing I learned since being with you and your family is that everyone makes bad choices if they're mad, scared, or stressed. However, I also know the lad, and that from what I saw, he was just as shocked that those hurtful words were said just as you were." He heard Emma sigh sadly, "My point is to give the boy time. Time to cool down, and time to give yourself time to cool down as well."

Emma nodded, "This just sucks, I hadn't intended to bring this baggage back with me. I planned to leave it all in Philly."

"The great wonders of life love, sometimes the best laid plans, do not always go per what we planned."

His response was welcomed with a snort as she pulled away, "I take it if you are here, then everyone else is looking for us too?" Change in conversation perfectly executed.

Killian acquiesced to the change, but he knew that the conversation they needed to have would come soon, "Aye love. A few minutes after we realized the lad was missing, we knew he would try and find you. So, we figured if we found you, then we would find him." He took his phone out to show Emma the group chat between her parents, Regina, and Michael with Noel and Lucas added to the mix, "I already sent the text to let them know when I found you two."

"And how long have you been here?" Emma asked as she handed his phone back to him, sending a text herself to let them know that they were on their way back to the house.

Killian accepted his phone back and saw her message, and no sooner did he start to put it in his pocket the vibrating started. He was amused by the responses and said, "They are going to meet us at the house." He saw her taking out her own phone, presumably texting Regina of her spat with Henry, "I've been here since the climax of your argument. I didn't think I needed to intervene until it was too late."

Emma put her phone away and pulled away from Killian as they started to slowly make their way back to town, "It was best that you didn't. There is a better chance that he may come to you since you didn't try and defend me."

"I will still defend you either way love." Killian stated, "You were only doing what was best."

Emma shook her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Best for who?"

"Emma-" He stopped and started to say to argue back.

"Let's just go home." Emma said dejectedly not wanting him to defend her actions anymore. Killian sighed in defeat, knowing that it was no use arguing with her about this just yet.

Regina looked at her phone seeing Emma's separate text from the group: _Henry stormed off before I could talk to him. Explain later_. She shook her head and looked at the boy in question, "So I just got Emma's text, want to explain?" She had just about gone into another part of the woods, finally being able to use a tracking spell without anyone else (namely the outsiders) seeing when Henry had barreled into her, visibly upset and out of breath.

Together in silence, they went back into town and decided to sit on a bench, which led to this moment as she saw Killian's message, and then a couple of minutes later both of Emma's messages, "I wouldn't know where to begin." Henry admitted, drawing Regina from her thoughts.

"Well you are the author; most stories are easiest told at the beginning." Regina said as a matter of fact.

Henry bit his lip and delve into the story, no matter how much of a short one it was. Regina couldn't help but feel equally angry at Emma for this mess, but at the same time she supposed she understood as well. Regina ran her fingers through Henry's hair, "I know how you must feel-"

Henry shoved her hand away, "No you don't know. I feel angry, sad, hurt, betrayed; and yet I also feel ashamed. Ashamed at what I said, my actions…"

Regina sighed and was about to continue the conversation, when her phone vibrated again. Looking down at it, she saw that it was from Killian: _we are back in town, heading to the car. Heading home now_ , "Emma and Killian are heading back to the house now. Do you want to join us, or head to the loft, or go to the house?"

Henry sat in silence for a moment. Did he want to go to his mother's house after what just happened? He sighed, might as well suck it up, now right? "I'll come."

"You don't have to."

"I said some terrible things and didn't let her explain properly." Henry said regretting his actions now that everything had settled down and he was calm.

Regina nodded and stood up, "Ok, but I am still not forgiving her so easily."

"Just don't rip her heart out. This is my fault too." He responded following her lead as they walked further into town.

"Which we will discuss that later, right now let's head to her house." Regina offered not even reacting to the comment about hearts being ripped out.

In a matter of minutes Regina and Henry entered the house to see Noel, Lucas, Michael, with Snow and David in the living room. Snow and David went to stand over by Henry as they were about to drill him on his disappearing act, when Regina shook her head, "We'll explain later, but where are Emma and Killian?"

"Right here," Emma's voice came through as the door was opened and then shut. The duo made their way into the living room as Emma took some bags from Killian's arms and placed them on the table, "I got snacks and drinks and whoa!" Noel and Lucas ambushed her in a hug.

"Get off of me!" Emma yelled as she tried to get out of their grip. It wasn't that she minded the hugs, but this was getting to be a bit much.

"Shut up!" Noel yelled as he squeezed Emma harder, "You need this."

Lucas nodded as he squeezed her too, "Besides I read somewhere that when we give hugs, we lower a hormone that induces stress."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked a Michael, "Call them off…now!"

Michael had crossed his arms and had been looking on in amusement, but the amused look faded, "I should let them stay on you like this so that way you do not run off again. Do you know how dangerous that was; not only to yourself, but your kid?" He then motioned to Henry.

Emma narrowed her eyes, and then in one swift movement, pushed Noel and Lucas off of her; ignoring their hurtful gaze, "Really? I did not think of that." She said sarcastically, "Here I thought we were completely safe."

"Watch it Emma, you are skating on thin ice." Michael warned as he uncrossed his arms, " _ **Regola dieci.**_ " Seeing Emma scoff and turn her back to him, he strode over to her and continued his tone low and in warning, " _ **Sei pericolosamente vicino a questa missione**_."

Her eyes met his and she sighed as she shrugged his hand off her arm, " _ **Mai entrare personalmente in un caso**_." Then turning her back to the group again, she ran her hands through her hair as she recited once more, " _ **Consenti solo la ragione per governarti**_."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Noel asked ignoring the confused looks to the others in the room.

Emma turned back around and saw the spark of confusion in her brothers' eyes and in the eyes of her family's, "My own personal rules. Allow only reason to rule you." Emma recited back in English to the benefit of her family, "Something that I have been failing at recently." This she said more to herself, but they heard it all the same.

Michael sighed and shook his head, "We've all been failing at it lately. This mission was doomed to fail since day one. It isn't just you." He stepped closer to Emma and squeezed her shoulder in offering of some kind of comfort, "I am sorry."

"You are breaking the rule again." Emma smiled lightly, but it was more forced than anything.

He shrugged, "Rules are made to be broken."

They were silent for a few more moments, "So what are we going to do?" Killian asked, breaking the solemn atmosphere. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Henry with his hands behind his back and stealing looks over to Emma. Regina was next to him as well, keeping her eyes on the blonde. Snow and David were, for once, silently observing. However he could tell they were all thinking of the inquiry that he had just made.

"Keep diligent is all we can do at this point. At least until they show us their hand." Michael said slowly as he thought this over for a bit.

"Then we break it." Lucas said happily.

"However, since nothing can be done until that happens, for now we came up with an idea." Noel said looking at his brother with a mischievous smirk as he asked, "Isn't that right brother?"

Lucas nodded his head happily, "Indeed. See when you went AWOL, we went searching this part of town." He pointed in the general direction.

"And we came across this little bar." Noel said smiling, "So naturally we went in."

"Naturally," Emma drawled out looking at Michael, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Get to the point." Michael ordered as he re-crossed his arms with a sigh, but curious all the same to see where this was headed. In the past, when the twins would come up with an idea it would either be one of three things: a bad idea, a terrible idea, or in the rare cases a genuine good idea.

Noel and Lucas did the mature adult thing; they stuck their tongue out at their brother, "Party pooper." They said simultaneously.

"Anyway, we noticed a sign they had on their door when we walked it. It was for open mic night." Lucas said continuing the conversation along.

"Which is tonight-" Noel stated.

"Which means we should totally go." Lucas cheered on finishing their shared thought.

Silence followed as they thought it over, but then they looked at Henry, "Ok good plan…" Emma stated as she sauntered back over to the coffee table, and picked up a can of soda after passing out a couple to people who wanted one, before offering one to Henry, who didn't make any eye contact with her, but accepted the drink none-the-less, "but…" Noel and Lucas's successful and victorious smiles fell, "what about the kid? He can't go into a bar."

Smiles returned as the brothers clinked cans in again a sign of victory, "We knew you'd ask sis." They said together.

"That is why-"

"We enquired-"

"For you!" They finished together, "Open mic means everyone! Including the kid! Family special." They cheered once more.

Noel then turned to Emma after another round of toasting themselves, "Come on sis. Let's bring Thorn Ravencroft back to life, just for the night."

"Who?" Snow asked unable to keep quiet any longer, David was just as perplexed as well as Killian. Regina for her part was looking exasperated and tired of the antics and Henry was showing curiosity, why did that name sound familiar to him?

Emma shook her head as she face-palmed, "It was my stage name when I started going undercover."

"It was more than that." Michael added, amusement back in his tone as he saw Noel dig his phone out and scroll through the pictures, "In all honesty you could have been famous."

Noel's face lit up as he found the picture and showed it to everyone. If they did not know any better, the woman in the picture was unrecognizable. She had long black hair with red highlights, with red and black lipstick. The dress that she was wearing was black and red with both of her legs showing, a red sash around her waist, black ankle strapped high heels, and black fingerless gloves complimenting her red fingernails. The only thing that they could tell this was indeed Emma was the green eye color, and the mischievous smile that she was wearing, "Wow." Was the first words out of David's mouth, "Uhm…interesting costume?" He questioned as the phone was passed to Killian.

"Aye love, wow indeed." He said, then secretly questioned on what it would take for Emma to conjure that dress just for him.

Regina rolled her eyes as she took the phone, "So what is with the get-up? Lose a bet, or was this a style for you?"

Emma snorted as she crossed her arms, "Oh sure, at least mine has class. How about your get-up, your majesty? Lose your way to a medieval festival?" At this Snow, David, Henry, and Killian snorted while Michael, Noel, and Lucas looked lost.

Henry took the phone before Regina could crush it in her hands and saw the picture, "Hey wait a minute. I remember now, I saw some videos on YouTube of her…your songs." He said astounded.

"Really?" Emma asked forgetting that she and Henry had a fight in the woods not even a half hour ago.

Henry nodded, until he saw Emma looking at him, then he dropped his gaze as his comments came back to him, "They were really good." He said softly as he handed the phone over to Noel.

Emma frowned, but then looked at her 'brothers', "Look we can't go to open mic night. We still have work," then looking at Michael, she said, "you never did give me an answer about-"

Michael held up his hand to stop Emma from talking and then his other to the twins to stop their protest, "First off, yes we can. It'll do everyone a world of good to just relax, and since they already looked into allowing the kid in he can come too." Noel and Lucas high-fived, "Second of all;" he exchanged dark glances with the twins now as they shot him a look, "alright."

"Wait what?" Emma asked as she mentally started to prepare herself for another round of fist to cuffs with him.

"You can contact _**la volpe**_ …on three conditions." Michael explained, his tone full of warning, "One is that you are to not tell him anything about our situation."

"He probably already knows, but continue." Emma stated as of matter of fact.

Michael ignored her remark, "The second is that you are going to be held responsible for him. If you can claim that he did indeed change, then that means you can be responsible for him."

Emma nodded, not liking how she was being treated like a child, but understanding all the same due to past relations, "And the last one?"

"Third is that I do not want to owe this guy a damn thing." Michael said as Noel and Lucas nodded their heads, "I mean it Emma. So do not get him in so deep that we end up owing him a dime or any favors. Understood?"

She could tell that her family was looking at her, still perplexed why this was an issue, "So my responsibility, my debt is that it?"

" _ **Essenzialmente sì. Egli è la tuna idea brillante, il che significa che è tua responsabilità, in modo da pagare il suo debito**_."

"Understood." Emma said nodding, not wanting to fight anymore.

Michael eyed her critically, before conceding. He did want to say more, but he sensed that Emma needed to talk to the crowd behind her, "So we'll meet you at this bar at eight?" He asked swiftly ending the subject.

Emma looked to her family, and they shrugged, "See you then. Be safe."

He nodded and all but shoved the twins out the door as they said, "Cheerio sis!"

Emma shook her head as they closed the door, "So Thorn huh?" Snow asked starting with a safe conversation topic.

"Again it was a stage name that I needed, do not read too much into it."

"We can't help it after we heard you were almost famous." David added as Emma took a seat and they followed suit.

Emma sighed again, "Almost being the keyword…if we didn't have to take down the person giving me the record deal, then maybe."

Snow, David, and Killian wanted to say more to that conversation, but Regina held up a hand, "Let's put the record deal on hold for a moment and get back to something a bit more pressing. The Fox."

 _Thank you Regina_ , Emma mentally sighed. Granted she wanted to talk to Henry, seeing how the boy's eyes were void of their spark, but the change in conversation was a welcome none the less, "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"A name for starters." Regina stated as if talking to a small and incompetent child.

"Benjamin Banneker." Emma responded automatically, then after a moment added, "At least that is the alias he gives me."

Allowing that thought to sink in a ways, Killian spoke up, "So you do not know then?"

Emma shrugged, "We have our suspicions, but I never really gave it much thought. He and I have an understanding; after all I lived under a lot of different aliases in my line of work from time to time."

They nodded, "What does he do exactly?" Snow asked slightly wary not liking what Emma was describing.

Emma thought for a moment and said, "He is a con-man. A notorious con-man at that. However he had given up his life as a con artist, and occasionally will help out when needed."

"So like a connections person for you in your former line of work?" Henry asked carefully, not sure where he should draw the line on interacting with his mother at the moment, but still curious about her all the same.

Emma didn't answer for a moment, surprised again that he was talking to her, "Yes. That is what he would do. Whatever I wanted, he got for me. I met up with him before I went to the family." She answered quietly to his inquiry.

Silence settled for a bit, "How involved were you with him?" Killian then asked softly.

"Not that involved if that is what you are implying." Emma said quickly, "He was a mentor. Taught me almost everything I know when I was living on the streets, and helped me perfect my acting abilities too."

"And this gentleman, is he coming to Storybrooke?" Regina asked in a tone that hasn't been heard since the first time Emma had come to Storybrooke, or a manner that Snow and David hadn't heard in a long while either.

Emma looked at Regina and made sure that their eyes met as she said decisively, "No. He is not coming here." Then she moved her gaze away from the former Evil Queen, to meet the concerned gazes of the rest of her family, "I plan on contacting him and seeing what he can do to help Eli, Marie, and Eliza."

"Well we got to go pick up Neal." Snow said after a moment or two, "Are we really going to open mic night?"

"Yea why not." Emma said shrugging as they all got up, "Unless you guys do not want to."

"No sounds like fun." David said, "We just have to get Neal for a bit then we will drop him off." Emma walked them to the door, "We'll see you Em."

"See you later." Emma said as she embraced her parents. She watched them walk down the sidewalk before turning to Killian, Regina, and Henry, "So what about you three?"

"I have to go to the Jolly." Killian said sensing that Regina was not done with Emma, "Henry want to help?" He asked as he looked between the two women.

Henry shook his head, "I am going to decline right now." Seeing a confused look on the adults faces, he pointed to the upstairs, "I have to go clean my room." Before anyone could say another word, he bolted upstairs.

Killian shook his head, "Ok then. I'll be back love." He pulled Emma into a hug, "Will you be alright now?"

"Yes, I'll be alright." Emma whispered back and then give Killian a quick kiss. He smiled gently and gave her another quick kiss before leaving. She closed the door with a sign and then faced Regina, "So I guess we are not finished."

"That would be the first thing you have gotten correct in a long while." Regina mock complimented.

Emma smirked and motioned her back to the living room, "What's my prize?"

"Our son's respect back, which take it from me," Regina leaned forward in her seat that she had just taken, "could be hard to get back once lost." Seeing that Emma's attention was fully on her, she leaned back and crossed her arms, "Henry told me what happened."

The blonde's gaze turned away and rubbed her face with her palms, "If you know what happened, what exactly do you me to say?"

"I want your side of the story." Regina said gently losing all traces of her attitude, and actually looking sympathetic.

Emma looked up and saw the genuine concern, so she told her side of the story. Regina sat back and listened closely as Emma explained everything, from her state of mind to the magical induced temper tantrum she had in the woods. Then she trailed off as she finished her argument with Henry, "That is what happened." There was a pause. Regina was about to speak, when Emma beat her to the punch, "There is nothing that you can say to make me feel any worse."

The brunette frowned. Admittedly, she had every intention to making Emma feel a large amount of guilt over this matter. Now though she could see that Emma is already doing her job for her. Not that she gets any points for that, "I admit that I was going to rip into you, but I can see you are doing that well to yourself, so I will not."

"Thank you. What else did you have to say to me then?"

Regina shook her head, "Nothing honestly. I promised Henry I wasn't going to rip your heart out, so that is out."

Emma got up and smirked as she started to take the bags into the kitchen, "Well thanks for that I suppose."

Regina followed Emma to the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool as Emma started cleaning the dishes that were piled in the sink, "Emma this isn't you. Something more happened in Philadelphia aside from your botched mission."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

Henry had appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly made his descent. His plan had been to ask Regina to give him time with Emma, so he could apologize with the understanding that he still wanted the full truth from Emma. No more beating around the bush…that is until he heard the conversation in the kitchen, "Come off it Emma, something is wrong. You are slipping back to…whoever you were before you came here. Before you moved to Boston. Something happened, and before I let you near Henry-"

"Excuse me? Let me near Henry? Did I hear you correctly Madam Mayor?" Emma demanded to know as she now faced Regina fully.

Henry held his breath as he snuck downstairs to get in better hearing range, "Yes you did Ms. Swan. Or should I say Ms. Vance?" Regina's snarky tone in full force.

Emma's eyes flashed, and that is what Regina made note of before they dimmed and Emma closed them as she pinched her nose, "You are right, I am sorry. This has gotten out of hand." She turned away from the former Evil Queen, "Maybe it would be easier if you took my heart." Emma muttered out as she gripped the counter-top with both hands.

If Regina hadn't been standing close to Emma, she would not have heard what the blonde had just requested, however since she was standing close she did hear the request but that doesn't mean she comprehended, "Wait what?"

"All this started since I went to Philly. When shit had hit the fan. I am feeling things I haven't felt since I became a Dark One, most of it is to protect Henry do not ever mistake that, but I know some of it is more selfish than selfless." Regina frowned at this statement and was brought back to that time in Gold's shop, but this explained that gleam that she had earlier, "Maybe it would be easier if you ripped my heart out; then maybe-"

"Maybe nothing. Emma you know what it did to my mother, how unfeeling she became and the anger she carried. You are True Love, you need your heart. I am not going to rip it out of you, and neither are you." Seeing that Emma was still considering the idea, Regina felt the need to add, "It is because of your heart that you are aware of these feelings."

Emma rolled her eyes, "All the more reason to make my job easier. Regina you have no idea how I wanted to kill him when he unknowingly threatened Henry."

"No idea? Emma I have every idea, but taking your heart-"

"It is the only reason holding me back. Allowing me to have some sort of control. If it was any other time in my life, I wouldn't have cared."

"I doubt that, especially seeing the remorse you had from beating your foster father." Emma scowled, but this didn't deter Regina, "You left them because of that, you knew it was wrong."

Emma shook her head and crossed her arms as she leaned her back against the counter, "Right? Wrong? It doesn't matter." Regina was about to speak more, but Emma held a hand up and waved the other one. A thick packet of paper appeared on the table next to Regina's hand that was resting on the table with a pen, "While you are here and we have some privacy, I need you to sign that."

Regina turned away from the blonde to pick up the packet. Henry was listening closely, worried and stunned. Had his mother, the Savior, suggested that she would be better off without her heart? It took all his strength to not go in there and shake some sense into her, which he could also thank the sound of paper flipping as well. He briefly wondered what Regina was reading that Emma had summoned, "Seriously?! You expect me to sign this?!"

Henry jumped at Regina's astonished yell, just what the heck did Emma give her? "It is a formality. It states that-"

"I read through it. I know what it states. You are terminating your parental rights and giving them over to me." WHAT?! Henry thought frantically. Did Emma do this because of the fight?!

"If something should happen to me. You and I share parental rights, I am just giving you full power as Henry's legal guardian should this whole thing go south. Not to say that you wouldn't let my parents or Killian help out, but you have the ultimate final say." Emma said calmly as if she use to this sort of talk.

Regina looked back at the paperwork Emma was asking her to complete, "It also says stuff about funds and money. Emma just what the hell-?"

Henry heard movement and the cabinets opening and closing, "In case you haven't read closely enough, it is part of my Last Will and Testament. I am just having you sign the paperwork now so that way things can flow as smoothly as possible." Frozen in his spot, Henry suddenly went ill at the thought that his mother had the preconceived notation that this document was necessary.

"Clearly you are not in your right mind frame if you need me to sign this here and now." Regina said in an astonished tone as she slapped her hand on the document, "Emma listen to me how do you think this is going to help anything? Help Henry?"

Emma looked at the ground and crossed her arms, guard up, "I do not know what is going to happen. The kid has gone through so much, without being properly prepared for anything. I am making sure that he is prepared. The money and funds is for covering his college, or whatever he needs. I personally started that after leaving Leon. I was hoping to discreetly give the family money anonymously if I ever had the courage to go through with finding out where he was."

There was silence, but Henry could swear his heart was pounding so loudly that he was sure they could hear it beating from the kitchen, "This is a lot of money Emma." Regina said softly that Henry had to strain his ears to hear.

"I wanted to make sure it was enough and that he was taken care of." Emma answered. Pause and a sigh, "He may not view me as his mother anymore when all this is said and done, but he is still my son."

Silence reigned, until another sigh was heard, "Before I sign this, is there any trace of a magic on this document?" Regina asked in almost a defeated fashion.

"No."

Regina looked at the blonde, and wanted to ask another question, however thought better of it, "Ok. I'll sign it."

Henry heard the rustling of papers and felt his heart sink. The woman that essentially he had denied any relation to in the fit of anger had just once again ensured that he was well taken care of. Something that he should not have even known about, which begs another question: would he have been told about this meeting if he hadn't been ease dropping on it? "Thank you Regina." He heard his mother say in gratitude.

"Emma;" Regina started to respond, "Nothing is going to happen. We'll…you'll be fine."

"You cannot know that. So much has happened that we don't know how this could get any worse."

"Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Those two are impossible to defeat, I would know that."

"You would." Emma stated in a tone of mock agreement.

Regina huffed and crossed her arms as she crossed the kitchen and over to the blonde, "The point I am trying to make, if you would be so kind as to let me, is that things always one way or another work out. Have faith."

Emma snorted, "You know something? I think you have been hanging out with my mother for fair too long. You just gave me a certifiable, Snow White approved, hope speech."

"And the mood is gone. Last time I give you something nice and inspirational to think about." Regina stated as she started to make her way out of the kitchen. Henry quickly and quietly darted back upstairs when he sensed that there was nothing else to listen too, "Henry!"

"Yes?" He said making it look like he was coming out of his room. His eyes went from Regina's to Emma's, before he quickly looked away, guilt again gnawing at him.

Regina motioned for the door, "I am leaving now," she shot a look to Emma as the blonde again crossed her arms her posture suggesting self-defense and guarded, "are you coming?"

"I think I want to stay a bit longer," Henry said hesitantly, now unsure if he was even welcomed to, "is that alright?" He asked after a moment, looking at Emma.

Emma looked startled for a moment, having momentarily been lost in her thoughts, "Sure. We at the bar for the open mic night thing?"

"Why the hell not? I cannot believe I am agreeing with…what do you call them?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?"

"Yea those two, as I was saying we do need some fun." Regina said as she made a motion with her hand. Looking back upstairs, she catches Henry's eye, "Behave."

Henry nodded and Regina left, leaving mother and son alone. Emma sighed and looked up towards Henry, "Are you ok up there? Need a hand?"

"No I am good." He said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, "Alright then. I'll be in the living room." Emma said as she motioned to the space.

"Actually," Henry started to say, halting Emma for a moment as she looked up at him. He leaned against the banister, "Can we talk? I mean for real talk, not yelling?"

Emma looked shocked, and it took her a minute before she nodded, "Sure."

Henry slowly came downstairs, and just as Emma was going to lead him into the living room, he stopped her, "Could we actually go for a walk? To our special moment spot?"

Emma looked at him and nodded, "Sure." She grabbed their coats and handed him his. Together they walked out the door and headed towards the castle.

 _ **A/N**_ :

So again, here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 I will not cry

2 You will not cry

3 cluster fuck

4 You are so unbelievably stubborn.

5 Rule ten.

6 You are dangerously close to this mission

7 Never get personally involved in a case.

8 Allow only reason to rule you

9 Essentially yes. He is your brilliant idea, which means he is your responsibility, so you pay his debt


	20. Chapter 20

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 19**

It was a deafening silence as they walked towards the beach. The castle, while no longer standing thanks to Regina, still had a place that spoke volumes that it was not forgotten. The foundation being one thing for starters. The next were the memories that were forever engraved in Henry and Emma's hearts as they came upon it.

They still did not say anything to each other, choosing instead to sit on the foundation and stare almost emptily out to the ocean. _This is perfect_ , Emma thought to herself sarcastically as she stole a hesitant look at her son next to her. She hadn't felt like this since Henry discovering the truth about Neal; however this had felt worse. _Of course it would, he thinks I really didn't want him_ , she continues to berate herself as she gazes back at the sea, the waves idly lapping the shore and the breeze coming off the water. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out, so she shut it and just sighed, not able to form the words that she wanted to say. After all, how can she say something without it sounding like an excuse or rather without it coming out wrong?

As Emma was in her own mental turmoil, Henry was experiencing his. He sensed Emma watching him and chose to stare out into the water, ignoring those stares. In truth, he didn't know where to begin, or what to even say. He wanted to discuss the stuff that Emma had made Regina sign, but at the same time he knew he had to apologize. _Why is this so hard_? He asked himself, trying to not let his expression or body language reveal what he was feeling. _How did it become this hard_? He changed his mental question, shifting his position a bit.

The waves were crashing on the shoreline were almost deafening, and Emma blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Do you know how to shoot?"

"What?" Henry asked as the sudden question was unexpected and startled him out of his own drowning thoughts.

"Shoot. You know with a gun? I know your grandfather was teaching you how to use a sword and your grandmother was showing you bow and arrow, I have no idea what exactly Regina or Gold was showing you but-"

"No, I never shot a gun before, nor would I know how." Henry said calmly cutting off Emma's rambling, which was uncommon for her to be rambling. Sure he had seen the abuse to common household objects, but never had seen or heard her ramble. It was unnerving.

Emma's mouth shut and she rubbed the front of her neck nodding. What the hell had possessed her to ask that question? "Are you…going to show me?" Henry asked as he had waited for Emma's response.

This startled Emma out of her own ponderings, "I…could." She answered in the same manner of Henry's hesitance, not knowing where this was headed although the lines of communication was now open so she would take what she could.

Silence loomed again for a few minutes, neither knowing how to proceed. Henry swallowed a lump in his throat now and said, "That would be interesting."

"Yea?"

"Sure." Henry said shrugging.

"Cool." Emma finished. A pause, "Do you know where there is a shooting range here?" He looked at her now, and under his gaze she shifted her position a bit, "I mean I lived here for more than a couple years and never seen one."

Henry thought about this, "It never really occurred to me to think about this until you've just mentioned it."

More silence, and Emma couldn't stay seated much longer, "Well no time like the present."

"Wait what?" Henry asked startled as he stood up when Emma did and backed away from her.

Emma looked around, seeing and sensing no one was around, she waved her hand and a small target appeared 5 yards away from them. Emma then took out her 9mm glock, and with another wave of her hand a table appeared with two boxes on it, protective glasses and two ear muffs, "Ok Henry here is what is going to happen," he went over to her, still unsure about this, "I am doing what they show you at the range, always make sure that the gun is not loaded and pointing down range. In other words never point it anywhere that you are not aiming for." She unloaded the clip and then took out the magazine, before setting it on the table.

"Are you sure about this?" Henry asked looking at the gun on the table. He had seen his mother's collection since she had gotten back into town, and it still unnerved him a bit. However this black object on the table screamed something terrible in him, considering this was the same gun that he stared down one time previously.

Emma looked at him and saw his expression and mentally cursed herself for not thinking about how he would feel. She just needed to do something instead of sitting there in complete deafening silence, and in all honesty she thought better when there was noise, "I am." No, she really wasn't, but they needed a distraction and what better way to have a distraction than firing a gun at a target, "I have a silencing ward over the area, so no one can see or hear us." Truth.

Henry nodded, still unsure, but he decided to go with it, "Ok so this thing…" he pointed to the empty magazine on the table.

"Yea the magazine; that is where you load the bullets." She pointed to the two boxes, "However first put these on." She handed him safety glasses and the ear muffs, as he put his gear on, she put her own on (not that she needed to, but she was trying to set a good example right now), "Now, this is how you load up." Showing him the proper technique, she loaded five bullets into the magazine, "Afterwards, you slam the magazine back in with the pad of your hand like this, and then putting your finger on the frame, pull the slash back and release;" the slash locked into place and she made sure to show the movements to match.

Henry listened and watched closely as Emma explained every detail. She then showed him how to properly unload the gun and then made him reload. He swallowed and nodded, she instructed him along the way and encouraged him that he was doing fine, "Ok now you are ready to shoot."

"What?" He asked not knowing if she was serious, "You really want me-"

"Yup, now stand like this." She fixed his posture paying close attention to his foot stance and arm position, "Keep both eyes open and make sure the dot is green of the target and in between that little basket there." She let go of his shoulders and stepped back. Cocking her head to the side she said, "Shift your position to the left a bit more."

"Like this?" He moved just as she said.

"You lowered the gun, raise it a bit but do not tuck your chin. Watch your left elbow, there you go. Now take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Relax and fire when you are ready."

Henry took a couple of breaths and kept his eye on the target. Swallowing, he fired, "Whoa!" He exclaimed with a smile, "That was awesome! Did you see that?!"

"I did." Emma said smiling back as she approached him, "Keep going and then we will see how you did."

Henry turned to look at her and smiled even wider if that was possible. He turned back to the target and kept firing. Once the magazine was empty, he unloaded it just as Emma told him to do and allowed her to get the target, his smile faded a bit. Most of his rounds missed the target, "Hey kid, you did great." Emma said proudly.

"I missed the target a lot though." He said frowning as he took the paper from her.

"You'll get better the more you practice." Emma stated with a smile.

Henry beamed, "Really? You'll teach me again?"

"Of course. We can make this our new thing if you want." She offered.

"That'll be great." He said, however the momentary air of happiness faded as he remembered why they were out here to begin with as the real world set in, "Although I think we still need to talk."

Emma's own smile faded, "Right."

Silence settled in once more, "But can I see you…" He motioned to the area where his target was. Emma nodded and reloaded in a quick manner. Henry put his safety gear back on just as Emma had waved her hand, this time her own target was 25 yards away, "Can you really make it that far?" He asked.

His answer was a smirk and a comment of, "Oh ye of little faith." He watched as she took a deep breath and then let off ten rounds.

Once her clip was empty, she unloaded and waved her hand, target appearing on the table with ten holes deep in the center, "Wow."

"Eh it's alright." Emma said dismissively. Waving her hand once more, the set up vanished and the area was back to normal, "So I guess we need to talk now."

Henry just kept staring at his mother's target, "How long did it take you do that?" He asked knowing that he was the one now dodging the issue.

Emma sat down back at their spot, "A while. However now that I think about it, I inherited mom's archery skills somehow." Just because she lowered the wards and everything was normal, she still had the area magically secured to give her a sign of unwanted intrusion.

Henry smiled, "I hope I can do that someday."

"With practice you'll do fine." Emma said looking up at the afternoon sky, "This was partially selfish of me actually." Sensing his confusion she continued, "I think I did this for a distraction, but I wanted you to be able to defend yourself."

"So not totally selfish." He stated shrugging. There was a lingering silence again as he took a deep breath, "I am-"

"I am sorry." Emma said suddenly cutting him off, not looking at him instead choosing to look at the late afternoon sky.

Henry was startled as he was staring at her in amazement, "Why are you sorry?"

Emma looked down at the ground this time, finding the sand more interesting, "For everything, for bringing this mess home to us. I honestly do not know what else to say." Then she looked at him seriously, "However I will not, nor will you ever hear me apologize for doing what I must to protect you."

Henry held her gaze before looking away, "I know. I am sorry for saying those horrible things to you." He then looked at her once more, "Can you though at least try to see all of this from my perspective? I mean first you disappear unexpectedly for a year, now you appear and you are like a totally different person. Mom, can you give me a heads up before you go all unfeeling on me and say things to throw those guys off of who I am to you?"

Emma sighed, "I'll try, but kid most of those situations I have to think on the fly, but you should trust me that when I say those things, I do not really mean them."

"Then your fox friend must have taught you those acting skills well, because you are really convincing." He tried to make a small joke, but he could see that it didn't work and that his mother was still frowning at him.

" _ **The abandonment that poor child must feel. To know they are not wanted…just like you were. He is probably wondering why he wasn't good enough for his birth mother, I wonder, how many nights out on the streets you sat up at night thinking that same thing**_." Damien's words rang in her head louder than anything that she had ever heard in her life. She was watching Henry now, and she noticed how he had somehow shrunk at her analytical gaze, "Do you really feel that way?" She whispered.

"Mom?"

"Did you really feel that you were never good enough for me? Do you still feel that way?" She repeated a little louder this time as she turned her body fully so he knew that he had her undivided attention.

Henry looked at her and then looked away, his gaze going to the water as it lapped the shore. To lie or not to lie? His mind rejected the notation knowing that Emma would see through it like a heartbeat, "Admittedly when I was growing up, I did. There were times I would wonder what had happened, if you had even cared about me…I guess whatever questions you had asked yourself, is what I had asked myself." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emma flinch, and instantly felt bad, "But your situation was so much different than mine. I had the book, and you had no way of knowing the truth."

"It wasn't all that different though. You said it yourself that day, I had to give you your best chance, just like my mom did." Emma said as she turned her gaze to the water now, avoiding Henry's eye contact, "Look while we are on the subject of 'best chances', I need to tell you something." This time she did look at him and took another deep breath, "While you were upstairs, Regina and I had a talk." Henry tried to school his features as Emma recounted the scene that he had eavesdropped on, and he didn't know what was more chilling, the fact that he already had an idea, or the fact that Emma was willingly revealing her failsafe plan to ensure that he still had some type of future.

 _ **With Snow and Charming-**_

Snow was in the middle of feeding Neal, as Charming was preparing a small dinner for the two of them. They hadn't really had a moment to themselves in a long while, and quite honestly now that they were alone, they didn't really know what to say, "So open mic night…never heard of it." Charming stated wanting to strike up a conversation. Half true really, but he never really participated in it (not in cursed memories and of course they never had any real time to do anything after the curse broke the first time…or the other couple times).

"It's fun." Snow said lightly, "It's like the name sounds. Open mic. Sing, recite poetry, play an instrument, stand-up comedy. Whatever you want."

Charming nodded as he stirred the pot of soup, "I take it you've done this?"

"Mary-Margret did this from time to time if she was lonely and desperate." Snow said rolling her eyes, "Snow White never had the time."

"Ah ok." Silence lingered for a moment or two, "So Emma…"

Snow sighed heavily, not knowing if she wanted to talk about their seemingly troubled daughter or not, "Yes?" She asked as she got up to put Neal in his playpen.

"She never alluded to you about any of this?" Charming asked hesitantly.

Snow looked at him through narrow eyes and then a quirked eyebrow, "Seriously?"

He shrugged and held up his hands, one containing the spoon he was using, in a surrender like fashion, "Just asking. I thought that maybe since you two were so close and everything…"

She shook her head and took the spoon from him and stirred their late dinner, before turning the burner off, "No she never alluded to anything like this. Not even when I was Mary-Margret." Then walking around him to get out the bowls and cups, she adds, "I also never pressed her for anything either."

He nods, "Right. And her fight with Henry?" Regina had called them almost immediately after she had left Emma's house. She had filled them in on both Henry and Emma's side of the story, and how she had left Henry with Emma since he had wanted to talk to her.

Needless to say, Snow and Charming's already slightly broken shared heart from all this, cracked further for their daughter and grandson. Snow was lost in thought about this, especially since she had a nagging feeling Regina was hiding something from them; something important, "It was bound to happen sooner or later I hate to admit. Emma hasn't really been herself since coming back."

Charming nodded his head, knowing exactly where her train of thought was before she had answered, "Was she like this before the first curse broke?"

"Worse actually." Snow said as they sat down to eat a bit, "However we still have a lot to talk about, and we keep getting sidelined."

Her answer was met with acknowledged silence as they focused on their meal. Charming lost in his own thoughts. He knew what Snow was saying was true, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that it was sort or intentional. How did that saying go? The less they knew the better? He wanted to voice this fact, but he knew that Snow would say 'bull-shit' and proceed to tell him all the reasons why they should be in the know.

Then there was that thing with Gold when they had tried to cross the town line, about how Emma was still connected to the Dark Ones somehow, could that be also part of the problem too? "David?" He shook his head as he heard Snow calling his name rather frustratingly.

"Huh?"

"I was talking to you, but you spaced out on me." She explained, then looking concerned, she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yea." He responded, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He hesitated a bit further, but then explained his thought process and how everything seemed to connect back to Emma and the dagger once more. Snow frowned and put her spoon down, and pushed her empty bowl away from her, "I was actually thinking that myself. It is also something that I wanted to bring up to Emma."

"And how would we do that?" He asked her as he too pushed his stuff away from him and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, "She hasn't been all that receptive."

Snow's frown deepened, "I actually think she has in all honesty. I mean guarded yes, but as far as talking with us and communicating, she hasn't been all that bad."

"True," he said in agreement as he leaned forward, "but she hasn't been in control emotionally either at times."

 _Yes that is a problem_ , Snow thought to herself as she thought of the times Emma's emotional attitude was thrown into question each time they broached a dark subject, "I guess that is another problem we have to add to the list then." Her eyes flickered to the microwave. It read quarter to six. She then looked at Neal and took a deep breath, "Well no time like the present."

"Wait what?" Charming asked surprised as she had gotten up and started clearing the table.

"We are going to clean up, and go see Emma." She said as he followed her lead, "We cannot keep doing this. Everything needs to come out in the open now. No more interruptions and no more beating around the bush." She spun around at his light touch of her shoulder, "No more Charming; I mean it."

"I know you do, but should we really encroach on Henry's time?" He asked slowly and deliberately.

Snow's blazing look dimmed slightly, "We'll call first. In fact while I clean up, you call her and see how they are doing. Then we will go over."

Charming still looked unsure, but seeing the fire back in his wife's eyes, he knew it was best not to argue with her. Not that he could anyway because she already had her back to him and already started cleaning. So taking a deep breath he went into their bedroom and picked his phone up and found Emma's number. His finger was ready to press send, when he had another thought. Stealing a glance towards the kitchen, he went to his text messages.

Choosing three people, he sent the message and waited.

The first response: **I do not like this, but I was thinking that we'll have to talk to the crocodile eventually.**

The second response: **This had better be good. I am bringing Robin.**

The third response: **I am also not liking this, but alright.** **Be here in fifteen minutes otherwise deal is off**.

He nodded and looked back to the kitchen and found Emma's number and hit send. The phone rang a few times, "Hey David, something wrong?" The usage of his name signaled that she was in a public place.

"Hey Emma, and no nothing is wrong. Look Mary and I want to talk to you. Can we come by a bit early? Like say seven?" He looked towards the kitchen again.

There was a pause, "Sure. Henry and I are at the beach right now. I'll text you when we leave. Talk to you later." The phone disconnected.

Charming sighed and put his phone away as Snow called out, "You get through to her?"

"Yea, but first we are going to make a detour. Grab Neal." He said.

"What are we doing?" Snow asked as she did what she was told.

They left the apartment and went to the car, "Before we see Emma, we have to see Rumplestiltskin."

"Why?" Snow asked alarmed, "I thought we agreed that trying to get him to help us over the town line was the last time we would talk to him."

Charming got in the driver's seat, and Snow climbed into the passenger seat after hooking Neal up in the car seat, "I know, but if we are going to talk to her about this Dark One thing, we might want to see what our illustrious Dark One has to say about this."

Snow nodded as he pulled away, however she couldn't help but think: **how much is this going to get worse before it gets better?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 20**

They stood in the middle of Gold's shop. Robin at Regina's side, the baby staying with Zelena; Snow easily pushing Neal in his stroller, and Charming at her side, and Killian standing with his arms crossed looking less than pleased, "So are we going to have this discussion, or we just going to stand here and look at each other?" Gold asked as he leaned on the counter feigning interest as to why Charming called them all together once again. Belle standing next to him, refusing to let this business go down without her again.

"Well mate you called us together;" Killian stated as he looked at David, "Care to start us off?"

David nodded and looked at the pawn broker, "What we want to know is…" He paused as he looked at Snow, who nodded and motioned for him to get this conversation on the road, "is Emma reverting?"

Gold feigned thinking for a moment as he said, "Depends on what you mean."

"Do not bull shit with us crocodile," Killian warned, "we are not in the mood. Answer the question."

"Rumple." Belle said in a warning tone as she saw he was about to comment something back that was not appropriate to their conversation. He looked at her and she hoped that her face told more than a conversation ever could.

It must have because Gold sighed and leaned on the counter more, arms folded, "I really need to know what you mean, because I told you everything I could the last time you were in my shop." _Wasting my time_ , he added in his head as he looked at them.

Regina began explaining Emma's strange behavior since her return and Killian stepped in offering what he has observed. Snow and David added their bit when neither the pirate nor the Queen had anything else to add. Once they were finished, Gold stood there silently like last time, but unlike then there were no whispers in his head. So after a few moments he asked, "I am sorry, but what are you expecting of me this time?"

"Is Emma reverting back to being a Dark One?" Killian demanded once again, frustrated at how Gold wasn't getting what they were asking, "Is her attitude a sign, are there signs we should look for, do you sense anything off? How much clearer can we possibly be?!" He finished with as he threw his hand in the air and turned around in a circle even more frustrated.

"You told them that Emma was still bound to the dagger." Robin said calmly before Gold could comment as he motioned to the group, since they were too frustrated to speak, "Can you use that to see if the darkness is claiming Emma again?"

Gold pushed off the glass and reached into his coat pocket and slowly pulled the dagger out. The shiny silver metal gleamed in all of its unholy power. Gently placing it on the glass, he waved his hand as if presenting a piece of art work, "Does this answer your question?"

The name engraved in ebony black was 'Rumplestiltskin', "So you are still the Dark One." Belle said mixed feelings of disappointment and relief came to her on Charmings' behalf.

Gold's bravado wore off as he looked at the woman he still loved. Sighing he waved his hand again, and this time it read 'Emma Swan', "Not quite which is what they are worried about." He explained to her, "Since Emma is still semi-tethered, she can still hear the call if she concentrates hard enough."

"But that is what we are asking about, is she hearing the call or is this thing affecting her now that she is back over the town line?" Snow asked this time as she motioned to the dark weapon.

Gold shook his head, "I answered that before; I warned you that she may not be the Emma you remembered when she returned home." Questions started, but he held up his hands and said, "Dearies we already had this conversation. I already explained that once you have been touched by darkness, the addictiveness is hard to fully get rid of. For Emma that seems to be more factual based on what you are telling me."

"You are not answering the question." Belle said firmly as she looked at her husband when she saw their faces getting red with anger, "Is there a way to tell?" She asked enunciating each word firmly with a glare to challenge him to tease her like he was teasing them.

Gold closed his eyes and waved his hand, out of a cloud of purple smoke was a small golden scale appeared on the counter. On one side was a white teardrop shape object and on the other side was a reversed black teardrop shape, "This should do nicely."

There was silence as they looked at the scale and its contents, "What's the purpose of this?" Killian asked as he looked at it closely.

"Just a small twist the ancient Egyptians used to believe in that actually has some semblance of truth." Gold said simply, "The ancient Egyptians believed that, when they died, they would be judged on their behavior during their lifetime before they could be granted a place in the Afterlife. This judgement ceremony was called 'Weighing of the Heart'."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with Emma?" Regina asked motioning to the scale on the counter.

"I am getting to that," Gold said smirking slightly, "the ceremony was believed to have taken place before Osiris, the chief god of the dead and Afterlife, and a tribunal of 43 deities. Standing before the tribunal the deceased was asked to name each of the divine judges and swear that he or she had not committed any offences, ranging from raising the voice to stealing. This was the 'negative confession'. If found innocent, the deceased was declared 'true of voice' and allowed to proceed into the Afterlife."

There was a pause, and Gold continued, "The symbolic ritual that accompanied this ritual was the weighing of the heart of the deceased on a pair of enormous scales. It was weighed against the principle of truth and justice represented by a feather, the symbol of the goddess of truth, order and justice, Maat. If the heart balanced against the feather then the deceased would be granted a place in the Fields of Hetep and Iaru. If it was heavy with the weight of wrongdoings, the balance would sink and the heart would be grabbed and devoured by a terrifying beast that sat ready and waiting by the scales. This beast was Ammit a composite animal with the head of a crocodile, the front legs and body of lion or leopard, and the back legs of a hippopotamus."

"Very interesting history lesson." David complimented, "What does this have to do with that scale and Emma?"

Belle interceded having seen the connection as her husband explained, "This scale would tell the balance of Emma's heart. Yin for light," she motioned to the white teardrop, "and Yang for dark." She motioned to the black teardrop, "If the scale shows the Yin is heavier it means Emma's heart is light, but if it drops the Yang Emma's heart is dark. If there is no change-"

"She is balanced." Gold finished proud of his wife's quick understanding, "Yes what Belle says is the truth. This scale should help some in detecting Emma's balance of darkness and light." He pushed it towards them, waiting for them to thank him and leave so he could have some alone time with his wife.

No one reached for it, "What's the price?" David asked.

"Nothing." Gold said aggravated as he felt his patience waning.

David slowly grasped the cool metal and lifted it off the counter, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now if there are not anymore-"

"Wait," Regina said interrupting him, "if she should revert back fully to being the Dark One…what happens to you?"

"Then we would have two Dark Ones. That is what happened with our pirate over here." Gold said motioning to the pirate.

Killian was about to interrupt, but Regina stopped him, "Hold on, that was when we had the dagger and Excalibur. Emma was on the dagger, and Killian was on the other half of Excalibur. We only have your dagger. We just saw you waving your hand to show us Emma's name."

"Good point, so what does happen if Emma becomes the Dark One again?" Snow asked, "Do you still stay the Dark One or does Emma take back your powers?"

Small whispering took place now, which made Gold pause in his response. He listened close, but it was as if he was underwater, hearing only garbles. Too many voices and hearing nothing useful. Internally though, he knew that Regina had a point, which made his point mute. Zoso's voice came in now and he felt sick at the response, "Well?" Robin asked now as he saw Gold's face paled slightly.

"You do not want me to answer that question." Gold stated.

"We do." Snow said back firmly as David clutched the scale tightly, eyeing the man.

Gold really didn't want to answer, but when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, he sighed, "Fine, I just found out that right now it is like a game of tug or war. I have most of the power since Emma's half is right now dormant. If she should somehow revert, then she will have it and-"

"You won't be the Dark One anymore." Killian answered for Gold.

There was silence now as that made everyone pause and think. However that moment was ruined when Gold had suddenly slammed his hand on the counter, "You have what you wanted and needed, now get out!" Quickly they moved this time and left the two alone, "I am sorry." He whispered to Belle and then left her to go into the back room, but not before taking the dagger with him.

Once outside, they all looked at each other and then down at the scale in David's hands, "So do we tell Emma what we just discovered?" Snow asked slowly.

"The thing with that is we promised her we wouldn't go to Gold for anything…" Regina stated as she gently took the scale from David's hands to study it a bit closer.

"Which means we broke a deal twice now, so what are the penalties by breaking them?" Killian asked just as slowly, as he too studied the object in Regina's hands.

"Doesn't matter, we did what we needed to do." David answered as he took the scale back, "We are going to take Neal back to the fairies and go meet with Emma. She has to know about this and what our fears are. We can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room, especially now that all this is happening in Storybrooke. Besides we do not want her repeating her version of 'best intentions' under dark influences." They all nodded in agreement, and with a final look at the Pawn Shop, they went their separate ways, David and Snow to the car while the others made their way to Emma's house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 21**

"So you guys went to grandfather again, before coming here? Mom is not going to be thrilled to hear that." Henry stated as he had asked them why they needed to talk to Emma in the first place as he looked between his adopted mother, Robin, and Killian as they stood outside in the backyard. They were the first to arrive at the house, since Snow and David went to take Neal to the fairies. Upon Killian requesting to talk to him, he had brought them out the back without the worry of being overheard.

Learning to never leave the kid in the dark, Killian had explained what they were up to, and Regina begrudgingly showed him the scales that they had gotten from Gold. She had offered to take them back from David before they parted, "We know that, but it is important to address this now than have something happen later." Robin said recalling the same thing Regina mentioned to Killian and himself that they had left out that part of the conversation when they initially told her about going to Gold to try and find out why they couldn't go over the town line.

"The deal though." Henry said with a trace of worry, "We went to him once, fortunately nothing happened yet, but twice? This is tempting fate. It doesn't really matter if he said there was no cost for that." He motioned to the scales in Regina's hands, "You all should know that better than anyone." He added as an afterthought thinking back to the storybook that is currently residing in his room.

Robin looked at Regina as she put the scales back in the bag that she had summoned, "I said that same thing." Killian said gently admiring how wise the young lad had become over the years.

"Doesn't matter, we did what we needed to do." Regina answered as she echoed David's words before they had split up, "Besides she might not even be aware of how connected she is to it herself. That being said," Regina paused as she looked at Henry with a critical eye, "she has to know about this and what our fears are. This is becoming too much of an elephant in the room."

"And we do not want her repeating her version of 'best intentions' under dark influences." Henry finished as he put his hands in his pockets. It makes sense seeing how they just reconciled everything between them this afternoon on the beach. He kicked a pebble in thought, "So how are you going to break the news as to what you all just did? Good intentions aside, she is not going to be very happy."

The adults looked at each other, "Well how is her mood?" Killian asked not wanting to unload this bit of information if she was not emotionally ready to handle it.

Henry shrugged, "She was alright after we talked, but she seemed to have gotten a bit worried after Gramps' phone call requesting that we all talk. So we had just gotten home and she went into the shower when you guys showed up."

"It really doesn't matter if she is in the mood or not." Regina said knowing where Killian's train of thought had gone when he asked the question, "We need to talk about this."

Robin nodded, "You know it too Killian, do not say anything to the contrary." Killian nodded, his argument to Regina's comment dying on his tongue the moment Robin had spoken.

"Let's get back inside. I think I heard their car pull up." Henry suggested as he heard a car park into front of the house.

They all went back inside as Snow and Charming entered into the living room, "Hey." Henry greeted giving them a hug each.

"Hey kiddo," David greeted, "your mom around?"

"Right here." They turned to see Emma coming down the stairs as she continued to towel dry her hair, "Sorry, I had to take a shower first to get ready for tonight, and mom can attest to the fact how long my hair takes to dry…even with the blow dryer."

"You are not wearing that to the open mic night are you?" Snow asked as she took in her daughter's ratty t-shirt and sweat pants that had a hole in the knee and heel. Snow had wanted to get rid of them at one point, but Emma strongly refused, claiming that these were her favorite pair.

Emma rolled her eyes as Killian went to her side to give her a peck on the cheek and guided her over to the sofa as everyone took their seats, "Yes of course I am wearing this. I really do not have anything better to wear." She stated in her most dry and sarcastic tone she could muster, "Of course not!" She said as she saw that Snow did not catch her tone and was posed to argue, "Henry and I got back and I immediately went to the shower. Speaking of which," she looked towards Killian and Henry, "one of you could go next just so we are…ready…why do I have a feeling this talk is requiring all of you here?" Emma finished asking as she saw them all shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"Because it does." Regina said as everyone looked at her. Why she was chosen to ask the question was unknown to her, but she took a deep breath and asked anyway, "We told you that we sort of stopped by Gold's shop after you left right?"

Emma looked at her for a moment and closed her eyes as she thought back. It might have been only a year previously, however at this point anything beyond the previous day felt like centuries. She then opened her eyes as it came back to her, "Yes briefly in passing. Henry did actually."

The boy in question shifted in his seat as his mother looked at him in silent form of question, before looking at Regina once more, "Well he told us something that is troubling us, and in fact has continued to trouble us as of late."

"Ok well do not be shy. Spit it out because tomorrow could be too late." Emma stated as she felt a knot form in her stomach.

Snow sighed and David gripped her hand, "Emma, there is no easy way to spit this out." David explained, "When you left, we gave you time as you requested; however we were getting desperate so Regina made a potion that should have gotten us over the town line. We wanted to try and find you, but it failed. Without any other choice we went to Gold to see why it failed."

"He essentially told us that because we made an unspoken deal with you that was why it failed." Snow finished as Emma, "We were trapped in Storybrooke."

Emma shifted uncomfortably now, seeing where this was headed. Killian, sitting next to her, felt her stiffen up and he continued with the story, "We didn't really understand what he was implying at the time, so we forced him to clarify why our promise was keeping us trapped here. He asked us if we knew that you were still connected to the dagger. Naturally we mentioned that you heard the whispering, which is how you got him to agree to assist you all in coming to rescue me from the Underworld, but there was more to it." Noticing her guilty look, he paused and grabbed her hand.

Emma felt the eyes on her and Killian's thumb running up and down her knuckles, "Ask your question." She whispered, but did not remove her hand from his.

"The only way you would truly be free from the dagger was if you died." Henry took it upon himself to speak, which caused a fight or flight response in Emma, however she forced herself to stay as her son spoke once more, "Which of course you didn't die, so grandfather told us that you are still semi-tethered to it and that you can possibly still hear the call if you concentrate hard enough."

There was a pause as everyone looked at Emma. Regina saw the faraway look in the blonde's eyes, "Emma what we are asking is a couple of things. The first is obvious, are you aware that you are still semi-tethered to the dagger?" Emma's eyes found Regina's and that one fleck of movement told more than words ever could. Everyone else was watching as the realization dawned on the former Evil Queen, "How long Emma?"

"You knew?" Snow asked as David gripped her hand harder now as she looked at her daughter in slight disbelief, "All this time and you knew this?"

Henry kept quiet, but on the inside he was screaming, just how many more secrets were there? Although he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised, being the author and all; however if there was ever a time that he wanted those powers to tell him things, it was for times like these.

Robin really had no reaction, but all he did was silently comfort Regina and kept his gaze on Killian, whose face was mask like but kept running his thumb over Emma's knuckles.

Emma broke eye contact and looked away, "Since after I stabbed Killian with the sword." Emma answered after taking a deep to Regina's question and ignoring Snow's gasp. Killian's thumb paused and she felt him stiffen as she continued, "That was how I knew that Gold took the power back. I blackmailed him into helping, saying that I would tell Belle if he didn't open the portal to Under-Brooke."

"Emma." David gasped out, never imagining that his daughter would keep something this monumental away from them, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Emma shook her head, "Because I thought it was a fluke at first. Like I didn't hear it initially, it just happened. However when we got back and with all the month long celebrations, the voices never went away. Everyone was so happy though so I ignored it and pretended that they were not there. I didn't want to be a burden and ruin the mood, and I know you would have blamed yourself for it." She added as she looked at Killian, who was internally blaming himself anyway as his hand let go of her own.

"You should've told us though, we would have helped you." Henry spoke up softly as he leaned forward and grabbed his mother's hand, making her look at him, "Despite those feelings, you could have come to us."

Emma met his gaze, and then looked at Regina, Robin, and her parents, before landing on Killian, "Well you did help; it was unknowingly on your part…sort of." So then she told them about her minor research based off of the movie she had watched with Henry, and how that paid off with what she was able to accomplish.

"So you knew that your tether was not completely broken, and decided to hide it from us?" Regina seethed, the feeling of betrayal settling in her which surprisingly, but not so much surprisingly, hurt, "Do you realize how stupid it was to keep that from us? Gold has the dagger, do you realize that if he wanted to, he could have used it against you?"

Snow didn't even object to Regina's comment and motioned for Emma to answer, wanting to know the answer to that question too. Emma took her hand out of Henry's and replied, "Look I am sorry I kept that from you, but I figured if I could control the voices, me being slightly tethered shouldn't have been an issue. I practice mental shields that block them and the darkness that comes with being a Dark One, and for the most part it works…at least it doesn't affect me all that much since the dagger is mostly connected to Gold. He wouldn't be able to use me even if he wanted to. That man has an addiction to those dark powers anyway for him to waste it on me."

"A few keywords there though," Emma looked at Robin as he spoke and grabbed Regina's knee to keep her from snapping at the blonde's response, "you just said 'for the most part'; does that mean they are failing you now?"

Silence greeted his question and Killian looked at her, "Well love?" He asked when Emma did not answer after a few moments.

" _ **Non ci credo**_." Emma muttered as she leaned forward and rubbed her face with the heels of her hands, "They are not failing me." Emma said after a pregnant pause making sure to make eye contact with the intervention crew around her.

"You made it sound like they are." Snow said, and seeing that Emma's defensiveness was kicking in, she backtracked and said a bit more easily as if she was talking to an ambivalent student, "We are just worried about you, and I think at this point we have every right to be asking you these questions."

Regina made a move to reach into the bag, but she stopped when she saw Henry's hand on her arm. Making a bit of eye contact, she watched as he slightly shook his head. Then looking back at Emma's expression she was shooting her parents, she retracted her hand as Emma answered, "You are right. I am sorry. I will admit though that because of recent events, my emotional state as of late has been making it difficult in keeping up with the shields that I have in place." She raised her hand as she saw Snow about to respond, "However you have to believe me that if I thought it was something serious, I would have come to you right away." She then looked at Killian, who was looking back at her with a more unsure expression, "Killian say something."

He was looking at her, and saw the sincerity in her eyes, "I believe you." He said eventually and felt a bit of pain across his chest as he watched her body relax. It was like she had believed that he would be rejecting her because of this revelation, however he supposed he had only himself to blame after all the hurtful things he said to her when he was under the influence of the darkest magic to the known realms.

Emma smiled softly at him as he kissed her. With that kiss, she could sense his love and it left her almost breathless when he pulled away, "There was one more thing Emma." David spoke as he cleared his throat to draw his daughter's attention back to them.

" _ **Certo che c'è. Sempre un'altra cosa con questa famiglia**_." Emma stated standing up and started pacing and laughing to herself, " _ **Non finisce mai**_." Facing her father now, and noticing the confused and annoyed looks, she shakes her head, "It was an overall statement, nothing personal."

"Right…anyway." David responded as he gave his daughter a look that said he didn't believe her, but wanting to move this conversation along he looked at Regina and motioned to her, "Regina…"

Regina reached into the bag once more and pulled the scales out, the yang symbol weighing heavier and the yin symbol being lighter. As she gently placed them on the table, they started moving on their own accord to a balanced position as Emma moved closer to it. She cocked her head to the side and studied it closely, "Ok I'll bite…what the hell is this?" Emma asked confused as they now stayed in the fully balanced position.

"Well this little thing just answered the second question, which means we have to tell you that we had just come from Gold…again." Regina said.

"What?" Emma deadpanned as she looked away from the scales and shot her look to the former Evil Queen.

"Love before you get angry, please let us continue to explain." Killian pleaded seeing that Emma's patience had now reached its end.

Emma huffed and moved away from the scales and crossed her arms, "I wish you would."

So Snow now launched into the explanation. Every so often, David would give a comment, followed by Robin and Killian, before ending with Regina, "So Gold gave us this free of charge; it is supposed to weigh your soul according to dark and light. A spin-off of-"

"The ancient Egyptians' ceremony of the weighing of the heart." Emma finished, her tone failing to reveal what she was feeling at the moment, "Yea I guessed that once you told me the context of why Gold gave that thing to you. Although did you ask him if my soul would be eaten by a hybrid hippo, lion, crocodile thing if my soul does weigh dark by any chance?"

"No…" Robin said slowly as he looked at David and Killian, "Do you think we should've?" He then asked Regina not catching Emma's tone of voice.

Before Regina could answer, Emma cut in, "That was a rhetorical question! However considering you have no idea of the consequences of breaking a deal twice, I am not surprised if Ammit appeared to devour my soul anyway! _**Che diavolo stavi pensando**_?!"

"I am going to guess that translates to 'what the hell you were thinking'?" Henry hesitantly spoke up braving his birth mother's wrath.

"Good job." Emma complimented, but the sincerity she had intended was loss since her tone was more annoyed and, if she was honest, angry at the people in front of her.

"Mom please hear them out. There is a good reason." Henry stated, now more confident. The confidence was short lived as her hostile gaze shot towards him now. He could see the hurt and the betrayal in her eyes as she looked at him.

Seeing his flinch when she looked at him, Emma closed her eyes and mentally counted backwards from ten. She could feel the headache coming on, and now that they were talking about the powers of the Dark One and her being tethered, she had unintentionally opened one gate to her mind. She could hear the faint whispering and the almost onslaught of pent up emotion and rage as her thoughts drifted towards the now recent events and how she could end it all if only she would give in just a bit-NO! She shouted internally and started to reconstruct the wall. Opening her eyes back up and seeing the hesitant looks, she sighed and forced a calm demeanor, "Ok speak. What else did that imp say?"

"Your powers are in a sort of constant state of tug of war with Gold's. Right now he believes that your part of the Dark Ones' powers are dormant which is why he is the dominating Dark One;" Robin now spoke, seeing that the rest of the crowd was still a bit hesitant.

Emma stood there looking at him, and had a feeling that there was a 'but' coming on, "but-" _here we go_ , she thought as he continued, "there is a rule that no two people can be tethered to the same object. Like when you took on the powers originally, you were connected to the dagger while Killian was connected to Excalibur…if you somehow fall under the full power of the Dark Ones' again, you win the tug of war and Gold loses his powers…"

Letting that sink in a bit, Emma made her way back to her seat. _Win? More like I lose_ , she thought. She felt Killian's hand now rubbing her back, but she did not acknowledge him. After a moment or two, she took another deep breath and looked at each of her family in turn, "So long story short is that with the recent events and my attitude, you were concerned I was reverting back to the Dark One; that is why you went to Gold instead of coming to me directly with these inquiries."

"Would you have told us all of this willingly?" David asked as he held Snow's hand and appraised his daughter.

"I guess we will never know now will we?" Emma retorted back, the feeling of betrayal and annoyance still clear, "I fought with Michael to let you in the know of everything we went through. I was forth coming with everything and not beating around the bush, Henry being the same room be damned." She motioned to the boy in question, "So with that in mind, what do you think? The only reason why I didn't tell you about being tethered was I really thought it wasn't that big of a deal since I wasn't hearing voices once I had it under control; that being said it was 'out of sight and out of mind'." Emma used the air quotes around the phrase as she spoke eyeing her father.

They sat in silent revelation as they processed Emma's words. Then Emma stood up, "If we are done, I have to finish getting ready. Henry and Killian if you need to change, do it now. If you will excuse me…" Emma stated firmly as she left the room.

Killian looked at them as Henry scampered after her, and then he too got up with a quick, "I'll talk to her."

Alone in the living room, Regina had moved the scales back to her back and waved her hand so it vanished, "It's in my vault." She answered the unspoken question that hung in the air.

"We did the right thing…right?" Snow asked hesitantly Emma's words still heavy in her mind, "She didn't tell us initially about the tether, but she did have a point that she would have told us if we asked her directly…right?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her step-daughter's naiveté, "Really Snow? You heard her flat out that she wouldn't have told us unless it was absolutely necessary; meaning if she loss control."

"But if we had asked directly, that is what she said." David stated as he thought about Emma's words as well.

"Will you listen to yourselves?! _**IF**_ we _**ASKED**_? We shouldn't have had to ask!" Regina retorted angrily. Robin could hear the tone that the Charmings weren't hearing. Regina was hurt, and worried.

He looked at the Charmings and could see a fight was coming on, so he stepped in, "Hold on, you both have a point." He said standing up just as they were about to have a dig into each other, "Regina has a point that we shouldn't have had to ask Emma to tell us anything. Something this important should not have stayed hidden." He looked at her as he said this, then looking at the Charmings, he added, "However maybe we should have just talked to her first before going to Gold; although the person who is ultimately right is Emma," they looked at him now in confusion, "we will never know if she would have told us because of what we did; the main thing we should be worrying about is how we proceed."

Regina looked at her former nemeses and conceded, "Robin is right. I am sorry, it's just…" She trailed off still not used to admitting emotional weakness.

"Yes he is." Snow said sighing as she sat back down and yanked on David's hand to sit down as well, "And we are sorry too…"

David looked at Snow and heaved his own sigh, "So Robin, how do we proceed?"

Robin looked at them and shrugged, "I haven't a clue."

Upstairs in the bedroom, Emma was giving Killian the silent treatment, "Love please." Killian called from the master bathroom for the umpteenth time, "I didn't mean to make it look like we went behind your back."

Emma was in the walk-in closet getting her dress on, "Well you did! No matter what way you describe it, you did!" She couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Well it's not the way we wanted you to think."

"Killian if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and sounds like a duck guess what?" Killian poked his head out as Emma poked her head out of the closet to look at him, "IT'S A DAMN DUCK!"

Killian huffed as he went back into the bathroom to finish fixing his hair, "I do not know what water fowl has to do with this conversation, but I can assure you it wasn't our intention of deceiving you like you think we did."

Emma huffed now in annoyance not bothering to explain that a duck definitely had something to do with the conversation, "I just thought you would have had the god given sense to talk to me directly before going to Gold." Killian came out of the bathroom and waited for Emma to come out of the closet, "I could see my parents doing this, maybe Regina, but you…Killian really?"

She came out of the closet and his jaw nearly dropped at her attire. It was mainly black with red accents, with a slit up the left and right side. The dress reached all the way down to her ankles as she wore a pair of ankle strapped suede open toe black stiletto heels, "I…I…huh?" Killian asked not able to form a sentence. Gods, if he was already this incoherent without her hair fully done or without any make-up on yet, then what is he going to do?

Emma had a small senses of satisfaction go through her, but then the annoyance came back although with not as much vengeful as before, "Try to butter me up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Emma warned him as she walked by him to the bathroom to finish up.

"I wouldn't want to change my sleeping arrangement tonight love." He said in his normal drawl, able to pick up that she wasn't as mad as before, "However I will say you look ravishing and leave it at that."

"Good boy." Emma called out as she started to straighten her hair a bit, "Going back to the topic though," she continued as he went to the closet to pick out some 'normal' clothes, "you didn't answer me."

Killian let out a groan, "I was worried too, and in fact it was your father's idea if you recall your mother stating in the beginning."

"You could have easily argued against it."

"I felt as if I didn't have a choice, as much as I hate to admit to it, it made sense at the time to see the crocodile on this matter." Killian defended himself, frustrated that he was once again going back to the beginning.

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked at her reflection, pulling the straightener through her hair, and she called back out to him, "Did my father handcuff you?"

"No but-"

"Did my mother or Robin threaten you at arrow point?"

"Again no, but-"

"Did Regina rip your heart out and command you to go?"

"Honestly you are being ridiculous-"

"Then you had a choice! Plain and simple!" Emma yelled out as she took the final strand of her hair and pulled the straightener through.

Killian shook his head as he came out of the closet, pulling a black leather jacket on over his white dress shirt, "Ok fine I had a choice. I could have argued against seeing him, but love please see it through our eyes. We were worried about you, he told us that you wouldn't come home the same." He pleaded and Emma slowly came out of the bathroom, make-up bag in hand. He stepped over to her, "I wouldn't be able to bare seeing you like that again…you were already so haunted because of everything that happened and seeing you like that again…I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Emma felt the last of the annoyance and anger dissipate entirely, "Killian…"

"I love you too much. I just wanted to know what I could do to help prevent that from happening again."

That was all it took. Emma crossed the final space separating them, and kissed him deeply. Killian's hand went into her hair and pulled her closer, she dropped her make-up bag as she attacked his head, his other arm wrapped around the small of her back. Their mouths were attacking each other with such focused ferocity that they jumped apart when there was a loud knock on the door, "Are you guys coming down or what?!" Henry yelled.

"We are coming! Almost ready!" Emma called back as she coughed. Hearing him mutter something, and his footsteps retreating, Emma looks at Killian, "I guess you have to go fix your hair again…"

"So do you love," he pointed to her now no longer straightened hair. They both shared a smile as she leaned over to pick up her make-up bag and he started to fix his ruffled cloths, "Does that mean I am forgiven?" He asked as he went back to the bathroom.

Emma went over to the dresser and started to re-brush her hair, "For now I suppose. Just promise me something please?"

Killian paused the hand that had begun to reach for the comb. His mind reflected to the last time they had promised something to Emma…the feeling of hopelessness came to him as he remembered not being able to leave Storybrooke by Regina's potion nor by a little known fact; by his ship which ultimately led to his drunken oblivion, "Yes love?" He answered after a moment, knowing he had to answer her.

"Do not go to Gold again." Emma said as she put the brush down and started to apply her make-up.

Killian had ran the comb through his hair a couple of times, needing something to do while he processed her request, "Does this go for just me, because I cannot speak for everyone-"

"Killian." He looked in the mirror and saw her standing there, a pencil in hand he noticed…eyeliner she had called it, "Please, just do not go to Gold for anything anymore."

Making sure to make eye contact, but knowing that once agreed a deal would be struck, he said, "Unless it is a strict emergency and we have no other option, I promise we will not go to Gold for anything…" Seeing her frown, he said, "That is the best I can offer love. You know how things can get around here."

His back was still toward her, but she saw the sincerity in his eyes through the mirror, she relented, "Fine. You promise though?"

"Cross my heart and hope to be marooned on an island with one bullet in my revolver."

Emma shook her head as she left to go back to the dresser to finish up, "You are not Johnny Depp Killian. No need to worry."

"Who? I was referring to that Sparrow fellow." Killian innocently called back as he moved to finish getting ready.

Emma smirked as she finished with her eyes and applied a small amount of blush, "That is _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow." She corrected him, knowing he was just messing with her.

He exited the bathroom just as Emma was finishing up, and he wrapped an arm around her, "You know how I feel about you referring to someone else as captain love…"

"As much as I love this," she said as she felt his lips on her neck, "you have to stop or we'll never leave."

Killian put on his best villainous look and asked huskily, "What if that is my dastardly plan love?"

Emma laughed as she got up and pulled away from him, handing him his prosthetic hand, "As Savior, I have to foil your plan." He gave her a pout, but took his prosthetic and put it on as she went to the closet to put on a jacket and grabbed a pocket book, " _ **Comunque continua ad essere un bravo ragazzo potresti ricevere un premio in seguito**_."

She started to leave the room with him following in confusion, "Eh, what does that mean love?"

"You'll have to wait to find out." She said over her shoulder as they went down stairs. Then seeing everyone in the living room stand up, she sighed, "Look I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get going."

"Emma-" Snow started to say apologetically.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Mom, what did I just say?" Then seeing her hurt expression, Emma relented, "I am sorry, but I forgive you all really."

"I just wanted to say it anyway." Snow said, "We are sorry. We didn't-"

"I know, Killian explained. I don't want to talk about it." Emma said, "Let's get going."

Regina shook her head, "Emma we should really-"

"No, it's ok really. I understand and if we do not get going, they'll be here looking for us. Now come on, I was actually looking forward to this." Emma said with a tone that allowed no room for argument. With reluctance, they followed her out the door.

The walk to the bar was in mostly silence, only Henry tried to break it as he walked next to his mother, asking her questions from the earlier comments made by the twins, "You were really Thorn Ravencroft?"

"For the umpteenth time yes. It was an alter ego, created for the sole purpose of catching a creep. Nothing more." Emma stated in moderate annoyance.

Henry failed to pick up on it as they drew closer to the bar, "So are you going to sing as Emma or as Thorn?"

"Does it matter?" Emma inquired with a raised brow.

Henry shrugged, "No, just curious."

Emma rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder playfully, the others hanging back and watching them, marveling how Henry could change Emma's slightly hostile behavior in a blink of an eye, "Thorn is gone. Not to come back. If Noel and Lucas try to tell you otherwise, tell them to shove it."

"Ok let's not do that." Snow said stepping in now, "The right answer is 'no'…right Emma?"

Emma shook her head, "Fine, what she said."

"This is going to be cool." Henry said smiling, never having experienced an open mic night before.

"Hey! We were getting worried!" They looked around to see Michael, Noel, and Lucas waving them over. It was Noel and Lucas who had shouted and met them closer to the entrance.

"Seems the name Emma Swan is popular in this town," Michael said in a way of his own personal greeting, "we got a perfect table close to the stage."

"Being sheriff has its perks." It took all of Regina's self-control not to snort at Emma's comment.

Noel smiled widely, "No matter! Come on we took the liberty of signing you up for the first act!" Before Emma could react, Lucas yanked her coat off, threw it to Snow and tossed her pocketbook to Henry and together they dragged her inside.

"Yea if they didn't do that, then she would have never gotten up there." Michael said to the gaping crowd, "Should we get our seats for the show?" Regina led the way, if she was going to get any entertainment tonight with Emma falling on her butt, then this was it.

Once they were inside, there was a scene on the mini-stage with Emma arguing with Noel and Lucas. People watched with interest, sure they have seen and heard the spats, but this was different. It was that of siblings, all in good nature and not serious…although one look at their sheriff, and they could see she was serious. The twins were downright having fun with this, "So your princess has been hiding something from us." Jacques said to David as he volunteered to order their groups drinks and food to the table.

"Seems so." David said as he watched as Emma relented to whatever the twins wanted her to do.

"This should be interesting." The bartender commented as he wrote the order down, "Looks like she is getting ready."

David nodded and went back to the table, "Order is placed. What is happening?"

"Apparently the usual shenanigans." Killian said as he looked at Michael's table when Lucas sat down with a wide grin.

Robin looked at Regina, "You look a little too excited about this."

"I have a feeling I am going to be amused." Regina stated, "This night might get better."

"That's not nice." Henry said in slight disappointment, "You know she is Thorn Ravencroft. She is good."

"Was Henry, and besides she could have been lip-synching."

Snow shook her head at Henry as he was poised to argue, "Well I bet she is going to do very well."

Regina looked to Snow, "How much?"

"Twenty." Snow stated as the waitress came with their drinks with the statement of food arriving shortly.

"Are we really placing bets on our daughter?" David whispered to his wife.

"Fine I'll raise you another twenty she bombs." Regina claimed.

"Deal." Snow said and David had his answer. Robin shrugged and Killian wisely said nothing. He was more excited to see Emma's dress again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Open Mic Night at the Rabbit Hole!" Cheers erupted as the announcer appeared on stage, "My name is Nivens and I am your host for the evening, now we may have a slow line up tonight however I am sure once you see the first act I know you all will want to participate. If you do want to participate, then please sign up with Jefferson at the bar. Jefferson please wave to us!" Heads turned and everyone (save the outsiders) saw the Mad Hatter wave his hand, "Great, now then I was very surprised when I heard about one of our very own has a very special gift apparently aside from our own personal savior." Nivens gave a huge wink, and nearly everyone caught the double meaning and laughed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for our first form of entertainment for the evening I give you our very own Sheriff Swan!"

Lights dimmed as Nivens hopped off the stage after replacing the mic and Emma appeared next to it. She closed her eyes and mentally apologized to everyone, as the song that Noel and Lucas had chosen hit way too close to home, and not the way she would want it to be. Noel was back stage and once she caught his eye nodded her head. The music began: ( _ **A/N:**_ Storytime is by Nightwish, which I do not own! I suggest listening to the song while reading).

The audience was first captivated by the opening chords of the hypnotic heavy metal music that started playing, and how the lighting seemed to illuminate Emma up on the stage, though nothing could prepare them on Emma's voice as she opened her mouth and started to sing the first line:

' _ **Twas the night before**_

 _ **When all through the world**_

 _ **No words, no dreams, then one day**_

 _ **A writer by a fire**_

 _ **Imagined all Gaia**_

 _ **Took a journey into a child-man's heart**_

It took Henry only a moment to realize that this wasn't really just a song. It was a story, one that his mother was going to start telling. He watched her closely as the fast pace song was occurring and saw in her eyes she really did not want this to be the first song she sang:

 _ **A painter on the shore**_

 _ **Imagined all the world**_

 _ **Within a snowflake on his palm**_

 _ **Unframed by poetry**_

 _ **A canvas of awe**_

 _ **Planet Earth falling back into the stars**_

Emma took a deep breath and raised the octave of her voice slightly and belted the chorus, all the while praying that her family would not take these next words seriously as she thought back to that terrible island that was once her imaginary safe haven, although if she was being honest the more she heard the music the more she had gotten lost in it:

 _ **I am the voice of Never-Never-Land**_

 _ **The innocence, the dreams of every man**_

 _ **I am the empty crib of Peter Pan**_

 _ **A silent kite against the blue, blue sky**_

 _ **Every chimney, every moonlit sight**_

 _ **I am the story that will read you real**_

 _ **Every memory that you hold dear**_

Killian gasped as the words struck home. It fit so well with Emma as she started to do a dance on the stage, except for the Neverland part of the song. If he ever saw that damned island again, it would be too soon. Regina had her mouth open slightly, looks like she would be owing Snow forty bucks by the time this was done. Emma started singing the next line, but getting more into the song, she jumped off the stage and was pacing through the tables, her first stop was next to Killian as she sang:

 _ **I am the journey**_

 _ **I am the destination**_

 _ **I am the home**_

 _ **The tale that reads you**_

 _ **A way to taste the light**_

 _ **The elusive night**_

 _ **Follow the madness**_

 _ **Alice, you know once did**_

The citizens of Storybrooke were in awe right now. This song seemed to match their way of life with effortless ease. The way Emma was seeming to describe her job as not only the Savior, but has a figment of what she really was to them was amazing. They started to clap along and cheer her on she came to their table and bar:

 _ **Imaginarium**_

 _ **Dream emporium**_

 _ **Caress the tales**_

 _ **And they will dream you real**_

 _ **A storyteller's game**_

 _ **Lips that intoxicate**_

 _ **The core of all life is a**_

 _ **Limitless chest of tales**_

Emma stormed back to the stage as the music picked up again and she belt out the chorus once more, pouring all her emotion and energy into it:

 _ **I am the voice of Never-Never-Land**_

 _ **The innocence, the dreams of every man**_

 _ **I am the empty crib of Peter Pan**_

 _ **A silent kite against the blue, blue sky**_

 _ **Every chimney, every moonlit sight**_

 _ **I am the story that will read you real**_

 _ **Every memory that you hold dear**_

 _ **I am the voice of Never-Never-Land**_

 _ **The innocence, the dreams of every man**_

 _ **Searching for heavens for another Earth**_

Emma knew that the song was nearing its end. Noel came from back stage and started to dance with her a bit in a dark and foreboding costume. Emma knew this part, it was one they rehearsed a year before during a club scene when she was undercover. It was to represent the fairytale Snow White, with her being the princess. Of course everyone in the audience gasped as he showed them the bright red apple, and in true wicked like fashion he handed it off to her. Emma held it in her hands and she was slightly aware of a larger gasp and Noel did the scary hand motions for her to take a bite out of it, which she looked at him and did. Swallowing largely and making a scene of collapsing on stage, just as the music started up again, and Emma jumping up while tossing the apple away to sing the final verses:

 _ **I am the voice of Never-Never-Land**_

 _ **The innocence, the dreams of every man**_

 _ **I am the empty crib of Peter Pan**_

 _ **A silent kite against the blue, blue sky**_

 _ **Every chimney, every moonlit sight**_

 _ **I am the story that will read you real**_

 _ **Every memory that you hold dear**_

Emma held out the final note until the music ended with the final chords being cut. The lights came back on and everyone gave her a standing ovation. Whistles can be heard and the cheers were deafening as Nivens came back on stage, "Holy crap! That was amazing! The reenactment was astounding! Emma Swan everyone! I really do not know how anyone can top that! Let's see if the next act can try, presenting Ariel and Eric!"

Emma bowed a final time and gave a little wave as she fought to take her seat, "I was a bit off on the notes…" She trailed off as she was met with the gawking looks of her family.

"Really?" David asked eyebrows raised, "That's all you have to say?"

"On the house." Jacques interrupted as Emma was going to respond, "Awesome set of pipes."

"Thanks." Emma said.

"Great job sis!" Lucas cheered from the table over as he raised his glass to her.

Michael nodded along as he took a bite of his food before getting up and disappearing into the crowd. Killian was looking at her in awe, unable to really speak, and Robin was comforting Regina, "You ok Regina?" Emma asked once the congratulations died off and then she noticed her mother looking smug.

"You cost me forty dollars, no I am not ok." Regina responded.

Henry smiled and laughed, "I'll be right back." He too got up from the table.

Emma nodded and took a sip of her drink as she looked at Killian, "You ok?"

"It's a good thing I am not on my ship." He answered.

"Whys that?" She asked reaching for an appetizer on the platter.

"You would have sank it and marooned me on your rock. You were a bloody siren, it was amazing." He responded.

Snow nodded, "Why did you never tell us you can sing again?"

"It didn't come up," was Emma's excuse as they clapped for Ariel and Eric's song once they were done. She looked over as Henry sat back down, followed by Michael. She eyed him suspiciously, suddenly wondering why he and her son were looking so smug. Shaking her head, she returned to enjoying the downtime that they had; despite the chaos of the early evening, she was determined to make the rest of it as fun as possible.

 _ **A/N**_ :

SAYING THIS AGAIN: I do not own the Nightwish song that appeared in the middle of this chapter! I am not rich, nor do I make money writing fanfiction…if I did, would I continue to write it? No? Ok there is your answer.

Here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 I don't believe this

2 Of course there is. Always one more thing with this family. It never ends.

3 What the hell were you thinking?!

4 However continue being a good boy you might get an award later.


	23. Chapter 23

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 22**

In the shadows of an alley way near the bar, one person stood waiting patiently. A car slowly pulled up and he stepped out to make himself known, "Are you sure about this?" Mathis asked once he was sure that it was only his brother around and no one else, "Gideon said-"

"I do not care about what Gideon said." Damien responded as he adjusted his sling and drew his gun out, "I am tired of waiting, besides I want to be the one that makes her hurt."

"But you are hurt." Mathis stated not liking what he was implying, "She will catch you instantly."

Damien smirked, "I am telling you not to worry. She will not do anything to me, and anyway this is the part of the plan that we were going to do…we are merely speeding up the process. Now go, the place is about to let loose soon."

Mathis nodded. He still did not agree to this plan of Damien's, however at this point, he knew it was best not to argue. In fact he wanted to object to this whole thing the moment Gideon had laid out what he wanted them to do…or more accurately when Gideon had orchestrated the kidnapping of Eliza and Marie. Emma had been right, there were rules and Gideon had broken (at least in his opinion) a fairly important one: do not involve woman and children. None the less he rolled up his window and drove away from the bar, watching in the rear-view mirror as Damien sunk back into the shadows of the alleyway.

An involuntary shiver went up his spine as he backed into a different alleyway. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up as he turned the lights and car off. Pulling his phone out, he tapped in his passcode. Going to his contacts, he scrolled until he found Gideon's name. He tapped the name and let his finger hover over the number. Mathis could tell Gideon of the little mutiny that was going to go down in the next forty-five minutes. Gideon could call Damien and this could end before it starts, but then what? What would happen to his brother in the face of this seemingly disobedience? Mathis sighed and hit the home button and then went into his pictures.

He tapped one and saw the smiling faces of himself, his brother, and Atticus. Atticus…he thought as he made the sign of the cross, _**ut animam tuam in pace**_. Somehow he knew that Atticus would not have wanted this, he knew what he was getting into. Hell they all knew what they were getting into the moment they started learning the business. Locking his phone now, he had one lingering thought that has been haunting him all year, how had this all gone to hell?

Just he laid his head against the seat, his phone vibrated. Opening one eye, he looks down at the text, " _Ready?_ "

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out his gun. He didn't want to do this, but he had to do this. He responded back, and not thirty seconds later a response, " _Good_. _Stay safe brother_." Mathis didn't respond, not like his brother was expecting one anyway as he re-locked his phone. Despite the wish, he knew that this was not going to end the way they wanted it to.

 **-Snoopykid-**

As it turned out, the fates had a funny sense of humor about what is considered fun. Little did she know that her son signed her up for two more songs; thankfully she chose the songs for these and did not let Noel or Lucas choose what ones to sing. Then of course Michael had an equal (yet rarely seen) sense of humor and placed her and himself in a duet as the final act of the night. However by this point, her voice was near shot and her head was pounding…actually for more like it was about to split open, thus her admant refusal occurring right now, "Come on Emma please? This is the last one." Noel pleaded to her as she downed her last drink of the night. There were murmurings around them, almost silently pleading with him for her to sing.

"No, look guys I am not trying to be a bitch about this." Emma caught her mother's eye as she shot a look of disapproval about the language, "I am really not up to do another song right now. My throat is sore and my head is pounding."

"Please Emma," Lucas now tried, "it is the last one and we won't ask you for anything else."

Henry now looked at her and he could see that she was indeed tired, but he had been looking forward to the finale, "Mom-"

"Kid not you too." Emma groaned.

"It'll be an easy song, and if anything I will carry you along." Michael promised as he looked at her, "Come on; when have you known me to do something like this?" True it was rare when Michael would allow something fun to happen such as this. She looked at his now outstretched hand, "Please?"

Noel and Lucas started to chant, "Emma! Emma!" Now the bar got involved and when Emma heard Regina getting into it with Robin and Killian, she eyed them incredulously and mouthed to Kilian 'Traitor' to which he shrugged and smirked. Then her eyes shifted to clapping beside her and she saw her parents smiling widely and clapping with vigor she could swear their hands would be stinging later, not to mention her own son going along with it, "FINE!" she yelled as she stood up and cheers followed.

"What song?" Emma demanded of Michael as she had swatted his hand from her.

"Phantom of the Opera?" She gave him a death glare to which he hastily added, "It was mother and father's favorite performance that we did for them."

Way below the belt, she thought rather angrily, "I do not know if I could hit those high notes right now." She stated hoping he would choose something else.

"I think you can manage." He countered back.

"I hate you." She said as Nivens handed her a mic.

"No you don't." Michael responded as he accepted the other. Then looking into the crowd he said, "Hello Storybrooke!" More cheers and Emma rolled her eyes, "So a bit of background, this song is from a musical Phantom of the Opera. It was our parents-" Emma saw her own parents wince a bit, but none the less looked intrigued, "favorite performance on Broadway."

"You do not have to explain the story." Emma said looking at him. The crowd booed at this, "Ok so I guess continue."

Michael winked, but continued, "I was done, but the musical is about a man who lives in an opera house in nineteenth century Paris; no one though, has ever seen this man for he hides himself away and he soon becomes known as the Phantom. He ends up falling in love with one of the opera singers named Christine and trains her in her singing. She ends up falling in love with another man, and a huge love triangle and tragedy ensues. I probably did not do the synopsis justice, but this piece is from the play and I hope you all enjoy." He looked at her this time and smiled, "Well, I guess are you ready?"

Emma rolled her eyes, he went on explaining to give her time to rest her throat for a bit, "Ready when you are Phantom."

Michael nodded to Noel and Lucas, who had become the unofficial stage crew, they managed to dim the lights and then the music started ( **A/N:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I do not own Nightwish. I have like nothing to my name…).

Much like the other times the music had started, Henry had gotten chills. He had heard of this musical that Michael had describe. In fact it was part of a project when he and Emma had lived in New York. The opening chords were coming to an end, and he saw Emma rub her throat before singing the opening lines in a hauntingly high soprano notes:

 _ **Emma:**_

 _ **In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,**_

 _ **that voice which calls to me,**_

 _ **and speaks my name.**_

 _ **And do I dream again? For now I find**_

 _ **the phantom of the opera is there**_

 _ **inside my mind.**_

Chills ran up Snow's spine as she looked at her daughter performing up on stage. She could tell that Emma was in a bit of pain as her hand went to her throat, but none the less tried to keep true to the song's correct note. Also too, Snow couldn't help but wonder if her daughter's ability to sing was natural talent, or if she was trained.

 _ **Michael:**_

 _ **Sing once again with me our strange duet;**_

 _ **my power over you grows stronger yet.**_

 _ **And though you turn from me to glance behind,**_

 _ **the phantom of the opera is there**_

 _ **inside your mind.**_

Holy crap, Regina thought as she and a multiple other people dropped their jaws. Never had anyone suspected he could sound so menacing and sing so well. She sat back in her seat, "He is good." Robin said to her. They had joined in going up and singing a few times. Nivens tried to tell people they didn't have to sing, but after Emma's performance as well as Noel and Lucas's what was supposed to be 'Open Mic' was 'Family Friendly Karaoke'.

Regina nodded impressed, "Yes he is."

 _ **Emma:**_

 _ **Those who have seen your face**_

 _ **draw back in fear.**_

 _ **I am the mask you wear,**_

 _ **Michael:**_

 _ **it's me they hear.**_

 _ **Emma and Michael:**_

 _ **Your spirit and my voice in one combined;**_

 _ **the phantom of the opera is there**_

 _ **inside my/your mind.**_

Killian sat there not knowing what to feel. He was torn between feeling impressed and memorized, but there was a lingering feeling of jealously. Emma and Michael's voices melded together in a haunting display of passion and mystery. Killian hadn't gone up at all, just choosing to sit and watch. It's not like he hadn't doubted that he could sing. There were times in the Enchanted Forest or even on the Jolly Roger that he would occasionally join his crew in a night of merriment, especially after a successful privileging and looting. Although watching and listening to this performance, he wanted nothing more than to be the one up there with Emma instead of Michael.

Now Emma and Michael started a small waltz as Noel and Lucas came out in black cloaks and golden masks chanting:

 _ **Noel and Lucas:**_

 _ **He's there the phantom of the opera.**_

 _ **Beware the phantom of the opera.**_

They did a small dance around the couple, and even took Emma in a small dance between the two of them as Michael, swooped menacingly between the two, in an attempt to tear Emma away from the two men. Then when the bridge came to an end, Noel and Lucas swooped off of the stage and Michael came back in.

 _ **Michael:**_

 _ **In all your fantasies, you always knew**_

 _ **that man and mystery**_

 _ **Emma:**_

 _ **were both in you.**_

 _ **Michael and Emma:**_

 _ **And in this labyrinth where night is blind,**_

 _ **the Phantom of the opera is here**_

 _ **inside my/your mind.**_

 _ **Michael:**_

 _ **Sing, my angel of music!**_

Emma didn't even hesitate as she started to climb the octaves, as Michael echoed once more for her to sing to him. Her voice had gotten higher as the music became more menacing, then as the finale, Emma held a long high note. Once the music cut off, she stopped and everyone gave them a standing ovation. Michael took Emma's hand and they bowed before getting off the stage.

As Nivens began wrapping up the evening, every in their group went to get their jackets and other belongings, "Wow mom that was fantastic." Henry said.

"I have to admit that you were pretty good." Regina said nodding along as Robin grabbed her hand.

"That was fun." David stated as his hand slipped into Snow's and he led them out the door.

Killian held Emma close to him and whispered, "You are more than a siren love." He felt her shiver as he held her closer, "You are an Enchantress."

Emma looked at him and whispered back, "Keep this up and you'll see how much of an Enchantress I can really be."

Killian grinned and before he could get another word in, Emma was knocked forward out of his arms and the twins jumping around her, "Ok honestly! When the hell are you going to act your ages?!" She shouted as they clung to her arms and danced around her, "My kid is twelve and acts more mature than you!"

"Ah Emmy we just wanted to say thank you for allowing us to have fun!" Noel stated happily as they exited the bar.

"Yea and besides we are this many!" Lucas held up two fingers on his left hand and one finger on his right.

"That's right we are dat many!" Noel stated proudly mimicking his brother with the baby tone to match.

Michael shook his head and put a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Let it go. They are not worth it." He whispered in her ear and felt her ease up, "Besides let them have their fun." He finished as they went over to Henry started to animatedly talk to the boy.

The gang walked down the street past an alleyway, talking and laughing. Feeling as a massive weight had been lifted…no one noticed a car starting and pulling out until it was too late.

There was a sense of foreboding as Emma turns around in slow-motion as she hears a car gunning towards them, and something gleaming out the driver window, just as the first shot is about to go off, Emma yells, "GUN!"

The reaction time of the group was too slow as Michael pushes Emma out of the way and Noel and Lucas push Henry to the ground. The others scatter to either side as there is yelling and screams in the area around the club and overall hell breaks loose, "Get down, get down!" It sounded like shots firing all around them as the car is blaring towards them once more. Emma and Michael start firing guns with Noel and Lucas covering them.

"Get them out of here!" Michael yells to Noel and Lucas as they nod and try to get Regina, Henry, Robin, Snow, and Killian to follow them.

"David go!" Emma yells trying to aim at the car as another bullet struck from her right.

"I am not leaving you!" He yells as he too drew his weapon wondering where every fire was coming from.

"Get down!" Michael orders and they duck behind a sitting car. It takes him a moment for him to realize that something burns and stings just below his chest, however he doesn't register it for too long as the scene overtakes him. He knows that this is the work of two people, who else would be firing at them, however with the amount of panic and pandemonium, it seemed like there were more shooters in the area. Suddenly there is a shatter of a bullet hitting a nearby car, and he watches as a man pulls the woman next to him to the ground as the window shatters.

Michael, Emma, and David then hear yelling of voices they recognize, and another round of shots being fired before a slamming of doors and screeching of tires. Then just as suddenly as the shooting started it stopped. Laying low for a moment longer, they reappear and see Henry being held against Killian and Regina, "They are gone. They are gone." They heard Henry muttering.

"Gone? Who? Where are Noel and Lucas?" Emma asked quickly.

"Gone. That car…they were shooting it while you guys were shooting over there." Robin spoke as Snow ran to David to check to see if he was injured.

"I couldn't…for some reason I couldn't…" Regina looked at Emma and Emma saw the problem immediately. Somehow her powers weren't working…but Emma could get to that later, right now it seemed like they were facing something else entirely different that wasn't magic related.

Laughing was heard among the crying and they turned as someone approached them, "Damien." Emma snarled.

Michael was having a hard time focusing, but he saw the man walking towards them, "My plan worked. Well, well, you seem to be a bit worse for wear. That was lovely singing by the way, shame though the euphoria had to end."

"What the hell did you do?" Emma demanded as she stood in front of her family, not fully aware that Michael was struggling to remain focused much less stand in defense for himself.

"The most dramatic delivery imaginable. Relax though, I am turning myself in…not that you should be worried about me though." Seeing they were not paying attention, he dropped his weapon and got down on his knees with his hands behind his back, "Feeling ok Michael?"

It was then that they turned to look at him that he felt the pull of darkness as he no longer had the strength to stand; he fell to his knees, "MICHAEL!" Emma yelled as she dropped her own gun to help him. David went to Damien and cuffed him and Killian pulled out his own phone to call the ambulance. Emma laid him down on the ground and with one hand finds the area that he managed to express his pain, "Emma…" He struggles to speak.

She look down at the area and sees blood flowing freely out of the wound. She starts to apply pressure, "Michael stay with me, come on…don't leave me Michael." Michael looks up at her and once again the darkness is pulling him further down. He barely recognizes her voice as it seems like he is far underwater, "Mic…hol…please." _I am sorry_ , was his final thought as he allows the darkness to take him.

 _ **A/N**_ :

SAYING THIS AGAIN: I do not own the Nightwish song that appeared in the middle of this chapter! I am not rich, nor do I make money writing fanfiction…if I did, would I continue to write it? No? Ok there is your answer.

Here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 May your soul rest in peace (Latin)


	24. Chapter 24

Hey so sorry for the lack of updates. I am back in school…a very intense school where the program that I am in is only 18 months with 8 weeks to a term. As a bit of perspective, I had three tests on the Friday of our first week, so updates will be far and probably few in between. However I will try to update when I can. Anyway thanks for the patience and here we go…

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 23**

" _Em_ … _ma_ … _Em_ …" Drowning. That's all she felt was a sense of drowning as she looked down at Michael's blood soaked shirt. This sense was blocking the flow of magic that she had. Every ounce of her instincts can clearly see that the gunshot wound doesn't have an exit; and there was nothing she could do to help, " _Emma_." The voices are becoming clearer and there is a blaring siren sound. She is aware that her father, Killian, Robin, and Henry have left the scene with the bastard that she knew that had caused this, " _We_... _move_ … _Emma_ , come on!" The last part came in louder this time, and she felt someone (she assumes that it's her mother's hand) on her shoulder. Regina is the one that is urging her attention to focus.

"Sheriff Swan?" Emma, with much force, looks away from Michael's haunting pale face to the paramedic, "We are here to help him." Surprisingly the paramedic is easy in tone, but urgent in movement and she allows her mother and Regina to pull her away from Michael as the team gets him into a gurney.

This is enough to allow her to speak, "He has a gunshot wound. I do not think there is an exit. He is decreasing in breathing sounds in the left part of his chest." The surprise look that crosses the faces of the paramedic is brief, however the other one is taking notes none the less, "I did not remove any clothing, I did not use magic-" Regina and Snow shoot her a surprised look, but Emma knows that Michael is out of it…in fact as she glances at him more, she knows he is getting worse, "but the wound I suspect is in the left fifth intercostal space."

"Thank you Sheriff, we can take it from here." The paramedic stated quickly as she wrapped her notes up, and her teammates finish getting Michael in the ambulance, "Are you-?"

"Call me yes. I will meet you over there." Emma said and the woman nodded running to her side of the ambulance and they took off as more arrive on scene.

"Emma?" Snow called to her daughter as she saw Emma watching the ambulance and the commotion, "Honey?"

Emma shrugged her mother's arm off of her and ran her hands through her hair as she turned in a circle, "DAMN IT!" Emma eventually yelled causing people to look at her. Turning around in a circle once more, she started to breathe heavily and then started to storm off to the police station where she knew they all would be with the man responsible.

"Emma…Emma wait!" Snow yelled as she ran towards her daughter with Regina at her heels.

"Emma stop!" Regina tried this time, and Snow managed to grab her arm and give a firm yank to stop Emma as Regina continued, "Calm down and think this-"

"THINK?! YOU WANT ME TO THINK?!" Emma yelled now, waves of magic suddenly rolling off of her, "Michael is in critical condition! I do not think he is going to make it!" She shouted now taking a predatory step towards Regina, "Noel and Lucas have been kidnapped and taken to god knows where and you want me to calm down and think?!"

Snow could feel a dark force rolling off her daughter and saw Regina take a step back, "Emma please, whatever you think you are going to accomplish-" Regina tried again.

Emma stopped listening and disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke, "I hate it when she does that." Snow grumbled.

Regina sighed, "Well come on before she does something she'll regret later." Regina grabbed Snow's arm and they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I hate it when you do that too." Snow stated a bit dizzily as they reappeared in the Sheriff station and she took her arm away from her step-mother, "How can you stand the dizziness?"

Regina rolled her eyes and was about to retort when they heard a heated argument coming from inside the station, "Emma please love-"

"Shut up!" Emma snapped loudly. Snow and Regina entered the area and saw David blocking his daughter's way to the door and Killian's arm getting swatted away. Then they saw Emma refocus on her father, "I told you to stand aside."

David shook his head, "I won't do that and I cannot let you in there Emma. You are not in your right-"

"Do not presume where my mindset is at." Emma snarled back.

"Mom please listen to them." Henry pleaded now.

Snow and Regina went over to him, but Robin was nowhere in sight, "Henry where is Robin?" Regina asked as David again made his plea.

"He went to get Neal and take him to Zelena's with baby Robyn." Henry explained, "They wanted me to go with him, but for obvious reasons I stayed and that is when Mom appeared."

It was at this point that they saw Emma do something unthinkable. Her hand shot out and she began to force choke her father, "I do not think you understand me;" David's feet rose from the ground and his hands went to his throat, clawing at the invisible force that had restricted his airway. Killian, being the closest tried to reach for Emma, but there was a magic force field around them. Regina tried to break it, but her magic failed. Snow and Henry pounded on the field trying in vain to get Emma to listen, "This is my case. It was Michael that was shot. Noel and Lucas are kidnapped and that man you are protecting from me is the cause of all this!" David continued to struggle against his daughter, "Now you are going to let me in."

Emma now released her father and David fell to the ground and began coughing, fighting to get air in his lungs. He struggled to get to his feet and looked at Emma, startled to see the darkness of her eyes. He saw the horrified looks on Henry, Regina, Killian, and the most heartbreaking look on Snow. Looking at Emma again he said, "Emma please. Give me a chance. Let me talk to him…" Seeing Emma was about to unleash her wrath again, he continued, "Go check on Michael." At the mention of Michael's name, he saw her wrath diminishing, "And while you are doing that, I can talk to Damien."

Emma swallowed and unconsciously dropped the shield. Snow ran to David and stood in front of her daughter, "Emma please listen to him. Henry, Regina, and I can go with you. Please…" She saw Emma waiver more, and then she watched as Emma closed her eyes and shook her head.

Opening her eyes once more, she glared at her father, "You have twenty minutes. That's it. If you do not get anything worthwhile from him, it is my turn." No one needed any more emphasis on what Emma was implying, "You and everyone else are not to interfere with me. Do we have a deal?"

This final bit of information weighed heavily in the room. No one breathed for a moment or two as they looked between Emma and David, "Emma-" David started to say softly as he looked into the rage filled eyes of his daughter. Eyes with malice and hate for the man that was currently in the sound proof room with the one way mirror. Not knowing that all that stood between him and potential death was a Prince and a Pirate.

"Do. We. Have. A. Deal?" Emma emphasized more sternly, "Take it and let's try the noble way of the mighty hero, Prince Charming;" David winced at the snarl Emma had placed on Snow's nickname for him, "or I go in there right now and do things the way I know he is going to respond to. The choice is yours, so I ask you again; do we have a deal?" When David hesitated and Snow was about to speak up in defense once again, Emma cut in with, "This offer stands for another five seconds. Four. Three. Two. On-"

"Deal!" David shouted and that one word was the guillotine that shattered the tense atmosphere in the room, but in its wake was a sense of stale death, "Deal." He repeated softly, "Twenty minutes. If nothing works for me, we do it your way. No interference from any of us."

Emma looked at him and stepped away while waving her hand. In the palm of her hand was an hour glass, "This has twenty minutes worth of sand in it. Once it runs out, time is up." Then looking her father dead in the eye, she said, "Your twenty minutes starts now." Once she disappeared in a cloud of dark grey smoke, the hour glass reappeared on his desk, the sand falling out of it in rapid succession.

"Ok Killian, you are with me. You guys go to the hospital." David said to them, "With any luck we can get him to talk."

Snow hugged him close and then pulled away. She went over to Regina and grabbed her hand as Henry grabbed the other. Regina nodded to Killian and David, and then they disappeared, "Well that went as well as can be expected." Killian commented lightly.

David rubbed his throat, "Speak for yourself. I now know what those soldiers felt in that movie that Emma forced us to watch that one day."

"Star Wars? The part with that Vader fellow?" Killian asked looking at his now partner.

David looked at the pirate in surprise, "You actually were paying attention?"

"Well sure…besides she made me watch it again so I could have a better understanding of it." Killian explained, "However as much as I want to discuss the movie, we have like a little under the twenty minute mark." He motioned to the object that seemed to have grown in size due to the emphasis on its importance.

David nodded and looked towards the door, "Let's do this." Together they went to the door that held a potential dead man walking.

Meanwhile, Whale was talking with Emma as Snow, Regina, and Henry appeared into the emergency room, "Michael's lung collapsed due to the bullet. We had to put in a tube to re-expand it."

"What else?" Emma asked as she looked at him, ignoring the presence of the people that had gathered around them. Whale however noticed, and for a moment did not say anything. Emma huffed and snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hey! I am not in the mood to be screwed around with. I need to know what happened. Now talk."

He sighed and continued, "The bullet lacerated his pulmonary artery."

"Can they try a Gore-tex graft?" Emma asked trying firmly to remain calm and professional. She was even fighting with herself, chanting to herself that the doctor was not at fault. That Whale was trying to save Michael. Damien was the one to blame.

Whale shook his head and met the eyes of the small trio behind Emma to make sure they were listening and then at Emma, "No. They're going to have to stay in and try to repair the artery primarily."

Henry wanted to ask what they were talking about exactly, but Emma cut in, "How long?"

"Michael's procedure is likely to take twelve to fourteen hours. Look," Whale said heavily as he saw Emma, Henry, Snow, and Regina about to protest, "Michael's condition is critical. The bullet collapsed his lung and damaged a major artery. So I won't know anything until morning…I am sorry I do not have more for you." He added a bit seeing Emma's resolve break a bit. Giving another remorseful look to the trio behind her, Whale left them in the hallway.

"Mom?" Emma didn't respond to Henry right away, "Mom say something…"

" _ **Sangue per sangue**_." Emma muttered eventually, " _ **Vita per una vita**_." They were silent for a moment, "If he dies…" Emma walked away from them towards the vending machines.

They watched as she turned to walk somewhere, but then swiftly turned back around to the vending machine and gave it a swift kick that caused heads to turn, "What are you looking at huh?!" Emma yelled as she noticed other people watching her. They turned away slowly, but Emma shook her head and leaned up against it with her arms crossed and head resting on the window.

Making sure that Emma was going to stay within eyesight, Regina finished Emma's threat, "Damien will die."

"She wouldn't really-" Snow asked as she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

Regina looked at her step-daughter, "Were you in the same station earlier? She Vader choked your husband."

"Maybe she'll calm down." Henry said hopefully.

They looked at him and then it clicked, "Hold on, did you get checked out?" Snow asked stunned.

"What? No. I am fine."

"No you are getting checked out." Regina said firmly. Forcing Henry into a chair with minor protests from the boy, she waved her hand over him. She didn't think her magic would work, but to her surprise it responded. Once his quick check-up was over, and her magic picking up no injuries on him, she allowed him to get up and go over to Emma; who was still by the vending machines.

Regina and Snow watched as he tried to interact with her, "You should get checked out too." Snow gently pointed out.

"I am fine." Regina responded and she looked at Snow discreetly, "Besides I think that-"

"I am fine too." Snow stated. Then looking at her step-mother, Snow huffed, "Who are we kidding?"

Regina tore her eyes away from Emma and Henry and looked at Snow again, "No one." Then she made their way over with Snow hesitantly following.

"Could you please explain what is going on?" Henry asked as Emma hadn't really responded to him much as she stared coldly at the vending machine, "In a language that I understand?"

Emma had remained silently focused, trying to keep her emotions in check; she could feel her barriers cracking as the darker part of her yearned to make Damien pay for what he did. However she knew that her father and Killian would not succeed in getting the bastard to talk, so at this point it was only a matter of time, "There is really nothing to explain, the bullet collapsed his lung and lacerated his pulmonary artery. His condition is critical."

"But what is a pulmonary artery? I get it is major just as Doctor Whale said, but what is it exactly?" Henry asked. He was trying to get his mother to focus on something other than her emotions, and his curiosity was peaked.

Emma sighed and switched over to the chairs, with them following, "It is the artery that carries blood from the right ventricle of the heart to the lungs for oxygenation."

"And that thing you asked them about? Gas something or other?" Henry inquired further.

Emma's brow rose up at this, "Gore-tex graft?"

Henry perked up a bit, glad that his mother was acknowledging him, "Yea that was it."

"It's like a prosthetic tube that is designed to help an artery do its job." Emma explained lamely not really knowing how to put in words that would be clearly understood, "In Michael's case though it seems that his artery was too badly damaged for it and they have to actually try and repair it."

"He'll be alright Emma. You have to have faith." Snow said softly when she fell silent for a moment.

" _ **Vorrei che la gente smettesse di dirmelo**_." Emma muttered darkly. She then stood up and said to her mother, "He is critical, I've seen people die with less injuries than this." Looking at the clock she then states, "Besides dad and Killian have five minutes left."

"Emma please, whatever you are planning…do not do it. There is another way." Regina said once Snow looked at her helplessly. Why Snow thought she could get through to the blonde was beyond her, but the irony of her words were not lost to her…

Neither was the irony lost to Emma, "A bit of a hypocritical statement coming from someone who enacted a curse because of a child's trusting nature got the better of her isn't it?" Then wanting to dig into the still slightly microscopic open wound even more, she added, "Wasn't your father trying to tell you the same thing?"

"Mom that is not fair, nor is it exactly the same." Henry stated firmly now as he stood in front of Regina, almost trying to protect her from his birth mother. From what exactly? He wasn't too sure, when it clearly looked like Emma's words had hit their mark, "What mom did isn't the same thing that you are going to be doing; or planning to do."

"You were right on the first part kid. I am not just planning anything, I will be following through with my plan and I will succeed." Emma stated as she glared at Henry then caught Regina's eye, "I will succeed the first time, not the second."

"And how do you know that your father and Killian haven't already had Damien talking?" Snow countered back firmly.

Emma snorted, "What? You think dad's ' _ **charming**_ ' nature had Damien willingly spill his guts, or Captain Hook's ' _ **intimidation**_ ' tactics had him begging for mercy? Please." Eyebrows rose at this, and they knew that Emma was not just boasting, that what she was saying really had some measure of truth, "There is only one way that he is going to talk; and to now fully answer your question as to 'how would I know?' because we were in the same interrogation graduating class." Emma then looked at the clock on the wall, there will be no update…at least not for another few hours, but now there was only a minute left until her father and Killian's time was up.

"Let's make another deal." Snow stated as she saw Emma eyeing up the clock.

Emma looked at her mother, "No. Unfortunately that would be considered you interfering and dad made the deal that no one was to interfere if I gave them a chance."

"Mom please?" Henry begged, imploring her to listen to reason, "Michael would not want you to do whatever it is you are going to do."

"Michael is fighting for his life from a near fatal gunshot that the bastard fired. I think he has more important things to worry about. Now time is up and I got a job to do." Emma stated and with that she waved her and was gone is a cloud of grey smoke.

"You know what she said, she didn't really mean it." Snow said quietly to Regina as a couple of bystanders had turned and looked their way during the disagreement.

Regina heaved a sigh, she knew that Emma's words were said out of anger and frustration, but chose instead to say, "I do not care."

"Regina-" Snow tried once again.

"Let's go." The former Evil Queen started to storm out of the hospital followed by Snow and Henry shooting a worried look with each other.

 _ **While the hospital scene was happening:**_

"Look we are trying to help you." David said what felt like the hundredth time, "We are the only thing standing between you living and Emma potentially killing you."

" _ **Avvocato**_." Damien said as he held his arm that was still injured resting on the table and the other cuffed to a chair.

Killian heaved a sigh, "Why do you not speak English? We both know you can."

Damien smirked and then looked at them, "I would think two law enforcers would know that I will not talk unless I have a lawyer. Especially since you read me my rights." He looked at David this time.

"And I would think you would recognize a way out if you saw one. Do you realize what you did?" David demanded to know.

"Not saying anything until I get my lawyer." Damien challenged.

Killian forced himself up and reached over to grab the man by the collar of his shirt, "Now listen here! You nearly killed a lot of innocent people, and potentially succeeded in killing a man! You nearly killed the woman I love and trust me mate," Killian leaned in closely and snarled out, "you do not want me as an enemy."

"Police brutality will sound nice when I get my lawyer." Damien stated not even flinching.

"Killian let him go." David said not bothering to correct him that Killian wasn't actually a cop. When Killian did not release him, David put a hand on his shoulder, "Killian."

Killian looked at the man in disgust and not so gently released him back to his chair, "Too bad I cannot rip your heart out." Damien just smirked.

David shook his head and guided the pirate out of the interrogation room, "Now what?" Killian demanded to know as he looked at hour glass.

David looked at it too seeing that there was not a lot of time left, "I guess we go get him his lawyer."

"Why would he need one?" Killian and David looked at the person who had just appeared. It was Emma holding a large black bag and her clothes were changed into black jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she wore high heeled boots.

"What are you doing here? Our time isn't up yet." David commented not wanting to know what Emma planned to do with that bag.

Instead of responding, she pointed to the hour glass and they saw that the last grain of sand fall, "Now you are out of time." She stated, "So back to my question."

"Dave read him his…what did you call them?" Killian asked in defeat. He thought they had more time, turns out he was wrong. Twenty minutes wasted and all the guy kept asking was for a lawyer.

"Miranda Rights." David responded as he saw the hour glass disappear, "As you can probably guess, we have to get him his lawyer."

Emma shook her head, "No."

"Emma it is his right-"

"If we were maybe not from an enchanted town sure, but I am not going in there as a law enforcer." She reached inside her jacket and removed her badge. Laying it down on the table, she looked right at her father, "Our deal stands yes?"

David wished he could say no, and now allow whatever Emma was planning to do happen; but a deal was a deal, "Regretfully yes it does, but Emma may I ask one thing of you before you go in there?" He noticed that Regina, Snow, and Henry had come through the door and he refocused on his daughter.

Emma looked at him and nodded, "Make it quick."

"Please do not cross over." He said then moved aside to let her through.

Emma looked at him, then at Killian, then over her shoulder. She watched as Regina waved her hand and the scales appeared on her desk. Henry caught her eye and then looked to where she was facing and saw that her badge was right next to the scales, "Depends on his choice." Emma muttered, and strode down the hallway.

"You tried." Killian said as he placed a hand on David's shoulder as Snow stepped to his other side.

"So not a word?" Snow asked him softly.

"Not one." David said as they walked down the hall to see the other side of the glass.

Regina wanted to send Henry away, but knew that was not going to happen. He stayed close to her and kept fingering the abandoned sheriff badge. He had hoped his mother wasn't going to do something drastic.

David sighed and pushed the button and they heard Emma's voice through the speaker, "First time. What the hell are you playing at?"

Damien smirked at her, " _ **Avvocato**_."

"No, no lawyers around here, _**amico**_." Emma snarled out, "You are going to tell me what I want to know."

"You are going to get me my lawyer." Damien stated, "Your cop friend read me my Miranda Rights. I have a right to-"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Emma recited as she paced around the small room before sitting in the chair opposite her enemy, "Yea I know the law. I am also a sheriff so, I do know the drill."

"Then what the hell are you still doing trying to talk to me without my lawyer present?"

Emma started laughing darkly, "Because there is some sick twisted irony to this that you have yet to realize, but you will soon. For right now…I think a change of scenery is in order." She got up and before he could react, Emma kicked the chair that he was sitting in out from under him.

Damien landed on the floor, "What the fuck?!" Emma didn't respond. She instead un-cuffed him from the chair, and with full control hulled him out of the room and across the station.  
The bystanders, who were in shock, followed them just as Emma shoved Damien outside of the station and into garden out by the flag pole in front of the station while she placed her black bag down on the stairs. He grunted out in pain as she roughly took his hands and tied them together over his head and then proceeded to use the rope from the flag pole to keep his arms raised and tied off the rope to the pole. He was now standing straight and arms above his head keeping his stomach and chest exposed to her. People that were passing by stopped to see what was going on as Regina, Snow, Henry, David, and Killian stood in front of the doors to the station, looking on helplessly, "You grew up Catholic right, Damien? I mean, most Italians are Catholic, right? Remember hearing about purgatory?" Emma asked mockingly.

" _ **Vai all'inferno**_ ," he said to her slowly and dangerously.

Emma ignored him as if he hadn't spoken, "In case you weren't paying attention, it's a way station between heaven and hell. This is going to be purgatory for now. Heaven, for you, is back inside. Cup of coffee, comfortable chair, we talk. You tell me why you opened up on not only us, but into an innocent crowd, and what the whole purpose of having Michael in the hospital undergoing major life and death surgery, barely clinging to life is really supposed to do for me."

He eyed her and then spat at her feet, a little bit of spit getting on her black boots. Emma looked at him, "Well that hurt my feelings."

"When I get out of these, your feelings won't be the only thing getting hurt." Damien threatened, "Now I believe this is going against your little 'Sheriff Code'…Police brutality and all that."

Emma snorted and leaned in closely, "I'll get to that certain little protocol in a moment, just like your silly little rights do not apply to you here…at least if you do not give me much of a choice then maybe I'll explain why that is." Then out loud for the benefit of everyone else looking on, she continues her explanation from before, "Hell…"

Emma pauses again, her tone changing for casual to real curiosity with purpose, "Have you been to Chicago? I used to do small jobs in Chicago, nice city, in fact a teacher I had once in grade school read us a story by some precious little writer from a long time ago. I think he's English or something. And he was bagging on about Chicago after visiting there. Know what he called it? He called it 'A city inhabited by savages.'"

"What are you going on about?" Damien asked, as he stared defiantly at her.

"I am getting there." Emma stated, "Anyway the author was right. See I learned a few more interrogation techniques. Techniques that I haven't had to use in quite some time. One thing that you can be somewhat thankful for is that Storybrooke doesn't have any silos. You know what that is right? Silos are a pit, trench, horizontal container, or tower, often cylindrical in shape, in which silage is made and stored. These things were far out of the city and in an isolated area where no one would have been around. Perfect place for some…interesting techniques; if you get what I am saying."

Emma paused for a moment to watch Damien's reaction. Seeing none, she continued, "What is here though, that Chicago also has, is a body of water; and while this is no Chicago, I can treat you to a necklace that I am sure will look great on you."

"I am not really a jewelry type of guy." Damien drawled out as he fought to keep himself standing straight and against the pain that was eliciting from his wrist and shoulder.

Emma snorted, "Well I wouldn't be giving you much of a choice. In fact from here on out, you get to make the choices. So to recap, you have Heaven which is inside right over there;" she pointed to the doors behind her family, "you are currently in purgatory but that can be changed into your own little personal circle of Hell, and then there will be full out Hell and that will take place by our docks." Emma paused her circling of her prey as she watched him closely, waiting for his response.

He stared at the ground and then closed his eyes and laughed, "Something funny?" Emma asked.

"If this is your way of getting me to talk, then yes it is funny. Nothing you can do to me will make me talk." He stated looking her right in the eye, "So you can go and die in your own little personal circle of Hell."

Emma nodded along as if taking his remark under advisement, "So I take it we are going to be doing this the hard way huh? No Heaven for you?"

"You have my answer _**Principessa**_."

"Very well." Emma turned and looked at the steps where she had deposited her black bag, "Then here are the rules. Your torture will take place in three steps. The first one, I give you a chance to tell me what I want to know willingly; no answer then we move on to something more heinous and you still get a chance to tell me what I want to know willingly; finally the last step you will be forced to tell me everything I want to know and if in that time Michael takes a turn for the worse, you will be taken to the docks."

Damien scoffed, "You are wasting your time and mine. As I already stated, nothing you can do to me will make me talk."

"We will see about that." She stated as she pulled a long metal chain out of her bag. Slowly she started to wrap it around her right fist as she approached him, "I did you a favor. I tried once more to have the 'hero compassion' and 'being nice' despite the agreement to David and Killian. See I made a deal with them that they could try talking to you their way, however if you did not talk then we do things my way. Well, like I said, out of respect and consideration I tried once more to do things their way; but seeing as that did not work and you have no more lifelines;" Emma pulled her fist back that had the chain wrapped around it and landed a blow to his stomach.

Damien gagged and heaved for air as Emma retracted her fist and re-adjusted the chain, " _ **Ti rendi conto che ora hai un grosso problema**_?" She asked him as she rolled her shoulder and then her neck.

Emma paced around him as he took a couple of breaths, " _ **Pensi che questo mi farà parlare**_?" He finally managed to gasp out with a small smirk on his face.

Emma wanted to smash that smirk off his face so badly, but kept herself reined in as she demanded to know, "Tell me what the hell you think you are planning."

" _ **Vai a farti fottere**_."

Emma pulled her fist back and again landed a blow to the man's stomach. Damien started to sputter and cough as he spat blood on the ground and again started to heave deep breaths, "I may have learned more fighting skills while with the Vances, but I was also taught on the streets too. I had someone once comment that I could have fought in the Olympics."

Henry winced at this and then once more as Emma again landed another blow, followed by one more. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder and wondered briefly why no one tried telling him to leave, only to realize that they were too fixated on Emma's method of interrogation, "Why don't you just talk to me now and spare yourself all of this?" She demanded to know as she unwrapped her now bruised hand.

"Why would I talk when you already know the answer?" Damien demanded to know as he had a small amount of blood fall from his mouth.

"I want to hear you say it." Emma snarled out.

"Then you'll have to do better than that."

Emma turned from him and then shook her head. She had planned on another step, but what was the use? "You know what?" she asked as she now made eye contact with Killian, her parents, Henry, and then the rest of the nosy crowd that had decided to watch in fascination, "I am skipping step two and taking you right to step three. I am tired of wasting time…mine and your time."

"About time." Damien stated, "However if the whole chain thing is all you had for step one, I am sure step three will be really useful." He said sarcastically, "Do you have a whip in that bag, or a knife?"

Emma through the chain in the bag and then turned around to face the criminal, "Oh I have something even better. Remember when I said I will force you to tell me? Well you will be spilling everything to me." She then called over her shoulder, eyes never leaving Damien's, "Madam Mayor?" Regina straightened up now, wondering why Emma was addressing her, "I am sorry, but the Statue of Secrecy is about to be shattered."

"The Statue of Secrecy?" Snow mouthed and looked at her step-mother's equal confusion.

It however dawned on Henry, "Wait mom don't!" Too late, Emma plunged her hand right into Damien's chest.

Damien lets out a painful gasp, and in one swift movement, Emma yanks her hand out with Damien's dark red heart in her hand. Damien's eyes are wide with terror as he looked at Emma and what was in her hand. His mind failed to process Henry's slip of the tongue, " _ **Gesù Cristo, questo non sta succedendo**_." He says, then Emma nods her head and suddenly the rope that was holding him in his place vanishes and he falls to his knees on the ground.

Almost immediately Damien tries to get up to escape, but Emma starts to squeeze his heart in her hands and he is down on the ground clutching his chest in pain, "You are not going anywhere. Not without the answer to what I told you before. See just because this town is supposedly in the state of Maine, which as we were taught in elementary school is in the United States…the rules do not apply here. There is no Constitution, Bill of Rights, Declaration of Independence because this town is from another realm…one with magic."

"Emma that is enough!" David called out as he moved to get off the steps, but just like in the station previously, was not able to get close to the duo.

Emma looked over her shoulder, "No this is not nearly enough."

"Emma please love listen to him," Killian begged, "this is not who you are."

Emma looked away and back down at her prey, "See this town was sent here by a curse nearly thirty years ago by an Evil Queen." Emma motioned to Regina, "The curse was designed to rip every one of their happy ending, and it worked until my son found me." Damien's eyes widened as Emma told him of all this.

"So that brat is you bastard son?" He snarled out, but the menacing part of his tone was lost as Emma squeezed his heart again, "I was right."

Emma nodded, "Yea he is."

Henry's eyes widened at this, "Mom…"

"Emma enough!" Regina said as she formed a fireball in her hand, which caused Damien to try and scramble away from the scene. Regina threw the ball at the barrier, but it held firm.

Snow saw Regina about to do it again, but grabbed her arm, "Wait. It is no use."

"The hell it is." Regina stated firmly as she tried to remove Snow's hand from her arm, "Let me go!"

"No she is right." Henry stated too as he grabbed Regina's arm also, "Gramps made a deal. We couldn't interfere. This is going to hold until Emma gets what she wants."

Killian looked heartbroken as he saw the look in her eyes, "I should have fought harder." He muttered, "I should have helped you-"

"Don't do that." David stated sadly, "She was on tunnel vision and she only had eyes for me."

Damien for his part said nothing as Emma eyed him. He wasn't too sure what she was saying was the truth, or she had actually rendered him unconscious and this was some pain induced nightmare. He eyed the heart…apparently his heart, in her hand. Emma looked at him and then at the heart in her hand, "Huh…not as dark as I would have imagined your heart being."

"What do you mean?" Damien asks as he struggles to stand and places his hand over his chest.

"The more red a heart has, determines how much goodness a person has. See these dark spots?" Emma asked as she casually shows the heart to Damien, who nods in affirmation, "That shows the amount of darkness that is held in the heart."

Damien swallows a lump in his throat as Emma takes the heart back towards her, out of reach of him, " _ **Questo è un sogno. Un incubo.**_ "

Emma this time squeezed the heart as a response and Damien yelled out in pain as he once again doubled over, trying desperately to claw out the pain that was exploding in his chest. Emma let it last for a good full minute before she started seeing cracks in the vital organ in her hand and she let up, " _ **Adesso ti sei svegliato**_?" He kept panting, face beat red, "Now then due to this town's magical aspect; there are different types of magic. Normally I am on the light side, the Savior they call me…right now though; I am your worst nightmare."

Damien did not speak again, but eyed her with fear. Yes for the very first time in his life since meeting Emma Swan, he felt fear, "I really do not believe this. You are playing with me…gave me a drug. This is a hallucination and I'll wake up in a cell with your friends over there." He finally said, his mind drawing this conclusion.

Emma ignored his words, "When I was working with Caroline in the hospital, I have seen a lot of things. Learned a lot too, not just about medicine. It is actually now that I understand the villain's fascination about the human heart." She looked at his again, almost now lost in her own thoughts, "The human heart beats approximately a hundred thousand times a day. Did you know that?" Emma asked looking at him, "So it will beat about thirty-five million times over a course of a year. Another fact? In an average lifetime, it pumps approximately one million barrels of blood. Think about this. This organ that weighs only eleven ounces does all of that and more to ensure that you are alive; that your life blood travels sixty-thousand miles of vessels each day."

Damien watched her now as she smiled at the organ in her hand. He dared not speak, but now it felt like he couldn't even if he wanted to. It was like he could sense where her thoughts were going, and it wasn't pretty, "So on its own, the human heart is almost like magic. Out of the body…it really does become magical." She looked at him again, "Enchanted. See I learned a lot here too. When you take someone's heart, it becomes enchanted. Stronger than a normal heart. When you are holding it in your hand like this, you're not hurting the person or creature." Emma looked down at him as she thought about what she wanted his body to do.

Damien's eyes widened as he felt his body move on its own accord. He shifted into a kneeling submissive position in front of Emma, "You're controlling it." Emma growled out as she stuck her boot out and Damien leaned over to kiss it.

"Here is another thing you can do…if you wish harm and do not want to get your hands too dirty." Emma started to slowly squeeze the heart. Damien gasps and once again is curled up on the ground withering in pain. Emma again lets it go after a minute and Damien's body relaxes, "So to recap quickly, this is really dark magic. The user of an enchanted heart can: crush it and kill the victim, control the victim's actions and speech, and use the heart to reanimate the victim's dead bodies." The people in the surrounding area, familiar with this kind of magic started to feel sick as they watched their Savior torturing this person. It was like they couldn't leave.

Henry especially started to slowly regret that he didn't stay inside and he looked over to see his grandfather trying to comfort his grandmother. He looked at Killian and saw pain in the pirate's eyes, and then at Regina who was looking pale. For someone who used to do this kind of thing, he found it odd. He even read the book and knew of everything she had ever done, but he supposed it was different since she was watching instead of having the anger that Emma currently has. He reached over and grabbed her hand, which made her jump a bit, but looked at him and she relaxed, "It'll be over soon." He whispered as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Regina shook her head, "Not soon enough, but shouldn't I be comforting you?"

"We can comfort each other." He offered, wishing that this wasn't happening and they were still at the bar.

"Alright now that you have a little history lesson, we are going to begin." Emma stated as she held the heart in her hand, "I want you to stand." Emma commanded, "And do not talk."

Damien stood up and as much as he wanted to speak, his mouth refused to open, "What was the plan?" Emma demanded to know, "Tell me."

Damien now fought to keep his mouth closed, but against his will he opened his mouth and the plan spilled out, "We were under orders to contact you when your time was up. We were supposed to agree to whatever deal you were going to make. We knew you were going to try and trick us into a deal…Gideon had us accept that and we were going to counter-trap you. I hated that. This plan was all me. I wanted revenge. I wanted you to suffer." His forced his good arm back to try and swing at Emma, but then his arm was snapped to his side and he was instantly on his knees again.

Emma nodded, "And what were you hoping to accomplish?"

"The idea was to split you all up. Mathis was in the car, he was the distraction while I came and picked up the shooting. It was to disorient you all. I knew you three would protect them." He pointed to the people on this stairs. His mind kept saying to keep his mouth shut, but his mouth wouldn't listen as a dark presence pushed him to keep the information flowing, "I shot Michael on purpose. The goal was to kill, but clearly I missed. Mathis got Noel and Lucas and quickly got them in the car. Mathis's bullets were not lethal, they were laced with a special sedative we had brought a long while back from _**La volpe**_." Emma felt her hand start to heat up and now Damien screamed in pain, "It burns! Please it burns!"

Emma shook herself, she had contacted the Fox for help before going into her shower when she and Henry had gotten home, but it looks like she was due to make another phone call. Calming down, she threw his heart in the air and caught it, like she was playing with a ball, "Now what else. Where were they going? What was the end game?"

Damien was panting and swallowed as he made to rub his chest, "I told Mathis to take them to the house where we have Eli, his whore, and brat." Emma squeezed, and he gasped out, "They are in Philadelphia! Make it stop please! They are in Philadelphia the main house!" Emma let up and he collapsed again on the ground.

"See I told you I would get you to talk. You just chose to be stubborn and do things the hard way. So to clarify," Emma stated as she began to list, "Noel and Lucas are safe. For now. They are going to be with Eli, Eliza, and Marie. You meant to shoot Michael, just to make me suffer? A preview sort of what is to come?"

"Yes." He growled out, his body not responding to move from the ground.

"Ok. Stand." She ordered.

He stood up and she looked between him and his heart. She had the information she needed, but now what to do with him? Seeing her hesitate, Henry hesitantly took a step down from the stairs. There was no barrier stopping him yet, so taking another, he found himself passing her black bag. He turned and looked at his adoptive mother, his grandparents, and Killian. They too took cautious steps and now they were all getting closer to Emma and Damien, "Mom?" He called out cautiously.

Emma turned and saw her family in her area, and then she looked at the heart in her hand again. She felt the need to crush it overcome her, but just as her hand was going to squeeze. Killian shot forward and grabbed her arm, "Love do not do it."

"You can't interfere." Emma whispered as she looked at the heart.

"I just did. You got the information you wanted. That was the deal." Killian said, "Otherwise we wouldn't be down here."

Emma looked up at them and saw that they were indeed on top of her and Damien, but there was another problem, "I broke the Statute of Secrecy. He knows who Henry is too me." She had intended on killing him, that is why she told him everything. While she didn't consciously make the decision, she knew that was the ultimate endgame.

She looked back at the man that just tried to commit murder, and with no update from Whale or anyone at the hospital, this man may have succeeded, "We know." Snow said calmly, "But Emma do not be the person he wants you to be. Ask him." Snow looked at the man that was causing her daughter so much pain, "Ask him what purpose was Michael's death supposed to be."

Emma looked at the heart in her hand and then at Damien, "Answer her."

Damien's eyes rolled and he said, "I knew you would come after me. However I know that no matter how mad you are, you wouldn't kill me. In fact it would have been a distraction, to divert you away from Mathis long enough that you will never find them, but on the off chance that you do kill me…I will always haunt you."

Emma growled and made a move to squeeze the life organ in her hand, but stopped. Not because of the feeling of Killian's hand on her shoulder, but the fact that this would be too easy. As if reading her mind, David stepped in, "Emma do not do it. In fact you said in the beginning you would only kill him if Michael dies."

Closing her eyes, she felt a dark presence stirring, something to the akin of wanting to harm him. It would be easy too, she knows that. No matter how she decides, it would be too easy to kill the man in front of her; but she knew too that this is not who she was, nor from someone's words from earlier that this is not what Michael would want. So biting back the darkness that had been allowed to seep through she returned his heart and then waved her hand so that Damien was bounded by chains, "I am done with you anyway." Emma growled out, "In fact so you cannot blab…" She waved her hand again and a dreamcatcher appeared. She held it over him and before he could utter another word, Emma started the process of whipping his memory clean. Once that was done, he fell forward unconscious, "There you can have him." Emma said as she made the dreamcatcher ignite and through it on the ground.

Emma started walking away from the group as the people that were in the area parted to let her by as she started to make her way back to the hospital, leaving her family with an unconscious criminal and a smoldering pile of ash.

 _ **A/N**_ :

Here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Blood for blood. Life for a life.

2 I wish people would stop telling me that.

3 Lawyer

4 Friend

5 Go to hell

6 Princess

7 Do you realize that you now have a big problem?

8 You think this is going to get me talking?

9 Go fuck yourself

10 Jesus Christ, this is not happening.

11 This is a dream. A nightmare.

12 Are you awake now?

13 The Fox


	25. Chapter 25

**Reckoning**

 **Chapter 24**

 _ **In Philadelphia-**_

Eli sat in the darken room. The only source of light was from a computer screen as he finished adding his 'Last Confession'. He had been working on it the moment that he realized that Emma discovered the files; it had been slow going with him being monitored so much though. He had to make sure that everything was really encrypted and not traceable to someone other than Emma Swan. Although, if he was being honest, he did not know if she will even manage to see this before she crashes Leon's hard-drive, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

In fact he knew that she hadn't yet crashed the hard-drive, seeing that everything was still visible to him and his computer was currently working fine. Staring at the open word document, he read through it once more. Eli sincerely hoped that he had explain himself clearly enough and maybe this will help them…his surrogate niece and nephews.

Heaving a sigh, he saves it and then closes it out and opens up a different program. Computer codes are scrolling up the screen in rapid succession like that of fast moving credits from a highly suspenseful movie. His eyes are flying across the screen just as fast as his fingers are flying over the keyboard. If someone were to walk past the door that he was currently behind, all they would be able to hear was the fate rapid tapping of the keyboard. He stops for a moment and listens to make sure that no one was walking passed as that thought had come to him. Hesitating, he continues before attaching the document to the new program.

Taking a deep breath he hits a couple of more keys before slamming a finger on the enter key and the screen goes black momentarily, the room encased in an ominous and haunting darkness. A few agonizing seconds later, the screen flicks back on revealing his desktop just as the lights are thrown on in the room, causing him to jump and turn towards the door. Khal has Eliza under the arm, and Drake is holding Marie, "Eli!" Eliza shouts and lets out a strangled cry.

"Grandpa!" Marie also cries out.

A third man storms into the room, just as he threw the chair back, "Let them go!" He yells as he moves to go towards the large men and the third just manages to grab him and forces him back into the chair as a fourth man enters.

"Now, now temper." Heads turned to see Gideon Langdon himself sauntering into the room.

"Gideon you bastard, let them go." Eli snarls out, "Now."

Gideon chuckles darkly as he strokes Eliza's face and plays with Marie's hair. Both whimpered, and flinched away from him, "I cannot do that."

"I did everything you wanted." Eli stated as he fought against his captor, "They are of no use to you anymore. Let. Them. GO."

Gideon turns towards him, "There was a situation apparently in this town in Maine. Mathis called me from the side of a road claiming that he cannot reach Damien." Eli remained impassive to this, "You do not seem too concerned about another one of my sons."

Eli snorted and again tried to wretch himself free. Growling in frustration, he looks back at Gideon, "Why would I? I have no idea what is going on. No one has contacted me if that is what you are implying."

Gideon nodded and strode further into the room and over to him. He nodded to the man holding Eli in place. Eli was forced out of his seat and delivered a blow to his stomach. Eliza and Marie started to yell and cry again as Eli falls to the floor on his knees, crunched over and arms over his stomach, "Now why do I not believe that? Tell me what you were doing in a dark room staring at this computer."

"Nothing." Eli gasped out. Once again he was on his feet, just to get another blow to his stomach and then he was meeting the floor. After a moment he spoke, this time with labored breath, "Really, I wasn't doing anything. Check it yourself."

"And what good pray tell would that do me huh?" Gideon demanded as the man was once again brought to his feet, "Knowing you, you probably already have deleted it or had it encrypted some way." He then looked over his shoulder and nodded once.

Then men that were holding Eliza and Marie started to pull them away, "Eli!" "Grandpa help!" They called out at the same time.

"No!" He yelled and started to fight, "No! Where are you taking them?!"

Gideon smiled sickly, "Patience my friend. Patience. I think you need a little persuading. Now then, this could go one of two ways. You cooperate and no harm will come to them, or you continue to bull shit with me and they pay the price."

Eli paled drastically. During their time here, they were all treated with respect…at least with Eliza and Marie. He, himself, on the other hand a bit less so. There were rules, and apparently Gideon no longer cared for the rules, "I swear to God, you hurt them-"

"That wouldn't be of my own choice. You are making the decisions. The ball is in your court; what you do with it…well that is on you." Gideon stated harshly, "Now, do we have an understanding?"

Eli bowed his head and swallowed, "Yes."

Gideon smiled and clapped his hands, "Wonderful. So the computer…"

Eli looked back up at the other man and sighed. Just because he understood, doesn't mean he was going to tell the whole truth. He just hopped Emma would get the message soon and believe him. She wasn't called a protégé for nothing.

 _ **Eleven years ago, two months after Emma meeting Vance-**_

"Here is her file that you asked me to create." Eli said as he handed Leon a large, thick manila envelope. Leon pulled on his glasses and took the envelope from his friend and waved to a seat. Eli sat as Leon took the contents out, "I also took the liberty of emailing you a copy as well." Eli explained.

Leon briefly glanced at the packet in his hands and nodded as a response, "Very smart I see." He stated as he looked over some of the 'classes' that were offered to her.

"I'd almost say genius. Especially when it comes to the streets." Eli commented, "I also included her background that you wanted me to look into. It's towards the back."

Leon flipped to the back pages and read the top article, "Baby found on the side of the road." His face turned from curiosity to disgust, "Disgusting." He spat out, eyes gleaming with rage, "Why bother having a child if you are not going to care for it? At least give her the common decency to drop her off at an orphanage for Christ's sake." Eli shrugged as if agreeing, while Leon read through the pages, "School grades are impressive."

"Coming from not so well managed foster homes, that is truly remarkable. However not so much for the psyche. May I?" Eli asked as he held his hand out. Leon shrugged and flipped the packet back to the beginning and handed it to his friend, "This is just an overview mind you, however Emma has some major trust issues. She is not taking too kindly in working with Noel, Michael, or Lucas. She is much rather a 'Lone Wolf'."

Leon clasped his hands together and took off his glasses now that he wasn't reading the report, "Doesn't bode well when they need to work as a team." Leon commented.

"The job gets done, and she does follow orders." Eli stated quickly in reassurance, "However that is it. There doesn't seem to be an interest in getting to know anyone." Then almost hesitantly he said, "I also interviewed Caroline too."

"You what?"

"Do not be like that friend. I did the same when you first brought home Michael and then again with Noel and Lucas." Eli said raising a brow and looking over the thick packet.

Leon sighed, "Very well. Point taken."

Eli shook his head and then continued onward, "Caroline has tried to get to know Emma on a personal level. In her words, and I quote 'Emma has these emotional walls in someone so young. It is as if with each disappointment, a brick was added and cemented to each other layer by layer. I am afraid that while it may seem like she is protecting herself, she is also slowly destroying herself little by little. I tried to talk to her, but she is adamant that she is being cautious and refuses to adhere to what I am saying'." Eli looked at Leon this time and paused.

"Well?" He asked as he waved his hand towards the packet, "What was Caroline trying to say?"

Eli shook his head sadly and laid the packet down, "That Emma's walls may protect her, but it will also keep love out."

Leon shook his head, " _ **Mio Dio**_." Eli hesitated a bit, and sensing it, he looked at him, "What is it? There is more?"

Nodding, Eli flipped the pages, "Unfortunately it is not good. You know my background…" Leon nods and rolls his hand as a sign to continue, "Well I pulled everything about Emma from her time in the system to her arrest…"

"Arrest?" Leon asked suspiciously, "Why did this not come up to me before when I hired her?"

"I didn't find it before, you just asked for the initial parameters. However this was a closed court order file." He flipped the pages and handed it over.

Leon put his glasses back on and read, feeling more disgusted with the foster system by the minute. Although it was not until he had gotten to the last part that he felt sheer nauseated and choked out, " _ **Era incinta**_?" Eli nodded, " _ **Devi aver hackerato il file sbagliato**_."

"I wish." Eli whispered.

Before they could say anymore there was a small gasp. Looking towards the door, they saw Caroline standing in the doorway. Leon stood up with the file still in his hand, and made a move to walk over to her, but stopped when she came further into the room and closed the door pointing and asking softly, " _ **E 'guella di Emma**_?"

Leon swallowed and felt a lump form in his throat as he slowly sat back down, when she fully came over and sat in the other chair beside Eli, "Yes my love."

"May I?" She asked reaching for it.

Eli placed a hand on her outstretched one, "I warn you it is not pleasant madam."

"I read Michael, Noel, and Lucas's. I think I can handle Emma's." Caroline stated firmly, a flash gleaming across her eyes.

"Their files were tame. You and Leon saved them in time before they could be corrupted." Eli gently reminded her, "Emma on the other hand…no one was there to save her."

She looked at Leon and saw underneath the façade of calm was a storming rage, "Love please give it to me."

Leon conceded and gave her the packet. Caroline flipped through it quickly and found the part that she had the unfortunate experience to overhearing. It was not like she was purposely eavesdropping, she had just come across the door at the wrong time. Seeing what the girl had gone through and her unhappy ending, she raised a hand to her mouth and let out a silent gasp, "No." She looked at her husband.

"It appears so." Leon stated, then looking back at Eli, "Have you found the child?"

"No, this will be a bit harder. Emma terminated her rights and it was a closed adoption. Finding the baby will be extremely difficult…next to impossible maybe."

"Very well. One thing at a time then." He sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead with his one hand and closing his eyes.

Over the course of the two months that Emma has been with them, he and his family had come to care for the girl, even to the extent of offering her a place in their house. She did not accept the offer until Caroline insistently begged once his wife found out about her previous 'living' conditions…AKA the yellow bug that is currently residing in their massive garage. In fact, to add insult to injury, they wouldn't even have found out about it if it were not for Lucas and Noel stalking their new unwilling sister one night after a 'lesson'.

Before anyone could talk, there was a knock on the door followed by, " _ **Padre**_?"

" _ **Non ora Michael**_." Leon called back out more harshly than he had intended with his eldest son. Caroline threw him a look and a cocked eyebrow to match. Leon exhaled heavily and then called back, " _ **È importante o può aspettare**_?"

As if sensing Michael's hesitation through the massive closed doors, Caroline decided to relieve her son of his suffering, "It is ok, you may enter." She shot her husband a look as he shot her one. Eli wisely just sat and took the packet from her and hid it out of sight.

The doors opened and it was not just Michael that entered, Noel and Lucas were by his side as well. This caused unease amongst the adults, "Ok what did you three do this time?" Leon immediately asked, seeing their guilty expressions.

Guilty looks turned to one of surprise and insult, "What makes you think we did something?" Lucas asked in mock hurt.

"Oh let me count the ways." Caroline stated as she faced her three boys and started listing on her hand, "There was the time you took your father's 1957 Chevy out for a joy-ride and ended up backing into a cop car…at a rather fast speed I might add." Leon's face turned red at that, his precious car was still wrecked and had yet to be fixed; although when he did manage to look at recently, he saw that it looked slightly better than before. On that note, he made a mental note to check the footage to see who has been messing with it.

"That was ages ago." Noel stated unfazed.

"It was last year." Leon retorted back dangerously coming back to the physical world after being lost in thought. Caroline looked at her husband at his dreamy thoughtful demeanor was shattered in an instant. She too made a mental note to inquire his sudden change.

"It wasn't my fault. I was blackmailed." Michael commented, but still winced seeing his father and mother's look of disappointment.

Leon shot his eldest a look, "And how old are you? Seventeen right? By the way do you still have your license back yet?" Leon asked in a deadly manner causing the boys to shrink back, "I do not think so."

Caroline continued, "Then there was the time you three were suspended for trying to hack into the school's computer system to change your grades."

"Bonnie Castillo cheated off of me on that final." Michael defended back, "I deserved to get that hundred I knew I would have gotten."

"We were being good brothers by supporting our older one." Noel stated honorably, glad the car thing was now taken off the table of discussion.

"Yea we regret nothing." Lucas commented proudly as he puffed out his chest with his hands on his hips, head held high.

She continued onward as if they didn't say anything, "Then there was that time that you decided to prank your father's co-workers by replacing Chef Maurice's turkey with a live one at his dinner party."

"That was a good one." Noel stated laughing.

"Totally worth that six month grounding." Lucas commented back.

Michael wisely said nothing as his father's face seemed to get redder the more they talked about T-day…an affectionate codename for aforementioned incident. Just as his mother was going to list more evidence against them, he quickly cut her off, "Ok we get the point. We are not exactly angels."

"Speak for yourself." Noel and Lucas commented at the same time.

"The horns hold up the halo-" Lucas started.

"The tail is for balance-" Noel continued.

"And the pitchfork is for roasting marshmallows!" They finished together, then high-fived.

For the life of him, even after all this time, Michael will never understand how their minds work (and it wasn't for the lack of trying either). He chose instead to sigh in resignation and pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Not helping guys."

Leon was doing the same action as his eldest son, "Really not helping." He then looked up to see mischievous smiles on the twins, and an exasperated one on Michael, "We are busy at the moment, so whatever you did confess and get out. We will figure out a punishment later for you three."

Michael looked at the twins and shared once again the guilty look with each other before speaking and this time directing it at Eli, "We were in your office, and before you say anything, we know we shouldn't have been in there." He stated quickly seeing the protest on Eli's face, "See our printer ran out of ink, we saw father's door was closed, and didn't want to bother you; mother's office was locked, and the one in the library wasn't working either." He then looked at his father as he said this, imploring him to see whatever they were about to say, they really didn't mean any harm.

Caroline saw the hesitance and sadness in her boys eyes and despite the amount of trouble they get into, they had really good intentions and even bigger hearts, "Go on." She said softly and encouraging.

Michael looked at his brothers for help, and Noel stepped forward as Michael took a step back, "So we tried your computer, and we just wanted to see if you had it locked. So we jiggled the mouse, and to our surprise it wasn't. We were going to open Internet Explorer honestly that was it; just to access Michael's email, when we saw that you had a document open. We didn't mean to pry, the document was already up like I said and well..."

Lucas stepped forward and looked right at his father, "Is it true?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the manila envelope and in Eli's hand the over turned packet, "Is that really Emma's?" He asked motioning to Eli's hand.

The adults looked at each other and Leon looked back at them and asked softly, trying to keep his voice calm, "Did you see Emma? Did you tell her of this?"

"No." Michael stated firmly now, keeping his voice level, "Last we saw her was when her and I were doing defense class with Aaron. Noel and Lucas were cheering her on." The two smiled at the memory of Emma kicking Michael's butt, but they soon faded as they immediately recalled why they were in their father's office.

There was silence as the adults shared a silent conversation. " _ **Te lo diremo, ma non parlarne a questo…Capisci**_?"

"Understood father." Michael answered back.

Noel and Lucas didn't like the feeling they were getting, but both said, "We understand."

"Leon;" Caroline said in a voice of warning as she stole a look between her sons and her husband, " _ **Ad modum tractandi sunt credis hoc**_?"

Leon and Eli looked at one another. They were both fluent in Latin, not so much their sons seeing as they were given looks of annoyance that for starters: they couldn't understand their mother, and secondly they could guess what they were saying. Eli had given his friend (and brother for all intense and purposes) a look that spelled 'his call', and when Leon looked at his wife, it was clear that she didn't really want to talk about this to them. Leon for his part was resigned, which he made clear, " _ **Amore mio**_ , _**non abbiamo scelta**_. _**Hanno già letto il memo**_."

Caroline gave her husband a firm glare, but nodded. She supposed it was a double edge sword, her boys already knew of this; and she really did not want them talking to Emma about what they read, "Fine go pull up a chair." She motioned to the few by the chess table and the one by the large book case.

After settling in, Eli regrettably started over with his explanation. He didn't need to hand over anything to them, seeing they already read the packet. They all watched as their faces darkened considerably with each passing moment over his explanation. It was then that he ended at the point in which Caroline had walked in on, "So let us get this straight;" Michael spoke up vehemently, "Some…ass hat-"

"MICHAEL!" Caroline yelled at her son.

Michael ignored her, "Left her pregnant and in jail?!" He had stood up and waved at the packet now on the desk with Emma's mugshot staring up at them. It had explained a lot of things, her inability to trust, her guard being up twenty-four seven, her not wanting anything to do with them. He had thought at first that she thought she was too good for them, or that because of their upbringing, they didn't like getting their hands dirty, or even yet how it always appeared she was looking down on them. It was another matter entirely. Listening to everything being laid out on the table, a lot of pieces that didn't seem to fit had come together in one giant jig-saw puzzle.

"That bastard-" Noel started to say.

"NOEL!" Caroline now yelled at him.

"Is lucky!" Noel finished, "If I ever see him…oh boy he is in for it."

"You and me both." Lucas stated in his rare case of menacing tone and look to match, "She may not acknowledge it yet, but Emma is our sister." Noel nodded and Michael sat back down, "I do not take kindly to a cowardly douche bag getting get away with hurting my sister!"

Caroline glared at her sons, "Ok enough with the language. We get it, believe me we get it."

"Then what the hell are you doing about it sitting here?" Michael demanded to know, eyes flashing as he stared at his father, "You should be sending someone, anyone to go get him and make him pay!"

Leon looked at them and stated firmly, "First of all I know you are upset, but you do not talk to me like that." The boys nodded, but kept their firm expressions, "Second of all-"

"Neal Cassidy does not seem to exist anymore. There is no record of him after that night." Eli spoke up this time, "As soon as I read this I tried to trace him, but other than the police report that was written up, and Emma mentioning him by name, there is nothing more on him."

"Unbelievable." Michael said as he stood up again and started pacing. There was silence and then he asked, "The baby?"

"She terminated her rights and had a closed adoption." Eli said sadly, "There is nothing to be done about that."

"There must be something." Noel whispered.

Lucas nodded, "We have the will, so there must be a way."

"I am afraid there isn't." Caroline said softly as she placed a hand on Lucas's knee and grabbing Noel's hand in support, "It is not like with you three. Whoever has Emma's child now, well they have a choice to tell or not to tell. Emma, well she has no choice. She cannot have access to the child at all." She then looked at her eldest son, to see that he was still pacing, "Michael honey sit down please."

Michael looked at his mother and nodded, "Ok." He sat back down and rubbed his face with his hands as he process all of this, "So what happens now?"

Leon looked at his boys and said firmly, "Not a word to Emma from either of you. That is what happens. You agreed to this in the beginning."

"But we cannot ignore this either." Lucas stated in a rare form of seriousness.

"Yea, like again Emma is our new sister. Kind of. She just hasn't accepted it yet even though she has been living with us for two months." Noel stated firmly.

Caroline had a thought of sudden inspiration. Slowly she started to smile, "Mom?" Michael called out to her warily seeing her smile, considering the sadness of the conversation, "You alright?"

"Yes, but I had an idea." She said slowly, "Listen to your father and not a word to Emma. Yes I didn't want to tell you, but now you know what is going on and that is actually a good thing." She then looked at him now, "Do not tell me otherwise, but I know you have been frustrated with her a bit, but at least you can understand where she is coming from. Now run along, I need to talk to your father and Eli, but if you do see Emma please tell her to come to Leon's office."

Michael, Noel, and Lucas hesitated for a moment, but seeing that their father was not going to tell them otherwise, they got up, "Ok well thank you for telling us." Michael stated as he took the lead and got up. Noel and Lucas nodded and followed Michael out the door.

"Well?" Leon asked looking at her perplexed, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"It's simple. We adopt Emma." Caroline said as if it were obvious, "We show her that we understand where she is coming from." She saw their looks of protest, "Hold on before you say anything. I know we cannot make it 'official' seeing that she is obviously nineteen, but at least this will give her a foundation that we trust her and that she can trust us. Trust us to be that family that she was supposed to have."

Leon pondered it, but it was Eli who spoke, "She is learning the business who handles beating down scum of the Earth, and that description is putting it very lightly. How is she supposed to trust us?"

"What if I start teaching her something else? Something that is like a backdoor to all of this?" Caroline stated, "I am a doctor in a hospital, a hospital that has been receiving donations from our family. Look you know how I feel about the business," with this she looked at her husband, "however I respect it. You are trying to give some people the benefit of the doubt, and unfortunately they make the wrong choice and you mostly have your hands tied; but think," she then looked back at Eli, "Emma has only had the opportunities that have been handed to her. Leon approached her because he saw her potential as a fighter and as someone who would know how the streets really worked."

She let the hang and looked back her husband, "You turned her, now let me show her something else. Let me push her potential that she doesn't just have to be a street fighter so to speak. That she could be more than what you are giving her to work with."

Leon got up from his chair and turned towards the window. Looking outside he saw the blonde approaching the house with some large box and cocked his head to the side. He knew the door she was approaching was the garage door and saw one of the servants walk over to her to assist her, "She does have a lot of secret potential doesn't she?" He asked softly.

Caroline got up and looked outside and saw the servant and Emma conversing with Emma motioning to the garage door, "More than she probably knows."

"Really have grown taken with her haven't you?"

"Well I kind of always hoped for a daughter." She whispered to him, "My heart just aches for her."

Leon nodded. He too have grown to like Emma more than just another agent. She was starting to become like a daughter to him, and he knew that Caroline had viewed her as the same way almost the first day he introduced her to the young girl he pulled out of the holding cell, "Ok we will discuss it with her, after you talk with her about the hospital thing." He heard Caroline gasp beside him, "Only after though, I do not want to scare her. One step at a time. Perhaps when she is ready then we will bring up the 'unofficial' adoption thing." Looking back at Eli, he asked, "How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful, but you are right. If you do bring up the adoption idea right away, she will bolt."

"It is decided, now time to see what she is up to in the garage…" Leon stated as he made a move to leave.

Caroline, however reached out and touched his arm, "Hold on dear, let's let her come to us."

"What?"

She nodded, "You heard me. Let Noel, Lucas, and Michael find her. Eli, was there anything more you wish to tell us?" She turned to her husband's friend.

He looked surprised and then glanced down at the abandoned packet, "No ma'am I think that was it."

Eli took the packet and left the two to themselves, "What is it?" Leon asked as Caroline sighed and pulled away from him.

"Just thinking about her early life." Caroline muttered as she looked back out the window.

He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Try not to think about it too much _**il mio amore**_." He mutters low as he rests his head on her shoulders, "We have to look towards the future."

"She is just already so guarded. My heart breaks for her." Caroline whispered as she stares outside as she sees Emma in the driveway and looking around before settling on a particular direction over to the large oak tree on the far side of the front yard. Then she sees one of her sons quickly following after her, "If she does concede to our plan, will she accept me?"

Leon looked stunned for a moment, "Accept you? Whatever do you mean?"

"Just as it sounds. Accept me, us. Leon she has been hurt so much." She looks back out and sees the both of them sitting under the tree.

Leon looks to where she is looking, "I care about her too." He admitted, "I took her in as an asset, but seeing her…getting to know her…" He turned and motioned to where the packet had sat on his desk.

Caroline nodded as she saw what had sat there just moments ago, "I wish we would have found her Leon."

"I know." He said, then repeated in a whisper as he pulled her close and rubbed her back, "I know."

Outside under the tree, Emma was sketching in her book that she had brought outside with her. She looked up occasionally at the house and then back down at her book, "Are you just going to sit there or was there something you wanted?"

Michael was startled at her sudden words and coughed, "Yes, I mean no…I mean…" He sighed heavily and stated, "I wanted to apologize to you."

Emma stopped and looked at him in surprise, "Apologize? What for?" Then she narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

"Why is it that you people always think it is something I did?" Michael asked indigently, "Noel or Lucas are never under suspicion."

"I've heard about the accident with that car. You cannot tell me that was just Noel and Lucas." Emma said eyebrow cocked.

Michael shook his head, "And here I was offering you a genuine apology, I might just have to take that back."

"Depends on why you are apologizing to me." Emma said going back to her drawing.

Michael looks at her and gently places his hand on top of the one holding the pencil, "Seriously Emma, please hear me out?" Emma looks at him, giving him her undivided attention, "I want to apologize for my behavior."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way I have been acting towards you. I know that I haven't really been treating you as welcoming as I should have, and that isn't right. Mother and Father raised me better than that. So I want to offer you my deepest apologies for not being welcoming towards you, and for anything that I may have done to put you off." Then after a brief pause he adds, "Also I want to apologize on behalf of Noel and Lucas if they have done anything to offend you as well."

If Emma wasn't confused before, this really tossed her in a loop. She placed her pad and pencil down, and scooted a bit away from her, taking her hand out of his grip, "I really do not understand." She says after a moment, "You guys haven't really done anything to me."

"I guess that is the point too." Michael says as he gets up to brush himself off. In all honesty, he doesn't know why he is suddenly apologizing to her. He knows he is being stupid, however after learning about her past and everything (not that he would tell her that), he feels a sense of obligation to make her see that they would never hurt her or make her understand that what she had previously experienced would never happen with them, "We didn't do anything."

"You are not making any sense." Emma says as she too gets up and tries to make him look at her, "First you are apologizing for something now you are apologizing for nothing."

Michael looks at her now as he runs a hand through his hair, "I know, this sounded better in my head. I guess I just feel like we've got off on the wrong foot or something and I do not know…you are very hard to read you know that?"

 _That is the point_ , Emma thinks to herself bitterly, _that way no one knows how to hurt you_ , "So I've been told." She says out loud in a dry voice. Seeing him wince, she rethinks his words. Trying to find some hidden agenda. Looking at him critically, to her surprise, she sees nothing. Just plain meaningful words, words that still held a deep meaning, but no strings attached, "I guess whatever you are apologizing for, if I understand correctly and just tell me if I am wrong, you are apologizing for not getting to know me, or getting to know me better? Is that what I am hearing?"

"Something like that, yea." He says slowly.

"Then allow me to apologize for not making it easy." Emma says softly, not knowing why she was suddenly feeling guilty. However she supposed that during her stay here, no one in this family ever tried to take advantage of her in anyway or really made her do something she didn't want to do. Everything had been on her own terms and they really respected that.

It was his turn to be surprised at her admission of guilt, "You have every right though to not make it easy on us. You do not really know us all that well. I mean it is completely understandable."

"Understandable, but not an excuse." Emma said, "Look I suppose if you were apologizing first, you would like a chance to start over right?"

"Right." Michael stated. Then smiling at her, he stuck his hand out, "Hello, my name is Michael Richard Vance."

Emma looked at his smile then at his hand. Giving one of her own cocky smiles, she takes it, "Emma. Emma Swan."

He smirks and kisses the top of her hand and enjoys how red her face goes, "Pleased to meet you Emma."

"Alright enough with the cheesy BS." She says taking her hand back from his. Then looking back at him, she says, "It's not going to be easy for me, working in a team like Eli and your father are trying to have us do. Teamwork…well let's just say it hasn't really worked out so well for me."

 _Don't I know it_ , Michael thought, "Well I am hoping we can change that." He said out loud honestly, "Noel and Lucas, well they consider you a sister. They maybe goofballs-"

"That is a complete understatement." Emma snorted as she crossed her arms.

Michael just patiently smiled and continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "however they are fiercely protective. They are really loyal and will never let anything happen to you. As for Mother and Father, well they really do love you too." He saw Emma fidget uncomfortably and decided that was enough, so he started to walk away from her, "By the way, they want to talk to you. They are in Father's study. See you at dinner." Emma just watched him walk away, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Never the less, she went back to the tree to retrieve her sketch pad and pencil. Family…love…she shook her head and ran back towards the house. She paused though as she looked back towards the tree and softly smiled. Maybe…she let her thought drift not wanting to get too hopeful, as she once again started her trek.

 _ **Present-**_

The crowd had long since disappeared by the time Regina, Henry, Snow, David, and Killian exited out of the station. The weather was emulating with the current mood. There were high winds and lightening that forked in the sky, and on top of it all it had just started to rain, "Are you sure we did the right thing?" David asked for almost the fifth time, his voice was near yelling over the high winds.

"For the final time, yes we did. There is nothing we can do for him right now. Ask me again and I may have to strangle you." Regina bit out, thoroughly annoyed as she pulled her jacket closer to herself. There was a cough and she looked at Snow's expression, "Oh please do not give me that look, he would deserve it. At least I am nice to give a warning. You wouldn't even had me do that a couple years ago, I would just do it." Snow shook her head at this knowing it was true; Regina would have just strangled David without so much as a warning…in fact they wouldn't have even been working together a couple years ago, so there was that.

They had gotten Damien in the cell and waited nearly a half hour for him to awaken, however when he did, he was completely unresponsive to anything they had said or tried to give him. Regina had offered to do a magical scan in secret and when she did, it was discovered that Emma did a little bit more than wipe his memory of the torture session he had endured. She had caused him to almost completely shut down mentally. Looking at him, it was like he was physically awake, but mentally and emotionally was another story. So they had called the hospital to pick him up and with orders from Regina and confirmation from Snow, he was to be placed in the psychiatric ward in the hospital for the time being…at least until things hopefully returned to normal.

Killian sighed and stopped in the middle of the street looking up at the sky with his eyes closed. There was a rumble of thunder. There were no cars around and almost everything was closed and abandoned for the evening, "Do you really believe Emma did this on purpose to him?" He eventually asked.

They all looked at him as he had one hand in his pocket and his prosthetic resting on his chest. Snow sighed and said softly, "I would like to think she wouldn't, but Killian we have to talk to her about this. What she did, well…"

"I do not think so." Henry said firmly, "I do not think mom would do this."

They looked at Regina, "Do not look at me, the magic only told me what was wrong with him; not the overall cause." Then just as there was a larger gust of wind she said, "Can we talk about this in a drier area please." They nodded and rushed to the nearest open building, Granny's.

Once they were inside, Granny through them a sympathetic look as they took the booth in the far back, "You best guess though?" David asked giving Snow comfort as they took a seat and a waitress came over to give them all coffee, and a hot chocolate for Henry.

No one touched their drinks as Regina crossed her arms and said, "If you really want my opinion, well it is that Emma did cause that to him, intentional or not I have no idea where to begin with her mental state or that of her magic. What I can try to explain is that he is from a land that never knew magic. His body and mind couldn't take the stress of what she was doing and even though she wiped his memory, his mind wasn't strong enough to take it and caused him to shut down completely." Seeing their looks she adds, "Again best guess, I am not Rumplestiltskin."

"Can this night get any better?" Snow groaned out, and sure enough as with all situations that were bad, it could only get that much better. Her phone started blaring its tone and digging through her purse she pulls it out. Her face contorts into confusion as she answers it, "Hello?"

"Snow its Whale. Is Emma with you?"

"No, you mean she isn't at the hospital? She told us she was going to the hospital a little over an hour ago." Snow said as she mouthed 'Whale' to them; they lean in close.

"She is not here and I tried calling her cell, but she isn't answering."

"Well what is going on?" Snow asked and put the phone on speaker for everyone to hear at the table.

"I cannot tell you. You are not Michael's family, POA, or emergency contact." Whale said, "I need Noel, or Lucas if Emma is not available. Are they with you?"

"Clearly you are unaware what happened, but I can tell you as a cliff notes version, there was a massive fight here and they were taken hostage." David said as Snow looked at him, "Besides, I think we have learned that there are no actual legalities in this town other than those in the Enchanted Forest, so with that said tell us what is happening and we promise we will relay the message to Emma once we find her."

Whale went silent for a moment. They heard shuffling and a door closing, "Fine, only because my hands are now tied. You need to find Emma ASAP. There has been a complication and I've done all I can. I am afraid that during surgery, the wound was more severe than I had thought. Michael had suffered from reoccurring atelectasis."

"I am sorry, but what?" Killian asked confused and worried, not only for Michael's sake but now for Emma's.

"Atelectasis, collapsed lung. It is what he had before I went in to operate on him, however I cannot get the lung to remain stable. I have done all I can to repair it, however he is not breathing on his own. I had to do an endotracheal intubation." Whale paused for a moment and then spoke again, "He also coded a few times on the table. The last time was for a good minute before I brought him back. We had to place him under a medical induced coma." He paused once more sensing how all this was overwhelming, "I need Emma here pronto. I have papers she needs to sign and decisions she needs to make." With that the call was disconnected and they all sat in silence, staring at the phone on the table before Snow, with a shaking hand, placed it back into her bag.

Killian's mind flashed to her haunting words before the worst interrogation he had ever witnessed, " _You will be forced to tell me everything I want to know and if in that time Michael takes a turn for the worse, you will be taken to the docks_." He shivered, and then he saw everyone else shiver as well, clearly thinking of the same memory.

Henry swallowed a lump in his throat, "If Emma isn't picking up her phone, where could she have gone?" Thunder struck through the sky once more and the few people in the diner looked outside, "How are we going to find her in this?"

"I do not know." David responded as he shot her a text on his phone, "Maybe she will pick up if she sees it's one of us trying to reach her."

They each pulled their phones out. Henry tried calling after sending a text message, however it went right to voicemail. He hung up and tried again, then said, "I do not think so Gramps. Her phone is off." They looked at him as he called and placed the phone on speaker hearing Emma's voice, " _It's Emma; you know what to do_." Henry hung up.

"Great." Regina groaned out putting her phone away.

They sat in silence for a moment, however that silence was broken when a voice spoke up, "So which one of you pissed off the Savior?" Heads turned to see Gold standing before their table and Belle taking his side, looking at him disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about?" Killian growled out harshly. He did not want to deal with the crocodile right now. Not that he could as he recalled his promise to just a mere couple of hours ago to Emma before everything went to hell:

" _Killian, please just do not go to Gold for anything anymore_."

" _Unless it is a strict emergency and we have no other option, I promise we will not go to Gold for anything…that is the best I can offer love._ "

" _Fine. You promise though_?"

" _Cross my heart and hope to be marooned on an island with one bullet in my revolver_." He shook his head returning to the present as Gold answered his question, "Just as I said pirate." He spat out, "First, one of you enraged the Savior, causing my magic to almost be nonexistent for a good half hour?" He questioned as he looked at Belle, who nodded in confirmation to show that Gold was indeed being truthful, "Then if anything this storm should give you a real good hint."

"The storm?" Regina questioned as the two of them pulled a chair up to their table.

Gold nodded, "Yes dearie." He spat out not believing how slow they were being on the uptake of all this, "Do you not sense it?"

There was another loud crash of thunder and a large fork of lightening crossed the sky. The lights flicker a few times in the process, "I sense it now that you mention it." Regina stated after focusing for a moment on the storm.

"So if mom is causing this, then where is she?" Henry asked recalling how she was when her magic was out of control.

Something in Gold's words registered fully with Snow like an ice bucket being dumped on top of her, "Wait a minute, storm aside, you were without your magic for a half hour?"

This pulled them away from the Emma's magic induced storm situation to another one, "Yes. Did you not just hear me?" Gold said harshly.

"Easy Rumple." Belle said calmly, then looking at Snow, she said, "It's complicated. We were talking and suddenly it was like he was a different person. Almost weak and vulnerable," Gold looked uncomfortable at her description, but right now she didn't really care. She needed to make them understand the seriousness of the situation, "We quickly checked the dagger and saw his name fading and Emma's replacing it. He wanted to use it, but I took it from him. He had no energy to fight me on it."

"That explains the magic." David said to them. Then looking at the couple, he asked, "You didn't hear what happened?"

"We were busy. Not that it is any of you concern." Gold nearly snarled at him.

"Then I guess you can leave us the hell alone crocodile." Killian said slowly getting up, almost itching for Gold to take a swing at him, just so he could have a reason to release some of his frustrations.

Regina leaned over and tugged on Killian's jacket, "Sit down."

"No. I made a promise to Emma we wouldn't deal with him anymore." Killian stated firmly to her, then he looked back at Gold, while still talking to Regina, "I told her we wouldn't deal with him anymore unless it was an emergency and right now, we do not need his help."

"On the contrary if Emma unknowingly managed to strip Gold of his magic, and she is causing this storm; then it is an emergency." Snow said soft but strong voice.

"We do not need him." Killian repeated firmly, "We just have to find Emma and get her to calm down. Regina can make a locator spell for finding her, and we just have to talk to her."

Gold snorts, "You wouldn't even have known about the storm if I hadn't said anything."

"He is right." Henry said cutting in, "We wouldn't have."

Killian balled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the table causing people in the diner to jump and look over at them, "No! We are not dealing with him. I am not giving Emma anymore of a chance to be upset and angry at us."

"Kil-" David started to say calmly as he too got up to meet the angry pirate head on.

"You know what? You want to deal with him, fine. Keep me out of it. I'll find Emma on my own." Killian stated firmly and with that he pushed his way out of the booth and stormed out the door. Henry looked torn and glanced to his mother and grandmother. Before they could say another thing, Henry was up and out of the booth to chase after Killian.

"Killian wait!" Henry called out. He pushed himself to run faster until he was right in front of the pirate, "Wait please-"

"I am sorry lad, but if you are going to have me go back in there and-"

"No, I am not." Henry said calmly, as he looked him in the eye, "I want to come with you. I want to come with you to find mom."

It was Killian's turn to look torn now as they are standing in the middle of the road. Glancing back over his shoulder, he knows that if he doesn't let the lad come then Henry will more than likely run off, "Ok fine. Let's go before they come after you."

"I know just where to search too." With that they start to trek away from the town and make their way to the woods.

 _ **A/N**_ :

Here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter, they are all from Italian unless noted otherwise. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 My God

2 She was pregnant?

3 You must have hacked the wrong file

4 Is that Emma's?

5 Father?

6 Not now Michael.

7 Is it important or can it wait?

8 We will tell you, but do not speak of this to her…Understand?

9 (Translation from Latin) Do you think they are ready to handle something like this?

10 My love, we have no choice. They already read the memo.

11 My love


	26. Chapter 26

Just ended term 1 for my program. I had finals this week and had the last one today. So here is another update. This is more of a filler, with Emma dealing with the consequences of her actions, because…well…Magic comes at a Price. I'll try to get one more chapter in before Monday, which is when I'll start term 2. So yea…

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 25**

Emma was feeling a real familiar feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt since the incident with the Snow Queen. In fact if she had bothered to look around, she would see that the area she was in was the same area she had driven off too after her incident at the police station where she had hurt her father and when her magic was first getting out of control. However in this situation, it was also different. Very different.

Her body felt like it was pulsing and vibrating. Her eyes were closed as she tried each and every way to regain control of her emotions. She let out a growl as another rumble of thunder followed by lightning and another gust of wind occurred, "Come on. Enough." She growled to herself; desperately trying to access her mindscape so she could attempt to lock up her darker feelings.

Too much, she berated herself. It had been too much, she shouldn't have allowed so much darkness to come to the forefront of her mind, but she did. She did and now this was her price to pay. Images from the shoot out and Damien's interrogation had left her feeling more angry and aggravated. She had full intention of going to the hospital to check on Michael, but she couldn't stop the feeling of drowning, or the feeling of perpetual never ending darkness seep into her mind, " _You are never going to gain control like that dearie_." Gasping she looked towards where she heard the voice and saw a very faint outline of Rumplestiltskin, " _Just let it go_. _Let it take over and deal with the object of your pain_."

"Go away!" Emma yelled and she shot her hand out towards him as a fireball was unwillingly thrown hitting its mark on the tree. She felt shocked as she shakily looked at her hand, "Holy shit." She breathed, she hadn't meant to do that…why had she done that?

" _I am telling you dearie_ ," she spun and now saw him over by another tree, " _you are not going to gain control_." Emma was shaking as the rain started to fall heavier and she rolled her head back letting out an unearthly scream with her fists raised towards the sky.

Henry and Killian were in the woods, stumbling over the fallen vegetation when they first felt it. It was like there were a thousand needles of ice vibrating through their very core, taking their breath away; "What was that?" Henry gasped out as it momentarily stopped raining, but there was still rumbles of thunder that had slowly become eerily quiet.

"I do not know lad." Killian whispered as he looked around nervously. They both jumped when Henry's cell phone started ringing, but they ignored it as they made their way further into the wooded area with caution.

Emma's screams stopped momentarily. She slowly allowed her hands to fall to her sides as she stood still, just panting like she had ran a mile and a half at full sprint. The area around her was quiet, however her body still felt like it was vibrating. She balled her hands into fists, and closed her eyes trying again to focus and calm her racing mind, " _So you are still having a temper tantrum it seems_." Emma's eyes snapped open at the sound of a giggle after the words were spoken, " _Come now dearie, you didn't think it would that easy to get rid of me_?"

Letting a growl lose, Emma reclosed her eyes, "I said to go. A. WAY!" She yelled again as she once again let out a scream then in the same motion she fell to her knees and slammed both her fists into the ground. She screamed louder, longer, more piercing, finally making it sound more otherworldly.

Henry and Killian halted in their tracks, covering their ears. Looking at each other, Killian was going to suggest that they run away, but stopped as his mouth fell open. Henry noticed, and looked to see what had Killian speechless. While the sound avalanched through the air, he saw the pebbles dancing on the ground. Tearing his eyes away, he could see the vibrations in the air as it blew through the trees. Then, it was as if by the pull of a magnet, Henry started to move forward. Killian pulled his one hand from his ear to reach out to stop him, "Henry!" He called over the shrill of the piercing sound.

Henry stopped and looked at him, "Something is pulling me this way! I think it is mom!" Killian dropped his hand and allowed Henry to guide them.

Meanwhile back in town at the diner, Regina and Rumple were almost doubled over in pain. Snow was trying to comfort Regina, while Belle was trying to comfort Gold. David was still trying to reach Henry or Killian, but neither were answering their phones, "I am telling you, this is what happened to me last time." Gold strangled to get out. It was the same pain that he had felt before, his magic being stripped from his very core in the most violent way, "Emma is the cause of all this."

Regina wanted to tell Snow to back off, that she didn't need coddling, but her words wouldn't form. She was in so much pain, her stomach almost being shredded to pieces as her magic fought to leave her body. She gagged out in pain as she gripped her stomach tightly. If this is agonizing pain is what Rumple felt before, then she almost felt sorry for him…actually who was she kidding, she did feel sorry for him. This was absolute torture. Just what the hell was Emma doing out there?

Snow was at a loss at what to do to help. She could see that Regina was in mass amounts of pain, but didn't know how to help other than rub small circles on her back, "There really is nothing you can do." Snow looked towards Belle as she spoke the answer to her question, "This is what happened when Emma pulled Rumple's magic from him. You just have to wait it out."

"How long is this supposed to take?" Snow asked as she looked towards her stepmother.

Belle shrugged, "Until Emma calms down, I do not know."

Snow looked towards David as he once again hung up his cell, "Anything?"

"Neither are answering their phones. I am going-"

"We are all going to go." Regina gasped out as she tried to focus. Using Snow as a crutch, she got up, but again gripped her stomach as she felt a massive stab go through her.

Snow steadied Regina, "No, if anything David can go. You are in too much pain."

"Screw the pain. You do not know where to search. I cannot describe it, but-" Regina again gasped as another stab went through her body, "I know where she is."

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Snow and David assisted Regina out the door. Rumple and Belle watched them leave, "Help me follow them." Gold requested as he made a move to sit up.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked cautiously as she moved to help him stand, trying to avoid eye contact with the people in the diner.

Gold nodded and held back a hiss of pain, "Yes. I am tired of being kept in the dark." Belle nodded and making sure he was well supported, followed the trio outside.

Killian and Henry came upon a small clearing. Their ears were no longer covered, but there was still a lingering amount of high pressure around them. However their mouths dropped as they saw Emma kneeling in the mudded area, head bowed and fists extended in front of her, "Mom?" Henry questioned as he tried to move towards her, but found that his feet wouldn't budge from the spot where they stopped at.

Emma didn't seem to hear him as she kept her bowed. Her eyes were squeezed closed, her body still shaking and pulsing with energy and magic yearning to be released and free. What did Elsa say her mantra was? "Conceal. Do not feel." She muttered to herself, struggling to get the words out.

A painful spark ignited from her hands into the ground, causing her to jump up. Her hands were still glowing and sparks of magic started to shoot out again. Rumpelstiltskin's image and voice had long since silenced, however she could still hear and somewhat see ghostly dark presences around her. The very same presences she had seen when she had first taken the dark mantel on, with one very prominent new presence, " _Come on love_ , _do not try and fight it any longer_." Out of the shadow of the woods, she sees him approach the area, " _You know you are not strong enough_. _You are a fraud_ , _what was the prophecy given to your parents_? _Your mother thought you would turn out evil_? _Maybe her vision was right._ "

"Love?" Killian called out as he too tried to take a step towards her, "Emma?"

Emma's head snap in their direction and at once she flung her hand out. Sparks of electricity shot out and Killian threw himself at Henry and tackled them out of shot of Emma, "SHUT UP!"

"Killian what is happening to her?" Henry questioned from underneath his body as he saw his mother go back to pacing, muttering to herself.

"I do not know lad." Killian said as he slowly moved himself off the boy.

Emma's head started to spin and different flashes came to the forefront of her mind. It was like seeing her life flash, only in reverse. She saw the interrogation, then the shootout, the bar scene, Michael, Lucas, and Noel with Henry and her family. Flashing back some more she tried to focus on her love for her family and for Killian; but that only made things worse. First, she saw Killian, she then saw the underworld, Killian's sacrifice, then the things she did when she was the Dark One, Camelot, saving Regina. More images hit her like blows to the stomach. It was becoming too painful as each image brought with it an onslaught of emotions that she had long since buried.

Henry tried to get up to get to Emma as he saw her face contort in agony and grief, however the more energy was radiating off of Emma, the hard it was for them to even move until finally it all became too much and soon they were prevented from all forms of movement towards her, "HENRY!" Henry and Killian turned just in time to see Snow and David supporting Regina stumble their way towards them.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he tried to go near them, but was forced to stay where he was.

It was getting harder for them to approach, but once they were in proximity to Henry and Killian, Snow and David gently placed Regina on a rock, "What is happening? Why can't we move any further?" David demanded as he looked at his grandson and Killian, "Why are you not with Emma?"

"I do not know mate." Killian said as he watched Emma stop pacing, but clutched her head in pain, "Why were you supporting Regina? Did the crocodile do something?"

"I didn't do anything." They looked up to see Gold and Belle coming towards them, "Emma is pulling our magic out of us making us weak."

Killian was about to retort when a sudden burst of magic tore through the fabric of the air, but unlike the former when a curse was broken, this was not filled with love; it was filled with something else. Everyone in the vicinity of Emma felt as if their bodies were being torn apart as she once again let out a terrible scream. The air began to turn about her, dust rising at its passing.

Darkness began to gather, the magic of the scream taking the very light away, pulling the darkness as it was pulling the wind. Rumple felt his magic being stripped from his very core and going right to Emma. Regina felt her own magic starting to be pulled from her own core and her eyes went wide with shock as she felt this happening, "What the bloody hell is happening?!" Killian yelled over Emma's piercing scream.

Rumple did not answer him as both light and dark moved around the Savior as she released almost all the magic into this scream. It was taking over her, and if she did not gain control soon, then they were in terrible trouble. He looked at Regina as she tried hard to keep her features neutral, but having experienced this one other time already, he knew the pain she was feeling. Just because he was the Dark One, he wouldn't even have wished this much pain on his worst enemy.

It was as if sudden realization dawned on Henry. He didn't know how he had drawn this conclusion, but it made sense as he looked at his adoptive mother and his grandfather. Both their magic was dark (his grandfather's darker of course), however Emma's magic had always been made out of pure love, and while yes she had been subjected to the darkness, she never fully succumbed to it. There was something else it seemed that to have been causing Emma's magic to go haywire: emotion. A memory from what seemed another lifetime ago, unwillingly flashed across his mind as he observes his mother forces light magic with the power of darkness to fuse together to form the pitch darkness around her so that all they were seeing was her being surrounded by light:

" _Mom?" He had called out to her hesitantly as he made his way through the woods towards her. Ignoring her pale face and shaking hands that were sparking magic out of them._

" _Henry, what are you doing here?" She had asked him surprised, her hands were still shaking and glowing._

 _He ignored it further as he stepped towards her, his voice he had hoped seemed calm and confident as he approached her, "I've been out all night looking for you. Everyone has."_

 _Emma stepped away from him, and another as he continued to approach her, "I told them all to stay away. I can't control my powers right now. Listen, don't worry about me. I'm gonna find a way to fix this, but until I do... You got to go."_

 _Henry shook his head, "No. You always think that pulling away from people will fix your problems, but it never does. I can help you." He stepped forward, hand reaching out towards her._

" _Henry, just wait. I..." She pauses as he gently touches her hand, but as soon as he does; she loses the control of her powers and pushes Henry away, causing him to get hurt in the process._

 _Emma starts to run over to him, until he slowly gets up and she stops short, "Henry! Henry, are you okay? You okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." He touches a spot on his face and looks at his hand. There was blood on it._

 _He had hoped that Emma didn't notice, but realizes that was a false hope, "Is that a cut? Henry, what did I do?"_

 _He gets up and tries to go to her, "I-it's fine. I'm okay."_

 _Emma is near hyperventilating and backing away from him. His heart was breaking at her voice, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

 _Henry moves closer and tries once more, "Mom-"_

" _Stop!" Emma yells as her hands are glowing again, at this Henry stopped as she continued to back away, "Please, don't come any closer. I love you, kid, but you got to go." He opens his mouth and tries once more, "Just go!"_

Henry is brought back to the present as he remembers turning his back on his mother, startled as lightning suddenly tore violently across the blackness of the sky, flashing rapidly in every direction, forking, doubling, over and over until the sky burned. Thunder rolled through the surrounding area in a fury, mixing with her screams and becoming a part of it. The ground started shaking and eventually it cracked open in ferocious tears with violent light shooting upwards from the cracks. All the light was aiming for one thing, Emma. She was a glowing form of light in a sea of darkness, making her seem as if she was the only thing in existence; all else was nothingness, devoid even of light. The people who were transfixed at the scene could only see Emma.

Then there was a horrific impact to the air all about. In a brief tremendous flash of light, the remaining trees in the area were blown away as pine needles were stripped and everyone one of them were blown back in a cloud of dust. Once the cloud vanished the light returned. Emma stood, her normal clothes gone. In replace was a white medieval style gown laced at the front. The sleeves were short yet flowing, and there was a large hood attached to the dress. Her eyes though were very dark and when she dropped her hands finally, they watched in stun amazement, "Rumple what the hell happened to our daughter?!" Snow whispered furiously to him as Emma ran her fingers through the light that surrounded her.

Regina felt momentary relief as she managed to now stand on her own, "She is the very essence of magic." She said taking a deep breath, seeming to now draw the same conclusion as Henry just did, "She is the Savior, much more than the product of True Love, especially now that she had access to the Dark One powers. Emotion is ruling her too much causing all magic to be drawn to her. It is what had allowed the curse to be broken in the first place." Regina finished.

"And the emotion that is ruling her right now is rage." Rumple said as he pushed himself off of Belle and stand next to Regina, finally able to find his voice.

Another lightbulb seemed to go off in the rest of their heads. The scales and what Rumple was trying to tell them all along. It wasn't just about Emma being Savior or Dark One, she was the force of balance, "So now that Emma feels rage…" Killian starts off slowly.

"She is going to destroy everything." Henry whispered back.

Belle looks at her husband, "How do we pull her out of this?"

Everyone took their eyes off of Emma briefly to look at him. Gold ruefully caught Killian's eye, "Oh so this is an emergency for you yes?"

Killian raised his hook and made a move towards Gold, but was stopped by David, "Gold please. How do we pull Emma out of this?"

He looked at the Prince and sighed. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he slowly pulled out the dagger. He made a move to open his mouth, but stopped and eyed it closely. Closing his mouth, he swallowed descretly, "Well?" Regina demanded.

"I do not have an answer." Gold said unwillingly showing them what he was seeing when Belle gave him a look, "My name nor Emma's is on the dagger."

"She isn't tethered." Snow breathed out as she looked at her daughter.

Their minds were running rapid now, "We have to bring her back into balance again." Henry said as somehow he reached deep within his remaining author powers. He may not be able to use the pen to change the story, but he could damn well use his powers to figure solutions a bit. He knelt to the ground and picked up a stick and allowed his powers to give him the information that he needed to know, "Mom nearly lost herself to the darkest magic that ever existed; however her love was never extinguished. She came back from it."

Regina knelt down beside her son and the rest of them followed, "That magic was also power consuming and affected with ways to gaining power, but she never fell for it." She couldn't help but look at Gold, who rolled his eyes.

"She is was also blessed with the purest love known." David said ignoring the jab Regina made as he looked at his wife, "Everything that is good and beautiful in this world."

"Ok so how does this help other than reiterate that her power comes from her emotions?" Killian demanded frustrated.

There was a sudden crack of thunder. The power that radiated from it was pressurizing and they covered their ears. Once again winds picked up and lightening decorated the sky. They looked over at Emma, who once again had her hands raised in the air.

"We need her to dig deeper than she ever did before." Henry said quickly as the answer came to him. He didn't know how dangerous a game they were playing when it came to his author powers, but he decided he wasn't actually putting the quill to paper, then it didn't really count as a price of magic, "We need to get her to remember what motivates her. Anything to get her to channel her heart, soul, and her darkest fears." He saw their slight unease and felt like he should continue, "Whatever it takes for her to channel her power in a different way."

His last words were cut off by stronger winds of gale force proportions. Trees were being stripped of their needles. Branches were falling around them. To them the explanation sounded so much simpler than the execution. Killian narrowed his eyes and moves to get up, but Emma waves her hands and suddenly the area starts to shake around them. Fissures and crevices start to appear and without warning holes start to appear on the ground with small blasts of fire blasting out of them. Killian falls back into David, "Blood hell!"

"No one move!" David yelled as he forces Killian off of him and he grabs on to Snow while Regina grabs Henry and Gold grabs Belle.

"MOVE!" Killian yelled suddenly and they just managed to look up and roll away just as a tree branch is falling, then smashing to the ground right where they were all kneeling.

Henry was about to go over towards his mother, when he was stopped by Gold. He made a move to try and tear his arm away from his grandfather when he saw that his grandparents started going towards Emma, "EMMA!" Snow called out as she held David's hand firmly as a large gust of wind once again blew around them.

The rain was pouring harder now, and they could see that Emma wasn't unaffected. She was just as drenched as they were and they looked up again to see the lightening coating the sky and then the thunder following soon after. Emma tore her eyes away from the sky and looked right at her mother. Snow and David held back a gasp at how dark her eyes had become, "Stay away from me!" Emma yelled back, her voice matching her eyes scarily well. She turned her gaze back towards the sky.

"Emma please, you need to come with us!" David called back determined to make his daughter listen and to save her from herself.

"Why?" Emma demanded.

"Why?" Snow countered as she let go of David's hand and took a step closer to Emma, "Your family needs you, and I am not just talking about us. The other family that you have. The one that is counting on you right now!"

Emma dropped her hands this time, but the violent (near deadly) storm continued to rage on, "What family?" Emma spat out thunder following her words, and the lightening growing ever more violent, "Clearly I am no use to anyone, and I cannot do anything right. So I ask you again what family?!" At this lightning struck a nearby tree causing it to ignite in a fiery inferno.

David stepped forward, "Noel and Lucas for starters, and then there is Michael who is not doing well." They watched as Emma's eyes seemed to soften, David's words hitting their mark, "That's right, remember them? I think you told the man that you had once viewed as-" David momentarily struggled to get the word out, "father, that you would protect them. Well they need you to keep that promise now, more than ever."

"You cannot lose yourself to this. This isn't who you are." Snow said as she stepped closer to her daughter. The winds started calming and the sky soon lightened a tiny bit. Emma's white gown vanished back to her normal street clothes at her mother's words, there was still a tense atmosphere in the area, "Do not give in to your rage. I know you are angry, but please Emma." Snow gently touched Emma's cheek when she had looked away.

Emma pulled away from her and disappeared from them in a cloud of grey smoke. They stood in the area for a bit, the tree that had been struck by lightning still smoking in the background, "Think you got through to her?" Killian asked as Henry stepped a bit closer to him.

David and Snow looked at Regina and Gold. They looked at each other and Gold took out the dagger again. Slowly, but surely, a name started to once again appear in black on the shiny blade, "My name is back." Gold said as he started to feel a bit stronger.

Regina nodded as she too looked down at herself and then focused on forming a fireball. It took a bit longer than normal, but she said, "I am getting my magic back too."

"Where do you think she went through?" Henry asked nervously. His own author powers were not as weak as they were before, but now he was unsure where exactly Emma had gone.

David and Snow looked at each other and said, "Where she said she was going in the first place."

The storm had caused mass chaos in the hospital. The power had gone out and even with the backup generators, they still were not as much help. Even with the storm gone, things were still pretty crazy, not as crazy though in the case of patient 647, "Move!" Whale yelled as he pushed through the nurses to get to his patient.

He approached the bed and saw to his amazement that the patient was up, alert, and fighting to breath with the tube down his throat. His surprise though was short lived and soon replaced by instinct, "You're in a hospital. Relax. Don't fight it, Michael." Whale kept his voice even and calm as he started to go over Michael's vitals, "Relax, relax. You're all right. Here, come on. Come on." He tried to keep his breathing even and guiding as he took an ophthalmoscope from one of the nurses, "Can you blink?" Michael struggled a bit, but he managed to blink.

Whale nodded and soon he heard commotion down the hall. Arguing and judging from the voice, he recognized Emma Swan, _about damn time_ , he thought quickly, but resumed his work on his patient, "All right. Raise your thumb." Michael struggled once more, and Whale responded with surprising encouragement, "Raise your thumb." Michael was gasping and choking on the tube, but he managed to raise his thumb, "Good. Good."

" _ **Dio dannazione quando dico mossa, intend mossa**_!" Whale heard Emma's angry yell and soon her quick run of footsteps followed by a nurse's just as angry voice.

Turning back to the patient, Whale asked, "Do you want the tube out?" He saw Michael's frantic nod, "All right, all right. Hold still. Hold still." Whale gently pulled the tube out and the nurse assisting him quickly gave Michael a mask that was hooked up to an oxygen tank, and Whale continued to instruct him, "Here you are. Okay, breathe. You're fine." He looked over and saw that Michael's machines were steadying out, "That's it. Ok I am Dr. Whale, and this is Nurse Baliad."

"Maria." The nurse said smiling as Michael looked at her funky.

"MICHAEL?!" Emma yelled as she barged into the room. Whale looked at her in disapproval, but saw recognition in Michael's eyes as Emma approached the bed, "Oh thank god, you are alright."

"Of course you know Emma." Whale said slowly, eyeing the sheriff in annoyance.

Emma ignored the tone and said, "Why are you doing this? Of course he knows me, why wouldn't he?"

"I guess…" He side longed a look at his patient and continued with, "your friends didn't give you my message."

Emma eyed the doctor and shook her head, "I do not care about that know. He is up." She sighed and held his hand and he held it back.

He made a move to remove the mask, but Emma stopped him, "Keep that on."

He shook his head, "You have a question?" Whale asked when he saw the movement.

Michael nodded and Emma helped him remove the mask. He swallowed painfully, "Where am I?" He croaked out.

"You're in Storybrooke, Maine." Whale answered, "You were in a shooting." Michael started coughing and Emma took a cup of water from the nurse and gave Michael a small sip as Whale instructed, "Relax and cover your face." Emma shot him a look, but none the less helped Michael cover his face with the oxygen mask.

Take a shaky breath, he removed the mask once more and said, "I remember the shooting." He covered his face back up and then looked at Emma. Immediately she could tell that something wasn't right with the way he was looking at her.

"Ok that is good." Whale answered, not catching on to Emma or Michael's look.

Michael once again removed his mask and asked Emma, "Where is Jenny?"

Whale was about to respond when Emma held up her hand to prevent the doctor from talking, "Jenny?" Michael nodded, having placed the mask over his face, "I am afraid-"

Michael removed his mask and there was a bit more commotion outside in the hallway, with a few more pounding footsteps echoing. Whale turned to see Snow, David, Regina, Henry, and Killian standing outside watching, "Jenny. What happened? Where is she? You pulled us from the car." Michael struggled to get out and started another coughing fit, before replacing the mask.

They saw Emma's face go real pale at this and she whispered, " _ **In che anno pensi che sia**_?"

Michael took a couple of breaths as he looked at her curiously. Slowly he removed the mask and responded with, " _ **28 marzo. Duecentotre**_." Then seeing her look, he continued, " _ **Dove sono madre, padre, Noel e Lucas**_? _**Emma cosa sta succedendo Che c'è**_?" He asked rapidly, as his heart monitor started to go off.

Emma shook herself and swallowed, helping Michael get his breathing back under control. She looked at Whale, and then at her family. Taking a deep breath herself she said, " _ **Scoprirò, devo solo parlare con il dottore per un momento**_."

Getting up, she and Whale exited the room and closed the door. She winced as she saw the state her family was in, but was brought back as Whale demanded to know what was said between them. Emma looked at them and then back in the room and said, "He remembers the shooting."

"That's good love." Killian said with caution.

"It, however, is the wrong shooting." Emma continued as if Killian hadn't said anything, "The shooting he is remembering is from the twenty-eighth of March." Then looking at Whale she said, "Ten years ago."

Snow placed a hand over her mouth and David pulled her close. Regina placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and he grabbed it. Killian made a move towards Emma, but she pulled away from him and started to walk down the hallway wondering what good did her parents think it did pulling her from her emotionless void.

 _ **A/N**_ :

Here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter, they are all from Italian unless noted otherwise. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 God damn it when I say move, I mean move!

2 What year do you think this is?

3 March twenty-eighth. Two thousand and three

4 Where are mother, father, Noel, and Lucas? Emma what is going on? What is wrong?

5 I'll find out, I just have to talk with the doctor for a moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey…so yea here is the new chapter. This will kind of have elements from NCIS, just borrowing not re-writing episodes or trying to 'steal' anything…if I owned anything then I would be rich and not need fanfiction. So there is that.

Another thing, if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I am sorry. I want to try to get to the juicer stuff of the story.

With that said, fanfiction is my playground. I do not own anything other than this laptop, phone, and iPod for music. I am nothing but a twenty-six year old that is back in school learning a new trade (Vet Tech is awesome so hopefully it sticks and works out for me) and racking up my student loans further than what they already are.

 **Necessary Player:**

La Volpe: The Fox. Assumed alias, Benjamin Banneker. Former con-man, met Emma in his thirties when she had gotten out of jail. Sort of took her under his wing before she met the Vances. He is her 'go to' person. Very mysterious and secretive. Has an instinct for being in the right place at the right time. Possess an 'all knowing' attitude about things.

 **Reckoning**

 **Chapter 26**

 _ **Ten Years Ago (March 23, 2003):**_

A resting heartrate is normally between sixty to one hundred beats per minute for an adult eighteen years or over. Anything above that is called tachycardia; which would be _**slightly**_ normal if she were exercising. Although if she was exercising, a proper heartrate would have been for her to take her age and subtract it from two-twenty to give her a maximum heartrate…right now though she wasn't exercising, and for all she knew, her heartrate could be hitting very dangerous levels; well passed one hundred eighty-two beats per minute.

It felt as if her heart would beat right out of her chest. She could feel the throbbing and pulsing of blood traveling through her veins as she pushed herself to run faster than she ever had to run before down the narrow alleyway of the open warehouse. She sees two men and responds by firing her SIG-Sauer, the shots taking both men down almost immediately.

Emma throws her gun aside and without even stopping, dives into the water. She then begins swimming until she reaches the lower area of the canal where she sees a car is sitting. As she swims closer she sees that inside the car Michael and Jenny Shepard, who's unconscious, and Michael trying to get Jenny to wake up with no success.

Michael and Emma make brief eye contact as she swims to the driver side and tries to get the car door open but it's no good. Michael starts to slam against the windshield yet nothing happens. Emma sees what he is doing and swims back to the windshield and also starts pounding on it with her fist. She starts to pound as hard as she can until she starts to see the cracks beginning to appear. She then manages to pry the window open and with Michael's help, manages to get Jenny out. She gives him a look as he nods to her, and she swims away with the young woman in tow.

Emma breaks the surface and gasps as she finally is able to inhale air. She holds on to an unconscious Jenny tightly, trying to keep her head close to the surface as she swims towards the dock of the warehouse. With great effort, she heaves Jenny's dead weight and her own heavily soaked body up on the dryland where she quickly checks for signs of pulse or breathing. Feeling neither and looking back towards the water, she quickly scans the water. She starts to count quickly to herself, but doesn't see Michael breaking the surface at all. Turning to the unconscious girl, she once again checks for breathing or a pulse, still feeling nothing and looking at the water, she makes her choice…she dives back into the water.

While Emma was up on land, Michael had made several attempts to move but was unable to do so due to the steering wheel being pressed against his body. He tried to lift it and fought to remain conscious as the darkness started to pull him down. _Come on_ , he thinks as he fought harder. However it was getting harder to do so. Faces of his family start to come to the forefront of his mind as he jerked harder on the steering wheel of the car; but it was futile. The darkness was wining andslowly his hands released the steering wheel and the last breath of air escaped him. The last thing he saw was a hazy figure swimming towards him.

Emma reached Michael and she momentarily froze as she saw him in the same position that she had left him in. However while his eyes were open, there was no life in them; he was unconscious. Emma looks at his lap and see his hands floating above the steering wheel. She swims over to it and uses it to plant her feet on the car. Giving a firm yank a couple of times, it finally gives way to allow her to free Michael.

She grabs him and swims him to the surface. Using the same technique as she had done with Jenny, she gets them on land, with Michael's lifeless body next to Jenny's. She looks around, wondering where the hell her back-up was at, and shakes herself back to Michael. She starts the initial process of checking for signs of life, but there's nothing as Michael lies still as death; eyes still open and lifeless. Emma immediately begins performing CPR on Michael's chest, "Don't do this to me, Mike." Emma grunts out as she does the compressions, "Come on. Don't do this to me." She begs in earnest as her thoughts go to Noel, Lucas, Caroline, and Leon.

Once her compressions were over, she gives two rescue breaths to Michael and re-checks for a pulse. Feeling nothing, Emma begins CPR once more, "Michael, come on damn it!" She yells throughout the compressions, still trying to listen for the sirens.

"This isn't funny Michael!" Emma yelled after giving him another round of rescue breaths; though this time she steals a look over at Jenny, eyes closed and unresponsive as she goes into another round of compressions to his chest.

She gave him two more rescue breaths and checks for a pulse once more. Hesitating, and still no sounds of sirens, she again looks over at Jenny closing her eyes in the process, she knew what Michael would want her to do. Biting her lip, she mutters a curse and moves to Jenny. She checks once more for breathing and a pulse before doing chest compressions, all the while trying to hold back the tears as she looked over once again at Michael unresponsive form.

 _ **Present:**_

"Two thousand and three was about the year when I fully started trusting the family. Noel and Lucas really became my brothers, Michael was the brother I had always wanted, and Leon and Caroline were actually my parents." Emma said with her back towards them, staring out the window in Whale's office. She momentarily flashed to those few moments on the dock as she recalled that massive event in her life.

In the window's reflection, she could read the hurt on her parents' face clearly, but she didn't really acknowledge it too much and just continued the story, "You could say I was adopted by that point. However the incident that Michael remembers is our first…unofficial mission."

"How so?" Henry questioned rather quietly. He had gotten the basic gist on how the missions operated for the most part, but they had never really gotten the full details on how these missions were attained or really how they were trained.

Emma was still looking out the window, "We would go on small insignificant missions; practice ones you could say." It was now that she turned to face them. Whale had gone to do testing on Michael to find out how he lost ten years' worth of memory. Emma guessed it had something to do with the trauma he had experienced when he had been shot, and/or the medically induced coma could have also factored with his lapse in memory. She may have had a medical degree through Caroline, but Caroline had been more of a general surgeon, and Emma had been truthful (sort of morbidly as she thought about it) when she had explained the fascination with the heart and its functions, "We were still in training. Noel and Lucas were still in school, but taking classes with us on the side. Michael had just started college, and as for myself? Caroline had taken me under her wing in the medical field. That being said, Michael and I were only ever on short easy missions with the other older agents." Emma shook her head and took a deep breath as she turned around and faced them, "At least until it got personal for him and he went AWOL."

Once again they saw something flash in her eyes as she finally sat down and nearly buried her head in her arms. Killian, sitting the closest to her, hesitantly touched her shoulder. When she didn't pull away this time, he continued to rub small circles on her back, "It's alright love."

Emma shook her head and they heard a sigh, "Is it?"

"It will be." Killian responded.

"A car was mentioned. What happened?" Regina asked as her phone vibrated. Glancing down she saw a text from Robin, one from Zelena, and then another from Gold. She sent them all a quick text that things were handled and then placing the phone on silent before refocusing on Emma, as the blonde lifted her head from the table.

Emma was about to open her mouth and was cut off by Whale coming into the room with a folder in his hand, "He is breathing alright. Maria just switched him over to the nasal cannula. Unfortunately he started getting too agitated and we had to sedate him." He went behind his desk and placed folder on it and toyed with it a bit, "Emma how much do you know about retrograde amnesia?"

Emma stood up again, followed by the others. Each one giving her a look, "It is generally caused by most traumatized brain injuries." She paused as she looked at him, "However he wasn't shot in the head. His lung was the issue."

"Correct, but he did code several times and was technically dead for over a good minute before finally come back to us." Whale stated as matter of fact.

Emma shook her head, "Even still, that would only produce short-term retrograde amnesia, not erase years of memory, his medial temporal lobes or hippocampus should be damaged."

It was like watching a tennis match. No one really knew what Whale or Emma was saying. Seeing this, Whale opens the folder and pulls out two scans. Showing them the two scans, he motions to one side of the wall that had an illuminator view box on it, "What do you see?" He asks as he moves away.

They all come close to it and David responds, "No clue; a blob?"

"It's a CAT scan." Emma stated as she looked closer at it, "It's pretty much a picture of your brain." Then looking at David she added, "I am sure you had plenty done when you were in a coma." Briefly she thought about asking Whale to see her father's CAT scan, just for curiosity sake; but was quickly brought back to the present issue at hand.

"Ah." David stated back as he wondered about Emma's fleeting thoughtful expression, "Well what is it supposed to tell us?"

"That this is a healthy looking brain." Emma said slowly, then looking at Whale she sees him nod, "Its Michael's."

"It is, and here are his EEG results." He handed Emma a lab sheet, which she took from him.

Henry went over to Emma and looked over her shoulder, "What is an EEG?"

"Stands for electroencephalography;" Emma muttered as her eyes flew across the page, "It is a monitoring method to record electrical activity of the brain." She then looked up at the CAT scan then back at the page in her hand, "It can't be retrograde amnesia, these are normal as well."

"He also remembers the accident." Emma was about to protest, but Whale continued, "It's not _**the**_ accident, but it is still an accident."

"He lost ten years' worth of memory…" Emma stated more or less to herself as she handed the paper back to Whale and he turned the view box off to take down the CAT scans.

Whale put the scans and the paper back into the folder, "That's why I do not think it is retrograde amnesia."

Emma thought for a moment, trying to recall all her lessons about head trauma and amnesia, "Dissociative?" Emma asked slowly.

Whale thought for a moment then nodded, "An emotional repression of memory? That would make the most logical sense. With no physical damage to the brain, it must be psychological." He then thought for a moment, "Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Emma nearly slumped backward as she ran her hands through her hair as now every puzzle piece seemed to fall into place right in front of her, "The accident." She breathed out as she re-took a seat, "You said he coded right?"

Whale nodded as he took a seat behind his desk and the others followed suit, "Yes."

"He nearly died on me too. In fact I thought he did die." Emma answered after a moment, a haunted look appearing in her eyes, "Ten years ago. The one he seems to be reliving." Her mind flashed to the docks, her giving compressions to an unconscious girl while staring at Michael's open eyes staring lifeless at the clear blue sky.

They all looked at each other and Whale took the initiative by leaning forward and saying, "I think you better tell us about this accident."

Emma nodded, "It all started with Jenny Shepard. She was a childhood friend. Michael never admitted it out right, but there was once something between them. From what I understand, one day her family moved and fell out of touch." Emma then ran her hands through her hair, "Honestly at first when she came back, out of the blue mind you, I didn't pay much attention. Hell she was a childhood friend and I was…just me. Anyway she and Michael were hanging out and the next thing I knew, he claims that he needs to stay at a friend's house to work on a school project."

"What is so suspicious about that?" Snow asks, "You just said he was in college; nothing suspicious about that."

Emma snorted and looked at her mother, "Not every student is so studious over a holiday break mom; besides there is a reason why I am much more resourceful than a few in our little family." She shook her head and everyone saw a faint smile appear, "Noel and Lucas are your typical goofballs and class clowns, and Michael back in the day was a partier."

They all nodded along, now thinking that the portrait made so much sense, "Anyway, I tried talking to him about his project, my superpower and what not, but he wouldn't tell me. All I knew was that I had a bad feeling so I followed it."

"Did you tell anyone about your feeling?" Killian asked, having an inkling of suspicion that Emma had kept it to herself.

"No. I didn't think to tell anyone until I knew for sure." Emma said confirming his thought, "Even after I found out that my feelings were confirmed, I didn't tell anyone."

Henry thought about this for a moment before asking the seemingly obvious question, "Why not?"

Emma looked away, "Michael asked me not too. He had requested I drop it, but of course I didn't. I told him that the only way I wasn't telling Mother and Father was that if he clued me in on what was really happening." Emma swallowed and sighed, "It wasn't good. Massive long story short, this crazy guy had started stalking her. He was a Marine and had gone to Iraq, but when he had gotten back he was insisting that they had picked up where they had left off."

"So he didn't understand the word 'no'?" Regina asked eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Emma smirked, "If only it was that simple. He apparently had been desperate to move in with her, and when she said no, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. That is what Michael had explained to me." Emma paused for a brief moment before sighing and continuing on, "I found out later that this guy needed an address, because he was smuggling a crap ton of cash."

"Seems trivial for something like this." David stated not really buying the tale.

"Dad you do not understand. I say 'crap-ton' I mean eight-billion dollars in cash, around this time he had apparently been working with two other people stealing four million dollars." Everyone's eyes went wide at this, "Yea, so in order for it to be smuggled, he needed her address."

"So he wasn't stalking her, he was watching out for the mail." Henry said slowly as the puzzle pieces to fall.

"We didn't know the extent of it at the time though. Michael thought it was a simple stalking. We didn't find out about the cash part until much later." Emma said as she sighed. She was about to open her mouth to continue, when she felt her phone in her pocket start to vibrate. Pulling it out, she saw an unknown number, "I am sorry hold on." She tapped the answer button and walked out into the hallway.

The small group around the table looked at each other, "This seems more than a bit of bail-bonds work." Whale lightly commented.

The rest of them huffed and made a sound that clearly spoke ' _yea no kidding_ '. It was at this point Emma came back in the room looking enraged, but at the same time pale, "I am sorry, but the story is going to have to wait. Let's go." Emma looked at her family and they all got up from the table.

"Emma what is happening?" Snow asked as she moved forward.

"No time to explain." Emma stated as she grabbed her jacket from Henry's outstretched hand, "Just go meet me at my house in twenty minutes. Bring only your essentials to last roughly a week and find someone to look after squirt." Emma responded. Then she waved her hand and a journal like book appeared and she handed it to Whale, "Give that to Michael when you feel he is ready. It is my journal that has everything from the time of the accident to when I left; when I came back to them, and also has a detail description about what happened to him in this accident. There is also a number where he can reach me at." She looked at Killian, who looked about ready to protest, "Memory in written form, tampered to exclude magic or anything major about this town."

Without waiting for a response, she leads them down the hospital hallways, nurses and doctors alike giving them a wide berth, "Wait! Emma hold on!" Killian grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks just as she reached the doors, "What is happening?"

"Not here," Emma stated, "I will explain, I promise. Just go do what I said. All of you."

"Including me?" Henry asked.

Emma eyed him and despite what she was feeling, she nodded, "Including you." She then held Killian's arm and together they disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

"I am really thinking about forbidding her to do that." Snow grumbled as she glared at the spot, as Charming nodded in agreement.

Regina snorted as she crossed her arms, "Just who the hell think she is giving us orders like that?"

"She did make it sound important…what do you think she meant by 'bringing essentials to last a week'?" Henry asked hesitantly.

The adults looked to one another, before leaving: Snow and Charming going to their apartment to contact the fairies, and Regina and Henry going to the house while calling to let Robin know of the situation (or what she knew of…which was next to nothing at this point).

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

"Killian where is your hook?" Emma demanded to know as she dragged out two suitcases from the closet.

"In its case in the safe, but love-" Killian was interrupted with a flick of Emma's hand as the safe door was opened by magic and he ducked to the side as a black case flew out of it and into her hand.

"Come on Killian, get your things." Emma ordered as she placed it in his suitcase.

Killian huffed, but made no move to budge, "Emma can't we tal-"

"There is no time. We have less than twenty minutes." Emma said hastily as she quickly moved around the room.

Killian dodged and ducked at her quick movements. Drawers were flying open and articles of clothing were flying out. Whatever she wanted help with, it would seem that she was doing it all on her own. _How often did she have to do this_? He thought as she watched her swiftness of skill, "Twenty minutes until what?" Killian demanded as he was assaulted by one of his shirts that had flown out of the closet, "Blood hell! Can we just stop and talk?!" he finally yelled losing all patience.

Emma stopped moving and everything that was levitated in the air fell to the floor as she looked at him. He was red in the face, body posture rigid, and his hand was in a fist at his side; almost ready to punch something. In a brief flash, she is outside of the clock tower, he is about to jump, and suddenly she saves him. He spills every meaning of the rings on his fingers. Then his tone is of a different memory, one that has her in a cell, and the other is of him pacing the living room just below them. His eyes are dark and tone of anger, " _I want to hurt you, like you hurt me_."

Killian is watching her and seeing she is not speaking, he shakes his head, "Unbelievable." He turns his back on her, and that is when he feels her hand squeeze his arm. He looks at her and is surprised to see her breathing heavily, "Emma?" He questions as he too swallows a lump that had now suddenly formed.

"Don't leave; please don't leave." She whispers as her hand lets go of his arm, as if she is hesitant of letting him go, less he doesn't do as she requested.

 _What just happened?_ Killian wonders, "I won't, but love please what is happening that we-or rather you, have us rushing as if we are in danger?" Emma looks at him and is about to answer when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. He notices her look and her hand reaching towards her pocket, "Love please ignore it."

"I can't." She says, and pulls it out, but is aware of his disappointed expression. She notices it is an alert, not a phone message, "It's not a phone call or a text. Just an alert." She explains as he looks back at her, "But Killian please, I rather tell you all one time, so I do not have to repeat myself."

"But why have us pack our things? What do you plan to do?" Killian demanded as he accepted her vague answer for the time being and moving on towards pressing matters. He makes a move to pick up a piece of clothing off the floor, when it suddenly zipped into the suitcase itself.

Once again he sees Emma moving about and finally when the suitcases are packed, she closes them, and looks at Killian, "Give you all a choice."

It was with this answer that she moves to go downstairs and he follows after her. He watches once again as she moves about, collecting other things, namely the other suitcase and packing up the laptop and the multiple files that were littered about on the table. He then sees her pause next to the door that leads down to the basement, approaching her side, he hears her mutter, "No. Shouldn't bring those."

"What?" He asks still perplexed at her response to his inquiry.

"The blood rubies." Emma answered. She turned her back on the door, just as her front door burst open with Regina, Henry, Snow, and David standing there with their own suitcases at their sides, "Hello." Emma greeted as she made her own way out the door with her two suitcases, and Killian following her with his.

"Well you going to explain yourself?" Regina demanded to know as Emma approached the black Mercedes that was sitting in front of her house.

"Not yet, put your stuff in here. I'll explain in a minute, just put your stuff in here and get in the car."

"Emma we aren't all going to-" David started to argue.

"It is enchanted, got the idea from Harry Potter, you will all fit. Just load up your stuff and get in please."

"Best do as she says mate." Killian muttered as he placed his bag in the trunk and moves toward the passenger side of the car.

They all looked at each other, and Henry was the next to approach to give Emma his bag and moved to the side, "Mom what is happening?" Henry asked.

Emma made no response, but waited for Regina, Snow, and David to make their move. Seeing that she was not going to answer until they were all in the car, Regina huffed and handed her bag over followed by Snow, and then David, "Emma?" David breathed out after Snow when to the back with Henry and Regina, "What is happening?"

"I'll tell you all in a bit. For now, please…get in the damn car." Emma whispered back and as a final means, slammed the trunk closed.

David gave her a last look, but none the less got into the car. Emma sighed and walked towards the driver side and got in, "Emma please-" Snow started to plead, but was cut off by Emma starting the car, throwing it into drive, and tore out onto the road.

Before anyone else could question her, she pressed a button on the steering wheel, and soon they heard ringing throughout the car, " _Hello?_ " a male voice came through the speakers of the car.

" _ **Emma, hari sentito Noel o Lucas**_?" Emma asked rapidly.

There was a pause before the person responded, " _ **Nessuna signora non abbiamo sentito da loro, né Michael**_."

Emma took a deep breath and swallowed. She looked in the review mirror and saw the displeasure on her parents', Regina's, and Henry's faces. Then she glanced at Killian, and also saw his; however she needed to do this, " _ **Dominic, non preoccuparti per Michael. Secondo la successione della famiglia, sto subentrando temporaneamente. Sto implementando la regola quarantaquattro.**_ "

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Emma waited for a response as she tore through the streets. Henry glanced outside of the window and noticed they were leaving the town. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the road she was taking, "We are leaving town?!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" They yelled.

"Who is with you? Mistress Emma, what is happening?" The man, Dominic asked, worried lacing his tone.

Emma groaned and forced the car to go faster through the twists and turns of the road, "Look just do as I said. Rule forty-four is in play. Make sure everyone that needs to be at the house is present. Keep an eye out for Gideon's lackeys and keep me updated. I'll explain when I get back to the Main House. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress." With that the phone was disconnected.

"Mistress?" Killian asked eyebrows raised.

"That is it. I am stopping this car right now!" Regina yelled as she started to wave her hands.

The 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign came up and before Regina could do anything, Emma slammed on the breaks, and the car came to a screeching halt, right in front of the town line. She placed the car in neutral and pulled the emergency break up, but left the car running, "Ok look here is the deal. The phone call I got at the hospital? It was a tip from an ally of the family. Noel and Lucas were spotted in Philly; I had to act. Now why you are with me? Well first is that I do not trust how safe this town is. I know that Damien is catatonic; I saw his chart on Whale's desk," She answered before the questions, "but let's face it, shit happens in this family all the freaking time. Forget cursed apple nonsense, this family has its own mini-curse on it for shit happening."

"Mom?" Henry questioned as Emma turned back around in her seat and rubbed her face.

Emma felt her shoulder getting squeezed, "Emma honey, just talk to us." Snow stated softly, yet firmly, "What are you planning exactly? It must have something to do with us coming with you."

"Are you insane?" Regina demanded to know, "We cannot cross the line without something happening. I haven't even prepared a potion for this."

"Emma?" David questioned, "Is this true?" When he had continued talking to Snow about what Emma could have been planning, this had come up. Why else would she have them pack their bags and meet at her house? Why else would she have them jump in the car and drive erratically through Storybrooke? Looking at his daughter though, there seems to be a debate going on internally.

"I can't have you all trying to break through again." Emma said as she turned to look back at them. Meeting Regina's scowl she said, "You promised me something, I am holding you to it still; and trying to break through the barrier when Henry can easily sneak into the car isn't really qualifying as keeping him safe." Regina went red in the face, while Henry sank low in his seat; knowing what she was referring too and avoiding the other's faces.

Emma looked at him and gave him a ghostly smile as if she knew that he knew too, "So to solve all of this, I am deciding that you all are coming with me;" she raised her hand to silence the onslaught of comments that she knew was coming, "on a couple of conditions."

"Of course, because why would you let us do anything concerning you without a string attached?" Regina demanded to know as she crossed her arms.

Emma narrowed her eyes and turned the car off, "Everyone out of the car right now." When no one moved, she waved her hand, and next thing they knew they were outside the car, "What is your problem Regina? I am giving you all what you want. Explaining things, including you, making sure Henry is safe to the best of my ability; what the hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me Ms. Swan, or I guess after that phone call, it's 'Mistress'-" Emma's eyes narrowed, "but you do not seem to be doing that at all. Why take him out of Storybrooke at all? You fixed the barrier, so nothing else should be getting in this town; besides you taking him out of here into this world, how do you figure he'd be safe?"

"I'd be able to keep an eye on you all and make sure you'd be safe. I-"

"Would have control?" Regina asked defiantly; then she laughed, "Yea because you have been in control this whole time. So tell me 'Mistress'-"

"Stop calling me that!" Emma yelled.

"Why are you really bringing us along?" Regina finished without even noticing that Emma interrupted her.

Emma closed her eyes, "Alright, look it really is because I need some peace of mind that at least if you are with me, then you are really safe; but I am going to need help." She muttered the last part as she looked away from them, "You are the ones I trust the most."

Suddenly she felt someone engulf her in a hug and noticed it was her mother, "Of course Emma, but why not say that from the beginning?" Snow pulled away from her daughter and forced Emma to look at her, "You know we would have said _**yes**_." She looked at Regina, daring the former Evil Queen to contradict her statement.

Emma pulled away from her mother and crossed her arms, "Because there are going to be some rules, and if I had told you all before then I may not have gotten a chance to explain it to you. Now then, I know I already explained that these people that I deal with are not like anything in your world." She looked at Killian, "You got a glimpse of that before, and if you say that you faced worse, that we've faced worse, then I am going to poof you all home and I will continue on myself." This automatically kept Killian's mouth shut, and pay attention.

Of course he wanted to say exactly what Emma just told him to not say, because to him it was the truth; not only that he had faced 'her world' twice before. Both took place in the same city, New York, under very different circumstances: one he went after the crocodile, and the other was retrieving Henry and Emma and bringing them home. Although, if he really thought about it, he knew the rules to play by: piracy, and those of magic. After all that is how he learned to survive for a couple centuries, "What do you need of us Emma?" David asked, drawing Killian out of his looming thoughts.

Emma looked at them and said, "I need you to do exactly as I say. There is no debating with me." She held their gazes, especially Snow's and Henry's gazes, "This is not the Enchanted Forest; remember when I had to let you call the shots in the forest?" She looked at Snow, who nodded, "Well you will be letting me call the shots now, this will be my forest. My stomping ground." Then she looked at Henry, "Kid, I am not going to let you get away with _**anything**_ ; I am only bringing you to prevent you from finding your own way…i.e. stealing a credit card, somehow using magic, or coming up with some other convoluted operation. Do you understand me?"

Henry looked at his mother and nearly shrank underneath her intense gaze, "Yes."

"If I tell you to hide, you do it. I tell you to _**stay put**_ , you do it. I tell you to stay with Regina, Snow, David, or Killian, you better do it." Emma stated firmly, "There is absolutely, or under any circumstances _**unless**_ that I say otherwise, you _**wondering off**_ on your own. Do we have an understanding?" She saw Henry hesitating a bit and she added, "If you cannot agree to this, then I am keeping you here."

"I understand." Henry said quickly.

She then looked at the rest of them, "Same what I said to him applies to you." She saw Regina about to make a comment, but held up her hand, "Look this is the way it has to be. Either you agree to this, or I poof you all home."

They looked at each other and Regina huffed, "Fine. I will agree to these ridiculous terms of yours. I do want to be clear though that I am not a child so do not talk to me like I am."

"We understand." David said grabbing Snow's hand, "Thank you for thinking of us in this."

Killian grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, "I understand love. I may not like these considerations, but I will respect it…Captain." He whispered in her ear.

Emma nodded and Henry hugged her, "I will listen, I promise."

Emma returned his hug, "I hope so kid, now everyone get in."

They all piled in the car and Emma started it up, "One thing Swan;" Regina stated as she put her seatbelt on, "how are we supposed to cross the line without losing our memories, turning into trees, or getting into an accident?"

Emma smirked as she looked behind her, and placed the car in reverse. Driving it a couple of yards back she said, "Oh ye of little faith." Facing forward, she placed the car in drive and started to mutter a spell in a different language.

They watched in fascination as something started to glisten in front of them, Emma revved the car a few times as her muttering became intense, then in a flash of light, she slammed on the gas, causing the car to lurch forward, "Emma…" Snow started to say. Emma ignored her and drove through the light, over the town line.

Getting a few miles away from Storybrooke was the only time Emma pulled over and looked at her passengers, "You all good?" They looked at one another and nodded. Emma looked at them for any glassy-eyed-ness, or dazed looks, "You know who you are?"

David smiled, "Prince David at your service." He nodded and gave her the smile of his namesake.

"Princess Snow White…or Queen…whatever. Former bandit princess." Snow smiled, "Or mom."

Emma smiled and looked at Regina, "What? I was never cursed so no alternate name to go by. I am good."

"Born here." Henry said raising his hand.

She then looked at Killian, "Captain Killian Jones love. Or my other moniker, Captain Hook."

Emma smiled, "Ok let's get this show on the road." She pulled out into the road and started to drive.

"Are we going to Philadelphia?" Henry asked excitedly, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Emma was about to respond, when the car phone started ringing through the speakers. She motioned for them to be quiet, and answered it, "Hello?"

"Emmy, honey, sweetheart. Miss me that much that you really had to call me thirty times and threaten castration if I didn't get back to you?" The voice asked amusedly.

Emma's eyes darkened and she growled back, "Benjamin Banneker, about damn time. Why did I have to call you thirty times?"

"Sweetheart I was busy; had a sweet deal going. I was made an offer, I couldn't refuse. Now then just where you at? I have some catchin' up to do with you."

Killian let out a silent growl of his own, and Emma placed a hand on his knee to calm him down, "Catching up alright, I am going to do much more to you when I see you. I am just about to get on ninety-five. Where are you?"

There was a pause, "Boston. I came to see you because last I heard that is where you were. I was about to call you actually when my business concluded. Emma what happened?"

"Never mind that. I'll tell you when I see you. Where in Boston are you?" Emma demanded to know.

"The quaint little historic bar…" Emma rolled her eyes as he tried to think of the name, "The Bell in Hand Tavern."

"I'll be there in roughly two hours. Do not leave town. I'll call you when I am close. You have some explaining to do." Emma hung up before he could get a word in.

There was silence for a moment or two, "So not Philadelphia?" Henry asked.

"Nope, we are going to make a pit-stop in Boston first." Emma said as she merged on to the highway.

Snow got excited, "Does this mean we get to see where you used to live?"

Emma smiled despite herself, "Yea we'll stop for the night and stay at my old apartment."

"You still have it?" David asked surprised, but then noticed that Regina didn't seem surprised as they all were. He made a note to ask her about it later if they got a chance to be alone.

"Always have a plan b." Emma said as she merged into the fast lane, "I've been keeping up with it for a while now; it has come in handy in the last year or so, besides I wanted Henry to have a place to go to once he was older." With that they fell silent and Emma turned the radio on, feeling it was going to be a long car ride.

 _ **A/N**_ :

Here are the translations as they appeared in the chapter; they are all from Italian unless noted otherwise. Again please take note of the fact that I used Google Translator. If it is wrong, please blame Google and not me.

1 Its Emma, have you heard from Noel or Lucas?

2 No ma'am we have not heard from them, nor Michael

3 Dominic, do not worry about Michael. As per the succession of the family, I am temporarily taking over. I am implementing rule forty-four.


End file.
